Лучше будь слизеринцем!
by ticklishfly
Summary: Перевод. Автор: jharad17. С самого начала Гарри распределен в Слизерин вместо Гриффиндора, и больше всех удивлён его декан. Ментор-фик.
1. Chapter 1

Название: **Лучше будь слизеринцем! (Better Be Slytherin!)**

Автор: **jharad17**

Переводчик: ticklishfly

Разрешение на перевод получено

Бета: IrenFry

Жанр: Angst/Adventure

Пейринг: Гарри, Северус

Рейтинг: T

Статус: не закончен

Аннотация: С самого начала Гарри распределен в Слизерин вместо Гриффиндора, и больше всех удивлён его декан. Ментор-фик.

Отказ: не моё.

**Глава 1**

– Хм-м, – проговорил тоненький голосок Гарри в ухо. – Трудно. Очень трудно. Вижу, отваги изрядно. И неплохие мозги. И одарённость, Боже мой, да…и огромная жажда самоутверждения, о, вот это интересно… И куда же мне тебя определить?

Гарри стиснул край табуретки, и ужасная мысль поразила его, как это обычно и бывает, когда очень нервничаешь. Что, если он вообще не будет отсортирован? Что, если он так и просидит со шляпой, надвинутой на глаза, до скончания веков, пока профессор МакГонагалл не сорвёт её с его головы и не скажет, что, очевидно, произошла ошибка и ему лучше отправляться обратно на поезд? Интересно, случалось ли такое раньше?

И представлять не хочется, как он покажется на глаза Дурслям, провалив первый же экзамен на волшебство. Дадли засмеётся, а тётя Петуния хмыкнет, а дядя Вернон скажет, что он всегда знал: из Гарри ничего путного не выйдет.

_«Хотя бы куда-нибудь_, – мысленно взмолился он, –_ куда-нибудь, где я придусь ко двору»._

– О, никаких пожеланий? – спросил тоненький голосок. – Ты уверен? Ладно, раз так, отправляйся-ка ты лучше в СЛИИИЗЕЕРИИН!

В Большом зале повисла оглушительная тишина.

Гарри приподнял потрёпанную шляпу и, увидев изумление, застывшее на лицах окружающих, прикусил губу. Он обернулся посмотреть на Хагрида, сидящего с краю преподавательского стола, – великан нахмурился, и у Гарри оборвалось сердце. Недалеко от Хагрида, рядом с заикающимся профессором Квирреллом в нелепом тюрбане, сидел человек с тёмными глазами, крючковатым носом и завесой засаленных чёрных волос, на лице которого огромнейшее удивление мгновенно сменилось абсолютным равнодушием.

Гарри опознал этот взгляд: такой бывал и у него самого, когда он был расстроен или по-настоящему на что-нибудь зол, но не хотел, чтобы Дурсли его за это выбранили. Он привык скрывать свои чувства, и, судя по продолжавшейся тишине, этот навык и здесь ему пригодится.

Темноглазый заметил его внимание и, чуть помедлив, дёрнул подбородком в сторону стола, за который садились другие распределённые в Слизерин. Гарри покорно сполз с табуретки и, вручив шляпу профессору МакГонагалл, двинулся к своим новым одноклассникам.

Он остановился рядом со столом, где ранее отсортированные слизеринцы пялились на него, словно у него было, по меньшей мере, три головы. Гарри был уверен, что ещё чуть-чуть, и он услышит единодушное «Вали отсюда!», как вдруг один из них, жилистый мальчик, отправленный в Слизерин за два человека до Гарри, подвинулся и махнул рукой в сторону места, освободившегося рядом с ним.

«Его зовут Нотт, – вспомнил Гарри, – Теодор Нотт».

– Садись, Поттер. И, Бога ради, прекрати таращиться!

– Спасибо, – ответил Гарри и проскользнул на своё место, опустив глаза, чтобы избежать удивлённых взглядов.

Все остальные в зале наконец-то вспомнили, что они делали до того, как распределение Гарри вызвало всеобщий переполох, и вновь принялись следить за тем, как «Томас, Дин» был распределён шляпой в Гриффиндор, следующая за ним «Турпин, Лайза» отправлена в Рэйвенкло, а «Уизли, Рональд» – в Гриффиндор. Последний, «Забини, Блейз», был определён в Слизерин. Гарри вместе со всеми похлопал и подвинулся, чтобы Забини смог сесть с другой стороны от Нотта.

Профессор МакГонагалл скатала и убрала свой свиток.


	2. Chapter 2

**Better Be Slytherin!** **by ** **jharad17**

**Глава 2**

Одиннадцать лет Северус Снейп боялся этого дня. Ему было прекрасно известно, что Гарри Поттер однажды появится в Хогвартсе – имя мальчика внесено в список с самого его рождения, и Северус всегда знал, что придётся терпеть ежедневное напоминание о Джеймсе: и в своём классе, и в Большом зале во время еды, и даже в коридорах. Он лелеял свой страх, вымешивал, как хорошую глину; словно опытный мастер, придавал идеальную форму своей ненависти. Он жаждал мщения. Он предвидел, что мальчишка окажется точной копией своего отца. Даже после смерти Джеймса и Лили он знал, что кровь себя покажет; он был уверен: мальчишка не сможет этого изменить. Как хотите, но Поттер просто обречён стать заносчивым, тщеславным и пакостным – с исключительной тягой к нарушению правил.

Но он никак не ожидал, что сын Джеймса и Лили может оказаться слизеринцем.

Когда тишина опустилась на Большой зал после шокирующего объявления шляпы, Северус на одно мгновение решил, что ослышался. Должно быть, это ошибка. Разве мог великолепный Мальчик-Который-Выжил быть распределён куда-нибудь ещё, кроме как на Гриффиндор, факультет, где учился его всеми обожаемый мерзкий папаша? Но, тем не менее, мальчишка стоял молча, растерянно озираясь, как будто все его надежды рушились: да как они посмели?! Никаких тебе аплодисментов, – ужас! – но в следующую секунду лицо Поттера вновь стало равнодушным, и его подбородок чуть дёрнулся вверх.

Северус даже мог бы похлопать выдержке маленького ничтожества, – никогда не позволяй им сломить себя, парень! – но вместо этого, когда мальчишка перехватил его взгляд, Северус лишь указал на слизеринский стол, и Гарри отправился к своим одноклассникам. В конце концов, это так по-поттеровски – думать, что ему будут рукоплескать единственно за то, что он соизволил надеть распределительную шляпу. Губы Северуса скривились в отвращении. Это так похоже на сопляка Поттера – нехотя снизойти до своего нового факультета.

Он смотрел, как мальчишка садится рядом с Ноттом и как Забини минутой позже присоединяется к ним. Хотя голова Поттера была низко опущена, Северус заметил быстрые взгляды, которые мальчишка метал по сторонам, должно быть, в надежде привлечь к себе хотя бы какое-нибудь внимание. Отвратительный сопляк.

Альбус выдал свою обычную бессмысленную речь, такую же, как говорил каждый год, однако Северус мог бы поклясться, что уловил крошечную нотку огорчения в голосе директора. Ах да, конечно, старый глупец был уверен, что поттеровское отродье попадёт на его собственный факультет. _Естественно_, он разочарован. Как и все остальные.

Наконец традиционное празднество началось, и во время еды Северус, как обычно, наблюдал за студентами и особенно – за слизеринцами. Это давало ему возможность понять, какие группы могут сложиться в этом году, а Северус умел извлечь пользу из подобной информации.

Кровавый барон, паривший над слизеринским столом слишком близко к Малфою, перекрывал тому доступ к еде; но смотрел-то призрак вовсе не на Малфоя, а на Поттера. И смотрел _задумчиво_.

Северус вздохнул: это не предвещало ничего хорошего.

Он видел, как Сопляк-Который-Выжил то пялится на огромные блюда с угощением, то таращит свои пустые глаза на других студентов. Северус отметил, что Сопляк не положил себе никакой еды, пока не убедился, что все остальные с верхом наполнили свои тарелки. И только тогда он схватил куриную ногу, прикрывая её всем телом, словно дикое животное, защищающее свою добычу от других хищников. Несомненно, слизеринские змейки были хищниками, но Мерлина ради, не настолько же неотёсанными, чтобы воровать друг у друга еду! Они были хорошо воспитаны, не то что Сопляк-Который-Выжил-Чтобы-Всех-Раздражать.

Пир шёл своим чередом. Северус устал от бормотанья тюрбаноголового учителя ЗОТИ и от возмущённых комментариев Минервы по поводу распределения; совершенно ясно: она, как и Альбус, ожидала, что Сопляк будет учиться на её факультете. Северус чуть было не предложил ей забрать мальчишку себе. Но он никогда не переводил студентов со своего факультета прежде, не собирался создавать прецедента и сейчас, тем более Поттер был последним человеком, для которого Северус сделал бы исключение.

По окончании ужина Северус залюбовался, как префекты его факультета чинно выводят остальных слизеринцев из Большого зала; они шагали друг за другом, от первого курса до седьмого, спокойно и в идеальном порядке. Северус довольно кивнул: другим деканам оставалось только смотреть, как их подопечные шумно ломятся к выходу из Зала, со скрежетом отодвигая скамьи и создавая давку. Их факультетам никогда не достичь организованности и чёткости Слизерина, и одним из преимуществ положения Северуса была возможность наслаждаться этим отличием.

Подождав ещё минут десять, пока префекты отведут змеек-первокурсников в гостиную факультета, Северус поднялся из-за учительского стола и направился в подземелья. Для новоиспечённых слизеринцев первый вечер в школе всегда был самым длинным, поскольку Северус предпочитал объявлять установленные правила сразу же, в отличие от Гриффиндора, студентам которого вообще редко разъясняли правила, или других факультетов, где действовавшие порядки доводились до учащихся постепенно, от года к году. Возмутительно! Если ребенок не знает правил, от него нельзя ожидать, что он поймёт, когда именно переступил черту, и воспримет наказание как справедливое возмездие за свой проступок.

Северус остановился напротив входа в гостиную, глубоко вздохнул, напустив на себя самый свирепый вид, и толкнул дверь. Он взмахнул руками, добиваясь, чтобы мантия эффектно, как крылья летучей мыши, взметнулась за ним. Чтобы отточить своё знаменитое движение до совершенства, ему понадобилось немало времени – больше, чем он готов был признать.

В гостиной его змейки, построенные по курсам, ждали своего декана, затаив дыхание. Он коротко кивнул префектам, Флинту и Торренс, тем самым показывая, что доволен ими, и переключил своё внимание на первокурсников. Дюжина новичков, как и большинство второгодок, смотрела на него с благоговением… за исключением двоих: Малфой-младший глядел на него с самоуверенной ухмылкой, которую Северус с радостью стёр бы с его лица, а Сопляк Поттер уставился себе под ноги.

Какая наглость!

Северус прочистил горло и с удовольствием отметил, что Поттер вздрогнул, словно от жалящего проклятья, и поднял голову. Однако профессор был порядком раздражён тем, что Сопляк не заметил его появления. Ну-ну… Над _этим_ придётся поработать.

– Отныне вы – слизеринцы, – без лишних предисловий начал Северус, пробегая взглядом по лицам. – Ваш факультет – это честь и власть. Хитрость и живучесть. Единство и сила. И я как член этого факультета предвижу, что каждый из вас, будучи сыном своего Дома, испытает на себе недоверие и неприязнь со стороны студентов других факультетов, профессоров и даже самого директора школы. О, да, они будут опасаться и вас, сегодняшних, и того, чем вы можете стать в будущем. Салазар Слизерин был известен своим могуществом и высокими требованиями к тем, кто пришёл на его факультет. В вас заложена способность обрести великую силу, и потому остальной мир всегда будет вам завидовать. Так что позвольте сказать вам сразу: здесь, под моим присмотром, каждый из вас может шлифовать свои личные способности, но вне этих стен вы должны действовать как монолит, добиваясь только одной цели. _Единства Дома_. Вы _должны _быть едины. Те, кто вас боится, и помыслить не должны о том, чтобы попытаться настроить вас друг против друга, а затем в подходящий момент расправиться с каждым поодиночке; за пределами подземелий Хогвартса _ни один_ человек вас не пощадит.

Во время своей речи Северус мерил шагами комнату, туда и обратно, поскольку не терпел бездействия. Когда он был студентом, его непоседливость доставляла ему немало огорчений; когда же он стал профессором, его умение «находиться в нескольких местах одновременно» стало только приветствоваться. Забавно, насколько по-разному воспринимается окружающими одна и та же черта характера человека в зависимости от занимаемого им положения.

– Итак, правило номер один. Мистер Флинт, не будете так любезны?

Маркус Флинт, и так стоявший навытяжку, попытался выпрямиться ещё больше:

– Да, сэр. Правило первое: слизеринцы – это Дом.

– Благодарю, – сказал Северус. – Где бы в Хогвартсе вы ни находились и что бы при этом ни делали, превыше всего для вас должны быть честь и единство вашего Дома. Это означает, что если другой слизеринец находится в опасности или нуждается в помощи, _вы поможете ему_. Это относится не только к спортивным состязаниям или дуэлям, которые, естественно, студентам запрещены, – не так ли, мистер Хиггз? – но и к учёбе, заданиям и своевременному появлению на занятиях.

Хиггз смутился, и не без причины: с катастрофическими последствиями его дуэли в конце прошлого года разбирались, по меньшей мере, три преподавателя. Северус отвернулся от него и вновь занялся изучением лиц своих новых змеек.

– Блюсти честь Слизерина означает ещё и постоянно поддерживать опрятный внешний вид вплоть до _трусов_, – он переждал смешки и продолжил. – Вы не можете позволить себе расслабиться ни на минуту, вы всегда должны вести себя, как подобает юным леди и джентльменам в магическом обществе. Для этого префекты раздадут вам перечни правил, которые вы запомните и которым будете следовать; и вы должны понять, что я не потерплю _никаких _отступлений от этих правил, в чём вы незамедлительно убедитесь, если нарушите хотя бы одно из них.

Их широко распахнутые глаза следили за перемещениями декана; он давал им возможность обдумать его предыдущие слова. Даже Сопляк Поттер смотрел внимательно, с некоторой долей то ли страха, то ли потрясения.

– Есть строгое расписание, которое регулирует время выполнения домашнего задания и устанавливает режим сна, и вы обязаны ему неукоснительно подчиняться. Каждый из вас будет вставать, одеваться и завтракать вместе с остальными студентами факультета ровно в семь тридцать утра. Включая выходные, вам ясно, мисс Хатчинс?

Обычно медлительная второкурсница поспешно кивнула.

– Время отбоя написано вот здесь, – Северус указал на доску для объявлений, прикреплённую с оборотной стороны портрета, – так же, как и время утреннего умывания. Отступление от расписания не допускается, – рявкнул он и бросил _взгляд _на четырёх шестикурсниц, с первого года в школе тративших слишком много времени на омовения, подчас в ущерб своим одноклассникам.

Внезапно Сопляк вскинул голову и бросил на него короткий панический взгляд. Да что, в самом деле за…?

Северус решил не обращать на это внимания и возобновил свою лекцию, ещё полтора часа излагая правила и рекомендуя своим подопечным ознакомиться с особенностями других факультетов, чтобы быть готовыми к ристалищу Хогвартса.

Наконец настала та часть вечера, которую Северус не переваривал.

– Вопросы есть?

Малфой поднял руку. Ничего неожиданного.

– Да, мистер Малфой?

– Когда будет отбор в квиддичную команду, сэр?

– Вы воображаете, что готовы к нему? – хмыкнул Северус и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил: – Дата отборочных испытаний будет вывешена на доску Маркусом Флинтом, капитаном команды. Предупреждаю: пятый курс и старше могут записываться без предварительного разрешения, все остальные должны сначала получить одобрение префекта. Что-нибудь ещё?

Он снова хмыкнул, когда увидел поднятую руку Поттера.

– Мистер Поттер? У _вас _имеется вопрос?

– Да, сэр, – мальчишка вообще не обратил внимания на его уничижительный тон, как будто ожидал этого. – Скажите, разрешено ли нам использовать сов для получения посылок? М-м-м, заказов с Диагон аллеи?

Северус скривился в отвращении.

– Кончились любимые сладости? Или знаменитый Гарри Поттер забыл захватить с собой перья?

Пара старших студентов фыркнула, и мальчик оглянулся, закусив губу. Потом повернулся и поднял голову, будто собрался с духом. Северусу вдруг явственно вспомнилось другое время, другой мальчик и собственные попытки выглядеть _храбрым_.

– Да, сэр. Что-то вроде этого.

Северус покачал головой, поражаясь полнейшему идиотизму щенка. Он же получит _перечень_.

– Да, вы можете использовать школьных или своих собственных сов для таких покупок. Другие вопросы есть?

Когда не осталось ни одной поднятой руки, Северус повернулся к префектам напомнить, что они должны раздать перечни правил, подготовить расписание для студентов с первого по третий курс и показать младшим змейкам их спальни.

Северус покинул гостиную последним.

«Неплохо», – заключил он, входя в свои личные комнаты. Он плеснул себе в бокал на два пальца огневиски, чтобы отвлечься и обдумать послание Союза зельеваров Европы.

Всё было бы идеально, если бы только не навязанный ему Сопляк-Который-Продолжал-Его-Удивлять.


	3. Chapter 3

**Better Be Slytherin!** **by ** **jharad17**

**Глава 3  
**

Северус не удивился, когда сработали его следящие чары. Он застонал, перекатился по кровати, выключил сигнал тревоги и вскочил, проснувшись лишь наполовину. Во рту было липко от огневиски, и, натягивая мантию, он щурился от яркого света, заливавшего спальню. Сколько ему выпало на этот раз: два часа, три? В общем-то, в первую ночь учебного года ему редко когда удавалось поспать. Каждый год одно и то же: среди его обормотов находился один, вообразивший, что правила придуманы не для него, и норовил испытать терпение своего декана и твёрдость его принципа «Ежечасно, повсеместно и внезапно», игнорируя установленный распорядок. Каждый год, без исключения, тот или иной змеёныш тайком выползал из постели в неурочный час, а Северусу ничего не оставалось, кроме как призвать нарушителя к порядку.

Каждый год только один вопрос: кто же окажется настолько глуп, что не убоится его гнева?

***

Гарри проскользнул в ванную с умывальными принадлежностями и взял полотенце из каморки за дверью. Ему просто необходимо вымыться до того, как остальные поднимутся. Он понимал, что делать так – значит испытывать судьбу, но он бы не смог вынести косых взглядов и насмешек, которые неизбежно начнутся, стоит лишь соседям по спальне увидеть его голым. И более всего его угнетала мысль о том, что он заработает взыскание в самом начале семестра из-за отсутствия приличной одежды.

Почти всю ночь он проворочался, думая о распределении, о новых правилах, которые нужно запомнить, и пытаясь придумать способ избежать назначения отработок сроком на всю оставшуюся жизнь, до того как он сможет что-нибудь сделать со своей поношенной одеждой, которая была ему велика. Хотел бы он провести побольше времени у мадам Малкин, где он покупал школьную форму – его мантии, брюки и галстук были новыми – но Хагрид, по его собственному выражению, «прибёг поздненько», и они попали в магазин перед самым закрытием. К счастью, они оказались единственными покупателями, и процедура подгонки прошла быстро. К несчастью, ни один из них не подумал о такой вещи, как нижнее бельё.

Этим утром надо было встать очень рано, успеть сбегать в совятню, отослать Хедвиг с заказом и вернуться обратно до того, как поздние слизеринские пташки продерут свои глазки и заметят его отсутствие.

И последним человеком, с которым ему хотелось бы столкнуться, был профессор Снейп. Весь прошлый вечер Гарри ловил взгляды Снейпа и гадал, чем успел разозлить своего декана. Возможно, причина была в Гаррином распределении: никто особо не обрадовался, когда шляпа отправила его в Слизерин. Гарри не знал, как ему добиться, чтобы его приняли как своего, но понимал, что нужно хотя бы прилично выглядеть – он не хотел позорить своих однокашников.

Сложив обноски Дадли на скамью в душевой, Гарри повернул кран и удивился, обнаружив горячую воду, которая показалась ему экстравагантным излишеством: он привык к холодному душу. Вода была не слишком горячая, а в самый раз для купанья. Пообещав себе, что вымоется быстро, он положил очки в пределах досягаемости и ступил под струи. Это было замечательно: тепло воды смягчало боль от ушибов, успокаивало напряжённые мышцы и изгоняло головную боль, вызванную неправильно подобранными очками.

Меньше чем за три минуты он вымыл шампунем свои непокорные волосы, с которыми он никогда не мог справиться, сколько ни пытался, потом намылил своё тщедушное – благодаря Дурслям – тело, поспешно ополоснулся и поторопился выключить воду. Он уже тянулся за полотенцем, когда кто-то схватил его за руку и выдернул его, абсолютно голого, из кабинки. Он был всё ещё без очков, но смог разглядеть сквозь густой пар вздымающуюся мантию главы Слизерина.

_«О, Боже мой, нет!»_

– Вы слабоумный, Поттер? – рявкнул мужчина. Он был взъерошен, будто только из постели, и его волосы торчали странным клином, почти как Гаррины. Напуганный, Гарри смог только помотать головой. Как будто не заметив этого, профессор Снейп продолжил:

– Неужели ваши недоразвитые мозги не способны воспринимать даже простейшие указания?

– Н-нет, сэр, – сказал Гарри.

Он стиснул челюсти и поднял голову. С ним уже такое бывало – ему не привыкать. Разве Дадли с дружками не били его практически каждый день? Но он не собирается _раскисать._

– Нет, сэр, – возразил он снова. – Я не слабоумный.

– В самом деле? – протянул профессор, словно клещами сжимая его руку. Чёрт, будет ещё один синяк.

– Тогда почему вы _здесь_, когда вам следует быть в постели?

Что он мог ответить? Уж точно не правду! Это лишь вызовет новые вопросы, гнев Дурслей и, возможно, исключение из школы. Он знает, как это бывает. Одна медсестра, в начальной школе, задавала много вопросов, и он честно на них ответил: о том, сколько он ест, и о том, как часто его осматривает врач; а потом люди из социальной службы пришли на Тисовую улицу и задали ему те же вопросы в присутствии Дурслей. И что он мог сказать? Он лгал, и улыбался, и говорил, что всё замечательно, после чего та медсестра стала относиться к нему, как к ищущему внимания психу. Он не хотел даже вспоминать реакцию дяди на этот визит.

Снейп дёрнул его за руку и прорычал:

– Мальчик, я задал тебе вопрос!

Несмотря на данное себе обещание не раскисать, Гарри дрогнул.

– Виноват, сэр!

– Несомненно! Я полагаю, ты счёл, что не обязан отвечать на вопрос, не так ли? И что правила существуют для всех, но только не для Поттеров? Тогда позволь мне кое-что объяснить тебе, сопляк: когда я отдаю приказы, это означает, что им надо подчиняться. И если я что-то запрещаю, ты не должен этого делать!

В конце этой тирады он притянул к себе Гарри так близко, что забрызгал слюной его лицо и голую грудь. Даже без очков Гарри мог видеть отвращение и ярость в глазах профессора.

– Да, сэр. Простите, сэр. Я буду соблюдать распорядок дня.

– Разумеется, будешь! Отработка в семь вечера. И. Не. Опаздывать.

Тряхнув Гарри в последний раз, профессор оттолкнул его и удалился из ванной комнаты, угрожающе взметнув чёрными одеяниями.

Гарри схватил своё полотенце и вытерся, затем стал торопливо одеваться, стараясь выкинуть стычку из головы. На самом деле, профессор не сказал ничего такого, чего бы Гарри не слышал от Дурслей. Он был даже рад, что Снейп не задал ему больше никаких вопросов – вопросов, на которые он не смог бы ответить.

Одевшись, он прокрался в слизеринскую гостиную и быстро – так быстро, как только мог – сбегал проведать Хедвиг и отправить её с поручением в Хогсмид, в «Лучшее платье». Местонахождение совятни было частью сведений, почерпнутых от старост, как и список портных, обслуживающих школу.

Он едва успел вернуться, как соседи по спальне стали просыпаться. Полусонные слизеринцы разбредались по душевым и гостиной, а Гарри тем временем занялся чтением учебника по зельям, намереваясь наилучшим образом подготовиться к встрече со Снейпом в классе. Ещё он достал кусок пергамента и попробовал писать пером и чернилами. От пера грязи было гораздо больше, чем от шариковой ручки, и, после того как он заляпал чернилами свой свиток, Гарри готов был отдать сотню шоколадных лягушек за обыкновенный карандаш – разобрать хоть что-нибудь было почти невозможно.

Пытаясь отскрести лишние чернила, он увидел, что в гостиную спустился Малфой, прикрытый с обоих флангов двумя рослыми парнями, которые, казалось, следовали за ним повсюду. Гойл и Крамм... нет, Крэбб. Хотя Гарри не был уверен, что точно знает, кто из них кто. Другое дело – Малфой. Совсем нетрудно выделить его из толпы, с его-то светлыми волосами и постоянной полуусмешкой – как будто он знает, что с тобой сыграли какую-то шутку, и по сходной цене готов поведать тебе о ней.

Пока Гарри наблюдал за ними, Малфой сотоварищи неторопливо приблизился к дивану и плюхнулся на него, но Гарри не оставлял своего занятия. За ужином Малфой не сказал Гарри ни слова, но был одним из тех, кто глазел на него.

– Нелепо, не правда ли? – сказал блондин, прикрывая рукой зевок. – То, что мы должны так рано вставать каждый день. Я могу понять – в первое утро, когда расписание ещё не утряслось. Но в выходные?

Гарри, не совсем уверенный, что Малфой обращается к нему, а не к одному из своих телохранителей, не ответил, хотя в душé и был согласен с ним.

– Поттер, ты глухой?

Удостоверившись, что отодвинул перо на безопасное расстояние от пергамента, Гарри взглянул на ухмыляющегося Малфоя.

– Нет. Я не знал, с кем именно ты говоришь.

Малфой закатил глаза.

– Разве я могу разговаривать с этими двумя, помилуй!

Гарри криво улыбнулся: Дадли тоже презирал своих громил, что совсем им не мешало пускать в ход кулаки по его команде. Гарри ужасно устал от избиений в начальной школе; поэтому он лишь пожал плечами и сказал:

– Скорее всего, нам позволят поспать в выходные. Не вижу смысла вставать так рано. Думаю, что завтрак начнётся не раньше восьми.

– Точно!

Малфой немного наклонился и протянул руку.

– Полагаю, мы не представились друг другу должным образом. Я Малфой. Драко Малфой.

– Гарри Поттер, – Гарри пожал ему руку.

– Я пытался разыскать тебя в поезде.

– Ты? – Гарри вспомнил: он выходил в туалет, а в конце вагона мелькнула светлая макушка; но Рон ничего не сказал ему, когда Гарри вернулся в купе.

Малфой пристально посмотрел на него:

– Конечно. Ты довольно известен в определённых кругах, – в его улыбке проскользнуло высокомерие. – Я лишь хотел взглянуть, что это все с тобой так носятся.

Гарри рассмеялся:

– Носятся? Месяц назад я даже не знал, что я волшебник.

Малфой помрачнел.

– Но твои родители – не маглы.

– Нет, – Хагрид объяснил ему значение слова «маглы» и рассказал, что некоторые ребята в волшебном мире не больно жалуют тех, кто не волшебники или родились не от волшебников. – Но вырастили меня маглы. Ну, после того, как мои родители погибли.

Сморщив нос, будто унюхал падаль недельной давности, Малфой откинулся на спинку дивана.

– Это... это ужасно!

Да Малфой и половины не знал, но Гарри не собирался его просвещать.

– Им не нравилась магия, – добавил он, – но, как бы то ни было, я продолжал колдовать.

– Ясное дело! – тон Малфоя говорил, что тот уверен: иначе и быть не могло.

Завтрак за слизеринским столом проходил в вялом молчании – студенты поздно легли и рано встали – но за другими столами было довольно шумно, в частности, за гриффиндорским, куда был распределён Рон Уизли, тот мальчик, с которым Гарри познакомился в поезде и который рассказал ему о коллекционировании карточек от шоколадных лягушек. Было бы здорово, если бы они оказались на одном факультете, думал Гарри, но он понимал, что родственники Рона были бы расстроены, если бы тот попал в Слизерин.

Гарри дождался, пока каждый за столом возьмёт себе еды, и только тогда цапнул ломтик поджаренного хлеба, но тут же под тяжёлым взглядом Драко уронил его обратно, потом снова схватил и стал обгрызать по краям. В это время к их столу подошёл профессор Снейп, чтобы раздать расписание.

Гарри сжался и опустил голову. Его уши покраснели от воспоминаний об утренней сцене в ванной. Но когда профессор Снейп сунул ему пергамент, он, как ни странно, ничего не сказал, вообще ничего, лишь бросил на мальчика неприязненный взгляд и двинулся дальше.

Драко заглянул Гарри через плечо.

– Первой трансфигурация, – он закатил глаза и покосился на шумный стол. – Потом гербология с Гриффиндором.

– Интересно, как они ухитряются расслышать своего декана в таком гвалте, – пробормотал Гарри.

Драко ухмыльнулся:

– Как говорит мой отец, они все – нецивилизованные дикари; с этим ничего не поделаешь.

Гарри поморщился, но доел свой тост и стал, в соответствии с правилами, дожидаться, когда его одноклассники закончат завтракать, чтобы всем вместе отправиться на свой первый урок. Он чувствовал себя неуверенно, будучи полным нулём в магии и предвидя, что сразу же отстанет от одноклассников в учёбе.

Он осторожно шёл за Драко на первый урок, стараясь, чтобы его ужасные штаны не выглядывали из-под мантии. Было непросто прятать брючины, но он приноровился шагать так, чтобы подол мантии не заворачивался и не открывал обтрёпанные края. Пока всё вроде было неплохо.

Профессор МакГонагалл оказалась довольно суровым, но беспристрастным преподавателем; она сразу же заявила, что её предмет – один из самых сложных в программе Хогвартса, и она не потерпит разгильдяйства на своих уроках.

Позже, на гербологии, у Гарри впервые с тех пор, как они с Роном Уизли плыли через озеро в одной лодке, появилась возможность с ним поздороваться, но, к его великому разочарованию, Рон бросил в его сторону враждебный взгляд и отвернулся. Заметив это, Драко выругался, пробормотав нечто непонятное, типа «предатели крови».

Остаток дня прошёл вполне сносно; Гарри даже удалось как-то приспособиться к чудным хогвартским лестницам, которые начинали двигаться под тобой, когда ты меньше всего этого ожидал, и перестать шарахаться от многочисленных привидений, порхающих в школьных коридорах. Пивз – другое дело, но он доставал не одного только Гарри – значит, об этом можно было не волноваться.

Он обедал вместе с «Тедди» Ноттом – тот предпочитал, чтобы его называли именно так; Драко отсел с двумя девчонками, о которых сказал, что знает их всю жизнь, и хотел бы переброситься с ними парой слов.

Тедди то и дело как-то странно посматривал на Гарри, и в конце концов Гарри не выдержал и спросил:

– Что-то не так с моим лицом?

Губы Тедди дёрнулись в подобии улыбки:

– Да нет, кроме шрама – ничего такого.

Гарри нахмурился. Именно шрам сделал его знаменитым, тот шрам, который напоминал о ночи, когда погибли его родители, и он старался поменьше об этом думать. Хагрид объяснил ему, что они погибли вовсе не в автокатастрофе, а были убиты волшебником по имени Волдеморт.

– Это просто шрам, – сказал Гарри и, как мог, прикрыл лоб чёлкой. – Я не желаю, чтобы на него пялились.

Глаза Тедди слегка расширились, он коротко кивнул и вернулся к еде; казалось, он был смущён или даже… огорошен.

***

После обеда у них опять были уроки, затем ужин, а потом Гарри надо было идти на отработку в кабинет к профессору Снейпу. Он осторожно постучал в дверь: сердце в горле пульсировало неуклюжим комом, но раскисать он не собирался, даже если ему как следует всыпят – по словам Дадли, именно так поступают с выродками в их ублюдочных школах.

– Войдите.

Гарри толкнул дверь и огляделся. Вся комната была заставлена сосудами, банками и бутылями с причудливыми фрагментами растений и жуткими на вид органами загадочных существ, плавающими в разноцветных жидкостях. Пахло формалином и ещё чем-то затхлым.

– Закройте рот, Поттер, а то там муховёртка поселится, – профессор, согнувшись за своим столом, покрывал красными пометками пергаменты, похожие на студенческие работы. Он даже головы не поднял! Всё так же не глядя на Гарри, он указал тонким пальцем в направлении двери, которая вела в классную комнату.

– Вы найдёте там котлы. Вычистите их. Без помощи магии. Приступайте!

Гарри поспешил подчиниться: он закатал рукава мантии и следующие несколько часов провёл за отскабливанием котлов. Уж в чём-чём, а в вопросах мытья и чистки он был большой мастер, но нашлось всё-таки несколько пятен, с которыми он не смог справится. Он возился с ними, пока руки не заломило, а пальцы не стёрлись до болезненных волдырей. Теперь у него оставалось только два неотчищенных котла против дюжины готовых. Он трудился над двумя последними пятнами, когда голос за спиной заставил его подпрыгнуть от неожиданности.

– Достаточно. Можете идти.

Он обернулся и обнаружил в двух футах от себя Снейпа.

– Но, сэр, я ещё должен...

– До сих пор испытываете затруднения с выполнением простейших указаний? – проворчал профессор. – В таком случае могу назначить вам ещё одно взыскание.

– Нет, сэр. Извините, сэр.

Гарри быстро убрал за собой и заторопился на выход, не заметив, что профессор проводил его задумчивым взглядом.

Ему не хватило времени, чтобы как следует сделать домашнее задание до отбоя, но он начал читать трансфигурацию для подготовки к написанию эссе, которое надо было сдать через два дня. И снова, когда пришло время ложиться, Гарри не захотелось раздеваться под любопытными взглядами одноклассников, поэтому он залез на кровать и задёрнул полог перед тем, как переодеться в огромную сорочку Дадли, чуть менее поношенную, чем другая его одежда.

– Ой-ой-ой, наш маленький полукровка стесняется? – послышался голос снаружи. Гарри узнал его, хотя этот мальчик ещё ни разу с _ним_ не заговаривал. – Прячется за занавесками, чтобы никто не смог увидеть его убогое полукровное тельце?

– Заткнись, Забини, – произнёс другой, невозмутимый голос.

– Он твой дружок, Тедди? – подначил Забини.

– Я сказал: заткнись. И я не шучу, – рыкнул Тедди. – Ты понятия не имеешь, о чём говоришь.

После этого Забини оставил его в покое, но у Гарри горело лицо, когда он вылез из-за полога и отправился в ванную, чтобы почистить зубы и сходить в туалет.

Он понимал, что рано или поздно… и скорее рано, чем поздно, ему придётся показаться одноклассникам на глаза, когда он будет вместе со всеми принимать утром душ. Совершенно ясно и то, что он не может позволить себе ещё раз ослушаться Снейпа.

Этой ночью, впервые за долгое время, ему приснился змееподобный человек, хохочущий посреди вспышки зелёного света, и когда Гарри проснулся, его шрам сильно болел.


	4. Chapter 4

**Better Be Slytherin!** **by ** **jharad17**

**Глава 4  
**

_Каждый год только один вопрос: кто же окажется настолько глуп, что не убоится его гнева?_

Северус рухнул обратно в постель. Вовсе не удивительно, что Поттер и оказался тем самым глупцом, кто первый нарушил правила. Не успев обдумать ситуацию со всех сторон, Северус отключился снова; пожалуй, он становится слишком старым для всего этого.

Позже, когда утро действительно наступило, – щенок поднял его в четыре, отродясь не встречал такого болвана на своём факультете! – Северус провёл непривычно много времени под горячим душем, удивляясь, как мог он когда-то обходиться без подобных удобств. Дом в тупике Прядильщиков, где он рос, имел минимум излишеств, и душ с горячей водой не входил в их число.

Он скрёб голову, отчаявшись избавиться от въевшихся в волосы испарений. Только в один короткий летний месяц, когда ему не приходилось по пятнадцать часов в сутки сгибаться над кипящими котлами, его волосы свисали не так безжизненно. Он гадал, какой из студентов в этом году первым успеет обозвать его сальноволосым уродом. Каждый год он с нетерпением ждал, как с полным правом назначит наказание этому недоумку. И теперь Северус просто дрожал от предвкушения, нисколько не сомневаясь, что в этом году сомнительной чести получить отработку за длинный язык удостоится наглый Сопляк-Который-Выжил.

Последний раз ополаскивая голову, он смаковал воспоминание о тех нескольких минутах, когда сын Джеймса трясся перед ним в ужасе. Северус, хотя и полусонный, с опухшими глазами, ясно видел, что мальчишка напуган – отчего ещё он не смог ответить на простейший вопрос? В голове уже созревал план, как именно будет протекать отработка Сопляка-Чья-Самонадеянность-Не-Знает-Границ, после которой у щенка, как пить дать, существенно поубавится спеси.

Ещё десять минут блаженства под бодрящими струями воды, и он был готов встретиться с коллегами… и, о Боже помилуй, _студентами. _

Как же он ненавидел первый день занятий!

***

Завтрак прошёл спокойно, по крайней мере, для Северуса. Гриффиндорский стол, как и следовало ожидать, шумел невыносимо, но его слизеринцы вели себя вполне приемлемо для первого учебного дня, особенно учитывая, что за время каникул они разленились и сегодня им впервые за несколько месяцев пришлось рано вставать. Он наблюдал, как Флинт и Торренс внимательно следят за поведением своих подопечных, и было приятно смотреть на взволнованные лица первогодок, старающихся показать себя с лучшей стороны. Хотя… не на всех. Северус нахмурился, увидев, как сгорбился Поттер над ломтиком тоста, буквально _вгрызаясь _в него.

К счастью, Малфой тоже это заметил и так глянул на Поттера, что Северус едва удержался от того, чтобы наградить Драко парой баллов прямо за завтраком. Вместо этого он допил свой кофе, собрал расписания для детей и поднялся из-за преподавательского стола. Его мантия угрожающе развевалась, пока он шёл к слизеринскому столу, и он поймал несколько настороженных взглядов, которыми его одарили некоторые сверхвпечатлительные хаффлпаффцы.

Проходя по залу, он улавливал реплики, которыми обменивались студенты – у них всегда находилось, что сказать о том, о чём они не имели ни малейшего понятия – и слышал их восклицания: «Ты видишь того, с лохматой головой?», «Ты видел его шрам?», «Ты, правда, думаешь, что он сделал это с Сам-Знаешь-Кем?» и «Не могу поверить, что он оказался слизеринцем!»

Да, Северус тоже не мог.

Когда он поравнялся с краем стола, где сидели семикурсники, он был разъярён, но внешне сохранял невозмутимость. Сопляк не пробыл в школе и двенадцати часов, но уже успел нарушить правила, и вот вам, пожалуйста: он герой! Отвратительно.

Северус стал раздавать расписание, начав со студентов выпускного курса, тем самым предоставив им больше времени, чтобы подобрать до начала занятий нужные книги и лабораторную посуду. Постепенно дело дошло до первокурсников; Поттера он оставил напоследок. Сунув расписание Сопляку-Который-Должен-Стать-Чёртовым-Героем, он промолчал, чтобы не сорваться.

И Поттер даже взглядом его не удостоил. Что за наглость!

Северус мог бы снять баллы прямо сейчас, если бы речь не шла о студенте его собственного факультета – он не собирался даже ради Поттера нарушать свой давнишний принцип. Пусть другие преподаватели отбирают баллы у собственных подопечных, если хотят, но Северус не собирался облегчать другим факультетам путь к Кубку школы. Зато змейки отрабатывали у него взыскания чаще, чем кто-либо ещё… за исключением, разве что, близнецов Уизли.

Когда с расписанием было покончено, Северус отправился готовиться к своему первому уроку – третий курс Рэйвенкло и Хаффлпафф – вот оно, счастье! И поскольку он крайне редко обедает в Большом зале, ему не придётся любоваться на Сопляка до самого ужина.

Если бы не перспектива иметь дело с расплавленными котлами, этот день, по большому счёту, мог стать не самым плохим.

***

– Мистер Флинт, – сказал Северус, когда прозвенел звонок с урока, – задержитесь.

Префект кивнул.

– Да, сэр, – и неаккуратно сгрёб свои вещи в сумку.

Северус не стал делать Флинту замечания, у него имелась более серьёзная тема для обсуждения. Он подождал, пока остальные пятикурсники не покинут класс, и наложил чары неслышимости на дверь.

– Поттер будет большой проблемой, – с места в карьер начал он.

У Флинта отлегло от сердца – он понял, что оставлен деканом не для разноса. Он кивнул, закатив глаза.

– Да, сэр, представляю себе.

– Сегодня за столом… – начал Северус, и Флинт подхватил:

– Его манеры безнадёжны, сэр, я заметил, – префект уныло покачал головой. – Он похож на мартышку, дорвавшуюся до еды; так и кажется, что он примется _обнюхивать_ каждый кусок, прежде чем запихнуть в рот.

– М-да… – эта картина заставила Северуса вздрогнуть. – Вы уж извините, мистер Флинт, но я собираюсь поручить _вам_ нелёгкую задачу разобраться с Поттером. Не думаю, что нам стоит включать в общий перечень правил основы застольного этикета, но, возможно, список правил именно для _этого мальчика_ придётся дополнить. Я подозреваю, что на первых порах его трудно будет заставить подчиняться. К примеру, сегодня утром он нарушил распорядок водных процедур и, когда был пойман на этом, едва ли раскаивался. Совершенно очевидно, что он не привык уважать какие-либо правила вообще.

– Понимаю, сэр. Я попрошу Торренс сделать новый список, у неё это лучше получится. И я буду пристально, но незаметно наблюдать за Поттером.

– Прекрасно. Принесите мне этот список, когда он будет готов, и я дам _надлежащие _пояснения мальчику. На этом всё, мистер Флинт.

– Спасибо, сэр, – Флинт ушёл, дав возможность Северусу за оставшийся обеденный час подготовиться к первому в этом году занятию у студентов, сдающих ТРИТОН. Он всегда с нетерпением ждал лекций у шестого и седьмого курсов – у тех, кого действительно интересовало зельеварение. В таких классах редко когда приходилось вмешиваться в процесс, чтобы предотвратить взрыв; студенты здесь были спокойнее и сосредоточеннее, чем все те болваны, с которыми ему обычно приходилось иметь дело. Но в этом году продвинутыми зельями будет заниматься Перси Уизли; Северуса тошнило от этого напыщенного подхалима; к счастью, кроме него, в классе ещё девять студентов, общение с которыми сгладит неприятное впечатление от Уизли.

Позже, за ужином, Северус понаблюдал за слизеринским столом и убедился, что его подопечные всё так же аккуратны и сдержаны, как и утром.

День был прожит не зря – он _заставил_ второй курс Гриффиндора плакать. Кроме того, он успел отправить письма всем семьям его новых змеек, чтобы договориться о времени своего посещения. Северус предпочитал сразу решать все вопросы, связанные с неизбежной тоской по дому первогодок, впервые вылетевших из родного гнезда, и хотел иметь представление о том, к чему они привыкли дома. Да и заручиться поддержкой родителей будет не лишним.

Он уже получил ответ от Люциуса Малфоя, который любезно пригласил его на ужин в ближайшую пятницу. Этот визит обещает быть интересным: он не был в Малфой Мэнор почти три года.

Единственным из его подопечных, на кого ему совсем не хотелось смотреть, был Сопляк-Который-Совершенно-Не-Умеет-Себя-Вести. Лучше не стоит, а то пропадёт аппетит. Всё равно, пока Флинт не принесёт ему новый список правил для Поттера, он не может ничего сделать. Предстоящее посещение семьи Поттера было одним из самых неприятных мероприятий, запланированных Северусом.

***

После ужина Северус собрал остатки образцов зелий и свалил в кучу грязные, в иных случаях безнадёжно испорченные, покрытые засохшей коркой котлы на последней парте в своём классе. По одному за каждый год жалкой жизни Сопляка, и один сверху – чисто из вредности. Затем он удалился в свой кабинет, чтобы заняться эссе второкурсников, заданными им на лето. Ему удалось не зарыдать над их жалкими потугами главным образом из-за того, что он предвкушал появление Сопляка-Который-Определённо-Будет-Удивлён-Своим-Взысканием.

Несмелый стук в дверь раздался без пяти семь, что, увы, лишило Северуса шанса устроить щенку выволочку прямо сейчас.

– Войдите, – откликнулся он и увидел Поттера с застывшим лицом и снова задранным вверх подбородком. Может, у мальчишки лицевой тик? Сопляк разинул рот, как будто он никогда прежде не видел ингредиентов для зелий. А, ну да, он же вырос у маглов… У маглов самого худшего пошиба, если верить Минерве.

– Закройте рот, Поттер, а то там муховёртка поселится, – подавив желание ухмыльнуться, сказал Северус и был вознаграждён, услышав, как клацнули зубы Сопляка. Выходит, мальчишка способен подчиняться, если его вовремя одёрнуть?

Не поднимая головы от удручающей писанины второкурсников – честное слово, с его стороны наивно было надеяться, что после всего лишь года обучения хотя бы один из студентов сможет внятно объяснить, чем отличается вытяжка растопырника от бивня двурога, – он спрятал усмешку и указал пальцем на дверь, ведущую в класс зельеварения.

– Вы найдёте там котлы. Вычистите их. Без помощи магии. Приступайте!

К его глубочайшему удивлению, мальчишка подчинился без возражений и припустил в класс чуть ли не бегом. Северус поморщился: опять не случилось повода назначить щенку новую отработку. Ладно, ему ещё представится такая возможность, когда Сопляк начнёт ныть о том, как много котлов надо отчистить, или как тяжело ему придётся, или заявит, что ни разу в жизни и пальцем не пошевельнул, так почему должен начинать сейчас?

Но шли минуты, Северус продолжал проверять эссе, но так ничего и не услышал, кроме случайных ударов котёл о котёл и часто повторяющего скрежещущего звука. Минуты превратились в часы, и было около десяти вечера, когда он закончил с работами второго курса и с большей частью третьего, поднялся и, подвигав плечами, чтобы унять боль в спине, решил проверить, как идёт дело у мальчишки – в эту ночь он будет спать крепко, можно не сомневаться.

От двери классной комнаты Северусу был виден десяток идеально начищенных котлов, некоторые из них блестели столь же ярко, как в день их покупки, почти двенадцать лет назад. Сказать, что он удивился, значит, не сказать ничего. С двух последних котлов свести пятна было невозможно: ни магией, ни жавелью, да и переплавка бы не помогла. Но Поттер настойчиво скрёб один из них, его ладони покраснели и пошли волдырями. Вдоль стола в ряд были расставлены чистящие средства – похоже, что он испробовал каждое из них, пытаясь отчистить последние два котла.

Северус некоторое время смотрел на него, подмечая и сутулые плечи, и непреклонную решимость в наклоне его головы, и очевидную ломоту в руках, которые мальчишка время от времени растирал, и затёкшие от многочасового стояния на одном месте ноги. Сам того не желая, Северус был более чем впечатлён упорством щенка.

Он подошёл поближе и стал внимательно рассматривать его. Сопляк был костлявый, с такими тонкими запястьями, что Северус смог бы свободно обхватить одно из них большим и указательным пальцами. Его шея была не толще, чем у цыпленка, и… что это за синяк с тыльной стороны руки рядом с локтем? Как раз в том месте, за которое Северус схватил его сегодня утром. Он почувствовал острый укол совести, но отмахнулся от него. Северус не верил в действенность телесных наказаний – слишком часто сам попадал под горячую руку в детстве. И он не должен позволять чувствам брать контроль над своим разумом, как произошло утром. Увы, это единственное, что он может сделать. Кстати, вполне возможно, что этот синяк у Поттера остался с лета. Он ухмыльнулся.

– Достаточно. Можете идти.

Сопляк быстро обернулся и обнаружил декана в паре футов от себя; страх плеснулся в его выразительных зелёных глазах.

– Но, сэр, я ещё должен…

– До сих пор испытываете затруднения с выполнением простейших указаний? – скривился Снейп. Так, опять дерзим! Он постарался, чтобы удовлетворение не отразилось на его лице. – В таком случае могу назначить вам ещё одно взыскание.

– Нет, сэр. Извините, сэр.

И опять, к удивлению Северуса, Сопляк не стал спорить, быстро убрал за собой и поспешил к выходу.

Северус проводил мальчика взглядом и почувствовал: что-то неуловимо изменилось.

Проигнорировав это странное ощущение, он убрал котлы и закончил с сочинениями третьекурсников, прежде чем вернуться в личные комнаты. Он отставил в сторону огневиски и взял книгу, но долго не просидел, потому что слишком устал сегодня. Хотя он оставил вчерашние следящие чары, он усилил их на спальне мальчиков-первокурсников, предвидя, что опять будет разбужен новой вылазкой Поттера, и хотел узнать об этом в ту самую минуту, когда Поттер проснётся.

Сигнал раздался в пять утра – по крайней мере, Сопляк соблюдал некоторые приличия – но через секунду Северус осознал, что предупреждение поступило из спальни девочек. Он ругался, подымаясь и надевая мантию; вызвал мисс Торренс и поручил ей разобраться с происшествием.

Позднее он признался себе, что слишком уж обрушился на неопытную старосту, но зато теперь Торренс без проблем найдёт слова, которые убедят ту паршивку подумать дважды, прежде чем снова нарушить покой своего префекта. Перед тем, как отправить старосту ловить нарушительницу, он велел Торренс от его имени назначить девчонке взыскание на сегодняшний вечер.

Едва он вернулся в свои комнаты, как проклятый сигнал снова сработал. Мальчики, первый курс! _Поттер! _С каждой секундой зверея всё больше и больше, он развернулся на каблуках и устремился обратно, чтобы пресечь безобразие на корню. Но Поттер так и не вышел из спальни в гостиную. Прошло пять минут, десять, и Северус обозлился в конец. Как смеет Сопляк его разочаровывать!

Кипя праведным гневом из-за своего прерванного сна, он вошёл в спальню первокурсников и обозрел горизонт: шесть пологов зашторены, и за пятью из них никаких признаков движения. А вот последняя кровать… должно быть, поттеровская. Он услышал глухой звук. Что это мальчишка делает?

Почти опасаясь того, что может увидеть, Северус пересёк комнату, подошёл к кровати и отдёрнул занавески. Сопляк лежал, свернувшись в комок, прижав одну руку ко лбу, и что-то бессвязно бормотал. Он был одет в полинялую, мешковатую магловскую футболку, которая полностью закрывала его.

– Как это понимать?! – прошипел Северус, понизив голос ради тех, кого щенок ещё не успел разбудить.

Глаза мальчишки резко открылись, явственно наполненные страхом, и он помотал головой.

– Извините, сэр. Я… я не собирался вставать, простите.

Его пальцы сдавливали кожу вокруг того места, где находился знаменитый шрам, и Северус нахмурился, увидев багровую плоть, контрастирующую с бледным лбом мальчика. Кровотечение?

– Вы поранились, – сказал он. – Уберите руку.

– Простите, сэр, – прошептал щенок, подчиняясь, но зажмурился, словно боль усилилась, когда он отпустил свой лоб.

Северус пригляделся. Шрам выглядел воспалённым. И это через десять лет!

– Вы его расковыряли, Поттер?

– Нет, сэр. Я, ээ… – мальчишка судорожно сглотнул. – Мне приснился сон.

– Сон. И из-за этого вы расцарапали свой лоб?

– Да, сэр. То есть, я не _царапал, _– поправился Сопляк. Если уж на то пошло, сейчас он выглядел ещё более испуганным. И жалким. Но разве Поттер не должен быть доволен, снова получив внимание? Разве не этого он добивался?

– Был сон, – продолжил щенок шёпотом, избегая встречаться с деканом взглядом. – А когда я проснулся, шрам уже болел.

Северус кивнул, хотя был уверен, что мальчишка лжёт. Ладно, ещё будет время разобраться, почему.

– Отработка сегодня в семь, Поттер. За отсутствие нормальной пижамы.

Воспоминание об испуганном выражении лица Сопляка согревало душу до самого завтрака.


	5. Chapter 5

**Better Be Slytherin!** **by ** **jharad17**

**Глава 5  
**

_Северус кивнул, хотя был уверен, что мальчишка лжёт. Ладно, ещё будет время разобраться, почему.  
– Отработка сегодня в семь, Поттер. За отсутствие нормальной пижамы.  
Воспоминание об испуганном выражении лица Сопляка согревало душу до самого завтрака._

***

Гаррина школьная жизнь началась, прямо сказать, довольно паршиво. Мало было ему ночных кошмаров и ноющего шрама, так он ещё ухитрился заработать за два дня уже второе взыскание! И когда ему делать уроки? Он уже отстал по истории магии: не успел прочитать домашнее задание. Уж не говоря о том, что с пижамой надо было срочно что-то придумывать, причём уже сегодня, а посланный с совой заказ будет готов в «Лучшем платье» только через три дня – до этого приличной одежды у него не будет. Вот уж не думал он, что кто-нибудь увидит эту поношенную майку, которая была у него вместо пижамы. Везёт как утопленнику. Наверняка Снейп болтался в гостиной всю ночь напролёт, лишь бы его поймать.

Между тем, Гарри надо было исхитриться принять душ и одеться так, чтобы никто его не увидел. Но как это провернуть, если Снейп, уверенный, что Гарри опять нарушит распорядок, взял его на заметку? По привычке свернувшись клубком, Гарри пытался вытолкнуть боль из шрама наружу. Прогонять свою боль он почти научился – иначе наутро не смог бы встать с постели.

Когда боль отступила и он стал способен соображать, оказалось, что ещё довольно рано и есть время заняться уроками.

Он осторожно перебрался к изножью кровати и выглянул в комнату убедиться, что пологи задёрнуты и соседи ещё спят. Школьная сумка лежала на крышке сундука, и он легко вытащил оттуда «Историю магии» и учебник по трансфигурации – вполне можно начать эссе, раз уж выпала такая возможность. Закрыв полог, он поудобней пристроил подушку и принялся читать.

Он оторвался от книги, только когда почувствовал движение вокруг своей кровати. Он гадал, как бы ему принять душ так, чтобы одноклассники по-прежнему ничего не заметили, но в голову ничего так и не пришло. Выбора не было. Нервно сглотнув, он захлопнул учебник по трансфигурации и раздвинул полог. Соседнюю кровать занимал Тедди, который уже склонился над своим сундуком, собирая вещи для душа.

«Сейчас или никогда, – подумал Гарри. – Лучше бы никогда». Но он всё равно соскользнул с кровати, схватил одну из своих школьных мантий и мгновенно напялил её. Когда Тедди обернулся, Гарри уже успел взять смену белья с умывальными принадлежностями и был у самой двери.

– Поттер, – прошипел Тедди. – _Гарри!_

У Гарри от страха скрутило живот. Он всерьёз подумывал сбежать, но заставил себя обернуться. Тедди стоял неподалёку, недоуменно наклонив голову.

– А? – отозвался Гарри.

– Что это ты делаешь? – Тедди понизил голос, поскольку у двух кроватей пологи ещё были задёрнуты. Расписание отводило студентам на принятие душа полчаса, но некоторые, например, Гойл и Крэбб, откладывали умывание на последний момент, подражая Драко.

– Иду в душ, – ответил Гарри, словно это было совершенно очевидно.

Тедди вытаращил глаза:

– А зачем тогда оделся?

– Э-э, так быстрее выйдет, если я всё возьму с собой. Я ещё не всё сделал, что МакГонагалл задала.

– Не успел из-за отработки? Он держал тебя почти до самого отбоя.

Гарри удивило, что Тедди заметил это.

– Ага. Ну, я пошёл?

Тедди слегка поморщился и затем кивнул:

– Давай. Мне тоже ещё надо дочитать по истории магии.

Они отправились в душевую, и хотя Гарри попытался вести себя осторожно, он заметил, что Тедди пристально наблюдал за ним, когда он, прежде чем снять и перекинуть через край кабинки мантию, тщательно задёргивал штору. Он снова помылся как можно быстрей, поспешно оделся; и только когда его школьные брюки прилипли к мокрым ногам, он понял, что забыл вытереться. Ну и ладно, ничего страшного, зато никто ничего не заметил.

Едва он зашнуровал свои кроссовки, как в душевую вошли Драко с Забини. Забини зыркнул на него, но Гарри, притворившись, что ничего не заметил, собрал свои вещи, взял скатанную в тугой комок футболку и выскользнул мимо них наружу.

В гостиной было тихо, только за парой столов расположились группки студентов, доделывающих домашнюю работу. Наверно, Гарри – и Тедди – не были единственными, кто не успел выучить уроки. Гарри полагалось делать домашнее задание вместе с Тедди, Забини и Миллисент Булстроуд, но он пропустил первое общее занятие из-за вчерашней отработки. И сегодня тоже пропустит. Как бы то ни было, пока есть время до завтрака, стоит немного поработать над эссе.

Тедди присоединился к Гарри через четверть часа и при этом странно посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал, только дважды переспросил, какую главу по истории магии задали прочитать. Так, в тишине, они прозанимались вдвоём до двадцати минут восьмого, когда Маркус Флинт – первогодкам полагалось обращаться к нему «префект Флинт» – позвал всех строиться на завтрак. Поскольку первый курс должен был идти впереди, Гарри поспешил убрать учебник и пошёл к двери.

Драко стоял в шеренге первым, прямо за ним – Панси Паркинсон, а потом – Гарри. Ему ещё не представилось случая пообщаться ни с одной девочкой со своего курса, но он и не знал, о чём говорить с девчонками; поэтому, когда Панси захотелось посмотреть на него, он отвёл глаза и едва удержался, чтобы не предложить ей взглянуть на его шрам. Ведь единственно из-за этого люди и обращают на него внимание: только вчера его двенадцать раз просили дать посмотреть, и это не считая Хогвартс-экспресса. Он по-настоящему ненавидел всё это. И не спрячешься, когда все вокруг глазеют на тебя.

Паркинсон презрительно фыркнула и отвернулась. Гарри перевёл дыхание.

– Всё в порядке, выдвигаемся, – сказал префект Флинт, и они отправились в Большой зал. Но когда они вышли за портрет в коридор, Флинт лёгким толчком в грудь остановил Гарри. С насмешливой улыбкой он наклонился и шепнул ему:

– Следи за манерами, Поттер, и не устраивай из еды спектакль.

Он указал подбородком на Драко:

– Если не знаешь, как прилично есть, смотри, как это делают другие.

Затем он убрал руку и подтолкнул Гарри к одноклассникам.

Лицо Гарри пылало. Всю дорогу до Большого зала он рассматривал носки кроссовок и не мог избавиться от мысли, что идущий прямо за ним Тедди слышал слова Флинта. За завтраком Гарри, как ему и было сказано, внимательно смотрел на Драко и брал с него пример, когда надо было пользоваться столовыми приборами, чтобы взять еду с общих блюд.

Но живот всё ещё крутило, и аппетита не было.

Он выпил немного тыквенного сока – самая вкусная штука, какую он только пробовал! – съел половинку тоста и раздумывал, то ли ему налить себе ещё сока, то ли просто посидеть и подождать своих одноклассников, когда его внимание привлёк звук хлопающих крыльев.

Солнце по-летнему ярко светило с потолка Большого зала, но ещё удивительней было огромное количество сов, внезапно спикировавших сверху из окон.

У каждой был груз, или в когтях, или прицепленный к лапе: письмо, маленькая посылочка или ещё что-нибудь.

Гарри заулыбался, глядя на них. Совиная почта – это так круто! Но когда большущая тёмно-коричневая сова с размахом крыльев чуть ли не в рост Гарри уронила письмо в его тарелку, сразу же взмыв к потолку и вылетев из зала, он просто изумился. На пергаменте стояло его имя, значит, письмо адресовано именно ему. Но кто мог ему написать? Уж конечно, не Дурсли – стоит только вспомнить, как повёл себя дядя Вернон, когда совы пытались доставить Гарри приглашение в Хогвартс.

Он сломал тоненькую зелёную печать с парой сплетённых змей и открыл послание. Записка была очень короткой, безо всяких приветствий:

_После завтрака отправляйтесь в лечебное крыло и проверьте Ваш лоб. Я хочу услышать диагноз во время вечерней отработки. Никакие оправдания не принимаются._

_Профессор Снейп _

Письмо так расстроило его, что даже Драко это заметил и спросил, что случилось.

– О, ничего, – легко соврал Гарри. – Я должен идти – приказ Снейпа.

Драко приподнял светлую бровь:

– А… ну тогда увидимся на чарах.

– Ага, – Гарри поднялся и прошёл в конец стола, туда, где сидели старосты Слизерина.

– Мне велено идти в лечебное крыло, – сообщил он Флинту, помахав письмом, и получил короткий кивок в ответ.

Пока Гарри поднимался на широкую площадку по мраморной лестнице в вестибюле, он обдумывал указание Снейпа. Почему его декан интересуется, болит ли у него лоб? Этим утром Снейп спросил, не расковырял ли он шрам, но так хмурился при этом, что Гарри был совершенно уверен: Снейп подозревает, что про кошмар тот всё наврал.

Вздыхая и так ни до чего и не додумавшись, Гарри вошёл в больничное крыло. Длинные ряды кроватей тянулись по обе стороны зала, а всю стену напротив занимало окно, выходящее во двор. Помещение было очень светлым – из-за белых стен и белья – особенно по сравнению со слизеринскими комнатами. В дальнем конце комнаты, рядом со шкафчиком, стояла средних лет ведьма и один за другим перебирала пузырьки, делая пометки в своём списке.

Дверь закрылась за ним, Гарри сделал несколько шагов:

– Мадам Помфри?

Женщина подняла голову и улыбнулась. Она поставила последнюю бутылочку и протёрла руки салфеткой, торчавшей из кармана.

– Что-то случилось, милый?

– Э... нет. Не совсем... – он шагнул вперёд, хотя и беспокоился из-за предстоящего осмотра. – Мой, э... мой декан хочет, чтобы вы взглянули на мой лоб.

Женщина нахмурилась и подошла поближе.

– Тогда давайте посмотрим на него, – предложила она, доставая палочку, и указала на одну из кроватей.

Гарри сел на самый краешек, чтобы не испачкать бельё – ведь он пришёл всего-навсего проверить шрам. Он убрал волосы со лба, и мадам Помфри ахнула. По-прежнему придерживая чёлку одной рукой, он уставился на другую, лежащую на коленях. Дурацкий шрам.

Медиковедьма стояла прямо над ним, и голос её звучал озабоченно:

– Он очень красный, да, хотя не думаю, что это инфекция. Дайте-ка посмотрю...

Сквозь его голову прошла лёгкая, чуть покалывающая волна, начавшаяся в том месте, где находился шрам. Больно не было, но он резко отпрянул.

– Всё-всё, мистер Поттер. Это не инфекция. Я дам вам мазь, которая содержит подходящее в нашем случае обезболивающее. В первый раз я намажу вам сама и хочу, чтобы вы пользовались ею три раза в день всю следующую неделю. Она должна уменьшить опухоль и принести вам облегчение. Всё ясно?

– Да, мэм.

Мадам Помфри вышла за мазью, и Гарри отпустил волосы. Вернулась она со склянкой из синего стекла; мазь была похожа на сливки светло-голубого цвета и пахла апельсином и гвоздикой.

– Поднимите чёлку, мистер Поттер.

Её пальцы бережно прикасались к его коже, втирая крем вокруг шрама. Боль вдруг утихла, и шрам перестало саднить. Он глубоко вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, почти раздавленный этой безыскусной добротой.

– Вот и всё. Не так уж и страшно, да? – спросила мадам Помфри, закрывая флакон и вручая его Гарри.

– Нет, мэм, – ответил он и, избегая смотреть ей в глаза, сполз с кровати.

– Три раза в день, запомните. И дайте мне знать, если боль усилится или притирание перестанет помогать… Обращайтесь ко мне, что бы ни случилось, – добавила она. Это прозвучало как приказ, и Гарри послушно кивал, пока она провожала его к выходу.

Уроки в этот день были те же самые, что и вчера, только сразу после обеда – большая перемена, а вместо трансфигурации – чары. Его перо взлетело где-то с шестого по счёту Wingardium Leviosa – не так скоро, как у Тедди и Забини, но гораздо быстрей, чем у двух громил, дружков Драко.

На гербологии Гарри снова попытался поздороваться с Роном Уизли и его приятелями, но Рыжий с гримасой отвращения повернулся к нему спиной. Гарри постарался отогнать обиду прочь, как он поступал с болью в шраме, пожал плечами и вернулся к столу, который он делил с Драко, Гойлом и Крэббом.

– Да он никто, пустое место! Не понимаю, что ты суетишься, – проворчал Драко.

Гарри снова пожал плечами, напустив на себя равнодушный вид.

– Мы неплохо общались в поезде. Но я так понял, он не любит слизеринцев.

Драко хмыкнул:

– Разумеется, не любит. И не он один. Теперь ты понимаешь, откуда взялось первое правило?

Кивнув в знак согласия, хотя, по правде говоря, он предпочёл бы и дальше оставаться в неведении, Гарри переключил своё внимание на профессора Спраут, невысокую женщину со въевшейся грязью под ногтями. «Скорее всего, она всё своё время проводит на грядках», – рассудил Гарри, вспомнив свои летние каникулы на Тисовой улице.

Остаток дня прошёл неплохо, он даже успел на перемене дописать своё эссе по трансфигурации и начал читать учебник по чарам. После ужина Гарри поплёлся на отработку, от страха ноги подкашивались, но он всё-таки добрался до кабинета декана. Собрав волю в кулак, он робко постучал и замер, пока не услышал в ответ "войдите".

Как и прошлым вечером, Снейп сидел над грудой пергаментов. И, как и прошлым вечером, не поднял головы.

– Приходите впритык? – холодно спросил он.

Гарри не опоздал, он был в этом абсолютно уверен, и даже явился на минуту раньше. Но лучше не спорить – себе дороже; он это давно усвоил.

– Да, сэр, извините.

– Сядьте, – сказал профессор, указав пером на стул напротив письменного стола.

Гарри подчинился, удивляясь, почему Снейп не скажет сразу, как вчера, в чём будет заключаться отработка. Прекрасно понимая, что сейчас лучше не суетиться, он сел как можно ровнее: сжатые руки на коленях, глаза опущены. Он не смог бы сказать точно, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем глава Слизерина отложил перо и устремил свой тяжёлый взгляд на Гарри, который буквально ощущал, как тёмные глаза буравят его. Поднять головы он не осмелился.

– Итак, вы побывали в больничном крыле.

– Да, сэр.

– И? – в голосе прозвучал намёк на нетерпение, ну хорошо – больше, чем намёк.

– Мадам Помфри сказала, что инфекции нет, сэр. Она дала мне мазь.

– Позвольте взглянуть.

Гарри наконец поднял голову и отбросил волосы со лба.

– Не шрам – мне известно, как он выглядит. Мазь, – скривился Снейп.

Пристыженный, Гарри порылся в сумке и вытащил синий пузырёк. Снейп свинтил крышечку и понюхал содержимое, кивнул и вернул его Гарри.

– Очень хорошо. Смотрите, используйте, как предписано.

– Да, сэр.

Снейп ещё с минуту сверлил Гарри глазами, пока тот изучал каменную кладку пола, потом передвинул у себя на столе какие-то бумаги и сказал бесстрастным тоном:

– У меня для вас дополнительные правила. Ваше поведение за столом в Большом зале не осталось незамеченным даже представителями других факультетов. Я настаиваю, чтобы студенты Слизерина соблюдали правила приличия сообразно обстановке.

От этих слов в животе у Гарри всё сжалось. Все вокруг судачили о нём постоянно, о том, что произошло в далёком детстве, чего он и не помнил. Будто всё это было достойно внимания! Но если на самом деле они обсуждали его воспитание – то, как он ел... Ему сделалось нехорошо. Дурсли, которые могли бы служить Гарри примером для подражания, не позволяли ему есть вместе с ними. Так откуда же ему было узнать, как правильно вести себя за столом?

Он вдруг осознал, что молчание затянулось, а Снейп, хотя вопроса и не задавал, ждёт от него какой-то реакции. Гарри стиснул зубы и поднял голову:

– Да, сэр, префект Флинт мне уже говорил об этом.

– Прекрасно. Внимательно изучите и незамедлительно приступайте к выполнению, – Снейп протянул ему пергамент, и Гарри взял его дрожащими руками.

– Да, сэр.

Снейп скривился:

– Вы даже не прочли, Поттер. Сделайте это сейчас, чтобы я мог ответить на ваши вопросы.

Гарри-то надеялся спрятать правила и прочитать их позже, где-нибудь в укромном месте, в одиночестве. Но, похоже, ему предстоит ещё одно унижение. Он просмотрел текст, отмечая, как много пунктов начиналось с запрета делать то-то и то-то и сколько раз встречалось слово «отвратительно». Спина покрылась испариной, и к тому времени, как он прочитал до конца, пергамент у него в руках ходил ходуном. Кровь гудела в ушах; смутно осознав, что зубы его вот-вот треснут, он разжал челюсти.

– Следует ли мне разъяснить какое-то из правил, Поттер?

На секунду зажмурившись, он попытался вернуть себе равнодушный вид – профессор не должен взять над ним верх; нельзя дать ему ещё больше себя смутить, позволив увидеть, как Гарри сломается.

Едва только он смог говорить без дрожи в голосе, Гарри взглянул Снейпу в глаза:

– Нет, сэр. Всё вполне понятно.

Профессорское лицо было таким же пустым, как и у Гарри, ни тени презрения или насмешки. Ничего. Вся сцена длилась то ли одно биение сердца, то ли целый час, а затем Снейп чуть заметно кивнул:

– Очень хорошо. Свободны.

Наскоро собрав свои вещи, Гарри поспешил укрыться в относительной безопасности слизеринской спальни.


	6. Chapter 6

**Better Be Slytherin!** **by ** **jharad17**

**Глава 6  
**

_Северус кивнул, хотя был уверен, что мальчишка лжёт. Ладно, ещё будет время разобраться, почему._

_– Отработка сегодня в семь, Поттер. За отсутствие нормальной пижамы. _

***

За минуту до семи в дверь кабинета Северуса постучали.

– Войдите, – отозвался он и краем глаза увидел входящего Поттера с тем самым пустым, ничего не выражающим лицом, которое бывало у мальчишки в Большом зале во время еды – а больше Северус его в течение дня и не видел. Это выражение лица заинтересовало Северуса только потому, что он был совершенно уверен: оно было нужно Поттеру, чтобы скрыть настоящие, гораздо более сильные, чувства. Он и сам часто пользовался такой маской и потому прекрасно знал, что за ней может скрываться.

Не отрываясь от проверки работ, Северус вложил в свой тон как можно больше холода и спросил:

– Приходите впритык? – просто чтобы посмотреть на реакцию щенка.

Но выражение лица мальчишки не изменилось, хотя Северус был уверен, что уловил во взгляде Поттера… обречённость? Протест? Чтобы сказать точнее, пришлось бы посмотреть ему прямо в глаза. И всё-таки он был удивлён ответом Сопляка:

– Да, сэр, извините.

Указав пером на стул рядом со своим столом, Северус сказал:

– Сядьте, – и был ещё раз шокирован, когда Сопляк-Который-Продолжал-Его-Удивлять подчинился без каких-либо возражений, просто сцепив руки, положил их на колени, опустил голову, ссутулился и застыл практически неподвижно. Слишком неподвижно для ребёнка одиннадцати лет. Северус ожидал всевозможного ёрзанья, дёрганья коленками и шарканья ногами. Он никогда не видел, чтобы дети сидели так тихо, особенно по собственной воле.

Когда Северус решил, что мальчишка уже достаточно поволновался, он отложил перо, закрыл чернильницу и взглянул на Поттера. Он знал, что тот неотрывно смотрит на свои руки, но видеть перед собой склонённую голову – это уж слишком. Что, Мерлина ради, с ним творится?! Где нахальные, дерзкие реплики? Где знаменитая гриффиндорская бравада? Он был уверен, что мальчишка будет храбриться изо всех сил подобно своему отцу, хотя он и слизеринец. Что, выходит, мальчишка – трус? Не поэтому ли он попал на Слизерин? Северус покачал головой: такие размышления никуда не приведут.

Северус постукивал указательным пальцем по записке мадам Помфри, лежащей на краю стола, и просчитывал варианты дальнейших действий. Как и всегда, когда кто-нибудь из его змеек обращался к медиковедьме, она извещала Северуса о заболевании и предпринятом лечении и рекомендовала, как потом долечивать ребёнка. В записке она также упоминала, что заметила странности в поведении мальчика, вдобавок, он слишком мало весит для своего роста и возраста. Исследуя его шрам, она незаметно наложила на мальчика ещё несколько других диагностических заклинаний, которые показали, что организм Поттера истощён и обезвожен, кроме того, у него неправильно подобраны очки. Она _практически_ уверена, что всестороннее обследование выявит иные нарушения в организме мальчика, но не имеет права провести его без согласия законных опекунов ребёнка или декана факультета.

Заканчивалась записка ультиматумом: либо Северус вплотную займётся Поттером и выдаст ей необходимое разрешение, либо она пойдёт со своими выводами прямо к директору и уже у него попросит согласие на полное обследование. Эта её угроза разозлила Северуса больше всего. Позволить им разбираться с проблемами Поттера без его, Северуса, участия означает расписаться в собственной слабости. Значительная доля студентов Слизерина происходила из, мягко говоря, неблагополучных семей, и когда дети возвращались в школу после зимних или летних каникул, декан первым делом удостоверялся, что они здоровы, сыты и одеты. _Никогда_ не случалось такого, чтобы он пренебрёг интересами своих змеек, и предположение, что он не в состоянии исполнить свой долг в отношении Поттера, выглядело оскорбительным.

Однако Поппи знала его лучше, чем кто-либо другой, знала его ещё студентом и знала всю эту историю с Мародёрами – ей часто приходилось осматривать Северуса после столкновений с компанией Поттера-старшего. Она была одной из немногих – хорошо, одной из тех двух человек – к чьему мнению он прислушивался. Если у неё есть причины сомневаться в его способности или желании разобраться с ситуацией Поттера... Ну, что ж.

Поскольку Северус не приветствовал вмешательство директора в дела его факультета, поскольку его чувства по отношению к мальчику не имели в данном случае никакого значения, поскольку Поттер был _слизеринцем_, Северус осознавал свой долг перед ним и совершенно очевидно, что он должен его исполнить. Вопрос: как? Как он должен разбираться с этим делом, если единственное, на что он сейчас способен – не поддаться желанию вышвырнуть мальчишку из своего кабинета?

Ну почему Сопляк-Который-Мучает-Его-Самим-Своим-Существованием так похож на Джеймса?

– Итак, вы побывали в больничном крыле, – наконец сказал Северус.

– Да, сэр, – не поднимая головы, ответил мальчик.

– И? – в голосе сквозило раздражение: хотя его змейки были довольно скрытны, и опыт в вытягивании ответов из упрямцев у него был, нельзя сказать, что подобное занятие доставляло ему удовольствие.

От его тона мальчик слегка подался назад. Почти незаметно, но Северус уловил это движение и взял себе на заметку, чтобы потом обдумать.

– Мадам Помфри сказала, что инфекции нет, сэр. Она дала мне мазь.

– Позвольте взглянуть.

Мальчишка наконец поднял голову и отбросил волосы со лба с довольно странным выражением лица.

Северус ухмыльнулся. Неужели Поттер принял его за одного из членов своего фан-клуба?

– Не шрам –_ мне известно_, как он выглядит. Мазь.

Щёки и уши Сопляка отчаянно покраснели, он залез в свою сумку и достал синий пузырек. Северус открыл крышечку и принюхался, просто чтоб удостовериться в содержимом, потом кивнул и вернул склянку Поттеру. Подходящее болеутоляющее и противовоспалительное средство – он сам сварил летом.

– Очень хорошо. Смотрите, используйте, как предписано.

– Да, сэр.

Подавив вздох, Северус ещё несколько минут рассматривал мальчишку, пока тот изучал каменную кладку пола.

Итак, как он собирается поступить? Прежде всего, приходится признать, что поведение мальчишки его крайне настораживало. Обычно, когда дело касалось его новых змеек, он предпочитал быть во всеоружии. Однако, не располагая сведениями о жизни Поттера до Хогвартса, никак нельзя быть уверенным, что полностью владеешь ситуацией. Сова, отправленная родственникам Поттера в Суррей с тем, чтобы условиться о времени встречи, ещё не вернулась, и это было ещё одной подозрительной деталью, беспокоившей Северуса: пусть Дурсли не стали тратить своё драгоценное время на ответ, но сова уже должна была вернуться. Если до завтра она не прилетит, он пошлёт ещё одну.

Положив перед собой другой пергамент, Северус мысленно взвешивал, отдавать ли его Поттеру. Если подозрения Поппи верны, это пойдёт только во вред. Но если нет, если мальчишка просто пренебрегает своим собственным здоровьем, питаясь, как попало, тогда эти правила послужат напоминанием, что здесь ему потакать никто не собирается.

И, как водится, Северус позволил возобладать собственным доводам над соображениями Поппи. Всё же есть смысл отдать Поттеру новые правила: Альбус должен быть уверен, что с Героем магического мира всё в порядке.

Придя к решению, Северус бесстрастно проговорил:

– У меня для вас дополнительные правила. Ваше поведение за столом в Большом зале не осталось незамеченным даже представителями других факультетов. Я настаиваю, чтобы студенты Слизерина соблюдали правила приличия сообразно обстановке.

И стал ждать.

Прошло довольно много времени, прежде чем Поттер поднял голову. Его упрямо стиснутые челюсти заставили Северуса на секунду восхититься щенком.

– Да, сэр, префект Флинт мне уже говорил об этом.

– Прекрасно. Внимательно изучите и незамедлительно приступайте к выполнению, – Северус протянул ему пергамент, но когда заметил, как дрожат у мальчика руки, чуть было не передумал отдавать.

– Да, сэр.

Пытаясь спровоцировать хоть какую-нибудь реакцию со стороны мальчишки, Северус резко бросил:

– Вы даже не прочли, Поттер. Сделайте это сейчас, чтобы я мог ответить на ваши вопросы.

Он наблюдал, как мальчик изучает правила. Было легко узнать почерк мисс Торренс, но в тексте безошибочно угадывалась грубоватая прямолинейность мистера Флинта. Пункты пестрели такими пассажами, как: "Не хватай руками еду с тарелок, пользуйся вилкой и ложкой", "Ешь с закрытым ртом – противно смотреть на полупережёванную пищу в твоей пасти" и "Не вытирай рот рукавом или другими частями своей мантии". Лицо Поттера бледнело по мере того, как он продвигался вперёд, потом снова покраснело, и к концу текста его руки затряслись ещё сильнее.

Ожидая от Поттеровского сынка взрыва, Северус спросил своим самым спокойным тоном:

– Следует ли мне разъяснить какое-то из правил, Поттер?

Мальчишка зажмурился, стараясь придать своему лицу равнодушное выражение. Северус с любопытством смотрел, как тот пытается взять себя в руки, и, наконец, поймал взгляд мальчика. Отчаяние и стыд в глубине этих зелёных глаз сказали Северусу больше, чем он хотел знать о том, насколько справедливы были подозрения Поппи. И снова мальчишка поразил его, когда ответил совершенно спокойно, без намёка на боль, скрывающуюся под внешней невозмутимостью:

– Нет, сэр. Всё вполне понятно.

Северус выдержал долгий взгляд Поттера, борясь с искушением немедленно применить к мальчишке легилименцию, чтобы удовлетворить своё любопытство. В сложившихся обстоятельствах это не принесло бы ничего хорошего ни одному из них. Но он всё выяснит, не одним, так другим путем; как говорится, есть много способов снять шкуру с низла.

В результате Северус просто кивнул:

– Очень хорошо. Свободны.

Быстро собрав свои вещи, Поттер буквально растворился в воздухе, и Северус едва ли мог его в этом винить. Было хорошо за полночь, когда декан Слизерина вернулся к себе в комнаты, и он совершено не помнил, что там было, в тех эссе, которые он проверял... и, скорее всего, оно и к лучшему.

Благословение Мерлину, в эту ночь сигналов тревоги не поступало – на этот раз он вряд ли бы справился со своим гневом, если бы его разбудили – и на следующее утро он впервые с начала учебного года проснулся отдохнувшим. За завтраком он наблюдал, как дотошно и скрупулезно Поттер следует новым правилам, однако держался мальчишка более скованно, чем прежде. Сидящий рядом Малфой недоуменно поглядывал на Поттера и единственный поддерживал бремя разговора с ним; Северус перехватил и откровенно оценивающий взгляд Нотта.

Когда прибыла совиная почта, Северус смотрел, как Сопляк изучает его последнее послание. Поттер читал приказ явиться для обследования к мадам Помфри и бледнел, затем сунул пергамент в карман. Но он не пошёл в больничное крыло сразу, как вчера, а налил себе ещё сока. Тоже неплохо, если он обезвожен, как утверждает Поппи. Но когда мальчишка остался сидеть до конца завтрака, дожидаясь одноклассников, чтобы вместе идти на уроки, Северус нахмурился. Почему Сопляк перестал его слушаться именно сейчас?

Несколькими паршивыми часами позже, узнав от Поппи, что Поттер так у неё и не появился, Северус во время обеда послал ему ещё одну записку, назначая мальчишке отработку на вечер. Если и дальше так пойдёт, он обречён терпеть общество Сопляка ежевечерне до конца семестра! От одной только мысли об этом ему сделалось плохо.

За слизеринским столом мальчишка сжал записку в кулаке так, что костяшки побелели, и с горящими враждебностью глазами повернулся в сторону преподавательского стола, а конкретно, в сторону Северуса. А характер-то всё-таки у нас имеется! В ответ Северус лишь приподнял бровь.

Глаза Поттера сузились, и он быстро перевёл свой взгляд в конец стола – то ли на директора, то ли на Хагрида – и внезапно схватился за лоб; с лица мальчишки сбежала вся краска. Нахмурившись, Северус внимательно смотрел на него, в то время как и Малфой, и Нотт озабоченно наклонились к Сопляку. Боль, видимо, быстро прошла, и в следующий момент Поттер опустил руку, сконфуженно покраснел – понятно, опять устроил спектакль – и вернулся к еде, но больше размазывал еду по тарелке, чем ел.

Подавив вздох, Северус проигнорировал заикавшегося рядом Квиррелла и стремительно вышел из Большого зала. До начала занятия он отправил Дурслям второе письмо и быстро сделал несколько пометок в личных делах студентов. Вторая половина дня промчалась быстрей, чем ему хотелось бы – ведь после ужина ему предстояло лицезреть Поттера – хотя выпускной класс и не дал ему скучать на уроке.

Когда Поттер появился, пунктуальный как всегда, Северус вновь заставил мальчика сидеть, терзаясь неизвестностью, пока сам не закончил проверку работ, заданных на лето.

Отложив перо, он минуту-другую изучал упрямое выражение лица и напряжённые плечи Сопляка.

– Вы были в больничном крыле, Поттер?

– Да, сэр, – ответ прозвучал довольно-таки строптиво.

– _Сегодня? _

Мальчишка поднял на него дерзкий зелёный взгляд:

– Нет, сэр.

Всё верно. Северус поднялся.

– В таком случае мы прогуляемся туда сейчас. Пойдёмте.

С широко распахнутыми глазами, Поттер не сделал попытки подняться, напротив, как можно глубже вжался в стул.

– Нет, сэр.

– Простите?!

– Я… я сказал, нет, сэр. Мне не нужно… это, как его… обследование. Со мной всё в порядке, правда.

– Поттер, – с каменным лицом проговорил Северус, – немедленно встаньте! Я не намерен терпеть вашу дерзость. Будучи главой факультета, именно я решаю, как вы будете отрабатывать взыскание. Так вот, сегодня – в больничном крыле.

Он выдержал паузу и продолжил тем самым вкрадчивым тоном, который даже у его коллег вызывал приступы страха:

– Не заставляйте меня тащить вас за шкирку через пол-Хогвартса.

Мальчишка сглотнул и взглянул на дверь, как будто прикидывая шансы на побег, надо сказать, весьма незначительные.

Северус шагнул к нему и поднял руку, сделав вид, что хочет схватить мальчишку за шиворот. Щенок подскочил, взмахнул руками, будто прося пощады, и рванул к двери.

– Ладно-ладно, извините…

Всю дорогу до владений мадам Помфри Северус следовал за ним по пятам, готовый схватить мальчишку, если тот попытается сбежать.


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава 7**

Ранее:

_Всю дорогу до владений мадам Помфри Северус следовал за ним по пятам, готовый схватить мальчишку, если тот попытается сбежать. _

Шагая в больничное крыло впереди Снейпа, Гарри сознавал, что влип в неприятности, и жалел, что ему недостаёт смелости просто взять и сделать ноги. По правде говоря, только одно соображение и удерживало его от побега: если он не подчинится декану, его исключат из школы и ему придётся вернуться к Дурслям.

Какого чёрта Снейп лезет не в своё дело?! Гарри _ничего_ ему не сделал – у них даже ещё ни разу не было зельеварения – тем не менее, профессор, казалось, уже по-настоящему ненавидит его и старается испортить ему жизнь. Гарри надеялся, что среди волшебников ему будет лучше, чем у Дурслей, но пока что он был разочарован в Хогвартсе. Слишком многое здесь напоминало Тисовую улицу, где, как ему казалось, все непонятно почему его не любили или даже презирали – как его родственники.

Вот и сейчас его волокут на осмотр к школьной медичке, и ему придётся ей лгать, чтобы никто не узнал ничего лишнего. Последнее, что ему хотелось делать, это выставлять на обозрение Снейпа свою жизнь!

К сожалению, они пришли слишком быстро. Снейп опередил его, открыл дверь и придержал её, пропуская ученика вперёд. Гарри был не совсем уверен, чего ожидать от профессора – любимым развлечением Дадли было сделать то же самое, а потом отпустить дверь, чтобы она как следует прихлопнула Гарри по затылку – и потому он, войдя в комнату, резко прыгнул вперёд, дабы избежать предполагаемого удара. Снейп нахмурился, и Гарри пошёл быстрее, чтобы не мешаться у декана под ногами.

Мадам Помфри поспешила к ним, едва они вступили в её владения.

– О, мистер Поттер. Как хорошо, что вы решили не откладывать свой визит ко мне.

Поскольку _Гарри_ ничего подобного не решал, он промолчал, лишь слегка пожав плечами.

– Ну ладно, тогда пройдите за ширму, – она указала на раздвижную занавесь, закрывающую угловую кровать рядом с её кабинетом.

– Разденьтесь до исподнего, будьте добры.

Гарри помотал головой. Это уж слишком!

– Я в порядке, мадам Помфри. Мне не нужны никакие обследования и всё такое.

– У меня насчёт этого другое мнение, мистер Поттер, и ваш декан дал мне согласие на осмотр. Так что пожалуйте за ширму.

Его декан… Гарри сердито посмотрел на Снейпа, злясь, что тот его поставил в унизительное положение.

– Это не ваше дело, сэр. Вы не можете давать согласие за меня.

Снейп ухмыльнулся и наклонился к нему так близко, что Гарри почувствовал его дыхание на своём лице. Странно, пахло мятой, а не грязными носками, как он ожидал.

– Я хочу быть уверен, что все студенты, находящиеся на моём попечении, здоровы и телом, и душой. У вас, Поттер, истощение и недостаток веса, следовательно, убедиться, что медицинское обследование не выявит других отклонений – это часть моей работы.

– Я не буду раздеваться! – Гарри попятился.

– Уверяю вас, мистер Поттер, у вас нет ничего такого, чего бы я раньше не видела, – сказала медиковедьма. Она отрезала ему путь к отступлению и подтолкнула по направлению к отгороженному ширмой углу.

– А я, в свою очередь, уверяю вас, что мы все не покинем больничного крыла, пока вы не пройдёте обследование, – проговорил Снейп. – Однако хотел бы вам напомнить, что я предпочитаю своё время проводить несколько иным образом. Не дайте мне повода показать вам всю ошибочность попыток неоправданно задерживать нас здесь.

Гарри стиснул зубы.

– Знаете, ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Одно беспокойство для вас.

– Да о чём вы вообще говорите?! – спросила мадам Помфри.

– Если станете вникать в это… Никому лучше не будет, только лишние заботы для вас. Просто отпустите меня, и мы забудем об этом, хорошо?

Мрачный смешок Снейпа заставил Гарри разинуть рот.

– Не воображайте, что выкрутасы помогут вам избежать осмотра, Поттер. За штору, живо!

Ладно, хорошо. Но он их предупредил. Пусть теперь сами разбираются; как – его больше не касается. По крайней мере, до лета ему не придётся возвращаться к Дурслям. Обозлённый, он сжался и прошёл в смотровую; пальцы с трудом слушались, когда он расстёгивал пуговицы на мантии и рубашке. Он всё ещё возился с кроссовками, когда из-за шторы раздался голос мадам Помфри:

– На кровати – халат; когда разденетесь, наденьте его, пожалуйста.

– Да, мэм, – автоматически ответил он и сделал, как ему было сказано. Халат был ему велик, хотя этикетка с изнанки утверждала, что размер маленький. Он дважды обернул его вокруг туловища и подобрал подол, перед тем как усесться.

– Готово, – сказал он, проклиная свой дрожащий голос.

– Отлично, – мадам Помфри отодвинула штору, чтобы войти. Перед тем, как она отпустила занавесь, Гарри поймал острый взгляд Снейпа, оставшегося снаружи. Неужели он будет торчать там до конца осмотра?

– Итак, как поживает наш шрам? – спросила медиковедьма, убирая ему волосы со лба. – Вы пользовались той мазью, которую я дала?

– Да, мэм.

– Хорошо.

Её пальцы легко пробежались по коже вокруг шрама, и она кивнула:

– Он выглядит лучше. А сейчас выше нос и очки прочь, чтобы я могла видеть ваши глаза. Как давно вы проверяли своё зрение, мистер Поттер?

Она говорила, выписывая палочкой в воздухе странные волны и круги, и её вопрос застал Гарри врасплох:

– Э…э… я не помню.

– Год назад, два? – ободряюще спросила она.

Гарри пожал плечами: с тех пор прошло почти шесть лет, но он не собирался в этом признаваться.

– Ну же, мистер Поттер, что такое? Я вижу, что предыдущие рекомендации врача уже устарели, так что либо вы отвечаете на вопросы сейчас, либо позже, когда мы вызовем специалистов.

– Специалистов?

– Разумеется. Вы далеко не первый ребенок, который стесняется говорить о своём здоровье. Хогвартс сотрудничает с Объединённой Службой Волшебной Охраны Детей, и её сотрудники будут просто счастливы прибыть сюда и побеседовать с вами, – мадам Помфри ласково улыбалась ему, но он понимал, что происходит: она вынуждала его подчиниться.

– Я не понимаю, почему...

– Мистер Поттер, мне бы не хотелось, чтобы вы чувствовали себя неловко, – заметила медиковедьма, и он почти поверил ей. – Однако я всерьёз обеспокоена вашим самочувствием. Так что гораздо разумнее вам быть откровенным со мною с самого начала.

Гарри сглотнул, вспоминая, как добра она была вчера, когда дала ему мазь. Он не мог отплатить за доброту ложью. Гарри обречённо вздохнул:

– Ладно. Шесть лет назад. Когда я пошёл в начальную школу.

– Спасибо, – сказала мадам Помфри, по его ощущению, вполне искренно. – Сейчас я исправлю вам очки, а вы почитаете мне вот эту таблицу.

Он надел улучшенные ею очки и задохнулся от неожиданности: мир вокруг стал таким ясным! В восторге он отбарабанил все буквы, с верхней до самой нижней строчки, и прочувствованно сказал:

– Спасибо!

Она отмахнулась:

– Хорошо, с этим мы разобрались. Теперь я бы хотела, чтобы вы мне рассказали, как ухитрились сломать столько костей.

С другой стороны занавеси раздался шорох ткани, возможно, мантии, но Гарри было не до того:

– Что?!

– По моим данным, в последние двенадцать месяцев вы ломали левое запястье один раз, нос – дважды, ключицу – три раза. Расскажите, пожалуйста, как это произошло.

– Я неуклюжий, – быстро ответил Гарри. – Часто падаю.

– Хм-м-м, – её взгляд стал пронзительным. – А если честно?

«Может, она читает мысли? – гадал он. – Или использует какие-нибудь заклинания, выявляющие ложь?» Если так, то проблем будет больше, чем он ожидал.

– Я много дрался, – сказал он осторожно. Это было правдой. Почти.

– Да? С кем?

– Вы знаете, – он дёрнул плечом. – С другими ребятами.

– Хм-м-м, – Гарри уже начинал ненавидеть этот звук. – Кто они?

– Вы хотите узнать их _имена? _

– Не сейчас. Просто скажите мне, они были из вашего класса или соседские? Пожалуйста, подробнее.

Гарри зажмурился. Чем дальше, тем хуже.

– Да, и соседские, и в школе, – он замолчал; взглянув на неё, он увидел тот же проницательный взгляд и поспешил сказать: – И один из них – мой двоюродный брат. Вообще-то, чаще всего Дадли со своими приятелями.

– Понимаю.

– Да всё нормально. Ничего особенного.

– Хм-м-м, – она сделала ещё несколько пассов палочкой. – И вам их никогда не вправляли?

– Простите, что?

– Кости. Вы росли у маглов, верно? И вы никогда не ходили к магловским целителям вправлять кости?

– Мммм… – Гарри обхватил руками тонкую ткань больничного халата. Ему приходилось справляться самостоятельно, и что такого? Будто кому-то было дело до него!

– Всё ясно, можете не продолжать.

Впервые она взяла блокнот и что-то записала.

– А теперь расскажите мне, как вы привыкли питаться дома.

Гарри нахмурился:

– Типа, что я люблю есть?

– Нет. Типа, как часто вы ели, и что именно.

– Не знаю. Как все, наверно.

Вот они и подобрались к злосчастным правилам, которые Снейп дал ему прошлым вечером. При одной мысли о них ему хотелось завыть.

– Правду, Гарри, будьте любезны, – вздохнула мадам Помфри.

Он скрипнул зубами:

– А если я не буду любезен?

– Поведение, Поттер! – рявкнул голос из-за ширмы, и Гарри, совсем забывший о присутствии Снейпа, подпрыгнул на кушетке. – Не дерзите.

Будто струна лопнула у него внутри, он в одно мгновенье слетел с кровати и сгрёб свои вещи, лежавшие на полу:

– Я не буду… я не… Я ухожу. Вы не можете меня заставлять!

Снейп ворвался в смотровую, злой, как чёрт. Нет, скорее его взгляд смог бы обратить в бегство _всех_ чертей:

– Я могу и сделаю это. Вернитесь на место!

Гарри помотал головой и попытался сбежать. Просто бред какой-то, с него хватит!

Но Снейп вцепился в его руку, не дав ускользнуть, и резко развернул к себе лицом.

– Я не шучу, Поттер. Ты останешься здесь, пока тебе не позволят уйти.

Гарри безуспешно попытался выдернуть руку – ту самую, за которую Снейп позавчера тащил его из душевой кабинки – чёрт, больно-то как! Он не хотел, а поморщился: костлявые пальцы мучительно давили на старые синяки, и когда Снейп поднял вторую руку, Гарри непроизвольно отшатнулся, но декан всего лишь взял его за локоть и отвёл к кушетке.

– Профессор, – сказала мадам Помфри, – я уверена, что мистер Поттер всё понял, и вы можете не беспокоиться.

– Разумеется, – фыркнул тот, отпустил Гарри, шагнул назад, загородив путь к выходу, и сложил руки на груди. – Продолжайте, пожалуйста.

Медиковедьма забрала у Гарри одежду и бережно усадила его обратно на кровать. Его кроссовки до сих пор валялись на полу; сейчас бы он бежал до подземелий босиком.

– Я понимаю, что вас пугают мои вопросы, – сказала она, и Гарри отвернулся и покачал головой, – но всё это действительно нужно для вашей же пользы.

Не было смысла и дальше упорствовать. Он ожидал чего-то подобного, и от него ничего не зависело, что бы он ни делал.

– Ладно. Я ел то, что оставалось, – сказал он чуть слышно. – И только если закончил работу по дому.

– Оставалось от чего? – спросила она тихо.

– От того, что ели они, Дурсли. Если там что-то оставалось и если я нормально всё сделал, тогда я ел.

– И как часто это случалось?

Гарри вздохнул. Семь бед – один ответ.

– Я ел почти каждый день. Летом, когда я работал во дворе, можно было заполнить живот водой из поливального шланга, чтобы голода не чувствовалось.

– Ясно, – она сделала пометку в блокноте. – Как вы ладили с друзьями в школе?

– У меня их не было.

– Ни одного?

Гарри хмыкнул:

– Откуда бы они взялись, если Дадли лупил любого, кто со мной заговорит?!

– Хорошо. Употребляли ли вы когда-нибудь наркотики или алкоголь?

– Нет! – что за дурацкие вопросы?!

– Тише-тише, Гарри, я почти закончила.

_О, слава Богу! _

– А потом я смогу уйти?

– Конечно. Ещё пара вопросов, и всё. Насколько безопасно вы чувствуете себя дома?

Гарри нахмурился.

– Насколько безопасно? Не знаю. По сравнению с чем?

Он был почти уверен, что расслышал какой-то звук со стороны Снейпа, но когда Гарри взглянул на декана, лицо того было всё таким же сердитым.

– Скажем, по сравнению с тем, когда вы были в магловской школе или сейчас.

Он с минуту изучал её лицо, потом пожал плечами:

– Здесь безопаснее, – признал он и усмехнулся, – здесь нет Дадли.

– Вы боитесь оставаться с ним наедине?

– Нет. Я боюсь оставаться наедине с ним и его дружками, – он снова пожал плечами. – Они крупнее меня. Хотя я быстрее.

– Понятно. Теперь я попрошу вас лечь на кушетку и раздеться до пояса. Вот так, хорошо, милый.

Гарри подчинился и лёг, чувствуя себя голым, несмотря на халат. Немного подташнивало. Его грудь и руки были покрыты синяками, будто у профессионального борца, на горле имелся след пальцев, оставшийся с того случая, когда дядя чуть его не задушил за неудачно подрезанные розы.

– Вы скажете мне, если будет больно, договорились? – спросила мадам Помфри и стала исследовать его грудь и живот, чуть надавливая кончиками пальцев. Он ничего не сказал, однако, не смог не вздрагивать, когда она касалась болезненных мест. – А сейчас ложитесь на живот, пожалуйста.

Гарри послушно перевернулся, уткнувшись горящим лицом в подушку. Он старался терпеть, сколько возможно, надеясь, что скоро всё закончится. Но когда она нажала куда-то на пояснице, он вскрикнул и дёрнулся.

Она ласково погладила его по спине:

– Мои извинения, мистер Поттер. На сегодня всё. Вы можете одеться, пока я подберу для вас несколько зелий.

– Спасибо, – только и смог выдохнуть он. Когда Гарри выпрямился, он поймал крайне сосредоточенный взгляд Снейпа, от которого опять сделалось тревожно. Затем взрослые оставили его одного, и он спешно оделся.

Когда Гарри вышел из-за ширмы, они оба стояли рядом с кабинетом мадам Помфри, где она хранила лекарственные зелья, и о чём-то совещались, но ему было не слышно, что они говорят.

– Могу я идти? – он посмотрел на Снейпа. – Сэр?

Декан обратил свой мрачный взгляд на Гарри и быстро описáл дугу палочкой.

– Один момент. Подойдите сюда, пожалуйста.

Гарри неохотно потащился к своему декану, но Снейп всего лишь сунул ему зелье:

– Выпейте.

Нечто мутно-голубое… Гарри понюхал, и его едва не вырвало.

– Пейте, Поттер, – угрожающе проговорил Снейп. – Это питательная добавка. Утром примете следующую порцию, и так ежедневно, за завтраком.

Гарри сморщился, зажал нос и звучно опрокинул в рот вонючее варево. На вкус оно оказалось ещё противнее, чем пахло. Он чуть не захлебнулся от отвращения, но заставил себя проглотить.

– И вот это, – Снейп протянул ему металлический кубок, наполовину наполненный прозрачной жидкостью. – Для костей.

Вздохнув, Гарри выпил зелье, что было в кубке, а потом ещё два, которые ему вручила мадам Помфри – одно для его повреждённых почек, другое от «травм» – пока он не переполнился зельями под завязку. В конце концов, ему было позволено уйти, но с наказом вернуться в пятницу для следующего осмотра.

Даже восторг от долгожданной свободы не помешал ему признать, что сейчас он чувствует себя гораздо лучше, чем чувствовал долгое время – почти ничего не болело. Это было отличное ощущение, хотя он и понимал: когда учебный год кончится, его снова ожидает боль.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава 8**

Когда всё было сказано и сделано, и мальчик стал одеваться, Северус наложил заглушающие чары и подошёл к Поппи, чтобы обсудить результаты её диагностики. Они были... тревожащими. Не то чтобы Северус был обеспокоен, конечно, нет. Разве Сопляк десять лет под сомнительной опекой своих родственников-маглов не справлялся сам более чем умело? Самостоятельно залечивая свои раны, находя способы утолить голод, укрепляя свои позиции, чтобы выстоять против всего остального мира…

Одно плохо: теперь, общаясь с мальчишкой, он не сможет вырабатывать достаточно желчи. После того, что он услышал… и увидел.

У него было несколько минут, чтобы успокоиться. Как всегда наблюдательная, Поппи положила руку ему на плечо и заглянула в лицо.

– Ты в порядке, Северус? Я понимаю, это было нелегко.

Как сейчас Сопляк, так в своё время и юный Северус нашёл помощь у Поппи – единственного человека, который заботился о нём, каждую осень залечивая следы отцовских «нежностей», и прощал резкость и угрюмость Северуса, прекрасно понимая, откуда они взялись.

– Да всё нормально! – бросил он, осознавая, что именно такой ответ она и ожидала услышать. – Что мы будем делать с Поттером?

Она понимающе улыбнулась и взглянула на ещё задёрнутую штору.

– Было бы неплохо его откормить. И до конца залечить сломанные рёбра.

– Ты не упоминала об этом раньше.

– Разве это что-нибудь изменило?

Северус покачал головой:

– Продолжай.

– На пояснице следы от ушибов – похоже, его постоянно били или пинали в спину. Скорее всего, так оно и было, учитывая, сколько там синяков. Ещё есть болезненная опухоль рядом с печенью, но я надеюсь, что зелье для почек и здесь поможет. Остальное ты видел сам.

Да уж. Прежде ему не приходилось иметь дело с ребёнком, чьё тело было бы сплошь покрыто порезами, шишками и синяками.

– Ты не расспросила его об опекунах.

Поппи молча достала несколько зелий из своего хранилища и внимательно посмотрела на Северуса.

– Ты видел, как он был напуган? Думаешь, он сказал бы нам правду? Вспомни себя.

Да, тут она права.

– Я так и не получил от них ответа.

– Ах да, ты же встречаешься с родителями первоклассников… Кстати, я слышала, что с вручением Гарри приглашения в школу тоже были большие проблемы. Несмотря на сотни посланных мальчику сов, Хагриду пришлось доставлять письмо самому тридцать первого в какую-то лачугу на скале посреди океана.

Северус вытаращил глаза. Он не слышал эту историю. Ещё бы: да он и знать _ничего_ не хотел о Сопляке.

– Я отправил двух сов, – сказал он, чувствуя себя глупо.

– Не стоит надеяться, что они вернутся вовремя, – тихо проговорила Поппи, и было понятно, что она имеет в виду: ему вообще не стоит ждать их возвращения.

Штора отъехала, и появился мальчишка: ещё с дикими глазами, но уже держит себя в руках, выказывая самообладание. Неплохо.

– Могу я идти? – мальчик посмотрел на Северуса. – Сэр?

Северус оглядел его с ног до головы, затем взмахом палочки разорвал заглушающие чары.

– Один момент. Подойдите сюда, пожалуйста.

Мальчишка неохотно побрёл к нему, как видно, ожидая самого худшего, но Северус всего лишь протянул ему зелье:

– Выпейте.

Поттер понюхал и сморщился.

– Пейте, Поттер, – настаивал Северус. – Это питательная добавка. Утром примете следующую порцию, и так ежедневно, за завтраком.

Когда Поттер, давясь, выпил лекарство, Северус дал ему костерост, а Поппи – ещё два зелья и назначила следующий осмотр на пятницу.

Мальчишка заметно расслабился – видимо, под действием лекарств застарелая боль отступила. Глядя, как он припустил из комнаты, Северус закрыл глаза рукой. Внезапно он почувствовал, что устал так, как давно не уставал.

– Когда ты будешь разговаривать с его родственниками, не упоминай ничего из того, что Гарри сегодня нам рассказал.

– Разумеется, – ответил он, вспомнив тираду, выданную Поттером, когда они только пришли сюда. Стало понятно, почему он не хотел идти в больничное крыло. Доверие таких, как Поттер – хрупкая вещь; очевидно, что однажды мальчишке уже пришлось рассказывать свою историю, но его не приняли всерьёз или осмеяли, и доверие к взрослым разбилось вдребезги.

Всё же мальчишка в конце концов заговорил. Значит, под всей его бурной враждебностью ещё теплилась надежда.

И если Поттеру придётся по каким-либо причинам вернуться домой – Северус, конечно же, слышал о магии крови – щенку не пойдёт на пользу, если его родственники будут подозревать, что он при первой же возможности выдал их «маленькие семейные тайны». Северусу стоит вести себя осмотрительно, по крайней мере, пока он не выяснит, как лучше на них надавить, чтобы они вспомнили о своих опекунских обязанностях.

Конечно, было бы лучше, если бы мальчику вообще не пришлось туда возвращаться.

– Что ты собираешься сказать директору? – спросила Поппи.

Северус сжал переносицу:

– Правду, конечно.

Правду во всей её неприглядной красе. Пусть немного помучается, узнав, как обращались с его Золотым мальчиком. Хотя мог ли Дамблдор не знать об этом заранее... и если знал, то... Северус не представлял, что он тогда сделает.

– Конечно, – пробормотала Поппи.

Он одарил её пронзительным взглядом, который она вернула с лёгкой улыбкой. Северус покачал головой: сегодня у него не было никакого желания играть с ней в недосказанности.

– Дай мне знать, если он не явится в пятницу.

– Конечно, – повторила она, и Северус поспешил уйти.

***BBS***

Тем же вечером, Северус, будучи не в состоянии сконцентрироваться на проверке эссе, решил нагрянуть в слизеринскую гостиную – якобы убедиться, что его подопечные не выкидывают очередных фокусов; хотя прими он сейчас дозу Веритасерума, ему пришлось бы признать: он хотел проверить, как поживает Поттер после встряски в больничном крыле. Он припомнил своё собственное первое посещение мадам Помфри, и как потом он два дня скрывался в спальне, не желая, чтобы кто-нибудь стал свидетелем его позора.

Но Поттер, склонившись над учебниками, сидел себе рядом с отпрыском благородных Малфоев, ревнителем чистой крови Забини и Миллисент Булстроуд, самой бестолковой первокурсницей нынешнего года, во всяком случае, по отзывам других преподавателей. Ну да, группа для выполнения домашних заданий… Хорошо…

Шея Поттера ещё пунцовела вокруг воротника, но Северус не стал к нему присматриваться – не сейчас, когда за деканом с опаской следило множество глаз.

Вместо этого он решил проконтролировать старост шестого и седьмого курсов. Медленно и неумолимо он продвигался в тот конец комнаты, где сидел Поттер, по-прежнему не обращая внимания на мальчишку, однако чувствуя время от времени его взгляд. Маловероятно, что он смог бы ввести Сопляка в заблуждение по поводу истинных причин своего появления в гостиной, но кроме Поттера, здесь были ещё и Малфой, и Нотт, и Эйвери.

Забини что-то бурчал, и Северус вполуха прислушивался к разговору, одновременно внимая разглагольствованиям Флинта о шансах Слизерина получить в этом году квиддичный кубок без приличного ловца.

– Просто _взмах_ и _рывок_, элементарно, Булстроуд, Мерлина ради. Уже до всех дошло, кроме тебя.

– Ну, не у всех есть мамочка, которая может купить новую фирменную палочку, – огрызнулась массивная слизеринка, – эта старая – полное дерьмо!

– Тогда она очень тебе подходит, – с усмешкой заметил Забини.

– Эй, – вмешался Поттер. – Полегче! Она не виновата, что у неё подержанная палочка.

– Заткнись, ты, урод-полукровка! – Забини ткнул пером в сторону поттеровского лба. – Кстати, что ты вообще можешь знать о подержанных вещах? Твои родители далеко не бедствовали, когда их кокнули.

– Представь себе, кое-что знаю! – сказал Поттер, и Северус заметил, как дрогнули его губы. Он видел одежду мальчика, которую тот сгрёб с пола в попытке сбежать из больничного крыла во второй раз. Хотя его форменные брюки, рубашка и галстук были новыми, остальная одежда – носки, майка, кроссовки и нижнее бельё – выглядела ужасающе, уж не говоря о том, что была ему велика, как и магловская рубаха, в которую он был одет той ночью, когда Северус ворвался в слизеринскую спальню. Можно смело спорить на полный фиал яда василиска: парню прекрасно известно, что такое подержанные вещи.

И он был практически уверен в своей догадке, зачем Сопляку понадобилась совиная почта сразу после оглашения правил, касающихся одежды. Он мог бы обругать себя за прежние ошибочные выводы, если б от этого был толк.

Между тем, Поттер придвинулся вместе со стулом поближе к девочке и сказал:

– Слушай-ка, попробуй вот так.

Затем он несколько раз проделал движение кистью для _Wingardium Leviosa,_ только очень-очень медленно, и заставил Булстроуд ему подражать. Как только её удалось повторить за ним почти один в один, он сказал:

– Ты заканчиваешь взмах здесь, смотри, и делаешь рывок, когда произносишь "vi" в _Leviosa._ Вот так, – и он снова продемонстрировал заклинание, на этот раз со словами. Он тщательно следил за её руками и одобрительно кивнул, когда она взмахнула палочкой в нужный момент. И едва перо поднялось в воздух, его лицо просияло так же, как и её.

– Эй, Милли, молодец, – одобрил Драко, до сих пор не принимавший участия в разговоре, и толкнул локтем Гарри: – И ты тоже.

Забини закатил глаза, но вслух произнёс:

– Ладно, хорошо. Давайте дальше.

Эта сцена позабавила Северуса, но он, разумеется, не подал виду. Он кивнул Флинту и сказал:

– Вам следует быть построже на отборочных испытаниях. Лучше бы они состоялись скорее, чтобы можно было, не теряя времени, начать тренировки. И, ради всего святого, найдите загонщиков, которые в состоянии удержаться на метле. Мне надоели эти рыжие, нарезающие круги вокруг нашей команды.

– Хорошо, сэр, – кивнул Флинт, – я вывешу объявление завтра.

– Посмотрим, – сказал ему Северус и покинул комнату, чтобы не стать свидетелем очередных тошнотворных проявлений расчудесных талантов Сопляка. Он понимал, что несправедлив и что у него есть довольно серьёзные причины пересмотреть своё отношение к мальчишке, но решил, что лучше не делать этого на голодный желудок. Но ужин он уже пропустил и потому заказал еду у домовых эльфов, прежде чем усесться за проверку домашних работ, и на этот раз – с ясной головой.

А на следующий день решение проблемы со слизеринским ловцом оказалось, можно сказать, в его руках. Поттер снова нарушил правила, едва узнав о них, но на этот раз прямо на глазах у своего декана; и теперь сладкое видение «Слизерин – обладатель кубка школы по квиддичу» так заманчиво мерцало перед внутренним взором Северуса, что он едва сдерживался.

Однако он всё равно назначил Сопляку-Который-Мог-Достать-Чёртову-Луну-С-Неба недельную отработку. И неделю Малфою, разумеется. Как бы ни был он впечатлён, он не собирался потворствовать вопиющим нарушениям правил. Достаточно того, что ему придётся достать Сопляку нормальную метлу к первой тренировке. Хмм. И подходящую экипировку…

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Глава 9**

_Ранее:_

А на следующий день решение проблемы со слизеринским ловцом оказалось, можно сказать, в его руках.

***

Спал Гарри плохо, оттого что изначально накрутил себя. Проклятые любопытные профессора со своими проклятыми назойливыми медсёстрами! Но кое-что хорошее всё же во всём этом было: теперь ему не надо принимать душ украдкой – его синяки практически сошли. Конечно, Забини оставался всё тем же засранцем, без конца отпускающим замечания по поводу преодоления девчачьей стыдливости, но Гарри вполне успешно его игнорировал. Отчего так бесится Забини, Гарри не понимал, но в Литтл Уининге он сталкивался с задирами не раз и имел представление, как с ними надо обращаться.

К его удивлению, за завтраком по одну сторону от него сел Тедди, а по другую – Миллисент, с которой Гарри молча обменялся смущёнными улыбками.

– Сегодня после обеда первый урок полётов, – сказал Тедди, разом проглотив несколько яиц. – Ты когда-нибудь до этого сидел на метле?

Гарри помотал головой:

– Я вырос у маглов, помнишь? – он и сам почти забыл об этом, но прошлый вечер в лечебном крыле неприятнейшим образом освежил его память. – А ты?

Тедди послал ему одну из своих кривоватых ухмылок:

– Ага, приходилось. Но ты не бери в голову: половина гриффиндурков метлы и в глаза не видела.

Гарри хихикнул: это было почти ласково по сравнению с тем, что он слышал в гостиной Слизерина.

– У нас будет урок вместе с ними?

Тедди кивнул – его рот был набит беконом. Потом он указал на нетронутую бутылочку с грязно-голубой жижей, стоявшую рядом с тарелкой Гарри, и сглотнул.

– Кто тебе его прислал?

– Мадам Помфри, – пожал плечами Гарри, посчитав, что лгать бессмысленно, а если ответить спокойно, то есть шанс, что Тедди не поймёт, как на самом деле Гарри всё это достало. – Она считает, что мне нужны какие-то там питательные добавки. Помнишь, я ходил к ней недавно?

Тедди кивнул:

– Выглядит гадко…

– Точно! – воскликнул Гарри. – Интересно, что будет, если я эту пакость с чем-нибудь смешаю, чтоб не так противно было?

– Даже не думай! В такие зелья ничего нельзя добавлять. Можешь спросить у нашего декана, как-никак, он Мастер зельеварения.

Гарри не собирался спрашивать у Снейпа вообще _ничего. Даже если_ бы это имело смысл.

– Да ладно, выпью так, залпом. Я быстро.

– Мерлин тебе в помощь, – усмехнулся Тедди.

– Вот спасибо!

Тедди негромко рассмеялся, а Гарри зажал нос перед тем, как взять в руки пузырёк. Он не хотел снова вдыхать этот тошнотворный запах. Зелье было всё такое же мерзкое, как и прошлым вечером, и Гарри опять пришлось призвать всю силу воли, чтобы заставить себя принять лекарство. Он скорее запил эту гадость стаканом тыквенного сока, чтобы избавиться от мерзкого послевкусия. Бееее!

Миллисент озабоченно взглянула на него:

– Смотри, не захлебнись, – сказала она. – Кто мне тогда будет помогать с домашкой?

– Ы-ы-ы-ы, ты любишь не меня, а мои чары! – жалобно протянул Гарри.

– Сечёшь на раз, – фыркнула она.

Драко, сидевший напротив, хмыкнул с полным ртом сока и скорчил такую физиономию, что окружающие не могли не рассмеяться.

– Вот уж не знал о твоём увлечении, – проворчал он.

С другого конца стола старосты хором рявкнули на них, напоминая о манерах. Первоклассникам пришлось сесть ровнее, спрятать улыбки и успокоиться. Мельком взглянув на преподавательский стол, Гарри был изрядно озадачен, обнаружив, что его внимательно изучает декан. Снова.

Что опять не так?

Перед тем как вернуться к своим тостам, Гарри ещё раз посмотрел на Снейпа и кивком показал на пустой пузырек – пусть въедливый ублюдок убедится, что Гарри выпил его отвратное варево.

Когда подоспела совиная почта, Гарри обрадовался, что на этот раз обошлось без приказов явиться на отработку или в больничное крыло. Драко прислали из дома большущую посылку с разными вкусностями. После минутного колебания он раздал часть гостинцев одноклассникам. Гарри досталась паточная помадка, и он был доволен, что можно заесть вкус Голубой Дряни. По окончании завтрака Драко под конвоем Крэбба и Гойла пошёл относить остатки сладостей в спальню, а другие первогодки потянулись на трансфигурацию.

Драко и два его телохранителя, запыхавшись, влетели в аудиторию в последнюю секунду.

– Длинная пробежка? – спросил Гарри проскользнувшего на соседнее место Малфоя.

– Что-то вроде того, – ответил Драко. – Я тебе потом покажу.

Он усмехнулся и вытащил перо, так как МакГонагалл уже начала лекцию.

***

В три тридцать пополудни слизеринцы высыпали из замка на широкую ровную лужайку вдалеке от Запретного леса, туда, где должен был состояться их первый урок полётов.

Гарри рассматривал мётлы. Ни один гриффиндорец ещё не пришёл, но мадам Хуч, их тренер, раскладывала мётлы в ровный ряд, на расстоянии метра одна от другой. Тедди оглядел их, хмыкнул и наклонился к Гарри.

– Школьные мётлы, – сказал он со вздохом, разглядывая две ближайшие метлы. – Обрати внимание, некоторые погнуты, а у других не хватает прутьев. Такие не бери. А вон те починили, однако новые прутья торчат криво. На первый взгляд, мелочь, но в воздухе это скажется – получишь левый крен.

Гарри снова взглянул на мётлы и понял, о чём толкует Тедди.

– Угу, а вон та вроде ничего, – он показал на третью метлу от них. Хвост её был ровного цвета, не хватало всего нескольких веточек, остальные лежали ровно, прутик к прутику.

Тедди кивнул, слегка улыбнувшись:

– Меткий глаз, Гарри. Почему бы тебе её не застолбить за собой?

Гарри так и сделал, а Тедди занял место на две метлы подальше. Когда слизеринцы закончили выбирать мётлы – слева от Гарри в конце концов оказалась Панси, а справа встала Миллисент – пришли гриффиндорцы.

Впервые у Гарри появилась возможность разглядеть их поближе. На гербологии все толпились вокруг столов в душной теплице – не особо пообщаешься. Не то чтобы ему этого сильно _хотелось_, но пренебрежение Рона всё ещё больно ранило, и оставалась крохотная надежда, что они могли бы дружить, невзирая на их факультеты. Его мама была так доброжелательна, помогая Гарри пройти сквозь барьер на Кингс Кросс. И он думал, что с близнецами тоже было бы интересно.

Он заметил, что Рон был единственным гриффиндорцем, который не волновался. Со всеми его разговорами о квиддиче в поезде – ничего удивительного. Остальные выглядели напуганными.

Мадам Хуч с короткими седыми волосами и жёлтыми, как у ястреба, глазами вдруг рявкнула на толпящихся вокруг неё гриффиндорцев:

– Ну, чего ждём? Встаньте рядом с метлами. Давайте, поживее!

Все так и сделали; Рон занял метлу прямо напротив Гарри. Он одёрнул свою мантию, а мадам Хуч приступила к делу.

– Вытяните правую руку над метлой, – скомандовала она, проходя вдоль шеренги, – и скажите: «Вверх!»

– Вверх! – выкрикнул каждый.

Метла Гарри прыгнула ему в руку, как и у Тедди, но они были единственными, у кого это получилось с первого раза. Некоторые мётлы просто откатились, другие дёрнулись, но не поднялись в воздух ни на дюйм. Наконец, после нескольких попыток, каждый держал в руке метлу, и мадам Хуч стала рассказывать, как садиться на метлу, чтобы она тебя потом не сбросила, когда один из гриффиндорцев – Лонгботтом? – Гарри не мог вспомнить – внезапно рванул вверх, прежде чем тренер дунула в свисток. Бедолага-гриффиндорец выглядел до смерти испуганным.

– Мальчик, вернись! – крикнула мадам Хуч, но он поднимался всё выше и выше, со скоростью выпущенного снаряда, затем, дёрнувшись в сторону, соскользнул с метлы, и стал падать, ниже, ниже… и рухнул на землю с неприятным звуком, заставившим всех вздрогнуть.

– Запястье сломано, – проговорила тренер, наклонившись над гриффиндорцем, лежащим в траве. – Давай, подымайся, ничего страшного.

Она повернулась к ученикам:

– Никто из вас не сдвинется с места, пока я отвожу этого мальчика в больничное крыло! Если кто-нибудь дотронется до метлы, то вылетит из Хогвартса прежде, чем успеет сказать слово «квиддич». Пойдём, милый.

Не раньше, чем они оказались вне зоны слышимости Хуч, Драко разразился смехом:

– Нет, вы видели его лицо, этого придурка?

Некоторые слизеринцы захихикали вместе с ним, но Гарри бросил на них сердитый взгляд.

– Замолчи, Драко, он же ранен. Посмотрел бы я на тебя со сломанным запястьем!

– Ты что, переживаешь из-за идиота Лонгботтома? – спросил Драко. – Тоже заступаешься за этого нытика? – он адресовал свою ухмылку Миллисент, которая свирепо уставилась на него в ответ.

Кровь прилила к лицу Гарри:

– Просто я не издеваюсь над людьми, которые не виноваты в том, что…

– Может, тебе следовало стать гриффиндурком, _Поттер_, – съехидничал Забини. – Тогда бы ты мог защищать неудачников, со всеми удобствами расположившись в башенке среди облаков.

– Заткнись, Забини! – рыкнул Гарри. – Помнишь правило номер один?

Забини сердито глянул на него, но рот закрыл.

– О, смотрите, – вдруг воскликнул Драко. – Это же та самая штуковина, которую прислала Лонгботтому его бабка.

Он что-то подобрал в траве и высоко поднял руку. Стеклянный шарик был заполнен белым дымом и сверкал на солнце.

– Эй, это же Невиллова напоминалка! – крикнул Рон.

Гарри подошёл к Драко.

– Дай её сюда.

– С чего бы мне это делать? Может, я хочу оставить её где-нибудь, чтобы Лонгботтом потом поискал. На дереве, например.

– Дай сюда!

Драко запрыгнул на метлу и поднялся в воздух, в два счёта оказавшись у самых верхушек деревьев.

– Ну, давай, возьми её у меня.

Не успев даже подумать, что делает, Гарри схватил свою метлу. Кровь шумела у него в ушах, когда он с силой оттолкнулся от земли. Он взмыл вверх, и ветер трепал его волосы, когда он набирал высоту; Гарри вдруг понял, что был рождён именно для этого, рождён, чтобы летать. Он летел, и это было легко. Это было прекрасно.

Он потянул древко метлы на себя и поднялся ещё немного выше, резко развернулся и оказался лицом к лицу с Драко. Гарри протянул руку:

– Отдай мне её! – сказал он вполголоса.

Драко покачал головой. Его голос тоже звучал тихо, по негласному уговору каждый из них старался, чтобы это осталось между ними.

– Никто из них не пощадит слизеринца, помнишь, Гарри? Зачем тебе всё это?

– Нет, я так не могу. Парень напуган и чуть не убился, и он ничего не сделал тебе или кому-нибудь из _нас._ Я не могу допустить, чтобы ты разбил подарок его бабушки.

– Ну, как знаешь, – ответил Драко. – Но прежде тебе придётся его поймать.

Гарри нахмурился и осознал, что именно имел в виду Драко, когда подбросил шарик в воздух, а сам стрелой помчался к земле.

Гарри видел, словно в замедленной съёмке, как шарик взлетает, а потом начинает падать. Он наклонился вперёд и направил метлу вниз, наращивая скорость в почти вертикальном пике; ветер свистел в ушах, заглушая возгласы людей внизу; Гарри вытянул руку и в футе от земли схватил шар, вовремя ловко выровнял метлу и мягко скатился на траву, сжимая в кулаке напоминалку.

– МИСТЕР ПОТТЕР!

Его сердце рывком ушло в пятки – к нему стремительно приближался профессор Снейп, чья чёрная мантия развевалась, взметнувшись за спиной наподобие крыльев летучей мыши; тёмные глаза его опасно сверкали; за ним едва поспевала профессор МакГонагалл.

Трепеща от нехорошего предчувствия, Гарри поднялся на ноги.

– Более глупой, идиотской, бездарной выходки и представить себе нельзя! – прорычал Снейп, угрожающе надвигаясь на Гарри. Декан выхватил у него напоминалку и передал МакГонагалл, даже не взглянув на женщину.

– Вы могли свернуть свою бесполезную шею!

– Профессор, он не виноват...

– Не сейчас, мисс Грейнджер, – сказала МакГонагалл, и Гарри обернулся посмотреть, кто встал на его защиту, первый раз обратив внимание на лохматую девочку, и вспомнил, что видел её в поезде. Гермиона Грейнджер. Но до того как он смог сказать спасибо, ему в руку вцепились и подтолкнули по направлению к дверям школы. Он споткнулся, когда Снейп гаркнул:

– Мистер Малфой, мистер Поттер, следуйте за мной! – и пошёл прочь. Гарри и Драко приходилось чуть ли не бежать, чтобы приноровиться к его широким шагам.

_О Боже._ Теперь его исключат из школы, можно не сомневаться. И именно сейчас, когда ему свели синяки и подлечили, он должен возвращаться к Дурслям. Драко тоже выглядел обеспокоенным, но его всего-навсего отправят назад к людям, которые присылают ему огромные коробки сладостей; это не смертельно.

Гарри чувствовал себя отвратительно: не брось он вызов Драко из-за напоминалки, ни один из них не поднялся бы в воздух. Ни один из них не был бы на грани исключения из школы. По пятам следуя за деканом, Гарри почувствовал себя совсем паршиво и стал задыхаться. Может, если сейчас рвануть в сторону, он успеет убежать достаточно далеко, чтобы его не поймали и не посадили на поезд? Или можно было бы спрятаться в Запретном лесу…

Снейп пересёк лужайку, поднялся по широким ступенькам к входной двери, затем взбежал по мраморной лестнице на второй этаж и устремился к кабинету ЗОТИ. Он резко распахнул дверь аудитории, напугав студентов.

– Профессор Квиррелл, – окликнул он преподавателя в тюрбане, – я хотел бы перекинуться парой слов с мистером Флинтом.

– К-к-конечно, п-п-профессор, – Квиррелл махнул рукой в сторону одного из рядов, и Маркус Флинт поднялся, нахмурившись, но когда обнаружил в коридоре Драко и Гарри, немного успокоился.

Снейп одной рукой схватил за шиворот Драко, другой – Гарри, развернул их и толкнул вперёд:

– В мой кабинет, живо!

Им обоим ничего не оставалось, кроме как подчиниться. По дороге в подземелья Гарри ни разу не обернулся, но был уверен, что декан идёт вслед за ними. Однако когда они пришли, Снейпа с ними не оказалось, и им пришлось ждать его в коридоре, потому что дверь в кабинет была заперта.

Кусая губы, Гарри напряжённо замер перед дверью, а Драко прислонился к стене.

– Прости, – минуту спустя сказал Гарри, больше не в силах выносить молчание.

– За что? – пожал плечами Драко. – Ты поймал эту штуку. Даже грязнокровка встала на твою защиту.

– Но ведь нас собираются исключить.

– Тебя – может быть, но Малфоя? Не думаю.

От этих слов Гарри лучше не стало.

Минуты через две появился Снейп, похожий на вампира из страшного кино, готового наброситься на свою жертву. Гарри попятился к стене, стараясь оказаться вне зоны досягаемости цепких профессорских рук, но Снейп всего лишь взмахнул палочкой, чтобы отпереть дверь, и запустил их внутрь.

Гарри даже не успел оглядеться, как входная дверь захлопнулась, и Снейп заорал:

– Салазара ради, о чём вы думали, когда делали это?!

Драко чуть заметно пожал плечами, а Гарри сказал:

– Простите, сэр.

Снейп, похоже, даже не услышал его, продолжая кричать:

– Вам повезло, что я оказался рядом, когда вы устроили своё представление, иначе бы МакГонагалл к этому времени уже посадила вас обоих на поезд. Да, _обоих,_ мистер Малфой. Вряд ли ваш отец имеет хоть какое-нибудь влияние на гриффиндорского декана.

– Мы просто немного полетали, профессор, – начал Драко. – И ничего такого страшного не…

Снейп прервал его:

– Правила едины для всех, что бы вы там себе не воображали, мистер Малфой. И манипуляции с собственностью другого студента на глазах у двух дюжин свидетелей – в любом случае едва ли достойное дело. Любопытно, что на это скажет ваш отец.

Драко побледнел настолько, насколько позволяла его молочно-белая кожа, и Гарри не смог удержаться от вздоха, когда тёмные глаза профессора обратились к нему.

– А вы! Разве не с вами мы провели _многие часы_ в больнице, приводя вас в порядок? Вот как вы цените тяжёлый труд мадам Помфри? Рискуете жизнью из-за бесполезного куска стекла?

Гарри опустил глаза, не в силах больше выносить сверлящий взгляд декана. Его окатило волной стыда, но он не стал опровергать слова Снейпа, в конце концов, это – правда; не имеет значения, что он чувствовал, будто создан для полётов, всё равно он мог погибнуть из-за простой напоминалки.

– Простите, сэр, – повторил он.

После некоторой паузы Снейп уже более спокойно сказал:

– Вы оба получаете взыскание на всю следующую неделю. Мистер Малфой, вы будете отрабатывать своё у мистера Филча, а вы, мистер Поттер, у меня. Начнём завтра ровно в семь. Это всё, господа.

Ошеломлённый, Гарри облегчённо выдохнул, чувствуя радостное головокружение: он не будет исключён!

– Мистер Поттер, останьтесь на секундочку, пожалуйста, – сказал Снейп, и Гаррин желудок совершил новый кульбит.

Драко послал ему сочувствующий взгляд; Гарри опять напрягся.

– Мистер Поттер.

– Да, сэр? – он поднял глаза на профессора.

– Я пригласил сюда мистера Флинта. Пожалуйста, посидите несколько минут.

Недоумевая по поводу изменившегося тона декана и его странной просьбы, Гарри опустился на тот самый стул, на котором уже не раз сиживал. Снейп глядел на него с нечитаемым выражением лица, и Гарри не мог отвернуться. Оба молчали.

Громкий стук в дверь, раздавшийся через несколько минут, заставил Гарри подпрыгнуть.

– Войдите, – крикнул Снейп, и дверь отворилась, впуская Маркуса Флинта. Огромный пятикурсник бросил недобрый взгляд на Гарри, прежде чем кивнуть Снейпу.

Для обоих было неожиданностью увидеть полуулыбку на лице декана и услышать от него следующие слова:

– Мистер Флинт, – в голосе Снейпа прозвучало что-то очень похожее на _удовольствие._ – Я полагаю, что нашёл вам ловца.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Глава 10**

Ранее:  
__

Для обоих было неожиданностью увидеть полуулыбку на лице декана и услышать от него следующие слова:

– Мистер Флинт, – в голосе Снейпа прозвучало что-то очень похожее на удовольствие. – Я полагаю, что нашёл вам ловца. 

***  
Северус наблюдал, как выражение лица Поттера меняется с перепуганно-пристыженного на изумлённое, а затем – на недоверчиво-радостное. Ему сразу же захотелось стереть эту идиотскую улыбку с лица мальчишки.

– Ловца? – Флинт наморщил лоб. – О ком речь, сэр?

Северус подавил раздражённый вздох.

– О ком? О мистере Поттере, разумеется.

Краем глаза он уловил судорожное движение Сопляка – будто тот всё ещё не мог поверить в происходящее.

– Сегодня же проверьте скорость его реакции и научите азам, и если он сумеет хотя бы приблизительно повторить на квиддичном поле свой недавний фокус, то можно смело утверждать, что шансы Слизерина выиграть кубок школы возросли экспоненциально.

Он замолчал и взглянул на Флинта, который до сих пор морщил лоб.

– У нас действительно хорошие шансы.

– О! Отлично, сэр.

Флинт всё ещё сердито рассматривал мальчика, в точности так, как делал это сам Северус, пока не побывал с Сопляком в больничном крыле. И не увидел его в _полёте. _

– Не воображайте, Поттер, что я таким способом поощряю ваше неосмотрительное поведение, – проговорил Северус угрожающе спокойным тоном, который приберегал для особых случаев, и с удовлетворением отметил, что мальчишка опять насторожился. – Вы были близки к тому, чтобы _снова_ оказаться под опекой мадам Помфри. Очень надеюсь, что сегодняшнее происшествие, которое вследствие вашей несдержанности чуть не стоило вам жизни, послужит полезным уроком. И я собираюсь довести до...

В этот раз паника в зелёных глазах распознавалась безошибочно.

– До сведения Дурслей?! – заскулил щенок. – Пожалуйста, не надо!

– НЕ НАДО перебивать меня, Поттер! – рявкнул Снейп и вспомнил, что ни одна из проклятущих сов, посланных им в Суррей, ещё не вернулась._ – И как я и говорил, _этот урок будет _доведен до конца_ при помощи взыскания, которое вы будете отрабатывать всю следующую неделю; за это время вы попытаетесь научиться не нарушать правила, особенно те, которые придуманы для вашей же собственной безопасности. Вам ясно?

– Да, сэр. Спасибо, – лицо мальчика, с которого схлынули все краски, когда он услышал, что Северус собирается отправить письмо его опекунам, сейчас пылало.

– Можете идти. Надеюсь, у вас найдётся свободный час перед ужином...

Поттер кивнул и посмотрел на Флинта, тот вернул ему взгляд.

Северус прочистил горло:

– Мистер Флинт, не будете ли вы так добры... квиддичное поле ждёт.

– О, да, сэр. Пойдём, Поттер, – с этими словами Флинт увёл Сопляка из комнаты, и у Северуса наконец появилась возможность отдышаться и унять скачущее сердце, которое так и норовило выпрыгнуть из груди с того самого момента, когда он увидел Сопляка-Который-Выжил-Чтобы-Все-Боялись-За-Его-Жизнь, рассекающего воздух, словно снаряд катапульты.

Северус написал записку смотрителю Филчу, сообщив, что к нему на отработку направлен Драко Малфой. Возможно, неделя отскребания грязи в холле и вычёсывания блох из шубки миссис Норрис привьёт Малфою немного смирения. Или хотя бы избавит от привычки хватать всё подряд.

За ужином, получив от Флинта отчёт об исключительных способностях Поттера, он не мог не похвастаться Минерве. Она, как и ожидалось, была раздосадована… и отчаянно завидовала.

– Всё это вполне объяснимо, – бросила она. – _Джеймс_ тоже был великолепным игроком.

От этих слов его улыбка увяла, во рту сделалось кисло. Но он заставил себя ответить:

– О, да, и я могу себе представить, как был бы он счастлив размахивать серебристо-зелёным флагом, приветствуя команду Слизерина, как был бы горд, любуясь снитчем, пойманным собственным сыном, который…

– Можешь не продолжать, Северус, – прервала она его. – Всё и так ясно.

Он усмехнулся:

– …который, важно не забывать, тем самым заработает сто пятьдесят очков для Слизерина.

Минерва закатила глаза:

– Как будто ты позволишь забыть! Будь добр, передай мне картофель.

Он потянулся за блюдом и заодно взглянул на своих подопечных, большей частью предоставленных самим себе. Когда он поймал быстрый взгляд Поттера, о чём-то сосредоточенно беседовавшего с Драко Малфоем, Северус подумал, не обсуждают ли они ту самую информацию друг о друге, которой он любезно снабдил обоих. Сын Люциуса Малфоя воспользуется такого рода знаниями без колебаний, в этом Северус был абсолютно уверен, а вот как поступит Поттер – это вопрос.

Ну, поживём – увидим.

***

На этот вечер он подготовил для Сопляка полбочонка флоббер-червей для нарезки. Как и прежде, Поттер без разговоров приступил к работе. Северус наблюдал, как после нескольких неудачных попыток руки Поттера обрели уверенность. Было очевидно, что щенок никогда раньше не имел дела с флоббер-червями, зато прекрасно знает, как управляться с ножом. Первое было не удивительно, а вот второе...

Когда Поттер одним ловким движением рассёк червя вдоль и стал шинковать его поперёк, Северус не выдержал и подошёл ближе, встав у мальчика за спиной.

– В прошлой жизни вы были шеф-поваром?

Плечи Поттера дрогнули, но нож не замедлил своего движения ни на секунду.

– Что-то вроде того, сэр.

– Объясните.

От внимания Северуса не ускользнуло, что мальчишка крепче сжал рукоятку ножа и слегка ссутулился. Последовала долгая пауза, но Северус терпеливо ждал, когда Поттер соберётся с духом. И в конце концов был вознаграждён:

– Я готовил для _них_ с тех пор, как подрос.

– Это те самые _они_, которые морили вас голодом?

– Меня не морили голодом, – нож безжалостно обрушился на несчастного, ничего не подозревающего червя и превратил его в жидкую кашицу.

– Хмм...

– Меня. Не. Морили. Голодом. Сэр.

Мальчишка воспользовался несколькими секундами молчания Северуса, чтобы восстановить самообладание. Его дыхание стало ровнее, но с его скул ещё не сошли пятна, и пальцы слишком сильно стискивали нож.

– Зачем вам понадобилось упоминать об этом при Малфое?

Северус скрыл улыбку.

– Боюсь, я не понимаю, о чём вы говорите.

– Вы рассказали ему, что меня били. Вы рассказали ему, что меня пришлось _приводить в порядок. _Теперь он знает то, что его совершенно не касается!

– Ничего подобного я не делал.

– Ну да, вы _кричали_ об этом в его присутствии. Большая разница!

– Мистер Поттер, мне не нравится ваш тон.

Мальчишка снова вздрогнул и сгорбил плечи, затем добавил уже мягче:

– Простите, сэр.

Северус гипнотизировал спину мальчика, пока тот переводил дыхание, потом тихо сказал:

– Драко Малфой не постесняется использовать любое попавшее ему в руки оружие, чтобы добиться преимущества. Вы всегда должны об этом помнить, равно и о том, что я не завожу любимчиков.

В этот раз пауза была дольше, и плечи мальчика расслабились. Но когда Северус шагнул назад, Поттер снова дёрнулся. Впрочем, острая реакция мальчишки была вполне простительна, если его действительно терроризировали в школе, как он утверждал. В этом Северусу ещё предстояло разобраться.

Он был абсолютно уверен: установившаяся тишина означает, что сейчас Поттер вспоминает все свои школьные унижения. И вдруг Сопляк-Который-Выжил-Чтобы-Ставить-В-Тупик едва слышно проговорил:

– А я никогда не использую такое оружие против него.

Северусу понадобилось время, чтобы оправиться от изумления, затем он со смешком заметил:

– В таком случае он всегда будет на полкорпуса впереди.

Мальчик вздохнул и уже почти обернулся, но Северус рявкнул:

– Шевелитесь! Черви сами собой не нарежутся.

Позже ему пришлось признать – хотя и мучительно не хотелось – что за все годы преподавания он никогда не видел столь безупречно нарезанных студентом червей.

***

На следующий день ему предстояло пережить первый урок с Сопляком и другими первокурсниками Слизерина. Северус был готов ко всему. Каждый год, невзирая на его горячие мольбы, Альбус ставил Гриффиндор и Слизерин вместе. Всё, что Северус мог сделать, это не завыть от разочарования. На их фоне сочетание Рэйвенкло-Хаффлпафф было откровенно скучным.

Но сегодняшний класс... ему придётся смотреть за ними в оба. Можно биться об заклад, что эти дети, необученные и склонные к шалостям и фокусам, не единожды взорвут кабинет зельеварения.

Он, хмурясь, вихрем влетел в аудиторию и тем самым задал тон всему уроку; затем понизил голос так, чтобы его можно было расслышать только в абсолютной тишине.

Они таращились на него, пока он по обыкновению обещал им славу, красоту и власть над смертью, если только они сами приложат к тому усилия… А они всё таращились на него, до крайности юные и до крайности бестолковые.

Он резко оборвал свою речь и начал по очереди знакомиться с классом, не прерываясь, пока не дошел до искомой фамилии.

– Гарри Поттер, – слоги будто повисли в воздухе. – Наша новая... _знаменитость_, – проговорил он нараспев, пристально наблюдая за выражением лица Сопляка. Голова Поттера дёрнулась вверх, глаза сузились. К удивлению Северуса, сидящий за Поттером Теодор Нотт наградил его недобрым взглядом. Северус подавил улыбку: похоже, Поттер уже успел обзавестись почитателями. Что ж, пришло время выяснить, на кого парень может рассчитывать.

Закончив с перекличкой, он бросил:

– Поттер, что получится, если я добавлю молотый корень асфодели в настойку полыни?

Поттер покосился на Нотта, который тоже выглядел озадаченным. Лохматая девочка, кажется, мисс Грейнджер, та, которая вчера заступилась за Поттера, вытянула вверх руку.

– Я не знаю, сэр, – вполне предсказуемо ответил Сопляк.

Губы Северуса скривились в усмешке.

– Ну-ну… Видимо, слава – это ещё не всё.

Он проигнорировал руку Грейнджер – настырная девчонка могла помешать ему в его маленьком расследовании.

– Попробуем снова. Поттер, если я велю вам найти безоар, где вы его будете искать?

Грейнджер чуть ли не подскакивала на месте от нетерпения, а Поттер был совершенно растерян. За его спиной Малфой, Крэбб и Гойл давились от смеха. Любопытно… Северус бросил им предупреждающий взгляд, и они слегка попритихли.

– Я не знаю, сэр.

– Думаю, вы до сегодняшнего дня и не подумали открыть книгу, а, Поттер?

Поттер вспыхнул, и Северус вспомнил, что у мальчика не было доступа к учебникам до того, как начался семестр. Между тем, Сопляк выдержал его взгляд, что удавалось далеко не каждому взрослому человеку, и даже ухитрился вызвать сочувствие у пары гриффиндорцев.

– Поттер, чем отличается Клобук монаха от Волчьей отравы?

Девчонка Грейнджер, уже практически стоя, трясла рукой, устремлённой в потолок.

– Я не знаю, – тихо сказал Поттер. – Вот она знает, почему вы не спросите её?

Нотт предупреждающе вытаращил глаза, несколько человек рассмеялось, но среди них не было ни одного слизеринца, хотя малфоевская ухмылка была довольно заметной. Руки Поттера задрожали, и он крепко их стиснул, прижав к парте.

– Сядьте, Грейнджер! – гаркнул Снейп. – К вашему сведению, Поттер, из асфодели и полыни получается сонное зелье, такое сильное, что его называют Глоток Живой Смерти. Безоар – камень из желудка козы, который защитит вас от большинства ядов. Что касается Клобука монаха и Волчьей отравы – это одно и то же растение, также известное как аконит… Так, почему никто не записывает?!

Первоклассники принялись лихорадочно рыться в сумках в поисках перьев и пергамента.

– Еще одна отработка за вашу наглость, Поттер, – сквозь шум объявил Северус. Поттер кивнул и разгладил свой пергамент.

Северус велел ученикам готовить простейшее зелье от нарывов, следуя указаниям, написанным на доске.

Он надеялся, что этот своеобразный урок не пройдёт для мальчика даром.

Когда занятие закончилось, Северус приготовил для Поттера бочонок чёрных тараканов, которых требовалось измельчить до порошкообразного состояния, а также подробные инструкции, поскольку сам он не собирался присутствовать на отработке. Удивительно, но Северус был уверен: мальчишка сделает всё как надо.

***

Ужин у Малфоев – всегда небезынтересное времяпрепровождение. Сервированное на тончайшем китайском фарфоре вышколенными домовыми эльфами угощение, как обычно, было роскошным. Северус сознательно не стал говорить о делах, пока они не перешли в гостиную, чтобы отдать должное коньяку, и совсем не удивился, когда всплыла тема пребывания Драко в школе.

– Пока у него был только один урок зельеварения, – заметил он, делая глоток напитка, приятно согревающего гортань, – но совершенно очевидно, что приготовленное им зелье – отличного качества.

_«Натасканный щенок». _

– Разумеется, – отозвалась Нарцисса, пленительно улыбнувшись. – Люциус приглашал для него самых лучших наставников.

– Разумеется, – отреагировал Северус.

– Что ты думаешь о его шансах войти в состав квиддичной команды? – спросил Люциус. – Он мог бы стать неплохим ловцом.

Подыскав подходящий ответ, Северус сказал:

– Отборочные испытания состоятся на следующей неделе, и окончательное решение принимает капитан команды. Однако ничто не мешает мне замолвить слово за подающего надежды кандидата.

– Прекрасно, – Люциус погладил пальцем тюльпанообразный бокал. – На следующей неделе я еду заграницу и собираюсь на некоторое время задержаться в Будапеште. Если не ошибаюсь, там есть одна полюбившаяся тебе аптека. Могу ли я привезти оттуда для твоего личного собрания ингредиентов что-нибудь особенное?

Северус, неприятно удивлённый тем, что Малфой отслеживает его перемещения, был вновь вынужден тщательно подбирать ответные слова – ему вовсе не хотелось каким бы то ни было образом быть обязанным этому человеку.

– Я бы не отказался от шкурки бумсланга. На континенте они не так редки, как здесь.

Малфой улыбнулся и поднял бокал.

– Хорошо, пусть будет шкурка бумсланга.

Разговор вернулся к малозначительным предметам. Вечер протекал гораздо приятней, чем Северус мог надеяться, до тех пор пока в самом конце Люциус, со своей притворно-простодушной улыбкой, не сказал:

– Я слышал, что Слизерин теперь может гордиться новым питомцем – Мальчиком-Который-Выжил.

Северус обратил внимание, что прозвище Поттера было произнесено с особым выражением, которое будет нелишним запомнить.

– Да, это было неожиданностью для многих людей, – проговорил он.

– Как я слышал, – _нет сомненья, что от своего мелкого паршивца, _– он близко сошёлся с сыном Хирама Нотта. И даже замечен в симпатиях к гриффиндорцам.

– Это так, – подтвердил Северус. – Хорошо бы Нотту повнимательней следить за своим сыном… и не ему одному.

– Ммм, – Люциус налил себе ещё, игнорируя протестующий вздох Нарциссы. – Я надеюсь, что Драко извлечет из ситуации урок на будущее.

– Было бы желательно, – кивнул Северус. – Похоже, между мистером Поттером и Драко существует некоторая конкуренция. Я приветствую здоровое соперничество, но только пока всё остаётся внутри факультета.

– Пока не доходит до нарушения правил?

– Совершенно верно, – Северус слегка улыбнулся. – Уверен, что ты разделяешь моё беспокойство.

– Разумеется. Я поговорю с Драко.

_«Можно подумать, он не делает это каждый Божий день». _

Северус с трудом дождался окончания вечера.

***

После возвращения в Хогвартс Снейп незамедлительно увиделся с Дамблдором, дабы оповестить Старого глупца, что его драгоценный Золотой мальчик – хотя и в серо-зелёной гамме – находится под прицелом внимания Малфоя, и означенный персонаж на следующей неделе собирается в Венгрию. Из этого региона последние несколько лет доходили странные слухи, особенно из Румынии, Венгрии и Албании, и, учитывая присутствие в Хогвартсе Сопляка-Который-Привлекает-Слишком-Много-Внимания, следовало принять некоторые превентивные меры против бывших Пожирателей Смерти, а главным образом – против возможного возвращения Волдеморта: Северус был не настолько наивен, чтобы поверить, будто тот исчез навсегда, и Дамблдор разделял его опасения.

Северус догадывался, что предстоящий год вряд ли принесет ему желанное спокойствие, а некий зеленоглазый мальчик и вовсе окажется в самом центре урагана.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Глава 11**

Ранее:  
_Северус приготовил для Поттера бочонок чёрных тараканов, которых требовалось измельчить до порошкообразного состояния, а также подробные инструкции, поскольку сам он не собирался присутствовать на отработке. Удивительно, но Северус был уверен: мальчишка сделает всё как надо._

_______________

Когда Гарри пятничным вечером ровно в семь явился на отработку и постучался в дверь, ему никто не ответил; попытка повернуть круглую ручку показала, что дверь заперта. Только после этого он заметил, что рядом с расписанием занятий по зельеварению и предупреждением "Не беспокоить под страхом телесного наказания!" прикреплён небольшой кусок пергамента. Увидев сверху свои инициалы, Гарри сорвал записку с двери. Ему пришлось прищуриться, чтобы разобрать мелкий наклонный почерк.

_Мистер Поттер,_

в классной комнате вы найдёте письменные указания об условиях вашей отработки. Я временно изменил пароль так, чтобы вы могли войти туда, назвав растение, использующееся для получения настойки, о которой Вы не смогли ничего сказать сегодня на уроке. Очень хочется верить, что это было в первый и в последний раз. Я надеюсь, что к тому времени, когда я вернусь, вы закончите работу и уберёте за собой.

Не разочаруйте меня.

С.Снейп 

"Чуднó", – подумал Гарри, но не стал забивать себе голову. Он прошёл дальше по коридору к классу зельеварения; дверь послушно открылась при слове «полынь». На столе стояли бочонок с тараканами, несколько стеклянных баночек и ступка с пестиком. Бочонок был прикрыт другим куском пергамента, где микроскопическим профессорским почерком были накарябаны инструкции о том, как правильно измельчить сырьё и сколько тараканьей пудры умещается в банку.

Вздохнув, Гарри приступил к заданию. Крошечным совочком он зачерпывал жуков из бочонка и отправлял их в ступку, чтобы потом истолочь похожим на булаву каменным пестиком до состояния очень мелкого порошка, который высыпал в банку. Понадобилось три с верхом совка тараканов, чтобы наполовину наполнить первую банку, как того требовал Снейп в своей инструкции, и вскоре Гарри уже полностью погрузился в это однообразное и скучное занятие.

Его мысли обратились к успехам и неудачам первой недели в Хогвартсе: от чудом миновавшей его угрозы исключения из школы к тренировке с Флинтом на квиддичном поле, где капитан сначала объяснил ему распределение ролей в команде, а потом с широко открытым ртом наблюдал, как Гарри снова и снова ловит маленький золотой шарик.

Флинт похлопал Гарри по спине, когда тот коснулся ногами земли, в последний раз поймав снитч. До этого Гарри ни разу ещё не видел, чтобы Маркус улыбался.

– Неплохо, Поттер. Кубок школы в этом году точно будет наш!

Под впечатлением от нежданно привалившего счастья Гарри чуть не забыл, что после ужина ему надо идти на отработку. Пришлось пробежаться, чтобы успеть в подземелья вовремя.

Профессор Снейп вёл себя очень странно: всё смотрел, как Гарри шинкует этих отвратных… как же их… а, флоббер-червей – вот ведь название придумали! Их внутренности были наполнены самой густой и клейкой слизью, какую только Гарри приходилось трогать, однако учебник утверждал, что она чрезвычайно хороша для сгущения зелий. Стало быть, ему надо привыкать. Если это вообще возможно.

Декан пристально наблюдал, как он работает – Гарри всё время ощущал на себе его тяжёлый взгляд – а потом стал спрашивать, не был ли Гарри шеф-поваром, и сказал, что Гарри морили голодом.

Как будто его это заботило…

Ещё вся эта чушь про Драко и нелепый разговор о том, как использовать информацию против него. Какая _Гарри-то_ разница, боится Драко своего отца или нет? Конечно же, Гарри понимал, что со взрослыми надо быть начеку. Им нельзя доверять – это он знал абсолютно точно. Но он не собирается шантажировать Драко всей этой чепухой; и неважно, как много знает Драко о Дурслях или о том, сколько раз Гарри был в больничном крыле. Просто не собирается, и всё.

Он не считал Драко таким уж засранцем и надеялся, что они смогут подружиться. Если забыть о погоне за напоминалкой, то можно было сказать, что всё к тому и идёт. Но когда Гарри на уроке зельеварения увидел, как Драко вовсю потешается над его беспомощностью, ему стало обидно. Гораздо обидней, чем он готов был признать. Если бы он имел хотя бы какое-то представление о том, о чём его спросил Снейп! Учебники у него появились лишь после того, как они с Хагридом побывали на Диагон-аллее, а потом его под завязку загрузили работой по дому, и у него просто не было возможности почитать их до тех пор, пока Дурсли не высадили его у вокзала Кингс Кросс. Он собирался пролистать учебники здесь, в Хогвартсе, но со всеми этими отработками, блужданиями по замку и привыканием к магии, а теперь ещё и квиддичем, ему едва хватало времени, чтобы просто перевести дыхание, а не то что заучивать тексты из учебника по зельеварению.

И кстати, Тедди после урока сказал ему, что в первой трети учебника нет ответов ни на один из заданных Гарри вопросов и от учеников вовсе не требуется заранее их знать. У Тедди имелась теория, откуда всё это знает _чёртова мисс Грейнджер:_ не исключено, что она поселилась в библиотеке и использует книги вместо кровати, подушки, одеяла и даже вместо туалета – по его мнению, история магии идеально подходит для этой цели.

Гарри был благодарен Тедди, а Малфоя старательно избегал до конца дня. Он заметил, что Крэбб и Гойл тоже над ним смеялись, как и Забини с Паркинсон. А вот Миллисент, Тедди, Невилл Лонгботтом и даже Рон – нет. Последний как будто бы даже рассердился на Снейпа из-за него, Гарри! Это обстоятельство повысило ему настроение, которое основательно подпортил Снейп, высмеяв Гарри перед всем классом. Гарри ожидал, что профессор будет справедливее – не он ли недавно распинался, что не заводит любимчиков? Гарри был по-настоящему разочарован. Что ж, посмотрим, как пройдут следующие зелья…

Заглянув в бочонок, он обнаружил, что за час сделал больше половины работы. Может, он ещё успеет позаниматься домашкой со своей группой, вместо того, чтобы делать задание с утра в постели, пока все спят. Хотя завтра суббота, и, возможно, его одноклассники пораньше закончили с уроками ради того, чтобы поиграть в плюй-камни, волшебные шахматы или просто посидеть и всласть поболтать.

***

Было самое начало десятого, когда он покончил с отработкой, выстроив банки с тараканьей пудрой в идеальную линию и насухо вытерев стол. Выходя, Гарри прикрыл дверь, раздумывая, не должен ли он запереть её, или это произойдёт само по себе, и решил просто оставить всё как есть. Ведь Снейп не упоминал ничего такого в своей записке.

Он возвращался в гостиную Слизерина разветвлёнными коридорами, в которых нетрудно было потеряться – гораздо проще, чем в других частях замка. Заколдованные факелы давали не так много света, как хотелось бы здесь, в подземельях; их мерцающее, неровное пламя создавало причудливые тени в самых неожиданных местах, из-за чего было легко пропустить нужный поворот.

Гарри бывал здесь и раньше, но сейчас его занимали мысли о событиях последних дней, и он не отдавал себе отчёта, куда идёт. Опомнился он лишь тогда, когда забрёл в глухое ответвление коридора, и до него дошло, что он промахнул нужный перекрёсток, который остался… _где-то там._

Развернувшись, чтобы пойти обратно, он столкнулся лицом к лицу... к полупрозрачному лицу… Кровавого Барона.

Серебристая кровь покрывала руки и одежду призрака, и его лицо, отражавшее отблески того серебра, выражало глубокую скорбь. Рана на груди сочилась никогда не иссякающим ручейком крови, капли которой исчезали, не успев достигнуть камней под его ногами. Цепи обвивали тело призрака и продолжали дребезжать, предвещая недоброе, даже когда он завис прямо перед Гарри.

– Гарри Поттер, – нараспев проговорило приведение.

За последнюю неделю Гарри попадалось немало призраков, но Кровавого Барона он не видел с самого пира. Он чувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд привидения в течение всего вечера, но ему и без того хватало поводов для волнения, поэтому он почти забыл о странном поведении Барона.

– Да, сэр?

Рот призрака скривился, но это было мало похоже на улыбку.

– Я никак не ожидал, что мой факультет приютит самого Гарри Поттера.

– Ага, мне здесь чертовски уютно! – хмыкнул Гарри.

К его изумлению, Кровавый Барон закинул голову назад и звучно захохотал, отчего у Гарри пронзительно зазвенело в голове.

– Ох, мистер Поттер, благодарю вас, – сказал призрак, отсмеявшись. – Давно мне не было так весело.

– Э-э, всегда рад помочь.

Подозревая, что это не совсем вежливо, Гарри всё же пытался разглядеть сквозь тело Барона коридор.

– Не подскажете, как отсюда выбраться? Похоже, я попал не туда, куда нужно.

– Я бы тоже так сказал.

Гарри был совершенно уверен, что Барон имеет в виду не только сегодняшний вечер, но ему не хотелось вступать в философские дискуссии с приведением, так что он проигнорировал намёк и заметил:

– Мне бы хотелось вернуться в гостиную, чтобы позаниматься с группой…

– Разумеется, – ответил Барон и воззрился на Гарри. Глаза призрака напоминали тёмные провалы, в которых таится и дышит смертельная угроза, поджидающая доверчивую жертву.

Гарри с ног до головы пробрало холодом; он вздрогнул и стал пятиться от призрака, пока не почувствовал спиной стену.

– Чего вы хотите?

– Того, чего мы все хотим, мистер Поттер, – тёмные прорехи глаз сузились, сдерживая скрывающуюся в них опасность. – Покоя.

И с этими словами призрак проплыл прямо сквозь Гарри, отчего тот покрылся гусиной кожей. Силы внезапно покинули его; всё тело ныло, будто он побывал в драке. Но прежде, чем он успел обернуться и потребовать объяснений, Кровавый Барон исчез в стене.

Гарри привалился к каменной кладке, чтобы перевести дыхание. Цепляясь за гладкие влажные камни, он буквально заставлял себя идти, шаг за шагом продвигаясь вперёд, подальше от этого тупика. Казалось, он проплутал по коридорам целую вечность, прежде чем вернулся в знакомую часть подземелий. Когда Гарри наконец добрался до гостиной, он более-менее пришёл в себя – если не считать хрипы и резь в груди при дыхании. Он направился к столу, где каждый вечер сидела его группа… но там никого не было.

Вокруг стояла необычная для пятничного вечера тишина. Только несколько старших студентов разбрелось по углам, да ещё какая-то парочка обжималась в тени коридора, ведущего к девчачьей спальне. Гарри ожидал, что народу будет гораздо больше. Неужели не нашлось желающих отпраздновать окончание первой учебной недели? Тедди ещё сочувствовал ему, что со своими отработками Гарри пропустит всё самое интересное.

Взглянув на часы, что висели над камином, Гарри не поверил своим глазам, и до него дошло, почему так тихо. Два часа ночи – как это может быть?!

«Наверняка тут не обошлось без Кровавого Барона», – подумалось Гарри. Когда призрак пролетел сквозь него, что-то случилось. А вот что именно, Гарри вспомнить не мог.

– Поттер! – вдруг рявкнули сзади.

Гарри подпрыгнул от неожиданности и резко обернулся, чтобы второй раз за вечер столкнуться с неприятностью. Но на этот раз неприятность была вполне себе живая и очень-очень сердитая.

– И чему же я обязан… – Снейп запнулся, его глаза расширились. – Идите за мной, – отрывисто бросил он и устремился к выходу. Оказавшись в коридоре, Снейп повернул к своему кабинету, а Гарри, как никогда уставший, только вздохнул и поплёлся за деканом сквозь тёмные коридоры.

В кабинете Снейп указал на стул возле своего письменного стола.

– Сядьте.

Гарри смотрел, как профессор открывает дверь в помещение, в котором хранил зелья. Вскоре он вернулся с пузырьками, которые поставил на край стола перед Гарри.

– Снимайте рубашку.

– А?

– Сейчас же, Поттер! Вы перепачканы кровью, нужно выяснить, своей или нет.

Гарри в первый раз с того момента, как Барон пролетел сквозь него, посмотрел вниз, на свою одежду. К его ужасу и отвращению, спереди его мантия пропиталась кровью, так же как и часть рубашки под ней. Ему пришлось отдирать прилипшую к телу материю. Было больно.

– Да что такое, скажите на милость, с вами произошло? – спросил Снейп, когда Гарри снял мантию и бросил её на пол. Руки не слушались, когда он взялся за пуговицы рубашки, и тут он обнаружил, что его пальцы – нет, все руки – липкие от крови.

– Я… я не знаю, сэр, – проговорил Гарри, чувствуя накатывающую дурноту от металлического запаха крови, который ударил ему в нос. Пульс набатом отдавал у него в ушах, он слышал, как гудит кровь, проталкиваясь по венам: _тух-дух, тух-дух._ А когда он расстегнул рубашку и увидел глубокую борозду на груди, то понял, что бóльшая часть всей этой крови – его собственная. Потом его накрыла боль, он лишь успел подумать, что не чувствовал её раньше из-за шока. В следующую секунду он посмотрел на Снейпа, недоуменно покачал головой и кулем повалился на пол. Окружающий мир исчез в темноте.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Глава 12 **

_Ранее_

_Потом его накрыла боль, он лишь успел подумать, что не чувствовал её раньше из-за шока. В следующую секунду он посмотрел на Снейпа, недоуменно покачал головой и кулем повалился на пол. Окружающий мир исчез в темноте. _

***

Северус успел подхватить мальчишку до того, как тот приложился головой о каменный пол лишь потому, что годами совершенствовал свою реакцию, имея дело с невнимательными детьми и их взрывающимися котлами. В следующий момент он уже останавливал кровь из открывшейся раны.

Он осторожно опустил Сопляка-Который-Выжил-Чтобы-Довести-Своего-Декана-До-Инфаркта на пол, наложил одиночный Scourgify на рану, чтоб не кровоточила, а потом повторил заклинание, чтобы очистить её; ещё взмах палочкой – и рана закрылась. Затем Северус проверил, дышит ли мальчик и есть ли пульс.

Пульс был нитевидным, но всё-таки был; дыхание – частым и поверхностным. Он сжал и отпустил мочку уха Поттера, но цвет вернулся не так быстро, как должен бы. Проклятье! Чтобы мальчик не умер от шока, Северус согрел чарами помещение и превратил стул и пустую склянку в тёплое одеяло и подушку. Он полностью завернул Поттера в одеяло, добавил ещё согревающих чар и подложил подушку Поттеру под ноги.

Опасность временно отступила, и теперь можно было на минуту отойти от Поттера и вызвать мадам Помфри через каминную сеть.

Северус задумался, какого дьявола Поттер бродил по коридорам до двух часов ночи: следящие чары в кабинете и общей гостиной показали, что мальчишка закончил свою отработку добрых пять часов назад. Отложив выяснение этого вопроса до более подходящего времени – но он обязательно добьётся ответа, чёрт возьми! – Северус в двух словах объяснил Поппи, почему требуется ее срочное присутствие, и попросил захватить с собой кроветворное зелье.

Лицо Поттера, белое как мел, было покрыто испариной, но лоб стал холодным. Пульс, всё ещё слабый, сделался ровнее, и мальчик до сих пор дышал, хотя в сознание пока не пришёл.

Появилась Поппи, и Северус рассказал ей про рану в груди и что именно он предпринял, чтобы предотвратить шок. Она кивнула и, вливая кроветворное зелье в гортань мальчика, воспользовалась чарами, чтобы жидкость попала в желудок, затем проделала то же самое со следующим зельем, в котором Северус узнал одно из собственноручно сваренных – снова кроветворное, только с дозой дофамина. В завершение она наложила специальные чары, повышающие содержание кислорода в воздухе над носоглоткой мальчика.

– Теперь мы можем только смотреть и ждать, – со вздохом проговорила Поппи. Она взглянула на Северуса. – Могу я узнать, что с ним произошло?

– Понятия не имею.

– Тогда расскажи всё, что знаешь.

Дыхание мальчика выровнялось, и когда Северус проверил пульс, он с радостью обнаружил, что тот стал более устойчивым, чем десять минут назад, хотя всё ещё слабым. Испытанное облегчение повлияло на разговорчивость Северуса, и он попытался проанализировать события, чтобы понять причины происшедшего. Он и сам чувствовал, что говорит не совсем связно:

– Я услышал сигнал тревоги, предупреждающий, что один из моих студентов открыл дверь в гостиную из коридора. Тогда я пошёл навести порядок и обнаружил Поттера, стоящего в центре комнаты с… с потерянным видом.

Он не мог подобрать подходящего слова, чтобы описать взгляд мальчика, когда Северус окликнул его. "Загнанный" – наверно, так...

– Я уже собирался спросить у него, какого дьявола он до сих пор не в постели, когда заметил, что его мантия залита кровью. Впрочем, он неплохо держался на ногах, и я повел его к себе, чтобы всё выяснить. Я был уверен, что...

Северус замолчал. Он был уверен: раз мальчик может идти, значит, с ним всё в порядке, и кровь на его мантии – чужая. Северус и предположить не мог, что мальчик истекает кровью! Неужели у Поттера начисто отсутствует чувство самосохранения?

– А потом? – нетерпеливо спросила Поппи.

– А потом я велел ему сесть, – Северус махнул рукой, – вон там и снять мантию с рубашкой, чтобы я мог проверить, не ранен ли он сам. Он снял, и оказалось, что ранен, и тогда я спросил, что стряслось, а он заявил, что не знает, и упал со стула.

– И у тебя нет никаких предположений, как он получил свою рану?

– Никаких!

– Ладно, Северус, не горячись, успокойся, – она посмотрела на мальчика. – Кстати, ты не знаешь, почему он сегодня не пришёл ко мне на осмотр?

– Не пришёл?! Маленький парши...

Поппи хмыкнула, не дав ему закончить:

– Я бы не стала сильно на него сердиться. Подозреваю, что за последние несколько дней он устал от моей компании. Не знаешь, он принимал укрепляющее зелье?

– Да, совершенно точно принимал.

– Хорошо, – она наклонилась и, проверив пульс, кивнула сама себе. – Его уже можно перемещать. Я хочу забрать его в больничное крыло.

– Отлично, – Северус заклинанием поднял тело мальчика и вышел из кабинета вслед за мадам Помфри, левитируя Поттера в сторону лестницы.

Они как раз поднялись на второй этаж, когда страшный грохот заставил их обоих шарахнуться в сторону. Палочка Снейпа была уже наготове, но его поразило, что Поппи мгновенно выхватила свою и, насколько могла, загородила плывущее тело мальчика.

Через несколько секунд обнаружился и виновник шума: из аудитории в конце коридора, визжа от радости, выпорхнул Пивз. Увидев их, он резко изменил курс; его смех переполняло невиданное торжество:

Разболелся наш Барон,  
Ото всех укрылся он.  
Пивз по Хогвартсу шныряет,  
На Барона Пивз чихает!

– проверещал полтергейст и удрал, на прощанье метнув в них комок какой-то вязкой бледно-зелёной субстанции.

Северус инстинктивно нырнул в сторону и услышал позади сочный удар. Зелёная жижа быстро впитывалась в камни, оставляя лишь влажные пятна везде, где она соприкоснулась с поверхностью. Но те капли, что попали на трансфигурированное одеяло, обёрнутое вокруг Поттера, дымились и разъедали шерсть, словно кислота. Северус сердито потыкал палочкой в ядовитую эктоплазму:

– Scourgify!

К счастью, жижа исчезла до того, как успела добраться до кожи Поттера.

В больничном крыле по команде мадам Помфри Северус отлевитировал укутанного в одеяло мальчика на одну из кроватей рядом с её кабинетом.

Они как можно удобнее устроили Поттера, положив его так, чтобы ноги были приподняты. Воздух вокруг его постели согрели чарами, чтобы Поппи могла обтереть мальчика и переодеть в чистое белье.

Северус стоял и смотрел, как она хлопочет над Поттером.

Он всего-навсего хочет убедиться в том, что Сопляк не собирается помирать, говорил себе Северус, просто он должен быть уверен, что сможет задать мальчишке вопросы, когда тот очнётся. Ему совершенно нет дела до самочувствия Поттера, равно и до того, испугается ли мальчишка, когда проснётся. Совершенно никакого дела.

Прошло больше двух часов, прежде чем веки Поттера затрепетали и его дыхание, ставшее глубже после дозы обезболивающего, участилось. Несколько минут спустя его глаза открылись, и он потерянно огляделся. Зёленые глаза расширились, когда мальчик увидел, кто сидит рядом с его кроватью; он потянулся к тумбочке и стал беспомощно шарить рукой в поисках очков. Не выдержав, Северус схватил их и вложил в ладонь Поттера.

– Спасибо, сэр, – просипел Поттер. Он раскрыл дужки очков и заправил их за уши. Его лицо всё ещё было бледным, но хотя бы не серым, как раньше.

– Хотите пить? – спросил Снейп.

– Да, сэр.

Северус налил чашку воды и помог ему сесть.

– Глотайте медленно, – велел он мальчику.

Поттер сделал несколько глотков, прежде чем спросить:

– Я в больничном крыле, сэр?

– Да, – помедлив, сказал Северус. Дождавшись, когда мальчик допил, он забрал у Поттера чашку и поставил её обратно на стол.

– А сейчас поведайте мне, что именно этим вечером подвигло вас столь радикально оживить моё и мадам Помфри унылое времяпрепровождение?

– А?

– Как вы умудрились заработать открытую рану в груди и потерять половину крови?

Поттер моргнул.

– Я не знаю, сэр.

– Да как можно не знать…

– Северус! – тут же рядом с Поттером возникла рассерженная Поппи, которая неодобрительно уставилась на него. На него, Северуса! – Не третируй моего пациента! Если не можешь держать себя в руках, тебе здесь нечего делать!

Северусу пришлось смиренно кивнуть: он знал, что она права, но ему надо было докопаться до подоплёки сегодняшних событий – Альбусу нужны подробности. Северус уже послал директору краткую записку сразу же после того, как они с Поппи доставили мальчишку в больничное крыло, но коль скоро Поттер очнулся, необходимо как можно быстрее выяснить, кто пытался убить Спасителя магического мира.

– Ну, хорошо. Мистер Поттер, не будете ли так любезны рассказать всё, что вы знаете о сегодняшнем вечере? Где, интересно, вы были до двух часов ночи?

– Я не знаю, сэр. В смысле, – быстро добавил мальчик, увидев выражение лица Северуса, – я не знал, что прошло так много времени. Я закончил с вашим заданием и пошёл обратно в гостиную факультета, но только заблудился, и там был Кровавый барон, и он...

– Погодите, – Северус прищурился, – вы встретили Кровавого барона?

– Да, сэр, и он пролетел прямо сквозь...

– Когда это произошло?

– М-м-м, прямо после того, как до меня дошло, что я пропустил нужный поворот. Думаю, в самом начале десятого.

Северус задумался. В его голове крутилась частушка Пива. Что он там напевал? «Разболелся наш Барон»?

– Скажите, Поттер, как по-вашему, Барон выглядел необычно?

– Необычно? Я не знаю, – Поттер нервно сцепил руки, и Поппи бросила Северусу предупреждающий взгляд. Он попытался не хмуриться, хотя это было довольно трудно.

– В смысле, до этого я видел его всего один раз, на праздничном пиру, поэтому не уверен, что сегодня он выглядел необычно. Хотя потом он стал говорить что-то странное, а потом пролетел прямо сквозь меня и исчез в стене.

Барон пролетел прямо сквозь мальчика? Это ли было причиной ранения? Но Северус никогда не слышал, чтобы привидения могли нанести телесный ущерб живому человеку, разве что он мог почувствовать холод, не более того. Значит, дело не в Бароне. Так что же всё-таки произошло? Откуда рана?

– Что было потом?

– Потом я пошёл обратно в гостиную.

– Никто не нападал на тебя по дороге?

– Нет...

Северус уловил замешательство мальчика.

– Но?

– Ну, когда Кровавый барон исчез, я вдруг почувствовал такую усталость, словно подрался с кем-то. Но я ничего такого не помню. И мне показалось, что я очень долго искал обратную дорогу.

Интересно... Северус лениво взмахнул палочкой, и ему стало ясно, что к мальчику действительно недавно применили Obliviatе.

– Похоже, ваши воспоминания об этом вечере были искажены.

– Что, сэр?

Северус скривился:

– К вам применили Obliviatе.

Недоумение Поттера только усилилось, поэтому Северус пояснил:

– Кто-то поколдовал над вами, стёр или иным образом скорректировал вашу память. Скорее всего, просто стёр, потому что есть промежуток времени, о котором вы вообще ничего не помните. Кстати, Obliviatе – довольно-таки сложные чары.

Вывод был очевиден для Северуса, но не для мальчишки.

– Эти чары входят в школьную программу?

Хм, а Поттер умнее, чем кажется. И почему-то не выглядит расстроенным или удивлённым, что был подвергнут такому проклятью. Должно быть, действие дофаминовой эйфории ещё не кончилось.

– Нет, не входят.

– Значит, это был не студент. Но кто тогда?

– Хороший вопрос... Кстати, Поттер, почему вы проигнорировали назначенный на пятницу осмотр?

Рот мальчика открылся, как у рыбы, выброшенной на берег.

– Я, ээ...

– Мадам Помфри предельно ясно изложила вам свои требования. Я считал, что мы чётко договорились: каждую пятницу вы приходите к ней на осмотр... Мы с вами уже обсуждали ваше отношение к выполнению указаний. Есть необходимость ещё раз вернуться к этой теме?

Поттер опустил голову:

– Нет, сэр. Простите.

Северус некоторое время смотрел на дрожащие руки мальчишки и его виноватое лицо, потом вздохнул.

– Я понимаю, что медицинская помощь для вас в новинку, – сказал он ровно. – Привыкли полагаться на себя, не так ли?

Кивок и тихое:

– Да, сэр.

– Как я и думал. Однако здесь вы под моей опекой, а я не имею привычки позволять студентам пренебрегать своим здоровьем. Впредь вы не будете пропускать осмотры у мадам Помфри, это ясно? Иначе нам с вами придётся снова и снова, долго и нудно обсуждать этот вопрос.

– Да, сэр, – уже почти шёпотом.

– Хорошо, – Северус поднялся. – А теперь отдохните. Сегодня суббота, и вам нет никакой необходимости вставать с постели раньше, чем позволит мадам Помфри.

Северус посмотрел на медиковедьму, весь вид которой говорил о том, что Поттер пролежит здесь, по крайней мере, до конца выходных.

– Спокойной ночи, Поттер.

– Спокойной ночи, профессор, – ответил мальчик и, закрыв глаза, устало опустился на подушку.

А Северус отправился искать Кровавого барона, чтобы получить у того ответы на кое-какие вопросы. После двух часов поисков ему так и не удалось установить контакт с призраком, и Северус вернулся в свои комнаты выжатый как лимон и в отвратительном настроении. Едва коснувшись головою подушки, он провалился в такие жестокие и кровавые сновидения, каких у него не было уже лет десять.


	13. Chapter 13

**Better Be Slytherin!** **by jharad17**

**Глава 13 **

– _Спокойной ночи, Поттер._

_– Спокойной ночи, профессор, – ответил мальчик и, закрыв глаза, устало опустился на подушку._

***

В следующий раз Гарри очнулся только после обеда, с трудом разлепив отёкшие веки. Он не сразу вспомнил, где находится. Школьная больница. Снова. Нащупав очки, он надел их, опустил голову на подушку и уставился в потолок. Светлая поверхность была испещрена трещинами самой разнообразной формы, и Гарри скользил по ним взглядом, пытаясь восстановить в памяти события прошлой ночи.

Встречу с Бароном и начало странной беседы он помнил вполне отчётливо, а вот дальше начинались пробелы. Казалось, что некоторые отрывки их разговора утеряны: будто Барон отвечал ему на то, чего Гарри не говорил. Ещё он помнил ощущение боли и усталости после исчезновения Барона – оно до сих пор не прошло полностью, несмотря на лечение мадам Помфри – помнил и свой бесконечный путь в гостиную Слизерина. Но откуда у него рана в груди и как он потерял столько крови, оставалось для него загадкой.

И Снейп... Гарри мог бы поклясться: когда они разговаривали в кабинете декана, перед тем как Гарри потерял сознание – вот этот момент он бы с удовольствием забыл! – он на какую-то долю секунды разглядел в глазах профессора тревогу. Гарри, разумеется, не поверил, что Снейп, да вообще любой другой взрослый, станет волноваться из-за такого придурка, как он. Непонятно только, в какие игры играет с ним декан… Жизнь научила Гарри: показать слабину – всё равно, что самому подставиться под удар.

Появилась мадам Помфри и отвлекла Гарри от размышлений. Он слабо улыбнулся ей. Она улыбнулась в ответ, слегка покачав головой, и протянула зелье в непрозрачном пузырьке; Гарри взял, но пить не стал.

– Мистер Поттер, я буду признательна, если остаток школьных лет вы здесь не будете появляться.

– Пр'стите, больше не буду, – он резко опустил голову, глядя на неё из-под чёлки.

Мадам Помфри прищурилась:

– Я вовсе не это имела в виду, молодой человек. Просто мне не нравится, что вам опять потребовалась медицинская помощь. Думаю, вы вполне способны освоиться в школе и привыкнуть к волшебству без таких происшествий, как потеря крови и обморок. Выпейте это зелье, оно поможет вашему организму восстановить кровопотерю.

Он глотнул зелья, удивляясь металлическому привкусу – почти как кровь, только ещё и горло дерёт.

Затем медиковедьма вручила ему следующее зелье, на этот раз оранжевое, в прозрачной бутылочке.

– Это обезболивающее. Не такое сильное, как то, которое я дала вам прошлой ночью, но если потребуется сильнее, вы мне скажете, не так ли?

Он, разумеется, не собирался ничего у неё просить, но кивнул:

– Да, мэм.

Она прищурилась, будто знала, о чём он подумал, но Гарри невинно улыбнулся и отхлебнул лекарства. Это оказалось противным, густым и каким-то склизким, и он выпил его залпом. Как только зелье достигло его желудка, тёплая волна будто омыла его изнутри, напряжённые мышцы спины и шеи отпустило, и он благодарно вздохнул.

Мадам Помфри кивнула и забрала у него пустую склянку.

– Пожалуйста, дайте мне знать, если вам что-нибудь понадобится. В конце концов, я здесь для того и нахожусь.

– Да, мэм.

Она вздохнула и покачала головой.

– К вам приходили посетители. Мистер Нотт и мисс Булстроуд. Похоже, они вообразили, что могут всё время торчать у вашей постели. Я отослала их, но подозреваю, что они ещё вернутся… А здесь несколько подарков для вас с пожеланиями как можно быстрей выйти из больницы, – она указала на тумбочку рядом с кроватью, где лежало несколько открыток и пара коробок, кажется, с шоколадными лягушками и всевкусными орешками Берти Ботта.

– Так я скоро смогу уйти?

– Отнюдь. Не раньше, чем завтра вечером, при условии, что будете себя хорошо чувствовать.

Они обменялись пристальными взглядами.

– Вы ведь чуть не умерли, мистер Поттер.

– Да?

– Да. Если бы профессор Снейп не нашёл вас и не оказал первую помощь, вряд ли мы сейчас с вами разговаривали. Вам следовало сразу же идти ко мне. Неужели вы не осознавали, что ранены?

– Нет, мэм. Я только чувствовал усталость, – Гарри пожал плечами, – пока он не заставил меня снять мантию, и я не увидел кровь и всё такое.

Мадам Помфри кивнула с задумчивым видом:

– Ладно, теперь ложитесь и постарайтесь поспать и набраться сил. Вашему организму понадобятся, по крайней мере, сутки, чтобы восполнить кровопотерю. Посмотрим, как вы будете чувствовать себя завтра.

– Да, мэм. Спасибо вам.

Она улыбнулась и ушла в свой кабинет. Гарри достал с тумбочки коробку со всевкусными орешками и посмотрел на записку, прикреплённую к крышке. "Поправляйся скорее, Гарри! От факультета Слизерин".

Он, конечно, знал, что когда нормальные люди попадают в больницу, им дарят открытки и приносят гостинцы. Когда у Дадли болело горло, ему перепадало так много новых игрушек и сладостей, что он просто-таки купался в них. А вот Гарри ничего такого не дарили. По сути, до того, как Хагрид купил ему Хедвиг, Гарри вообще не получал подарков. Поэтому сейчас он чувствовал себя... странно. То ли приободрённым, то ли польщённым – он не мог точно определить.

Решив, что дальше думать об этом нет смысла, он просто вскрыл коробку, выудил оттуда бледно-жёлтый орешек и отправил в рот. М-м-м... кокос. Второй был розовым, со вкусом грейпфрута, кисловатый, но приятный. Может, в этой коробке только хорошие? Следующий, светло-зеленый, напоминал брюссельскую капусту – Гарри чуть его не выплюнул. Теория не подтвердилась…

Он взял одну из двух коробок с шоколадными лягушками. Карточка гласила: "Гарри, поднимайся и вали оттуда немедленно – я соскучилась по твоим чарам! Милли".

Гарри усмехнулся. Ему нравилась Миллисент; она горой стояла за тех, кто отвечал ей тем же, и у неё было хорошее чувство юмора. Он с нетерпением ждал, когда она придёт его навестить, и Тедди конечно тоже. Гарри хорошо с ним поладил, хотя иногда Тедди и тормозил. И Гарри не мог забыть, как тот заступался за него перед Забини... Вообще-то говоря, за него раньше никто не заступался.

Гарри развернул лягушку: карточка с Дамблдором. У него уже было две таких. Его взгляд упал на три открытки без подарков.

Одна из них была от Слизеринской команды и, насколько он мог понять, подписана всем теперешним составом: Маркусом Флинтом, Терренсом Хиггзом, Адрианом Пьюси, Натаном Бойлом и Майлзом Блетчли. Некоторые из них, а именно Хиггз и Флинт, добавили пару слов о том, что Гарри просто обязан выздороветь к первой тренировке, иначе... Гарри невольно улыбнулся. Несмотря на угрозу, открытка была классной: жужжащие снитчи и бладжеры по всей поверхности. И он впервые со дня появления в Хогвартсе почувствовал себя своим.

Вторая карточка была подписана всеми его одноклассниками, включая Драко и, что самое удивительное, Забини. Интересно, как они заставили его подписать? Гарри усмехнулся, представив, как именно они это сделали, и взял в руки вторую коробку шоколада. Ни открытки, ни записки... Странно… Он посмотрел на тумбочке – может быть, записка выпала – но ничего похожего не нашел. Гарри осторожно отложил коробку в сторону, решив не открывать её, не выяснив, от кого она. Возможно, мадам Помфри в курсе. Надо у неё узнать. Было бы обидно не съесть конфеты только потому, что кто-то забыл подписать свой подарок.

Гарри прикинул, кто бы это мог быть, и остановился на Тедди. Надо будет спросить у него, если они с Милли и вправду придут его навестить.

Гарри ещё немого поспал, и после обеда, когда он уже был готов завыть от тоски, они пришли.

Тедди притащил Гаррину школьную сумку и домашнее задание на выходные.

– О, ты вовсе не должен был…

Тедди хмыкнул:

– Ну, если тебе больше нравится изучать потолок...

– Нет, нет, всё в порядке. Очень даже неплохо, хотя… Вот, например, Милли прислала мне конфеты, – ухмыльнулся Гарри и краем глаза заметил, как она вспыхнула.

– Размечтался, придурок! Я не дарю подарков слабакам.

– Слабакам?!

– Вечно ноете и требуете, чтобы с вами нянчились. Вот скажи мне, неужели нож, воткнутый в грудь, это уважительная причина все выходные проваляться в постели? У тебя же не заусенцы или что-нибудь другое, по-настоящему серьёзное.

Гарри нахмурился.

– С чего ты взял, что это был нож? Я и сам не знаю, что это было.

– Слухи, – неопределённо пояснил Тедди. – Говорят, у тебя был жуткий вид, когда ты вошёл в гостиную. Кровищи – до фига! Один тип с шестого курса сказал. Но никто из этих дрочил ничего не заметил, пока Снейп тебя не вывел из комнаты.

– Ага, сидели там в углу двое, занятые друг другом – не похоже, чтобы я произвёл на них особое впечатление…

– Но что же всё-таки случилось? – спросила Миллисент. – Кто-то из старшеклассников сказал, что здесь замешан Кровавый барон. Его со вчерашнего дня никто не видел.

– И Пивз, конечно, не упустил своего, – добавил Тедди. – Говорят, только Кровавый барон в силах разобраться с Пивзом. Он сегодня довёл всех, особенно хаффлов. Представляешь, он заставил их плакать!

Тедди горестно покачал головой, как будто это отравляло ему жизнь.

Гарри пожал плечами:

– Ну видел я его, этого Барона – нёс всякую чушь, а потом взял и пролетел сквозь меня, вот и всё.

Ему не хотелось рассказывать о выпавшем из памяти промежутке времени или о том, что он был избит неизвестно кем – он же не сумасшедший.

– Э-э-э, – Милли сморщила нос. – Так он пролетел прямо сквозь тебя? И каково это?

– Чуднó… Холодно, но... – он дёрнул головой, не зная, как лучше объяснить.

– Может, это он тебя ранил?

– Не тупи, Милли, – сказал Тедди со смешком. – Призраки не могут взаимодействовать с материальными существами. Они не способны физически влиять на людей.

Взглянув на её непонимающее лицо, Гарри пояснил:

– Он не мог ничем меня ударить, потому что даже не в состоянии взять в руку оружие.

Милли кивнула.

Тедди бросил на него подозрительный взгляд:

– И у тебя нет никаких предположений, что случилось?

Гарри вздохнул:

– Нет… Я думаю, что меня чем-то оглушили.

– Может, барон передал тебе свою рану, – предположила Миллисент, – когда прошел сквозь тебя. Все знают, что у него на груди рана то ли от длинного ножа, то ли от меча или вроде того.

– Булстроуд, – Тедди начинал заводиться, – пойми, наконец: призраки бестелесны.

– Ага, но...

– Это исключено. Кстати, почему это Барон вообще к тебе прицепился? Он же наш призрак, слизеринский.

– Почему кто-то вообще... – Милли не договорила и отвела взгляд.

– Что? – спросил Гарри, но она пожала плечами. – Хочешь сказать, почему кто-то хочет меня убить? Без понятия.

– Прикалываешься? – спросил Тедди. – Полно людей, которым поперёк горла твоё возвращение в волшебный мир, особенно если вспомнить, что ты сделал с Сам-Знаешь-Кем.

– …которого я даже не помню, потому что мне был тогда год от роду. И, между прочим, это он хотел меня убить.

– Чёрт, да знаю я! Однако, в Слизерине нет таких идиотов, чтобы попытаться расправиться с тобой, во всяком случае, в школе – ведь тогда пострадают их семьи. Даже Малфой не настолько туп.

– Но я ему явно не нравлюсь.

– Это да... Он был бы не против, если бы ты вылетел из квиддичной команды ещё до отборочных, – Тедди бросил на Миллисент многозначительный взгляд.

Та вспыхнула:

– Не понимаю, почему это такой большой секрет! Я думаю, классно, что один из нас, первогодок, войдёт в команду. Сто лет такого не было. Я слышала, декану пришлось изменить правила специально под тебя.

Гарри нахмурился: очень ему нужны одолжения Снейпа! Милли вздохнула:

– Малфой опять выёживался, типа, место ловца ему гарантированно, ну я ему всё и выложила, – она скривилась и дёрнула плечом. – Извини, Гарри. Он был немного раздражён, узнав новости.

Гарри выдавил улыбку:

– Да ладно, Милли, всё нормально. Рано или поздно он всё равно бы узнал об этом, правильно?

– Наверно...

– Может, он ещё и попадёт в команду… Флинт сказал, что у нас до сих пор нет второго загонщика.

Гарри даже хотелось, чтобы Драко взяли в команду – это хоть немного отвлекло бы внимание от него самого.

– Эй, ты знаешь, что твой папа тоже играл в квиддич?

– Правда?

– Ага. Я видела награды в Комнате почета. Он, конечно, играл за Гриффиндор, но я так поняла, очень здорово играл – они часто побеждали.

– Ты должна мне их показать, – у Гарри загорелись глаза; он так мало знал о своих родителях, что любые, даже незначительные, сведения были для него на вес золота. Он нервно облизал губы и спросил: – Там была фотография?

Милли покачала головой.

– Пара общекомандных снимков, но твоего отца на них нет.

Гарри старался подавить разочарование, но почувствовал, что внутри всё оборвалось. Пока он рос, Дурсли ничего не рассказывали о его родителях, не считая той лжи об обстоятельствах их смерти, которую они ему скармливали. Так что Гарри почти ничего не знал. Он даже не представлял, как они выглядели – все фотографии в доме изображали тётю с дядей и Дадли.

– О, ну ладно, в любом случае будет любопытно посмотреть на призы.

– Как только ты отсюда выйдешь, я сразу же отведу тебя туда.

– Спасибо, Милли, – Гарри спрятал лицо в ладони, чувствуя накатившую усталость. Заметив это, мадам Помфри сразу же шуганула его посетителей.

– Вы можете вернуться после ужина, – сказала она в ответ на вопрос Милли. – Больше всего сейчас он нуждается в отдыхе.

– Хорошо. Увидимся, Гарри, – помахала ему девочка.

– Пока. Спасибо, что зашли.

– Давай-ка прекращай симулировать, может, тогда я принесу тебе с ужина что-нибудь вкусное, – ухмыльнулся Тедди.

– Ну ладно, только потому, что ты так любезно просишь, придурок.

Они оба рассмеялись. Оставшись один, Гарри закрыл глаза и стал обдумывать то, что ему рассказали о Пивзе, Кровавом бароне и Драко. Была ли враждебность Драко вызвана завистью, или она означала нечто более опасное?

Если верить Снейпу, маловероятно, чтобы студент мог наложить Обливэйт. От мысли, что кто-то ковырялся у него в голове, по телу поползли мурашки. Таким образом, оставались преподаватели и другие сотрудники школы. Но кто из них мог сделать такое и почему? Неужели кто-то хочет рассчитаться с ним за поражение Волдеморта? Но тогда почему ему только стёрли память, а не добили окончательно?

Мысли ходили по кругу, не приводя к ответам, так что в конце концов Гарри просто вытащил из сумки учебник и стал готовиться к эссе по зельеварению. Если уж он не может ни до чего додуматься, по крайней мере, он сделает всё возможное, чтобы избежать нападок Снейпа. Вспоминая последний урок, Гарри не был уверен, что ему это удастся.

Но попытаться всё равно стоило.


	14. Chapter 14

**Better Be Slytherin!** **by jharad17**

**Глава 14 **

_  
Ранее:_

А Северус отправился искать Кровавого барона, чтобы получить у того ответы на кое-какие вопросы. После двух часов поисков ему так и не удалось установить контакт с призраком, и Северус вернулся в свои комнаты выжатый как лимон и в отвратительном настроении. Едва коснувшись головою подушки, он провалился в такие жестокие и кровавые сновидения, каких у него не было уже лет десять. 

В субботу после обеда Северус заглянул в больничное крыло – только чтобы убедиться, что Сопляк-От-Которого-Одни-Неприятности никуда не сбежал. Там обнаружились Нотт и Булстроуд, которые, как ни странно, прекрасно ладили между собой. Насколько он мог судить, Теодор Нотт был смышлёным, воспитанным, скромным мальчиком, в то время как мисс Булстроуд являла собой полную ему противоположность. И всё же оба они были до такой степени очарованы Сопляком-Который-Снова-Выжил, что ради его благосклонности готовы были терпеть друг друга.

Забавно.

После больницы Северус снова отправился на поиски Кровавого барона, по всему замку расспрашивая о нём других призраков, но никто из них не знал, где может обретаться Барон. Поскольку Барон исчез – Северус всё же надеялся, что не навсегда – преподавателям пришлось попотеть, раз за разом усмиряя Пивза, и потратить уйму времени на назначение наказаний студентам, пытающимся свалить на Пивза вину за свои собственные шалости.

Он был удивлен, когда Сопляк появился на пороге его кабинета воскресным вечером.

– Почему вы не в постели? – сразу же спросил Северус и внимательно оглядел мальчишку, на мгновение оторвавшись от проверки работ. Поттер был ещё бледен и слаб, но держался молодцом, что обнадёживало.

– Отработка, сэр. Я пропустил вчерашнюю.

Северус закатил глаза: «Мерлин, помоги нам!»

– Естественно, вы её пропустили, – едко ответил он. – Вы были нетрудоспособны.

Щенок не сдавал позиций:

– Но вы сами сказали, что наказание продлится неделю. И сегодня я чувствую себя лучше. Мадам Помфри отпустила меня.

– Что именно она сказала, когда отпускала вас?

Тут Поттер соизволил смутиться:

– Что я должен показаться ей завтра.

– И?

Вздох.

– И что я должен немедленно...

Северус терпеливо ждал.

– ...отправляться в постель.

– Ну разумеется, – Северус возвёл очи горе. – Скажите мне, Поттер, неужели так сложно выполнить простейшее указание?

– Нет, не сложно, сэр.

– Тем не менее, факты говорят об обратном: вы постоянно уклоняетесь от выполнения наших с мадам Помфри требований и, надо отметить, часто во вред себе. Мотивы ваших действий выше моего разумения. Может быть, вы решили, что правила не для вас? Или ваше восприятие действительности настолько искажено, что сама мысль подчиняться правилам просто не приходит вам в голову?

Мальчишка слегка дёрнул подбородком в той своей манере, которую Северус запомнил с самой первой отработки Сопляка. Защитная реакция, но только ли?

– Я подчиняюсь правилам.

– Только когда они вас устраивают.

Похоже, Сопляку нечего было на это ответить. Он потупился, кусая нижнюю губу.

Кажется, Северусу удалось что-то нащупать. Что именно, он не знал, но собирался выяснить, о да! Рассматривая щенка прищуренными глазами, он думал, что с ним делать. Было ясно, что систематическое непослушание Поттера имеет под собой какую-то подоплеку, которую Северус был намерен во чтоб это ни стало раскрыть.

– Вместо сегодняшней отработки вы напишите эссе не менее двух футов длиной. Оно должно содержать ваши размышления о том, каким правилам вы считаете нужным следовать, а каким нет. Свои доводы вы проиллюстрируете примерами как из школьной жизни, так и из домашней. Свободны.

В течение нескольких секунд Северус был почти уверен, что Сопляк-Который-Сбивает-С-Толку опять будет возражать, но Поттер кивнул: «Да, сэр» – и ушёл, даже не оглянувшись.

Северус вздохнул и вернулся к проверке сочинений.

***

На следующее утро занятия постоянно прерывались вторжением обнаглевшего от неожиданной свободы полтергейста; дело дошло до того, что потребовалось вмешательство Дамблдора, когда гриффиндорцы-второкурсники, гоняясь по классу за Пивзом, чуть не прокляли друг друга сквозь мантии, задранные расшалившимся духом им на головы.

За обедом Северусу с трудом удалось спрятать усмешку, когда он услышал от Минервы о случившемся в её классе снегопаде из пушинок созревшего чертополоха, после которого ей пришлось потратить немало времени, приводя кабинет в порядок.

В довершение всех несчастий профессор Квиррелл, сославшись на грипп, неожиданно отменил все свои занятия. Пока все остальные занимались, студенты Квиррелла резвились в коридорах Хогвартса. Северус мог бы поклясться, что этот понедельник превзошел все предыдущие.

Но все неприятности вылетели у Северуса из головы, когда он перед первым послеобеденным уроком обнаружил возле своего кабинета Кровавого барона.

Призрак парил прямо напротив двери. Он выглядел еще более инфернальным, однако серебристые струйки крови блестели ярче обычного.

Мастер зелий не решился подойти к нему близко: если Барон теперь опасен, Северус не желал становиться легкодоступной мишенью. Он наложил чары неслышимости: так всё сказанное останется между ними.

– Северус Снейп, – протянул призрак, поворачиваясь к нему. Его голос был слаб, почти шепот, и совершенно бесстрастен; тёмные омуты глаз подёрнулись безумием.

– Барон, – Северус поприветствовал привидение лёгким кивком головы, зорко глядя ему в лицо. – Мы искали вас.

– Мальчик... как он?

– Я полагаю, вы спрашиваете о Поттере?

Барон кивнул.

– Сейчас более-менее. Но он потерял много крови, очень много. И часть воспоминаний.

– О… это я… виноват… и в том, и в другом.

– В самом деле? – Северус сжал палочку в руке, не будучи уверен, что призрак не нападет на него. – И что же случилось?

– Я… не знаю.

– Мило. То же самое нам сказал и Поттер. Он помнит, что вы пролетели сквозь него.

– Нет, не сквозь.

– Нет?

– Я _вселился_ в него.

– Понятно, – сказал Северус, хотя на самом деле ничего не понял. Он сохранял равнодушное выражение лица, но ему очень хотелось заорать: _«Что, великий Мерлин, здесь происходит?»_ – Можно узнать, зачем?

Лицо Барона было нечитаемым, хотя _нечто_ промелькнуло в его глазах.

– Он слизеринец.

– И?

– Я такого не ожидал.

_Черт бы тебя побрал,_ подумал Северус.

– Это не ответ.

– Не было времени.

У Северуса возникло стойкое ощущение, что они говорят на разных языках.

– Не было времени для чего?

– Помочь ему... как-нибудь по-другому... Он силен, но еще слаб.

_Проклятье, как это все его достало!_

– Итак, Поттер был в опасности, и вы вселились в него, чтобы помочь?

Призрачный вздох достиг его ушей, словно Барон был доволен тем, что наконец найдена точная формулировка.

– Он жаждет вернуться, – сказал призрак все тем же неестественно ровным тоном, но следующая реплика была произнесена с нажимом: – Но мы не можем позволить ему.

– Поттеру? – Северус замотал головой, прежде чем Барон ответил. – Вы имеете в виду того, кто напал на Поттера? Кто-то действительно напал на него, не так ли?

– Дааа…

– Кто?

– Не могу сказать.

Северус нахмурился. Что всё это значит?

– Вы не можете сказать?! Некто напал на мальчика...

– Наложил на нас Конфундус, даааа… Мы блокировали и отражали проклятья несколько раз, – призрак почти улыбался, но Северус не хотел бы увидеть эту улыбку вновь. – Но мы отбились.

– Как?

– Я… мы… Кажется, был огонь.

– Огонь.

– Дааа... И... вихрь. Но я не уверен.

– Нельзя ли немного конкретнее?! – не выдержал Северус.

– Увы, – призрак выглядел смущенным, чуть ли не раскаивающимся. – Мне пришлось применить к нему Обливиэйт, понимаешь?

– К мальчику?

– Дааа… Я им управлял... он бы…

– … плохо воспринял последствия, – Северус раздраженно вздохнул и едва удержался от того, чтобы начать тереть виски. У него не было никаких сомнений: узнай Сопляк, что в него вселился призрак – даже если это помогло ему отбить атаку – закатил бы истерику, чем повредил бы себе еще сильней.

– А его рана?

– Я этого не хотел.

– Значит, все-таки причина в вас? Вы ранили его, когда покинули его тело?

– Это не входило в мои намерения, – призрак раскрыл ладони, и Северус увидел кровь. – Но я никогда не вселялся в тело человека прежде... Ты сказал, он уже пошел на поправку?

– Он – да, чего не скажешь о его памяти.

У Северуса был другой способ добраться до воспоминаний мальчика, однако не хотелось использовать это средство без ведома Дамблдора.

Губы призрака сжались в тонкую ниточку:

– Оставь всё как есть, Северус Снейп, так будет лучше.

– Прекрасно придумано! – рявкнул Северус. – На него будут нападать снова и снова, пока мы не выясним, кто за этим стоит.

Призрак печально кивнул:

– Будут. Но… позволь мне первым поговорить с ним.

– _Поговорить_ с ним? Только и всего?

– Мне не нравится эта брешь в моей памяти, – признался Барон. – Но он слизеринец… Я больше не причиню ему вреда.

Северус некоторое время рассматривал призрака, оценивая искренность его заявления. Он знал Барона со школьных лет и никогда не слышал, чтобы тот хоть раз сделал что-нибудь «антислизеринское». Барон был малообщителен, но, дав слово, держал его.

– Очень хорошо. Но я бы хотел присутствовать при этом разговоре.

Барон кивнул и стал постепенно растворяться в тени коридора.

– Пока вас не было, Пивз доставил нам массу хлопот, – остановил его Северус.

Настроение призрака изменилось так резко, что Северус с трудом подавил желание попятиться. На прозрачном лице мгновенно вспыхнули ярость и обещание скорого возмездия.

– Я... приходил в себя. С Пивзом я повидаюсь, непременно, – проговорил Барон и растаял в воздухе.

А Северус поспешил к директору.

***

Этим вечером Сопляк явился вовремя, с рулоном пергамента, который он молча отдал, не отрывая глаз от носков своих ботинок.

Северус положил пергамент на стол.

– В классе стоит корзинка с щупальцами акнерыса, которые необходимо замариновать. Сначала вы их нарежете так, как написано в инструкции, а потом сложите в кадку с рассолом. Вопросы есть?

– Нет, сэр.

– Вы сегодня показывались мадам Помфри? – Северус уже знал это от Поппи, но он хотел, чтобы мальчишка сам подтвердил своё, хоть небольшое, но достижение.

– Да, сэр.

– Хорошо. Теперь идите.

Мальчишка стрельнул глазами и сбежал в классную комнату. Северус взял пергамент и последовал за ним, дабы убедиться, что у Сопляка не возникнет проблем с трактовкой инструкций. Помнится, в прошлый раз тараканы были очень хорошо измельчены, поэтому Северус не сомневался, что и с этим заданием Поттер справится. Одним ухом прислушиваясь к мерному стуку ножа, Северус раскатал рулон и сначала быстро пробежал его глазами, а затем стал читать внимательней.

Сперва он отметил, что Сопляку хорошо бы исправить свой почерк, иначе Северус сойдёт с ума, проверяя его работы. Затем ему пришлось признать, что он приятно удивлён: мальчик явно старался; большинство детей пишет штрафные сочинения кое-как. Приведя почти три фута примеров своего отношения к соблюдению правил и причин, по которым он поступал так или иначе, Поттер доказал, что голова на плечах у него имеется и что он не такой пустозвон, как его отец.

Северус был поражён: примеры правил, которые Поттер не уважал и не соблюдал, были почти полностью взяты из его дошкольной жизни.

По всей видимости, дома от Поттера требовалось беспрекословно подчиняться, выполняя даже физически опасные поручения, воспринимать любое злоупотребление как должное и соглашаться со всей отвратительной и неправдоподобной ложью о себе, своих родителях и о волшебстве в целом.

Северус вдруг осознал, что звуки, сопровождающие расчленение акнерыса, прекратились. Он поднял голову и наткнулся на тяжёлый взгляд Поттера, сжимающего в руке нож.

– Это то, что вы хотели, сэр?

– Да, – ответил Северус, игнорируя вызов в голосе мальчишки. – И я обнаружил одну закономерность: вы подчиняетесь указаниям, если с ними согласны или есть возможность их выполнить.

Поттер прищурился и чуть заметно кивнул.

– Например, вы сменили одежду, которую я счёл неподходящей для школы. Когда вы отправили сову?

– Наутро после приезда, – ответил Поттер, покраснев.

– То есть ещё до того, как я вам сделал соответствующее замечание.

– Да, сэр.

Следующий вопрос можно было и не задавать, но Северусу хотелось точно знать глубину своего заблуждения:

– Таким образом, когда вы во время общефакультетского собрания спросили у меня, можно ли пользоваться школьными совами, вы вовсе не имели в виду забытые перья или конфеты, так ведь?

Поттер стиснул челюсти и ещё крепче сжал рукоятку ножа.

– Да, сэр.

– Хм…

Северус помолчал, а потом спросил:

– Вы здесь пишите, что стараетесь не опаздывать на занятия, так как понимаете, что в противном случае подведёте и себя, и своих одноклассников, а кроме того, это будет неуважением к преподавателю.

– Да, сэр.

– Вы, насколько можете, стараетесь делать все домашние задания, хотя были вынуждены, главным образом из-за отработок, пропустить несколько обязательных встреч с вашей группой по внеклассной подготовке, – Северус внимательно взглянул на мальчика, подмечая его внутреннюю борьбу. – Это вас беспокоит?

– Да, сэр.

– Почему?

– Ну, сэр, как я и написал, им не нравится, когда я не появляюсь, потому что Милли… эээ… Миллисент Булстроуд, ей иногда нужна дополнительная помощь, а другие думают, что она нарочно тянет время.

– А вы так не думаете?

– Нет, сэр. Она вполне может всё усвоить, ей только нужно… – он замялся.

– Поощрение?

Быстрая улыбка:

– Да, сэр.

– Понимаю. Но скажите мне, Поттер, помимо того воздействия, которое оказывает ваше отсутствие на ваших одноклассниках, в особенности на мисс Булстроуд, есть ли другие причины, по которым необходимо воздерживаться от пропусков обязательных занятий?

Поттер сперва нахмурился, но затем его лицо прояснилось. Северус затаил дыхание.

– Потому что мне самому может понадобиться помощь?

– Разумеется, – Северус замолчал, тщательно подбирая слова. – В этом и состоит суть вашего отношения к правилам, мистер Поттер. Если вы уверены в том, что правило, которое причиняет вам неудобство или грозит неприятностями в будущем, распространяется только на вас, скорее всего, вы его будете игнорировать. Вот вам пример: правило "никакой еды, пока не сделана работа по дому" нарушалось вами... сколько, говорите, раз?

Поттер судорожно сглотнул и молчал достаточно долго – Северус успел взять себя в руки, за что был благодарен мальчишке. Он уже собрался повторить свой вопрос, когда Поттер тихо признался:

– Много.

– Почему?

– Есть хотелось, – почти шёпот, лишь нож дрожит в руке.

Северус решил рискнуть и ещё немного надавить. Читая между строк, он уже понял, чем обусловлено поведение Поттера, но ему хотелось, чтобы мальчик рассказал всё сам.

– Почему бы вам было просто не подчиниться? Доделали бы работу и получили свой обед.

Поттер покачал головой:

– Даже когда я всё доделывал, они меня не всегда кормили. И потом…

Он стиснул зубы, покраснел и виновато отвёл глаза.

– И что потом? – в наступившей тишине голос Северуса прозвучал резко. – Вы бы закончили работу, и что потом?

– Они просто придумали бы на следующий день ещё больше.

– Вот как... – Северус сейчас с трудом сохранял самоконтроль – умение, которым он гордился с детства. Ему удалось внешне остаться спокойным и равнодушно констатировать:

– Таким образом, это правило было установлено не для вашей пользы или защиты, а имело единственной целью наказать и унизить вас.

– Да! – зло выкрикнул Поттер.

Северус с удовольствием отметил, что мальчик воспрял духом.

– И в этом-то и заключается суть проблемы, не так ли? Вам кажется, что многие правила здесь, в Хогвартсе, похожи на наказание или издевательство, в то время как в действительности они установлены во благо студентов и для их безопасности.

Поттер тяжело дышал, пальцы всё ещё крепко сжимали нож. Он на минуту закрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул. Северус почти с восхищением наблюдал, как мальчишка пытается справиться с собой.

Решив, что лучше не обращать внимания на покрасневшие щёки своего собеседника, Северус продолжил:

– Возьмём, к примеру, тот случай, когда вас направили в больничное крыло на осмотр. Поверьте, ни мадам Помфри, ни я сам не имели намерения посмеяться над вами из-за того, что вы больны и нуждаетесь в помощи. Всё, что нами делается, делается для вашей же пользы, но мы не можем обойтись без вашего содействия. Помните, мы говорили об этом совсем недавно, разве нет?

– Говорили, сэр. Я на вашем… как это… попечении.

– Совершенно верно. Как профессор, я обязан убедиться, что каждый вверенный моей заботе ребенок здоров и физически, и психически. Вы понимаете, что это означает?

Поттер угрюмо кивнул и с некоторым сомнением ответил:

– Вы не издевались надо мной, когда послали к мадам Помфри.

– Правильно, – Северус взглянул на пергамент. – Равным образом, я никогда не считал вас «нытиком» из-за жалоб на воспалённый шрам, или «негодным притворщиком» из-за того, что вы нуждаетесь в медицинской помощи. Полагаю, такими эпитетами вас награждали в подобных ситуациях дома?

Поттер ограничился коротким кивком.

Ещё раз посмотрев на пергамент, Северус сказал:

– Также вы считали, что после посещения больницы вам стоит ждать «ещё бóльших неприятностей». Поскольку я тот, кто вас туда направил, значит, вы ждёте этих самых неприятностей от меня?

Мальчик покачал головой, но в глазах явно промелькнул испуг.

Северус внимательно на него посмотрел.

– Довожу до вашего сведения: являясь главой Слизерина, я обязан следить за тем, как проходит ваша внешкольная жизнь. Некоторые из этих вопросов я намерен задать вашим родственникам.

– Нет, вы не должны этого делать! – мальчишка явно не ожидал такого поворота дела.

– Я должен, и я это сделаю, мистер Поттер, – твёрдо сказал Северус.

– Вы не должны туда ездить! – исступленно повторил мальчик. – Они ненавидят магию и волшебников, и... и вам не надо туда ехать!

– Я уверяю вас, магглам нечем меня напугать, скорее уж это им следует меня бояться.

И он действительно готов был пообещать устроить им ад, если потребуется, но сейчас ему было гораздо интереснее, подтвердятся ли его догадки.

Через секунду Поттер нацепил уже знакомую Северусу маску безразличия – в знак того, что он смирился с неприятными обстоятельствами.

– Конечно, сэр. Я не хотел вас обидеть.

– Я знаю, – спокойно ответил Северус. Он так и стоял в дверном проёме, пока читал эссе Сопляка. Шагнув вперёд, он изобразил на лице понимание и ждал, пока Поттер успокоится и станет способен слушать дальше. Именно сейчас необходимо было как можно доходчивей объяснить свою точку зрения мальчику, чтобы не спугнуть его.

– Я не собираюсь оставлять вас на милость ваших родственников, ничего не предприняв. Если вам придётся к ним вернуться, я не допущу, чтобы мое вмешательство дало повод им срывать злость на вас. Это понятно? Я защищаю своих подопечных даже вне стен школы.

Поттер смотрел на него, разинув рот, как будто Северус был самим дьяволом. Мальчишка так до конца ему и не поверил, это понятно, но, по крайней мере, у Поттера явно проклюнулась надежда, что домашняя обстановка изменится в лучшую сторону.

– Я… э-э-э… Спасибо, сэр.

Стиснув зубы, мальчик добавил:

– Но они будут это отрицать. Они ни в чём не признаются. Я ведь не должен был болтать об этом. Что если… если…

– Что если я поверю им, а не вам?

– Да, сэр.

Северус усмехнулся:

– Магия весьма полезна, мистер Поттер, и не в последнюю очередь тем, что помогает отличить правду от лжи. Уверяю вас, я вполне сведущ в этой области. Например, две капли Веритасерума…

Северус вздохнул и отвёл взгляд, затем покачал головой и решил, что мальчик уже достаточно пострадал от его, Северуса, равнодушия. Хватит с него неопределённости – время от времени полезно кое в чём признаться.

– Кроме того, я уже и так вам верю.


	15. Chapter 15

**Better Be Slytherin!** **by jharad17**

**Глава 15 **

_Северус вздохнул и отвёл взгляд, затем покачал головой и решил, что мальчик уже достаточно пострадал от его, Северуса, равнодушия. Хватит с него неопределённости – время от времени полезно кое в чём признаться._

– Кроме того, я уже и так вам верю.

Гарри уставился на Снейпа, не зная, что и думать: кто и когда ему верил?! Впрочем, профессор вполне может изменить своё мнение, после того как побывает у Дурслей и узнает, какой Гарри пакостный выродок. От этой мысли свело живот. Доигрался! Ему вообще не стоило писать эссе, обычное наказание было бы лучше, или надо было просто соврать на голубом глазу, прикинувшись идиотом, а не привлекать внимание декана к своей жизни в Суррее дурацкими примерами.

Нет, ну точно идиот: забил на домашку по трансфигурации, чтобы успеть написать это проклятое эссе. Он так рассудил: если Макгонагалл всего лишь поворчит, получив от него недоделанную работу, то Снейп совершенно точно взбесится, если Гарри не принесёт ему эссе. Так что выбор был очевиден — так же, как и вчера, когда надо было решить, пойти ли на отработку к Снейпу или послушаться мадам Помфри и отправиться спать. Способность определять наиболее важный среди противоречащих друг другу приказов часто пригождалась ему, спасибо Дурслям.

Однако надо признать, что-то, очень похожее на понимание, промелькнуло в лице Снейпа, когда Гарри стал возражать против его путешествия в Литтл Уининг… Если так, то дело того стоило. Казалось, Снейп понял. Он понял, чем его визит может обернуться для Гарри. И даже вроде бы был обеспокоен этим, если только Гарри не выдаёт желаемое за действительное.

Но, по большому счету, какая разница — всё равно пропадать.

Тем не менее, Гарри задался вопросом, как бы ему раздобыть немного Веритасерума, и что если дядя Вернон окажется устойчивым к этой штуке. Он уже хотел спросить у декана, есть ли Веритасерум в школьной программе и когда они будут его варить, но Снейп вдруг резко, будто в припадке, дёрнул головой. Гарри проследил за взглядом профессора и увидел привидение... и не просто привидение, а Кровавого барона, плывущего к ним.

Гарри выронил нож, который до сих пор сжимал в руке, и тот со звоном ударился об каменный пол.

Призрак таращился на него тёмными провалами глаз, и Гарри бросило в дрожь. Он попытался расслабиться, но тело его не слушалось. Как сквозь вату он услышал голос Снейпа:

— Не уверен, что вы выбрали подходящее время.

— Ерунда, — ответил Барон, не сводя глаз с Гарриного лица. — Сейчас самое подходящее время покончить с этим.

Снейп вздохнул:

— Хорошо. Но позвольте, хотя бы принести успокаивающую настойку, иначе мальчик со страху обмочится.

Сообразив, что мальчик — это он, Гарри разозлился. Не было такого, во всяком случае, от страха, много-много лет такого не было. Он неприязненно зыркнул на профессора, тот ухмыльнулся в ответ. Гарри мрачно усмехнулся и помотал головой. Казалось, Снейп знал, что оскорбление заставит Гарри забыть о страхе. Ну надо же!

— Я в порядке, сэр, — сказал он натянуто.

— Не сомневаюсь.

Гарри снова взглянул на него.

Барон рассмеялся, и от этого смеха у Гарри волосы стали дыбом.

— А у тебя есть характер, мальчик, — в его голосе всё ещё можно было уловить насмешку. — Та ночь, — его глаза сверкнули тёмным огнем. — Позор, что пришлось тебя бросить одного.

— Что... что вы имеете в виду?

Так и держа Гарри под прицелом своего светящегося взгляда, призрак спросил:

— Неужели твой мудрый профессор не рассказал, что произошло? Почему исчезли твои воспоминания о пятничном вечере?

— Нет, — ответил Гарри с упрёком, стараясь не глядеть в сторону декана, — не рассказал.

Снейп пристально посмотрел на него:

— Сейчас не самое подходящее время для этого.

— А когда будет подходящее? Сэр?

Декан дёрнул подбородком и рявкнул:

— Когда у меня будет больше фактов — пока одни только догадки.

— Не только догадки, Северус, — проворчал призрак. — Я ознакомил тебя с некоторыми фактами.

— Прошу вас, — Гарри отвернулся от Снейпа, спиной чувствуя его неодобрение, и снова посмотрел на привидение, — расскажите мне всё, что знаете.

— Очень хорошо, — чуть улыбнувшись, кивнул Барон. — Я пришёл на помощь, когда ты был атакован.

— Когда я… что?!

— Когда на тебя напали, — Барон воздел свою мерцающую, полупрозрачную руку. — Я не уверен в личности злодея, но у меня есть некоторые предположения.

— Кто это был? — желудок сжался, и Гарри стало нехорошо: некто на самом деле пытался его убить.

— Всему своё время, — сказал Барон. — Мне случилось заметить тебя в заброшенной части подземелий, и я задался вопросом, что заставило тебя так далеко забраться. Я проследил за тобой, пока ты не достиг конца видимой части коридора. Оказалось, что я не единственный наблюдатель, и, к моему глубочайшему стыду, я не сразу понял, что за мной тоже кто-то идёт — только когда меня прошило первое проклятье.

Гарри почти не дышал. Барон сделал паузу, как будто чего-то от него ждал.

— Оно попало в меня, да?

Призрак кивнул:

— Это могло бы печально для тебя закончиться, — протянул он. — Полноценное обездвиживающее проклятье. Ты упал как подкошенный — идеальная жертва. У меня было слишком мало времени, чтобы принять решение.

— И какое же оно было? — спросил Гарри, который, между тем, был почти уверен в том, что знает ответ на свой вопрос, как и в том, что прямо сейчас ему станет плохо и он рухнет на пол. Его передёрнуло, когда он вспомнил странное, отвратительное чувство, охватившее его, когда призрак прошёл сквозь него, и мерзкое ощущение вязкого холода в конце.

— Ты — слизеринец, как бы странно это ни было, и я не мог позволить, чтобы тебе был причинён вред, — призрак взглянул на Снейпа и, заломив бровь, с ехидством спросил: — Правило номер один, правильно?

Снейп что-то хрюкнул в ответ; это могло означать и «да», и «продолжай в том же духе, и я прокляну тебя на всю следующую неделю» — трудно сказать.

— Так что же вы сделали? — снова спросил Гарри и, чтобы не закричать, стиснул кулаки так, что его ногти больно впились в ладони.

— Я помог тебе, мой мальчик, — призрак слабо улыбнулся. — Понимаешь, я никогда раньше такого не делал и не был уверен, что это сработает…

— ЧТО ВЫ СДЕЛАЛИ?!

— Если кратко, то я вселился в тебя. Пока опасность не миновала.

Гарри резко втянул воздух. Хотя он и предчувствовал, что именно собирался сказать Барон, его признание ударило Гарри под дых, почище, чем знаменитый хук Дадли.

— И это разрушило чары? — спросил он бесцветным голосом.

— Да. Мы повернулись лицом к врагу, установили блок, отбили несколько проклятий и несколько послали в ответ.

— Мы? — спросил Гарри, чувствуя слабость.

— Мои знания, твоя сила. И твоя палочка, — добавил призрак, как будто эта мысль только что пришла ему в голову. — Это сработало даже лучше, чем я мог себе представить. У тебя большой потенциал.

Ему точно сейчас будет плохо. Той частью мозга, которую ещё не вынесло, он осознал, что рассказ призрака всё объясняет: и почему он чувствовал себя полностью выжатым после того, как потерялся в коридорах, и откуда взялась его рана.

— Любой призрак может это сделать со мной? — спросил он, презирая себя за то, что его голос дрожит. Но он должен знать, чем грозит ему эта — надо называть вещи своими именами — одержимость в будущем.

— Я бы не хотел строить предположения, — начал Барон, потом передумал и сказал: — но, думается мне, нет. Маловероятно. Ты слизеринец, как я уже говорил, и только моя принадлежность нашему факультету позволила мне оставаться в твоем теле и не быть изгнанным.

— Быть… каким?

— Изгнанным, — лицо призрака засветилось, и он отвесил Гарри лёгкий поклон. — Твоё сопротивление не посрамило бы и гриффиндорца, не сочти за оскорбление. Ты сопротивлялся мне. А ведь редко кто обладает такой мощью, как у меня.

Слова прозвучали без тени недовольства, поэтому Гарри поверил ему безоговорочно. Но может быть, он просто хочет, чтобы эти слова были правдой? Они должны быть правдой! О Боже...

— Как только я преодолел твоё сопротивление, нас уже было не остановить.

— Кто это был? — прошептал Гарри.

— Ах, это... Я до сих пор не в состоянии дать точный ответ.

— Почему?

— Одним из проклятий, которое смогло пробить нашу оборону, был Конфундус. Он основательно подпортил мою память.

— И мою.

В первый раз за время разговора призрак смутился:

— Что-то вроде того.

Гарри прищурился:

— Вроде того? Это _вы_ что-то сделали с моей памятью?

Смешок, от которого он вздрогнул, напомнил ему, что они разговаривают в присутствии Снейпа. Но гораздо хуже был его издевательский тон:

— Говорите уж всё как есть — он и так скоро сам поймет. Сопляк не так глуп, как выглядит.

Барон бросил на профессора недовольный взгляд, в ответ тот лишь ухмыльнулся. У профессора имелся целый арсенал ухмылок на все случаи жизни. И весьма впечатляющих, надо сказать. Гарри было интересно, как дядя Вернон отреагирует на такую ухмылку, и почти жалел, что не сможет этого увидеть. Он вдруг понял, что отвлёкся, и тряхнул головой, прогоняя нелепые мысли.

— Так что вы говорили? — подтолкнул он Барона.

— Ах да... После того как мы отбились от преступника, и я собирался освободить твое тело, мне подумалось, что ты можешь найти наш опыт не очень приятным, и тогда я очистил твою память от воспоминаний об этом событии. Немного топорно, но у меня было мало времени, и действие Конфундуса ещё не закончилось. В тот самый момент тебе, наконец, удалось от меня избавиться, и я оказался на воле, не имея представления, как мне вернуться в тебя. Или вообще хотя бы куда-нибудь...

Это Гарри меньше всего ожидал услышать; он вытаращил глаза:

— Зачем бы вам хотеть снова в меня вернуться?

Кровавый барон указал на свою грудь, туда, откуда неиссякаемым серебристым потоком сочилась кровь.

— Я по недосмотру оставил тебе дар в память о нашей совместной деятельности.

Гарри потрогал свою одежду, под которой скрывалась рана.

— Моя грудь.

— Да. Только потом я узнал, что ты получил повреждение. Я должен просить за это прощения, как и за то, что никому не сообщил о твоём местонахождении. Но я был не в себе несколько дней.

— Я… — от мельтешащих мыслей у Гарри гудела голова, но одно было совершенно ясно: Кровавый барон спас ему жизнь, кем бы ни был тот, кто бросил первое проклятье. — Не волнуйтесь. Всё нормально.

Хмыканье Снейпа заставило Гарри резко обернуться, о чём тот немедленно пожалел, поскольку окружающий мир вдруг накренился. Он едва успел схватиться за край стола, чтобы не упасть. Всё еще чувствуя головокружение, Гарри обеими руками вцепился в столешницу, да так, что побелели костяшки пальцев.

— Вот видите! Никакого чувства самосохранения, — с отвращением сказал Снейп.

Гарри снова взглянул на него. Хотя профессор за последние пару дней дважды видел, как Гарри чуть не погиб, второй раз случился едва ли по его вине.

— Ладно. И что мне теперь с этим делать?

— С чем? — угрожающе поднял брови Снейп.

— С тем, что кто-то собирается меня убить, сэр. Я не думаю, что Кровавый барон будет помогать мне каждый раз, когда кому-нибудь вздумается подкараулить меня в коридоре, — одна только мысль об этом заставила его вздрогнуть.

— Вы, — сказал Снейп, направив длинный тонкий палец прямо Гарри в лицо, так что тот чуть не отпрянул, — ничего делать не будете, разве что вовремя ложиться спать, исправно посещать занятия и учить уроки, как все остальные дети в этой школе. Я же буду искать виновника и, смею надеяться, прекрасно обойдусь без вашего глупого героизма.

— Очень хорошо, — ровно сказал Гарри, надеясь, что его голос не выдаёт сильное раздражение, которое он чувствовал. — Это звучит вполне разумно.

— Вы чрезвычайно дерзки.

— Да, сэр.

Кровавый барон рассмеялся, заставив Гарри и профессора одновременно обернуться.

— Ах, молодость, молодость… — фыркнул призрак. — Северус Снейп, прежде чем ты примешь решение, основанное на эмоциях, вспомни, что я тебе сказал.

— Я никогда не принимаю решений, основанных на эмоциях!

— Никогда? Разве не ты собираешься защищать мальчика, держа его в неведении? Это и есть твой хорошо продуманный план?

— Я не обязан оправдываться перед вами!

— Конечно, нет, — спокойно отозвался Барон. — Но ты обязан решить один очень важный вопрос: как мальчик сможет защититься, если не знает, кто за всем этим стоит.

Похоже, что у Снейпа нашлись бы ещё аргументы, но Гарри надоело, что о нём говорят, как будто его здесь нет:

— _Мальчик_ думает, есть ли способ… ммм… раз-… разобливэйтить его, чтобы он мог вспомнить, кто на него напал. Я хочу сказать, если я его видел, а вы в это время…

На лице Снейпа промелькнуло раздражение, вероятно, из-за того, что «дерзкий щенок» его перебил. Профессор пристально посмотрел на Гарри, прежде чем спросить привидение:

— Вы стёрли воспоминания его палочкой?

Кровавый барон кивнул.

— Тогда я, вероятно, смог бы обратить действие чар с помощью той же самой волшебной палочки, — он вздохнул. — Конфундус… Надо попробовать… Возможно, я и смогу увидеть ваши воспоминания, Поттер, даже если сами вы не имеете к ним доступа. Разумеется, только с вашего позволения, — при этих словах профессор скривился, словно разжевал лимон, и Гарри понял, что его декан не привык спрашивать разрешения.

То обстоятельство, что Снейп сделал это сейчас, немного обеспокоило Гарри. Ну что же… Он медленно кивнул. Сейчас они хотя бы куда-то продвинулись. Куда, Гарри не имел представления. Но он хотел получить те воспоминания обратно. Они ему нужны. И, побывав на волоске от смерти, он согласится на что угодно, лишь бы вернуть их.

— Отлично. Что мне надо делать?


	16. Chapter 16

**Better Be Slytherin!** **by jharad17**

**Глава 16 **

**Ранее:**

_То обстоятельство, что Снейп сделал это сейчас, немного обеспокоило Гарри. Ну что же… Он медленно кивнул. Сейчас они хотя бы куда-то продвинулись. Куда, Гарри не имел представления. Но он хотел получить те воспоминания обратно. Они ему нужны. И, побывав на волоске от смерти, он согласится на что угодно, лишь бы вернуть их._

— Отлично. Что мне надо делать? 

_______________

Ещё чуть-чуть, и Северус бы улыбнулся. Мальчику-Который-Смутил-Привидение сообразительности было не занимать. Мастер зелий в который раз удивился, отчего Поттер не распределён в Гриффиндор… хотя если разобраться, его эссе подтверждало, что мальчишке в Слизерине самое место. Северус не был вполне искренен, когда сказал Барону, будто у Поттера отсутствует чувство самосохранения. Оно у щенка несомненно было — судя по тому, как искусно он отделял первоочередное от второстепенного, чтобы сделать свою жизнь более терпимой. Его логика была весьма изощрённой, хотя Северус вряд ли когда-нибудь это признает.

До конца недели, решил Северус, он обязательно навестит Дурслей. И горе им, если они не смогут его убедить, что у них действительно были причины так обращаться с отданным на их попечение ребёнком!

Всё это хорошо, но с Поттером надо что-то решать.

— Дайте мне вашу палочку, — Северус протянул руку. Сопляк чуть помедлил перед тем, как вынуть из кармана одиннадцать дюймов остролиста. Северус обхватил палочку пожелтевшими от зелий пальцами, но Поттер не спешил её отдавать. Северус выразительно приподнял бровь, и мальчишка с недовольной гримасой выпустил палочку из рук.

— Приведите в порядок рабочее место и садитесь, — он показал на ближайший стул. Пока мальчишка складывал в бочонок остатки ненарезанного акнерыса, очищал стол и ножи и усаживался, Северус настраивался на предстоящее ему действо.

— Приступим. Смотрите мне в глаза и не отводите взгляда. Я собираюсь найти ваши воспоминания о той ночи. Сначала я попытаюсь обратить действие Обливиэйта, и если из этого ничего не выйдет, прибегну к легилименции, чтобы проникнуть в ваше сознание и, если удастся, поднять на поверхность нужные воспоминания. Вам всё ясно?

— Нет, — смущённо улыбнулся мальчик. — Но это явно не мой уровень, так что я и не должен был понять, правильно?

— Так и есть, — подтвердил Северус, еще раз восхитившись умением Поттера выкручиваться из неловких ситуаций.

— Я готов, — заявил Поттер, поставив локти на стол.

Северус очень сильно сомневался в истинности последнего утверждения, но решил не заострять на этом внимание:

— Расслабьтесь, но глаза держите открытыми, столько, сколько сможете. Вы будете чувствовать себя немного… странно.

Мальчик кивнул и уставился ему в глаза, как было велено. У Северуса больше не осталось причин медлить.

_— Restutio Facultas._

Соединить обрывки воспоминаний после Обливиэйта было непросто, а зачастую — невозможно. Использование палочки, которой было наложено первоначальное заклинание, существенно повышало шансы на успех; добрая воля испытуемого — и подавно. Этот процесс можно было сравнить с одновременным приготовлением сотни зелий разного назначения, для каждого из которых требовалось осуществить серию частично повторяющихся действий: Северус должен был уметь мгновенно не глядя находить необходимый ингредиент, своевременно добавлять его в нужное зелье и быстро переходить к следующему котлу. Малейшая небрежность — и всё пропало.

Вот и сейчас в сознании мальчика Северусу приходилось вылавливать то образ, то жест, то отблеск, то звук – искать фрагменты с одинаковыми магическими признаками, указывающими на их принадлежность к одному и тому же искажённому Обливиэйтом воспоминанию, а затем пристраивать каждый обрывок на своё место, соблюдая хронологию — так, чтобы получить единое целое. Любая оплошность могла привести к чему угодно: от стирания ещё большего объёма памяти или перманентного зацикливания сознания на одном восстановленном воспоминании до ментальной лоботомии.

Это была изматывающая и трудоёмкая работа, но, в конце концов, упорство Северуса было вознаграждено — результат оказался вполне удовлетворительным. Было, конечно, искушение просмотреть и другие воспоминания Поттера, благо Северус сейчас имел к ним беспрепятственный доступ, но у него просто не осталось на это ни времени, ни сил — он потратил всю свою энергию на устранение последствий самодеятельности Барона.

Тяжело дыша и с жутчайшей головной болью, Северус вынырнул из сознания мальчика и с трудом смог разжать свои побелевшие пальцы, мёртвой хваткой вцепившиеся в палочку из остролиста.

А Поттер... Обмякший, с расфокусированным взглядом, с приоткрытым ртом, из уголка которого стекала слюна, Поттер производил впечатление безумного.

_О Мерлин! _

Северус рванулся к мальчику, приподнял одно синеватое веко, затем другое и обнаружил, что зрачки расширены. Проверив пульс, он позвал:

— Поттер! Гарри! Ты меня слышишь?

Под его пальцами гортань мальчика рефлекторно сократилась.

_Скажи хоть что-нибудь, чёрт тебя побери!_

Произнесённое шёпотом «бооольно» было самым лучшим из слов, которые Северусу когда-либо доводилось слышать.

— Могу себе представить, — пробормотал профессор. — Сейчас станет легче.

Хотя он и пытался быть аккуратным, помня о нежном возрасте мальчишки, но знал по собственному опыту, что ощущение от этой процедуры такое, будто тебе острым лезвием срезают слои мозга, то там, то здесь, а потом склеивают эти слои вместе.

— _Accio Solamen Venenum_, — Северус вытянул руку; ловко поймав склянку с обезболивающим зельем, он откупорил её большим и указательным пальцами и поднёс к губам мальчика:

— Пейте.

— Этчё? — Поттер попытался увернуться.

— Зелье от боли, мистер Поттер. Можете мне поверить: сегодня я не планирую вас травить.

— Как слизни, — пробормотал мальчик. Северус нахмурился. Неужели он повредился умом?

— Нет, как обезболивающее зелье. Пейте, а потом побеседуем…

_… если только я случайно не выжег из твоего мозга способность формулировать мысли. _

Поттер поморщился, но на этот раз позволил поднести бутылочку к своим губам и даже всё выпил. Северус подождал, пока зелье подействует. В какой-то момент, почувствовав осуждающий взгляд, он посмотрел на Кровавого барона. Если бы не его проклятый Обливиэйт, всё было бы гораздо проще!

Вопреки всем законам природы эктоплазматический Барон ухитрился небрежно прислониться к стене возле двери, лицо его было совершенно бесстрастным — как у Северуса в его лучшие дни. Выражение глаз призрака… впрочем, не стоит и пытаться его описáть.

Наконец Поттер выпрямился; его глаза за стёклами очков были зажмурены, а рука отчаянно тёрла шрам, как будто тот причинял ему боль.

— Лучше?

— Даср, — мальчик до сих пор говорил неразборчиво.

— Вы помните своё имя?

— Бо... Гарри Поттер, сэр.

_Что он собирался сказать?_

— Вы знаете, где находитесь?

Мальчик потёр глаза и кивнул:

— Класс. Подземелья.

— Правильно. А что мы сейчас делали, помните? Вы, Кровавый барон и я.

— Пытались, — голос звучал устало, — вернуть воспоминания.

— Да. Они вернулись?

— Я… — Поттер наморщил лоб и снова потрогал свой шрам.

— Шрам болит?

Кивок:

— Как тогда, во сне.

— Тогда, когда я проверял, почему вы не спите?

— Да, сэр.

Северус задумался. Определённо, такие сны не могли быть связаны со шрамом. Ведь не могли же? Он взглянул на Барона и удивился, обнаружив, что тот уже завис рядом с Сопляком. Не сводя глаз с призрака, Северус спросил:

— Что было в том кошмаре?

— Зелёный… зелёный свет. И… и человек со змеиным лицом… он смеялся.

Северус потрясённо уставился на мальчика, почувствовав подступающий к горлу ужас. Ведь Поттер был слишком мал, чтобы запомнить _это_. Едва ли он догадывался, что значит этот сон…

Однако если шрам болит сразу после сна, и эти двое были ментально связаны…

Мальчик дрожал. Северус достал свою палочку и наколдовал вокруг Поттера простые согревающие чары, хотя и знал, что Сопляк дрожит вовсе не от холода.

— Теперь вы вспомнили схватку в подземельях? – мягко спросил он.

Дёрнув головой, Поттер ответил сквозь стиснутые зубы:

— Да, сэр.

Подавшись вперёд, Кровавый барон протянул к лицу Гарри серебристую руку:

— Скажи мне, дитя, кто напал на нас?

Поттер отпрянул, избегая контакта; его глаза расширились и обрели осмысленность впервые с того момента, как Северус вернул ему память. Словно защищаясь, он обхватил себя руками:

— Я… я не знаю… п-правда. Было т-т-темно… Не от того, что факелы не светили – _по-настоящему_ темно.

— Магическая темнота? – удивился Северус. – Обскуро или Игнотус?

— Возможно, — Кровавый барон выразительно пожал плечами. Он подплыл к мальчику ещё ближе:

— Ты слышал его голос?

— Он был похож на змею, — дрожь стала ещё заметнее. – Всё время шипел.

Северус в шоке опустился на стул. Серпентаго? Означает ли это, что Тёмный лорд и в самом деле вернулся? От одной только мысли об этом внутри похолодело. Медленно, пытаясь не выдать своего потрясения, зельевар сказал:

— Шипел, как змея… Вы понимали, что он говорит?

Поттер кивнул:

— Он вроде как… шепелявил.

Тогда это был не серпентаго – не может же мальчик быть змееустом. Некто имитировал змеиный язык? Хотел, чтобы Поттер думал, что видит перед собой Тёмного лорда? Такое предположение было не намного лучше — это означало бы, что кто-то из сторонников Волдеморта преодолел охранные чары Дамблдора, а Северус всё-таки надеялся, что он единственный Пожиратель Смерти среди персонала школы.

Мальчик дрожал всё сильней, поэтому Северус вызвал домового эльфа и заказал для Поттера какао и что-нибудь перекусить. Когда тот получил чашку с согревающим питьём, Северус сказал:

— Расскажите мне, что вы помните.

И Поттер рассказал. Его история подтверждала слова Барона; мальчик хорошо помнил, какие проклятия им посылали и каким образом они с призраком защищались, но догадок по поводу личности нападавшего у мальчишки было не больше, чем у Барона. Пока мальчик говорил, его голос окреп и стал более уверенным, а через некоторое время и дрожь утихла.

— Я не уверен, что смог бы повторить эти заклинания, но, думаю, что запомнил движение палочки, особенно для двух последних, — добавил он в конце рассказа.

— В любом случае это не помешает, — сказал Северус. У него осталось ещё много вопросов, но уже было довольно поздно. – Мне бы хотелось взглянуть на ваши воспоминания, мистер Поттер, — сказал он, когда мальчик допил своё какао. – Я предполагаю, что это поможет восстановить картину происшествия и понять, кто на вас напал. Возможно, я узнаю злоумышленника по голосу.

_Дай Бог, чтобы голос оказался незнакомым._

— М-м-м, ладно, — Поттер поставил кружку на стол и покорно вздохнул, настороженно глядя Северусу в глаза.

— Но не сегодня, — сказал Северус, видя явное нежелание Поттера подвергнуться новой пытке. – Я думаю, завтра, во время вашей отработки. Сейчас уже поздно, вы устали, и вам давно пора спать. Я провожу вас до гостиной.

Облегчение, проскользнувшее по лицу Поттера, было трудно не заметить. Он кивнул и поднялся:

— Да, сэр. Спасибо.

— Это… — Северус остановился, пытаясь понять, почему ему так важно успокоить мальчика, но подумал, что сейчас не время заниматься самоанализом, и сказал: — Это не будет так болезненно, как восстановление воспоминаний. Нам нет необходимости повторять сегодняшнюю процедуру.

— Ох, _отлично._

Со своей наименее зверской ухмылкой Северус поднялся со стула и взглянул на Барона. Тот кивнул, и Северус прочёл в его тёмных глазах обещание во чтоб это ни стало защищать Поттера, пока они не раскроют личность преступника.

У самого входа в гостиную Слизерина Северус остановил мальчика, дотронувшись до его руки:

— Поттер, никому об этом не рассказывайте… и не упоминайте Кровавого барона.

Мальчик поджал губы:

— Я знаю, сэр. Я ведь не так глуп, как выгляжу.

Северус усмехнулся и покачал головой:

— Нахальный щенок. Иди в постель, никуда не сворачивая. И завтра, во время отбора в команду постарайся не убиться.

Поттер широко улыбнулся.

— Хорошо, сэр. Спокойной ночи.

Портрет уже закрылся за мальчиком, когда Северус проговорил ему вслед:

— Спокойной ночи, Гарри.


	17. Chapter 17

**Better Be Slytherin!** **by jharad17**

**Глава**** 17 **

Хотя Гарри вымотался до предела, но мысли о копающемся в его голове Снейпе и обосновавшемся в его теле Кровавом бароне долго не давали ему уснуть. Честно говоря, последнее обстоятельство повергло его в совершеннейшее отчаяние. Пусть даже Барон и спас его, но при этом призрак безраздельно хозяйничал в его теле, а после просто взял и стёр ему память. Такая несправедливость приводила его в бешенство.

Когда сознание наконец отключилось, его сны заполонили странные, хаотичные звуки и цвета, оставившие после себя тягостно-неясное послевкусие, от которого Гарри не мог избавиться всё утро.

Он еле дождался, когда в спальне, наконец, начнётся утренняя суета, но оттого, что Забини неотрывно на него пялился, лучше не стало. Гарри как раз собирался в душ, когда его одноклассник сказал:

— Раз уж ты не собираешься показываться на внеклассных занятиях, освободи место в группе — мы найдем кого-нибудь другого.

Гарри не подал виду, что его задели эти слова:

— Может быть, тебе стоит обратиться к нашему декану? Попроси его освободить меня от наказания, чтобы я мог помогать тебе с уроками.

— Я обойдусь без твоей помощи, даже если нам зададут на дом учить историю деградации магглов, — оскалился Забини. — Ты безнадёжен.

— Но далеко не бесполезен.

— Да о чём ты вообще говоришь, полукровка!

Гарри хмыкнул: ничто так не злило Забини, как подозрение, что над ним насмехаются.

— О том и говорю. Кстати, ничего, что мои родители оба волшебники? Получается, что я маг на целых три четверти. Понятно, что для тебя это как высшая арифмантика...

— Ты, маленький ублю...

— Заткнись! — рявкнул Тедди. Он как бы между прочим достал свою палочку и с демонстративным безразличием прислонился к стене:

— Ты уже всех достал, Забини.

— И не говори! — подал голос Драко. Его глаза были полуприкрыты, тем не менее, его слова заставили Забини смутиться.

Тедди ухмыльнулся и повторил:

— Ты уже всех достал, Забини.

— Почему ты заступаешься за это быдло, а? Папочка велел тебе лизать ему задницу? — Забини разозленно взглянул на Драко, словно тот его предал.

Драко невозмутимо пожал плечами:

— Слизеринцы всегда должны быть первыми, а он, как я слышал, хороший ловец. Вот сегодня и увидим.

Глядя на Малфоя, Гарри думал, почему он так сказал — вроде как ему полагалось, по словам Тедди, злиться, что Гарри взяли в команду. Но возможно, он не нравится Драко по какой-нибудь другой причине. Или, может быть… Гарри вздохнул. Голова до сих пор болела, и вообще, он устал об этом думать.

— Послушай, Забини, я не хочу с тобой враждовать. Мы здесь всего неделю, и нам предстоит терпеть друг друга еще семь лет. Вот я, например, предпочёл как-нибудь с тобой поладить.

— Не дождёшься, — Забини развернулся и вышел из спальни.

Гарри нахмурился, но потом помотал головой. Это просто дурацкие разборки, и у него на них нет ни времени, ни сил. Забини не мог быть одним из тех, кто напал на него, хотя в заклинаниях он был более искушён, чем в словесных дуэлях. Обернувшись к Драко и Тедди, Гарри сказал:

— Спасибо за поддержку, но мне бы не хотелось, чтобы вы видели в нём только плохое.

Тедди засмеялся:

— А хорошего-то в нём ничего и нет. Он озлоблен на весь мир.

— Утешительно, ничего не скажешь! - хмыкнул Гарри.

Драко рассмеялся, и они втроём отправились в душ, оставив хихикающих Крэбба с Гойлом. Забини был уже там, окутанный клубами пара. Его одноклассники стали раздеваться, и Гарри возблагодарил мадам Помфри за заботу о своих синяках: сейчас его уже мало беспокоили чужие взгляды.

Драко занял соседнюю кабинку, и, когда они оба включили воду, заметил:

— Я слышал, что ты будешь помогать на отборочных.

— Да, Маркус... э-э-э… префект Флинт хочет, чтобы я поучаствовал в выборе нового охотника и загонщика, — Гарри чуть заметно улыбнулся, потому что понял, откуда ветер дует. — Ты собираешься пробоваться в команду?

— Естественно. Отец сказал, что из меня мог бы получиться или ловец, или охотник, и я подумал: почему бы и нет? Разве не классно, если команде будет двое первогодок?

— Угу.

Кажется, Малфой считает себя ужасно хитроумным… Гарри вздохнул и выключил воду. Он быстро оделся и уселся в гостиной со своей недоделанной домашней работой; хотя Гарри встал сегодня рано и почти закончил эссе по трансфигурации, он всё ещё отставал по истории магии. Одно тянуло за собой другое, и ему казалось, что он никогда не догонит одноклассников.

Чуть позже с учебником зельеварения к нему подсел Тедди, и они вместе читали, пока не подошло время завтрака. Тогда общая комната наполнилась таким гомоном, что заниматься стало невозможно.

Когда все вышли в коридор, чтобы, как обычно, построиться, Маркус спросил:

— Эй, Поттер, ты там в порядке?

Гарри поднял глаза и улыбнулся в ответ на ухмылку Флинта:

— Ага, префект Флинт, всё нормально.

— Для тебя, Поттер, капитан Флинт, — Маркус покосился на Тедди. — Но только для тебя, учти.

Гарри проглотил смешок:

— Ага, спасибо.

— Хорошо, — гаркнул Флинт, — встаньте в шеренгу и выходим!

Завтрак прошел относительно спокойно, по крайней мере, за слизеринским столом. Гарри без аппетита мусолил тост и осторожно наблюдал, как над ними, не прекращая разговаривать, туда-сюда летает Кровавый барон.

— Ты его видел в последнее время? — спросил Тедди, понизив голос.

— М-м?

— Барона? Он вернулся и сразу начал строить Пивза. Ты не спрашивал у Барона, знает ли он, кто на тебя напал?

— Ага, — Гарри замялся, быстро обдумывая, что сказать. Предполагалось, что он не должен никому рассказывать о случившемся. Но Тедди и Милли и так уже немало известно. — Он знает не многим больше моего, — наконец сказал Гарри, что было правдой. Почти. — Профессор Снейп велел мне быть готовым к новым попыткам нападения.

— Ясное дело!

Гарри фыркнул. И припомнил кое-что другое:

— Слышь, Тедди, ты не присылал мне коробку шоколадных лягушек, а? Когда я лежал в больничном крыле.

— Нет, — скривился Тедди, — я ж сказал тебе, что не дарю конфет нытикам.

— Ага, я помню. Просто кто-то оставил для меня коробку и не подписал её...

— Думаешь, конфеты могут быть не в порядке?

— Вполне возможно.

— Ты их забрал оттуда?

Гарри кивнул:

— Но я на всякий случай не стал вскрывать коробку.

— И правильно сделал. Вот что: мы проверим её специальными чарами. На наличие проклятий. У меня есть пара идей, как это сделать, но лучше уточнить детали в библиотеке. Значит, если после обеда у тебя отборочные, и мы хотим побыстрей проверить коробку...

— Может, когда у нас будет окно между уроками?

— Угу. Встречаемся в библиотеке.

Гарри снова кивнул, но про себя пожалел, что опять не успеет сделать домашнюю работу.

***

Как Гарри и думал, проверять конфеты оказалось довольно интересно. Тедди хорошо удавались такие вещи. Он снимал с полок книгу за книгой, складывая их в ровную стопку на столе. Гарри принес коробку с шоколадными лягушками, и они начали с самых простых чар, которые Тедди знал и без книг, вроде _Revelio_ и _Finite Incantatem_, и постепенно добрались до предназначенных для определения ядов (_Ostendo Virum_) и специфических проклятий (_Quiest Vomica_).

Но ни одни из чар не выявили ничего подозрительного.

— Мужайся, Гарри, — сказал Тедди часом позже, когда они расставили книги по местам. — Выходит, тебе подарили абсолютно нормальную коробку конфет. Возможно, тайный почитатель или типа того.

— Ага, точно! — засмеялся Гарри. Он затолкал коробку в школьную сумку, и они отправились на гербологию. Он, конечно, был доволен, что коробка оказалась нормальной, но от кого она? Он некоторое время обдумывал разные версии, но потом ему надоело. Если это и вправду был тайный почитатель, то ему стоило оставить какой-нибудь намёк. Или чары для идентификации. Последнее предположение он высказал вслух, и Тедди согласно кивнул.

— Ты уже знаешь столько заклинаний, — добавил Гарри. — Тебя научили родители?

Тедди бросил на него уклончивый взгляд:

— Главным образом, отец.

Гарри кивнул, почувствовав, что Тедди что-то не договаривает, но додумать эту мысль не успел: они уже подошли к теплице, а потом Гарри отвлёкся на гербологию, которая оказалась довольно занимательной штукой.

После обеда и истории магии Гарри отправился в раздевалку на квиддичном поле. Маркус изъявил желание, чтобы все игроки действующего состава были одеты на отборочных испытаниях в форму. Гарри нервничал, натягивая трясущимися руками свою серо-зелёную мантию, которую Снейпу, наверно, пришлось подгонять, поскольку предыдущий ловец был на добрый фут выше Гарри. Надев перчатки и схватив школьную метлу — первокурсникам запрещалось использовать собственные — он вместе с другими игроками вышел на поле и стал ждать указаний Флинта.

Более двадцати слизеринцев, в том числе Малфой, жаждали сегодня попытать счастья. Драко выглядел прямо-таки _алчущим._

— Эй, вы все! – крикнул Флинт соискателям. – Забирайтесь на мётлы и покажите мне полдюжины кругов над трибунами. Если удержитесь на метле, считайте, что допущены ко второму раунду.

Претенденты с бодрым гиканьем оседлали свои мётлы и поднялись в воздух. Они стартовали практически одновременно, но вскоре растянулись вереницей, так как на повороте более шустрые и умелые летуны быстро оторвались от остальных.

Тем временем Флинт обратился к игрокам действующего состава.

– Блетчли, я хочу, чтобы ты играл сегодня за вратаря. Не дай никому из этих пижонов прорваться к кольцу, или у нас с тобой будет разговор, понял?

— Ага.

Флинт жестко взглянул на него, и Блетчли, не дожидаясь иного напоминания, добавил:

— Капитан.

— Пьюси, ты поработаешь загонщиком вместе с Бойлом и Хиггсом…

— Три загонщика?! Да зачем это нуж…  
— Ты или сделаешь, как я сказал, или проваливай. Мы будем гонять салаг, пока у них дым из ушей не повалит. Три загонщика – в самый раз, чтобы отделить стоящих игроков от всякой шушеры.

Пьюси скорчил рожу, но промолчал. Гарри стоял тихо, чтобы не нарваться.

— Поттер, а от тебя требуется всего лишь не спускать глаз со снитча. Справишься?

— Да, капитан.

Флинт скупо улыбнулся ему и сказал:

— Приступим, господа.

Следующие два часа стали суровым испытанием для тех, кто хотел попасть в команду, по крайней мере, именно так это выглядело для Гарри, высоко парящего над полем. Он засёк и поймал снитч дюжину раз до того, как Флинт поручил ему по мере сил отвлекать юные дарования, ввинчиваясь в их ряды в самый неожиданный момент. Нескольким игрокам пришлось отправиться в лазарет после того, как кого-то из них сбили бладжером, кто-то столкнулся с другим игроком или заложил такой вираж, что не успел вовремя выйти из пике. Пятнадцать уцелевших Флинт послал против Блетчли и натравил на них всех трех охотников, а заодно и Гарри. Тот, кто не сумел продержаться хотя бы половину времени, автоматически выбывал из игры.

К концу испытаний осталось только трое соискателей.

Маркус оглядел счастливчиков; выражение его лица не утратило своей свирепости.

— Ладно. Малфой и Уилкс, вы будете в резерве. Я требую от вас присутствия на каждой тренировке; вы должны в равной степени освоить приемы и охотника, и загонщика, чтобы в случае чего заменить любого из них. Раффорд, ты — новый охотник. Вы подберёте себе форму и явитесь на тренировку в четверг, в семь часов. Всем понятно?

— Понятно, капитан, — ответил порозовевший и донельзя довольный Драко; двое четверокурсников согласно кивнули.

— А теперь живо в душ, — сказал им Флинт и с достоинством удалился с поля.

Когда они шли к раздевалке, Драко улыбнулся Гарри и дружески хлопнул его по плечу:

— Я был уверен, что попаду в команду!

Гарри улыбнулся в ответ: его очень даже устраивало, что он не будет единственным первокурсником в команде. Никакого удовольствия от титула «Самый юный ловец за последние сто лет» он не испытывал, а вот Драко, похоже, любил быть на виду — во время обеда он как губка впитывал внимание окружающих.

В качестве поздравления Гарри угостил его парой шоколадных лягушек из той самой коробки, которую они с Тедди исследовали в библиотеке. Вмиг узнав коробку, Тедди поднял брови и с укоризной посмотрел на Гарри. Они вдвоем внимательно следили за Драко, жующим шоколадных лягушек. Ничего подозрительного с ним не произошло, и Гарри сделал вывод, что конфеты безопасны. Никто за слизеринским столом ничем себя не выдал при виде коробки, поэтому Гарри решил, что загадочный даритель не с их факультета. Странно.

***

После ужина Гарри побрёл на отработку к Снейпу. Он едва волочил ноги, и, по правде сказать, ему было страшно. Процесс восстановления памяти оказался до жути болезненным, словно кто-то отсекал от его мозга ломтик за ломтиком, как будто нарезал вареный окорок, и хотя надрезы были точны и тонки, казалось, что они приходятся прямо на оголённые нервы.

От мысли, что эта пытка может повториться, его буквально затошнило, и он не сразу собрался с духом, чтобы постучать в дверь. По словам декана, сегодня будет не так больно. Гарри не мог вообразить себе ничего более ужасного, чем вчерашняя процедура.

Профессор отозвался, и Гарри скользнул в кабинет. Кровавый барон был уже там, паря рядом с профессорским столом. На этот раз декан не был занят с бумагами и сразу обратил внимание на Гарри, так что ждать не пришлось.

Слава Богу.

Снейп достал палочку, и прежде чем Гарри успел увернуться или даже подумать о том, чтобы увернуться, тот наложил несколько заклятий на дверь. Заглушающие и скрывающие чары, насколько Гарри мог понять… заглушающие, кстати, отчасти были ему знакомы, и он вспомнил, что именно такие одними из первых использовал напавший на него человек.

— Садитесь, — Снейп указал на стул подле своего стола. Гарри сел, и декан некоторое время молча разглядывал его. Гарри смотрел в сторону, не желая впускать профессора в своё сознание.

— Не бойтесь, больно не будет, я же сказал.

— Да, сэр, — отозвался Гарри бесцветным голосом, его пальцы нервно теребили рукава мантии, — но вчера вы тоже говорили, что будет всего лишь немного странно.

Пауза.

— Да, говорил... Но я не подозревал, насколько вам это будет... неприятно.

Гарри поморщился:

— То есть вы хотите сказать, что я слабак?

— Ничего подобного. Скорее всего, болевой порог у меня выше, чем у большинства людей.

— Что?

— Он имеет в виду, — вмешался Кровавый барон, — что ему слишком часто приходилось терпеть боль, и он уже плохо помнит, что при этом чувствуют обычные люди. И он не собирался тебя мучить.

Снейп сердито уставился на привидение:

— Я бы попросил вас не совать свой нос в мои дела без особой надобности.

— Разумеется, — любезно согласился барон. – Но не в этот раз. Сейчас главное – это мальчик.

Снейп что-то пробормотал: то ли согласился с призраком, то ли просто был уязвлён его словами. Так или иначе, он продолжил:

— Но, как я сообщил вам ранее, мистер Поттер, сегодня всё будет по-другому. Если вы не будете мне сопротивляться.

Гарри похолодел:

— Почему… почему я должен сопротивляться вам, сэр?

— Хотя бы потому, что у вас есть воспоминания, которых вы стесняетесь, — ухмыльнулся Снейп. — По правде говоря, я не сомневаюсь, что вы будете сопротивляться, неосознанно, но будете.

Он замолчал; Гарри украдкой взглянул на него и обнаружил, что профессор изучает его своими тёмными бездонными глазами.

— Я просмотрю ваши воспоминания, касающиеся нападения, а потом извлеку их из своей памяти и помещу в мыслеслив для того, чтобы обсудить их с директором.

— В мысле-что?

— Мыслеслив. Магическое устройство, использующееся для хранения и просмотра воспоминаний.

— Ладно, но почему я не могу сам положить их туда? Зачем нужны вы?

— Потому что мыслеслив принадлежит директору, и он мне его не одалживал.

— А-а…

— Да, — Снейп снова замолчал, затем поднял палочку и направил её на Гарри. – Начнём, пожалуй. Держите глаза открытыми, как прошлым вечером, и не пытайтесь бороться со мной, если сможете. Это ясно?

— Да, сэр. Я постараюсь не сопротивляться.

— Очень хорошо. _Legilimens!_

Перед мысленным взором поплыли образы: сперва квиддичные испытания, затем он и Тедди в библиотеке с коробкой шоколадных конфет, и вдруг совершенно неожиданно Гарри видит себя сидящим на дереве, внизу — рычащий Злыдень, науськиваемый тётей Мардж, и Дадли, чуть ли не катающийся по земле от смеха.

_Это не имеет отношения к делу! Снейп не вправе смотреть на это!_

Гарри мысленно пихнул бесцеремонного гостя, и тот попятился, но в следующее мгновение воспоминание сменилось другим: его чулан заперт снаружи — это видно по тому, как перекошена дверь: устанавливая засов, дядя Вернон явно перестарался – и Гарри, скрючившись на узкой кушетке, читает сворованный у Дадли комикс, наполовину им изорванный и затем брошенный; дверь дрожит, и Гарри едва успевает запихнуть обрывки журнала под кровать до того, как багровое лицо дяди Вернона появляется в проёме — слюна брызжет изо рта, он вопит, хотя ещё не заметил уголок комикса, выглядывающий из-под кушетки…

_НЕТ! Только не это!_ Гарри отталкивает это воспоминание. Какого черта Снейп делает!

Становится очевидно, что надо показывать только необходимые образы, иначе Снейп обшарит всю память. Поэтому Гарри вызывает на поверхность воспоминание о нападении в коридоре, стараясь восстановить мельчайшие детали, и суёт его прямо Снейпу под нос, так явно, что невозможно не заметить. И в завершенье он вытряхивает профессора из своего сознания: его личные воспоминания — его _личное_ дело!

Гарри открывает глаза и обнаруживает, что упал со стула и стоит на полу на четвереньках, ловя ртом воздух. Кожа покрыта испариной, и мантия прилипла к телу. В голове стучит, и больше всего на свете сейчас хочется перегрызть Снейпу горло.

В тёмных глазах возвышающегося над ним профессора бушевали трудноопределимые эмоции, и в какое-то мгновение Гарри показалось, что это страх. Впрочем, меньше чем через секунду лицо профессора сделалось безучастным, и он протянул Гарри руку, но тот отверг её и поднялся на ноги самостоятельно. Внутри всё бушевало, и он сохранял спокойствие лишь усилием воли.

Снейп сложил руки на груди и насмешливо проговорил:

— Ну-ну, Поттер. Оказывается, вы полны сюрпризов.

— Держитесь. Подальше. От. Моей. Головы!

Указав на стул, с которого Гарри только что свалился, Снейп спокойно сказал:

— Сядьте. Нам многое надо обсудить.

— Я не буду с вами разговаривать! – рявкнул Гарри. – Вы не имели никакого права…

— Прекратите мелодраму, Поттер. Я всего лишь пытаюсь найти решение вашей проблемы. И вы, кстати, дали мне на это разрешение.

— Да что вы говорите?! Те воспоминания я тоже разрешил вам смотреть?! Вы не имели права лезть туда!

Снейп закусил губу.

— Да, я искал сведения и о том, что творится у вас дома. Как ваш декан, я…

— Брехня! Вы не просили разрешения смотреть это!

Мастер зелий выпрямился и бросил на него столь свирепый взгляд, что Гарри едва не отскочил, когда Снейп выплюнул:

— Нет. Я не просил. Но я больше не намерен терпеть вашу грубость. Сядьте немедленно!

Гарри послушался.

— А теперь вы расскажете мне, когда впервые обнаружили, что можете говорить со змеями.


	18. Chapter 18

**Better Be Slytherin!** **by jharad17**

**Глава 18 **

_Ранее_

Мастер зелий выпрямился и бросил на него столь свирепый взгляд, что Гарри едва не отскочил, когда Снейп выплюнул:

— Нет. Я не просил. Но я больше не намерен терпеть вашу грубость. Сядьте немедленно!

Гарри послушался.

— А теперь вы расскажете мне, когда впервые обнаружили, что можете говорить со змеями. 

Едва сдерживаясь, он ждал, когда Сопляк придёт в себя и с ним можно будет нормально разговаривать. Гнев Северуса имел обыкновение вспыхивать, когда ему было по-настоящему страшно, хотя он ни за что бы не признался, что щенок напугал его. Нет, разумеется, нет. Но было довольно-таки неприятно обнаружить, что Мальчик-Который-Таит-Сюрпризы-Под-Нелепой-Внешностью не только просёк манипуляции Северуса, но еще и оказался способен выдворить его, опытного и талантливого легилиментора, из своего сознания! Нахальный щенок! Северусу надо было бы просмотреть его воспоминания так, чтобы никто об этом не узнал, особенно сам мальчик. А ведь у него была возможность сделать это, пока Сопляк спал! Пожалуй, то обстоятельство, что Северус не смог спрятать концы в воду, беспокоило его даже больше, чем сами воспоминания как таковые.

Но было кое-что и похуже. Если Cопляк обладает природным даром защищать свой разум от вторжения и тасовать воспоминания так, как он это только что проделал – словно держал Северуса за дурака — это одно. Однако вкупе с серпентаго, который Северус услышал в сознании Поттера, утверждавшего, что звучал всего лишь шипящий английский, дело приобретает совсем другой оборот. Если мальчик неким образом получил от Тёмного лорда две необычные способности… Ладно. Думать об этом сейчас невыносимо. Может, позже. Когда он мертвецки напьётся.

Но хуже всего то, что Северус узнал повелительный голос, шипевший у мальчика в голове. Дрожь, которую, как он надеялся, можно было принять за гнев, пробежала по его спине. Он совершенно не был к этому готов!

Кроме того, сейчас ему предстояло иметь дело с крайне обозлённым Спасителем Магического Мира, взор которого в своей свирепости мог бы поспорить с излюбленным взглядом самого Северуса. Посему он придал своему лицу скучающее выражение и поднял брови, дав понять Сопляку, что ждёт ответа. Терпеливо ждёт.

— Я об этом и не подозревал, сэр, — раздраженно проговорил мальчик. — Я же говорил вам: язык звучал как английский, разве что казалось, будто у того человека каша во рту.

— Вы когда-нибудь раньше разговаривали со змеями?

Поттер задумался, и Северус почти видел, как крутятся шестерёнки у него в голове, пока мальчишка решает, сказать правду или соврать.

— Один раз. В зоопарке.

Северус поморщился. Ужасное маггловское изобретение, этот зоопарк, где безмозглые идиоты бросают обезьянам еду, чтобы с лихвой получить назад.

— Ну же, Поттер, что там произошло?

— Я был в зоопарке. Говорил со змеей. Потом стекло исчезло, и змея выбралась наружу.

Северус нахмурился. Стихийная магия? Он изучал стоящего перед ним мальчика. Что-то он недоговаривает...

— Ещё что-нибудь?

Поттер стиснул зубы. Его зеленые глаза пылали вызовом.

— Ничего, что бы вас касалось.

Значит, нечто очень личное, затронутое набегом Северуса на воспоминания мальчика, нечто, связанное с его родственниками. Возможно, их отношение к магии? Вчера Поттер, в ужасе от одного только упоминания о визите Северуса в Суррей, признался ему, что родственники на дух не переносят ни волшебство, ни волшебников. Северус прищурился:

— Что они с вами сделали?

— Это не ваше дело! Я не… я не знаю, чего вы добивались, шныряя в моей голове, как у себя дома, но вам больше не удастся так делать.

— Поттер, — сурово начал он, чтобы опять оказаться прерванным.

— Северус Снейп, — низким холодным тоном проговорил Барон. Призрак даже не смотрел в тот миг на Северуса, а с выражением почти что благоговения взирал на Сопляка-Который-Выжил-Чтобы-Измываться-Над-Своим-Деканом, — я полагаю, ты достаточно для одного вечера помучил этого юношу. Энтузиазм, с каким ты взялся за дело, явно перевешивает собственную полезность.

— А я полагаю, вы слишком много на себя берёте, ваша светлость, — парировал Северус. — Мы до сих пор не знаем, что именно было сказано на серпентаго. И поскольку мальчик, возможно, единственный ныне живущий, кто его понимает...

— Что за серпентаго? — перебил его Сопляк. – Что это такое?

Северус был, мягко говоря, недоволен, что его снова перебили. Поэтому на этот раз его ответ прозвучал еще резче:

— Способность говорить со змеями, неужели непонятно! О чём, по-вашему, мы тут толкуем?!

— Откуда мне знать: я никогда не слышал об этой серпенштуке.

— Сер-пен-та-го, — повторил Северус очень медленно, словно говорил с бестолковой собакой. — Считается, что такая способность передается по прямой линии от Салазара Слизерина. Существует...

— Того самого Салазара Слизерина?!

— Довольно! Не сметь меня перебивать! Сидите тихо и молча слушайте, и я расскажу вам всё, что могу. Понятно?

Поттер вернулся на свой стул, широко распахнутые глаза были уже не такими злющими:

— Да, сэр.

— Очень хорошо, — Северус с некоторым усилием поборол раздражение. — За последнюю тысячу лет известно всего несколько змееустов, — он предупреждающе поднял руку, не желая снова быть прерванным, — то есть тех, кто может говорить на серпентаго. Один из них — Тёмный лорд, исчезновению которого вы поспособствовали.

Он замолчал, чтобы мальчишка осмыслил услышанное.

— После того, как он убил моих родителей, — глухо проговорил Поттер, глядя в сторону.

— Да, — с трудом выдавил Северус: грудь стеснило. О Боже, Лили! — После этого.

— И вы думаете, что он вернулся. Что он — один из тех, кто напал на меня.

Северус задумчиво сжал переносицу:

— Не знаю. Я предполагал, что вероятность его возвращения существует. Но я совершенно не представляю, каким образом он мог проникнуть в Хогвартс.

— Наверно, кто-то помог ему.

— Разумеется, помог, глупый мальчишка! Вопрос, кто.

— Может быть, тот, кто знает множество чар и проклятий.

Северус пристально посмотрел на Поттера.

— Почему?

— Потому что тот, кто говорил на серпентаго, и тот, кто бросался проклятьями, – не один и тот же человек. Разве вы… — Поттер пожал плечами. — Нет, думаю, вы не заметили: их голоса были абсолютно разными.

Не один и тот же человек? Возможно, одержимость? Кто-то из персонала школы одержим? Какая ирония: Поттер, одержимый Бароном, сражался с кем-то, одержимым Тёмным лордом. Северус на некоторое время задумался. Анализируя воспоминания Поттера, фрагмент за фрагментом, он осознал, что не узнает голос второго человека. Проклятье!

Его взгляд обратился к Кровавому барону, который сейчас внимательно следил за ним. Северус глубоко вздохнул. Хотя он терпеть не мог одалживаться у призрака, приходилось признать, что тот ориентируется в сложившейся ситуации гораздо лучше Северуса.

— И что вы об этом думаете?

Барон удостоил его мрачной улыбкой:

— Думаю, тебе следует проводить мальчика до слизеринских спален, поскольку уже поздно и он устал. Потом ты позволишь мне взглянуть на его воспоминания – возможно, я замечу то, что вы с директором пропустите.

— Я ещё с ним не закончил, я же сказал.

— Зато он уже закончил с тобой, — Барон указал на Поттера, который спал, опустив голову на лежащие на столе руки. По лбу его пролегали морщинки, сейчас, впрочем, менее заметные. Кулаки стиснуты, словно мальчик и во сне продолжал с кем-то сражаться.

Глядя на Поттера, Северус вдруг почувствовал себя очень старым и очень уставшим. Этот одиннадцатилетний мальчик уже два раза встречался лицом к лицу с Тёмным лордом — если тот, кто на него напал в пятницу ночью, на самом деле был Тёмным лордом — и выжил, чтобы засвидетельствовать грядущую беду. Никто другой в целом свете не мог этим похвастаться. И все же мальчик не возгордился. Очевидно, что он отчаянно храбрился, но Северус видел его тактику насквозь – своим собственным прикрытием он сделал убийственный сарказм, но подчас использовал и другие способы защиты. Потому-то он и распознал личину, которую мальчик надевал, чтобы противостоять опасностям и не выглядеть слабым. В своих выводах Северус был абсолютно уверен, как и в том, что родственники Поттера издевались над ним.

Невероятно! Символ магического мира, голодающий, избиваемый и запертый в чулане. Это настолько взбесило Северуса, что ему требовалось выговориться и остыть перед посещением Дурслей. Или он за себя не отвечает.

— Ладно, — наконец сказал он, на что Барон удовлетворенно хмыкнул, — но только потому, что Поттер сейчас не в состоянии дать разумные объяснения и как следует всё вспомнить. Но завтра я добьюсь, чтобы он рассказал мне об этой отвратительной способности закрывать от меня своё сознание.

— Что, Северус, поджилки затряслись?! Как он тебя!

Северус недобро взглянул на ухмыляющегося призрака, вздохнул и стал будить щенка — осторожно будить! Чёрт побери, он уже превращается в няньку!

Очнувшись, мальчик вздрогнул и инстинктивно сжался. Северус стиснул зубы.

— Время отправляться спать, Поттер, — тихо сказал он.

Мальчик послушно вскочил, краем мантии отёр слюну со щеки и смущенно сказал:

— Извините, сэр.

— Ничего страшного. Я провожу вас до спальни — уже поздно.

— Да, сэр, — мальчик торопливо одёрнул мантию, отводя глаза.

Когда они подошли к портрету, Северус сказал:

— До завтра, Поттер. Ровно в семь.

Мальчик вздохнул, но покорно кивнул:

— Да, сэр. Спокойной ночи.

Северус снова дождался, когда проём закроется:

— Добрых снов, Гарри.

***

Северус не хотел откладывать свой визит к родственникам Поттера до выходных и отправился к ним уже на следующий день. К несчастью для этих людей, теперь уж никто не смог бы его остановить. Так что Дурсли либо переживут возмездие, либо нет – в том случае, если они ухитрятся ещё больше настроить Северуса против себя.

Сразу по окончании последнего урока он спустился в Хогсмид и оттуда аппарировал на Прайвит Драйв в Литтл Уининге, где по его сведениям жил Поттер. Район был одним из тех, что раздражают ухоженными газонами, однообразными домами-коробками и похожими автомобилями на подъездных дорожках. От этой монотонности у Северуса разболелась голова. Номер четыре представлял собой абсолютно такую же коробку, как и соседние дома, разве что был желтым, а не голубым, белым или зеленым — все дома на улице были одного из этих цветов; картину дополнял автомобиль во дворе — четырехдверное серебристое что-то там.

Поколдовав над своей одеждой, чтобы выглядеть как респектабельный маггловский бизнесмен, Северус прошёл по узкой дорожке к парадной двери Дурслей и постучал. Дважды.

Последовала продолжительная пауза, во время которой он тренировался глубоко дышать, чтобы сразу не сорваться, и это могло бы помочь справиться с раздражением, если бы не вонь от проклятых маггловских фабрик и выхлопов автомобилей. Наконец послышались звуки, напоминающие о тяжелой поступи стада диких гиппогрифов. Северус отпрянул от двери, дабы не быть растоптанным.  
Нечто рывком распахнуло дверь, и Северус увидел полное, рыхлое лицо огромного слизня... с руками. Существо имело злобный вид, зализанные назад волосы; его физиономия была угрожающе красной и потной, словно оно из последних сил дотащилось до двери.

— Что вам надо? — рявкнуло существо вполне по-человечьи, если не принимать во внимание неоправданную грубость, и Северус наконец опознал в нем двоюродного брата Поттера, одного из главных его мучителей.

— Ваши родители дома? — спросил Северус слизня... Дадли, вспомнил он. Ему удалось скрыть отвращение, вызванное необходимостью разговаривать с этой тварью. — Я бы хотел с ними побеседовать.

— Мам! – не оборачиваясь, проорал Слизень. Звук его рева разнесся по всей улице. — Тут к тебе какой-то тип!

Северус подавил желание заткнуть уши пальцами, чтобы не оглохнуть, и хорошо сделал, потому что Слизень намеревался захлопнуть дверь у него перед носом, и Северусу пришлось удерживать её плечом и ногой. Когда он снова раскрыл дверь шире, то обнаружил, что Слизень ушел. Судя по звуку шагов, тот отправился в гостиную в глубине дома.

Из кухни, что находилась рядом с ведущей на второй этаж лестницей, показалась женщина с длинной шеей и лошадиным лицом. Петунья. Годы её не пощадили.

Она сразу же начала сердиться.

— Что вы здесь делаете? – понизив голос, спросила Петунья и непроизвольно оглянулась. — Здесь не место таким, как вы!

— Это более чем очевидно, мадам, — согласился Северус. — Тем не менее, я, как глава факультета, на котором учится ваш племянник…

— Ш-ш-ш, — прошипела она, снова бросив испуганный взгляд в сторону гостиной, откуда доносилось бормотанье телевизора. — Ни слова больше! Уходите и оставьте нас в покое. Если он опять что-то устроил, это ваши проблемы.

— Позвольте не согласиться. Он еще вернется после окончания весеннего семестра, и вы должны будете присматривать за ним каждое лето до первого сентября.  
Петунья поджала губы, и сквозь густые румяна на щеках проступил их естественный цвет.

— Ну а сейчас-то чего вы от нас хотите?

Так вот откуда произрастает хамство Слизня.

— Я пришёл поговорить о Гарри. Как декан факультета, я посещаю семьи всех своих первокурсников, — он замолчал, насмешливо подняв бровь. – Неужели совы так и не доставили вам мое письмо?

— Нет, — неумело солгала она. — Мы теперь нормальная семья, и нам не нужны тут никакие совы.

Несмотря на то, что внутри всё уже кипело, Северус лишь усмехнулся:

— Ах, да, я слышал про катастрофу с доставкой корреспонденции из Хогвартса. Надо было просто позволить мальчику прочитать письмо, и не было бы никаких проблем.

— Не смейте указывать мне в моем собственном доме! — разозлилась Петунья

— И в мыслях не было, — Северус растянул губы, изображая улыбку. — Ваш муж здесь? Мне бы не хотелось два раза повторять одно и то же.  
Её глаза сузились, и она побледнела:

— Он очень занятой человек.

— Я тоже. Между прочим, я проделал весь этот путь, только чтобы поговорить с вами.

— О мальчишке! — ненависть, с какой прозвучало это слово, привела Северуса в бешенство.

— Разумеется. Пожалуйста, сообщите мужу, что я здесь.

У него буквально челюсти сводило от необходимости быть вежливым с этой женщиной, которая, как он помнил с юности, никогда не отличалась особым дружелюбием, а сейчас намеренно оскорбляла его. И только ради Поттера Северус старался не выдать своего гнева, чтобы еще больше не настраивать Дурслей против мальчика.

Петунья заметно побледнела, лицо сделалось мучнистого цвета, словно бы она на самом деле боялась позвать мужа. Неужели Дурсль правит своими домочадцами железной рукой? Судя по воспоминаниям мальчика, вполне возможно.

– Вы можете сказать всё, что хотели, мне – Вернону нéкогда.

Но её возражения уже были совершенно бессмысленны, поскольку тяжелые шаги, послышавшиеся от гостиной, возвестили, что к ним приближается… нет, не Слизень – его отец.

Вернон Дурсль был столь же массивен, сколь и высок – даже выше Северуса – и его лицо уже наливалось той краснотой, которую Северус видел в воспоминаниях Поттера. С первого взгляда было ясно: этот боров с пол-оборота заводится и скор на расправу, и чтобы заставить его отступить, понадобится что-нибудь весомое, по меньшей мере, Ступефай. Северус почти предвкушал, как он это сделает.

Он не колебался бы ни секунды, если бы знал наверняка, что Поттеру больше не придётся сюда возвращаться. Но так как Северус понятия не имел, насколько вероятно такое развитие событий, ему пришлось держать себя в узде. Школьникам строго запрещалось использовать магию во время каникул, за исключением случаев крайней необходимости, поэтому не хотелось обострять ситуацию до такой степени, когда мальчишке будет уже все равно, окажется ли он на скамье подсудимых в Визенгамоте за незаконное использование магии или нет.

– Пет? – нахмурился Вернон. – Что здесь происходит? Я в самом деле слышал упоминание _того места?_

О, ради всего святого, неужели они даже слово «Хогвартс» боятся произнести?

Северус сделал шаг вперед и коротко кивнул в знак приветствия. Вряд ли Петуния догадается представить его мужу.

– Добрый вечер, мистер Дурсль. Северус Снейп, мастер зелий. Это я упомянул Хогвартс – школу, куда уехал учиться ваш племянник, Гарри Поттер.

Ему было интересно посмотреть, как долго Дурсли смогут избегать в разговоре упоминания имени Поттера.

– И скатертью дорожка! – прорычал Дурсль. В его поросячьих глазках вспыхнул недобрый огонёк. – Он уже и вас достал? Он это умеет. На редкость мерзкий мальчишка!

Северус заскрежетал зубами. Они до сих пор стояли в передней, и не было ни малейшей надежды, что ему предложат чаю или хотя бы пригласят пройти. Проклятые ксенофобы!

– Вообще-то говоря, он не доставляет нам хлопот. Как я уже имел удовольствие объяснить вашей дражайшей супруге минутой раньше, в мои обязанности входит посещение семей первокурсников, чтобы понять, какие затруднения могут возникнуть у наших учеников в непривычном для них магическом мире.

– Не произносите это слово в моём доме! – Дурсль почти кричал. Так и есть, заводится с пол-оборота…

– Какое из них? – невинно поинтересовался Северус. – «Мир»?

– Вам прекрасно известно, какое! Я не желаю ничего об этом слышать! Мы терпели выкрутасы мальчишки целых десять лет. Десять лет! Кормили щенка, поили, одевали, отнимая у Дадли последнее, и какую мы за это получили благодарность? Никакого уважения в _собственном доме!_ Ну, теперь-то мы, наконец, избавились от придурка, и вам придётся спихнуть его кому-нибудь ещё для разнообразия!

Северус взглянул на Петунью, которая побледнела еще больше, если это вообще было возможно.

– У меня сложилось впечатление, мистер Дурсль, что прежде чем мальчика отдали вам, было достигнуто некое соглашение.

– Нас околпачили! С тех самых пор, как он свалился нам на голову, от него одни неприятности. Одни неприятности! И в довершение ко всему нам пришлось избавлять Дадли от хвоста! – Дурсль ткнул своим пальцем-сарделькой в грудь Северуса. – И всё из-за этого сучонка. Думаете, кто-нибудь озаботился тем, чтобы возместить моральный ущерб нашему бедному сыну?! Куда там! Психи, ублюдки и пьянь – все вы одного поля ягоды!

Даже в лучшие времена у Северусова терпенья имелся предел, но сейчас время явно не было лучшим. Он провёл много лет в унизительном рабстве у самого страшного маньяка в истории магического мира и знал цену самомнению и бахвальству. Добрая половина Пожирателей Смерти в сущности ничем не отличалась от этого Вернона: такие же самоуверенные и ограниченные, они не заметят и гигантского кальмара, севшего им на нос, если это будет противоречить их представлению о мироустройстве. Такие люди всегда готовы осудить другого и с пеной у рта защищать свои догмы, если те поставлены под сомнение.

Он ненавидел подобных тварей.

Он ненавидел этого человека.

Левой рукой он схватил палец Вернона, резко отвёл его назад, отпустил, вывернул снова и сдавил. Сильно сдавил. Дурсль попытался вырваться, но Северус не зря многие годы провёл за требующими физических усилий нарезкой и перемешиванием ингредиентов, так что преимущество было на его стороне, в том числе и владение навыками ближнего боя, который он время от времени практиковал, чтобы поддерживать форму. Он мог бы поспорить, что его теперешний противник не разминался лет десять. Надавив на указательный палец, Северус прорычал:

– Следи за своим языком, не то я вырву его и скормлю червям!

На лбу Дурсля выступил пот, моржовые усы задрожали. Он попытался вывернуться, чтобы освободить палец.

Еще немного повернуть, и жирный маггл сломает его и без участия Северуса.

Северус еще чуть-чуть нажал на пострадавший палец, и Дурсль взвыл от боли.

– Не уделите ли мне немного внимания?

Боковым зрением он взглянул на Петунью, желая убедиться, что она стоит там, где стояла. Так и оказалось: она глазела на них, разинув рот шире первогодки на пиру в канун Дня всех святых.

– Угу, – выдохнул Дурсль, его колени готовы были подогнуться.

– Вот и славно. Потому что я не желаю сто раз повторять одно и то же. Гарри Поттер – ваш племянник. Я – его профессор. Я задам вам несколько вопросов, и вы будете отвечать полно и правдиво, или нам придется повторить этот маленький урок, ясно?

– Уммф.

– Чудесно.

Северус взглянул поверх плеча Вернона:

– Думаю, что в гостиной нам будет гораздо удобней, чем в прихожей, как вы считаете?

– Угуммф.

– Тогда, прошу вас, ведите, – Северус, не ослабляя хватки, ловким пинком заставил Дурсля пятиться в направлении гостиной. В небольшой комнате (сразу бросающийся в глаза телевизор, большой диван, два мягких кресла, камин и Слизень) Северус толкнул Вернона на диван и ухмыльнулся, отпуская его палец:

– Не будет ли Петунья настолько любезна, чтобы приготовить нам чаю?

Петунья, еще с более мрачной физиономией, чем обычно, остолбенело торчала в дверях. От звука своего имени она дёрнулась, коротко кивнула и исчезла в направлении, хотелось бы надеяться, кухни.

Дадли, с выпученными глазами, схватившись за задницу, словно его там припекало, скрючился и закаменел на противоположном конце дивана… а, ну да, Дурсль что-то там говорил о хвосте. Северус подавил смешок и оглядел гостиную, подмечая безвкусные безделушки и неподвижные фотографии, запечатлевшие это ужасающее семейство. Ни на одной из них не было ни Лили, ни Джеймса, ни даже Гарри, хотя он и прожил здесь десять лет – все стены заполонил Слизень, изредка для разнообразия разбавленный своими родителями. Не было никаких признаков, что Поттер когда-либо жил здесь или вообще появлялся.

– А сейчас, – сказал Северус, усаживаясь в одно из кресел, – будьте добры, расскажите мне об учебе мистера Поттера в начальной школе. По каким предметам он успевал, какие давались труднее?

Дадли, должно быть забыв об опасениях за свою задницу, мерзко хрюкнул.

– Придурочный Потти?! Он болван. Дай ему хоть двадцать попыток, все равно не сможет правильно сказать по буквам свое собственное имя.

– Точно, Дадлик! – кивнул Дурсль. – Мальчишке далеко до тебя – вечные отговорки для недоделанных уроков или пропущенных занятий. Тупой придурок, в точности как его папаша. Всегда влипал в неприятности со своей дурацкой показухой и...

На этом Северус перестал слушать, что там несёт Дурсль. Так дело не пойдёт. Он знал абсолютно точно, что Поттер вовсе не был тупым – хорошо аргументированное эссе убеждало в обратном. Совершенно ясно, что и другие вопросы Северуса будут встречены ложью и презрением. Вряд ли такой жизни Лили желала для своего сына.

В существующей ситуации у Северуса не было особого выбора: он должен был попытаться извлечь хотя бы какую-то пользу из этого неприятного мероприятия. Мысль о том, чтобы допросить это быдло «с пристрастием», была не лишена определённой притягательности, однако ж в случае её воплощения Северусу пришлось бы потом приводить гостиную в порядок. Да и привлекать внимание авроров к своей персоне ему совершенно не хотелось.

В итоге, пока Дурсль растекался мыслью по древу, разрабатывая близкую его сердцу тему полнейшей никчёмности собственного племянника, Северус позволил своей палочке соскользнуть из рукава пиджака в ладонь и наложил невербальный _Legilimens._

Больше чем через час, совершенно измотанный сеансом легилименции с тремя магглами, Северус стёр им память и вместо воспоминания о своем визите подсунул приятный вечер, проведенный у экрана телевизора, но в отместку добавил чары, провоцирующие отвратительные ночные кошмары; затем аппарировал в Хогсмид и из последних сил дотащился до замка. Он задумался, не простить ли мальчишке время, оставшееся до конца сегодняшней отработки. Но они до сих пор так и не знали, что именно было сказано в памятный вечер, а ведь те слова на серпентаго, что услышал Поттер, могли послужить ключом к опознанию пособника Тёмного лорда. Хотя, возможно, Северусу лучше оставить это Барону – пусть поговорит с Поттером, пока тот возится с ингредиентами. Похоже, призраку гораздо лучше удавалось находить общий язык с мальчиком, или, по крайней мере, они лучше подходили друг другу, к тому же у Северуса сегодня мерзкое настроение и без взвинченного Поттера.

Да, это может сработать. И ещё один довод в пользу такого решения: у Северуса останется время навестить директора и познакомить его с горькой правдой.


	19. Chapter 19

**Better Be Slytherin!** **by jharad17**

**Глава**** 19 **

_Ранее_

Возможно, Северусу лучше оставить это Барону – пусть поговорит с Поттером, пока тот возится с ингредиентами. Похоже, призраку гораздо лучше удавалось находить общий язык с мальчиком, или, по крайней мере, они лучше подходили друг другу, к тому же у Северуса сегодня мерзкое настроение и без взвинченного Поттера.

***

В среду утром Гарри проснулся с головной болью, которую он изо всех сил пытался не замечать, пока на уроке по защите от тёмных искусств не воспалился ещё и шрам. Он прижал руку ко лбу и зажмурился, надеясь, что от этого станет хоть немного легче – шрам жгло так, словно в голову втыкали раскалённые иглы. Настолько больно ему бывало только во время ночных кошмаров или сразу после пробуждения. Но обычно жжение быстро прекращалось, сейчас же оно, наоборот, нарастало с каждой секундой.

— Гарри, — позвал кто-то шёпотом, который отозвался грохотом в его ушах. Потом его толкнули локтем в бок.

Гарри слегка приоткрыл один глаз и увидел совсем близко от себя лицо Тедди, глаза которого говорили: глянь-ка туда! Гарри проследил за его взглядом и обнаружил, что рядом, практически вплотную, стоит профессор Квиррелл и пристально его изучает. Странно… и совсем не похоже на Квиррелла…

— Ч-ч-что в-в-всё это з-з-з-начит, П-п-поттер?

— Голова болит, — кратко ответил Гарри. – Можно, я пойду в больничное крыло?

Глаза профессора сузились, но он кивнул. Гарри поднялся, чтобы собрать книги, но колени внезапно подкосились, и он был вынужден ухватиться за край парты, чтобы не шлёпнуться на задницу.

— Идите с н-н-ним, м-м-мистер Нотт.

Тедди, который в это время складывал Гаррины книги, кивнул и быстро сгреб оставшиеся учебники, затем перекинул ремни обеих сумок через плечо и тихо спросил:

— Помощь нужна?

— Нет, — не совсем искренне ответил тот.

Гарри, пока это было в его силах, не собирался показывать одноклассникам слабость. Ему бывало плохо и раньше, и не только из-за шрама, и хотя у него не имелось ничего похожего на снейповский опыт привыкания к мучительной боли, но и его собственная жизнь была далеко не сахар. Поэтому он просто заставил себя идти, усилием воли переставляя конечности, шаг за шагом; поборол тошноту, слабость в ногах и благополучно вышел вместе с Тедди из класса.

Как ни странно, когда они удалились от кабинета ЗОТИ не больше чем на двадцать футов, боль стала спадать, а жжение в шраме практически прекратилось. От неожиданного облегчения он зашатался, хватая ртом воздух.

— Гарри, — словно издалека прозвучал голос Тедди. — Давай я позову мадам Пом…

— Нет, — резко оборвал его Гарри, нагнувшись и обхватив руками колени. – Все нормально. Боль почти ушла.

— Так ты нарочно? – спросил Тедди сдавленно.

Гарри помотал головой, убеждаясь, что боль действительно ушла.

— Нет, но… Вот странно! Похоже...

Похоже, единственная причина болевых ощущений — его связь с Волдемортом через шрам. Или же присутствие его сообщника – человека, которому известно множество чар и проклятий. Такого, как учитель по защите от тёмных искусств.

— Пойдём, — Гарри схватил Тедди за руку, — мне надо найти... — и умолк, не будучи уверенным, кому лучше рассказать о своих предположениях.

Самой очевидной кандидатурой был профессор Снейп, но Гарри всё ещё злился на него за вчерашнее. Кровавый барон... Кто знает, что ему взбредёт в голову. Возможно, о таких вещах следует извещать директора, но Гарри не хотелось отвлекать Дамблдора жалобами на головную боль.

И только Гарри решил никому ничего не говорить, как Тедди заявил:

— Нет, ты не пойдёшь никуда, кроме больничного крыла. Тебе надо полежать – такая бледная рожа хорошо смотрится лишь у Малфоя.

— Хорошо, хорошо, мамочка. Я приму зелье от головной боли.

— А я хочу в этом убедиться. Пойдём!

Мадам Помфри пришла в полный восторг от того, что он явился к ней по собственной инициативе, и Гарри поспешил как можно быстрее оттуда убраться, сконфуженный более, чем мог признать. Ну в самом деле!

Тедди усмехнулся и на обратной дороге в подземелья заставил Гарри тащить их сумки. Это было справедливо, раз он уже пришёл в себя. Едва друзья успели переступить порог гостиной, как к ним подскочила Миллисент и принялась выяснять у Гарри, как он себя чувствует и не надо ли ему чем-нибудь помочь: у неё отличные конспекты по ЗОТИ, и если Гарри хочет, она сделает ему копии для внеклассных занятий.

— Я не приду, — признался Гарри, — у меня ещё, по меньшей мере, два дня отработок у Снейпа.

— Ясно. Но если что, имей в виду.

Милли сморщила нос и сосредоточено взглянула на Тедди:

— Думаю, ты тоже можешь взять у меня копии лекции. Хотя это следовало бы сделать кому-нибудь из твоей группы.

Тедди открыл рот, приготовившись съязвить, что _её_ конспекты ему уж точно не нужны, но в этот момент Гарри бросил ему выразительный взгляд, и Тедди просто кивнул:

— Ага, спасибо. Если никто из наших не даст мне записи, я возьму их у тебя.

Милли ослепительно улыбнулась. Тедди покраснел и притих.

***

После ужина Гарри снова отправился на отработку, но вместо Снейпа нашёл на двери его кабинета записку с инструкцией, что надо делать, пока профессора нет. На этот раз требовалось выжимать гной из стручков буботубера. Двадцать пузырьков этой дряни. Брр! Хотя Снейп был по-своему прав: задания, которые он давал на этой неделе, поуменьшили желание Гарри когда-либо вновь отрабатывать взыскания.

Шёл девятый час, и Гарри одолел уже половину работы, как вдруг почувствовал чьё-то леденящее присутствие. Он обернулся и увидел Кровавого барона, вплывающего в комнату прямо сквозь дверь.

Гарри вернулся к своему занятию, осторожно надавливая на стручок у самого кончика, чтобы тот не взорвался.

— Профессор послал вас следить за мной?

— Да, он попросил за тобой присмотреть. А также добиться, чтобы ты перевёл те слова на серпентаго, которые он услышал в твоих воспоминаниях.

— Угу, пусть он держится подальше от моих воспоминаний!

— Ты сердишься.

— И как вы догадались?! — он надавил на стручок сильнее, чем надо, и тот выстрелил на столешницу струей липкого гноя. — Чёрт!

— Ты, разумеется, имеешь основания злиться, — сказал Барон, наблюдая за тем, как Гарри пытается отчистить забрызганную поверхность. Еще чуть-чуть, и гной бы попал на одежду или кожу.

— Послушайте, вы не могли бы уйти и не отвлекать меня? Ничего личного, — немного покривил он душой, — просто я не хочу перепачкаться.

— Не очень-то это по-слизерински, Гарри Поттер, — ухмыльнулся Барон.

Гарри взглянул на него из-под чёлки:

— И как это понимать?

— Если ты хочешь, чтобы я ушёл, ты должен предложить мне что-нибудь взамен. Что-нибудь стóящее.

Гарри прищурился и, немного подумав, сказал:

— Ладно, вы же хотели получить перевод? Что если сегодня вы оставите меня в покое, а я потом вам всё запишу?

— Увы, письменное общение привидениям недоступно.

— Ну да, конечно, — то есть он должен переводить, а призрак будет торчать у него над душой. Очень заманчиво!

Гарри снова занялся стручками и игнорировал привидение, сколько смог, но потом не выдержал:

— Как же мы могли разговаривать?

— Прости? — голос Барона прозвучал совсем близко, и Гарри едва не шарахнулся в сторону, рискуя опять всё вокруг забрызгать гноем. Он поднял голову и увидел, что призрак парит всего лишь в паре шагов от него.

— Когда мы были там, в коридоре. Ведь первое, что я вспомнил, это наш с вами разговор. Очень странный разговор. Но потом вы сказали, что завладели моим телом сразу после того, как в меня бросили первое проклятье. Выходит, у нас не было времени разговаривать...

— М-м-м, — Барон облетел стол и указал на стручок, который Гарри держал в руках: — Если ты сделаешь маленький надрез вон там, гной не будет так брызгать.

Нахмурившись, Гарри последовал совету и обнаружил, что так действительно лучше.

— Э-э, спасибо.

Он взял следующий стручок:

– Вы собираетесь отвечать на мой вопрос? Тот разговор вообще был?

Барон издал короткий смешок:

— В некотором роде. Не думаю, что это тот ответ, на который ты надеялся.

— И на какой же ответ я, по-вашему, надеюсь?

— Полагаю, ты надеешься, что нестыковка в моем рассказе позволит тебе с чистой совестью сделать вывод, будто всего остального, о чем я рассказывал, тоже в действительности не происходило. Однако ж кроме моих слов у тебя теперь есть и свои собственные воспоминания. Тешить себя ложными надеждами – пустая трата времени. Это недостойно тебя.

Барон был прав, и ответить ему Гарри было нечего.

— Но что же все-таки произошло?

— Наш разговор – лишь порождение твоего сознания.

— Моего сознания?

— Разумеется. По моему глубокому убеждению, ты… как бы это лучше выразиться… вообразил разговор со мной для того, чтобы смириться с моим вторжением и при этом не повредиться рассудком.

— Это было бы очень плохо.

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько.

— Да ладно, я хоть и не мозгоправ, но даже я понимаю, что сделаться долбанутым психом — не самый лучший способ прожить жизнь.

— Мозгоправ?

— Который мозги вправляет. Ну, знаете, психиатр, — Гарри взглянул на Барона и обнаружил, что тот озадаченно улыбается, наклонив голову набок. — Это такой маггловский целитель.

— А.

— Ага.

Молчание.

— Твой шрам...

Гарри дёрнулся, чуть не опрокинув склянку с гноем, которую он в тот момент наполнял:

— Ну что еще? — рявкнул он.

— Шрам выглядит хуже, чем обычно.

— Так и есть.

— Не мог бы ты объяснить, отчего?

— Не могли бы вы оставить меня в покое?

В этот раз смех Барона был громче.

— Да ты и в самом деле наглец! Очень хорошо, мистер Поттер. Вы расскажете, почему ваш шрам воспалён, а я оставлю вас в покое. На сегодня.

— На неделю.

— Увы, я до сих пор так и не выяснил, что означали те слова на серпентаго.

— Тогда выбирайте что-нибудь одно.

Внутри него полыхнул гнев, и рука, сжимающая склянку с гноем, задрожала. Успокоиться стоило больших трудов.

— Послушайте. Мне не нравится, когда в моё тело вселяются, и мне не нравится, когда шныряют в моих мозгах и без спроса лезут, куда не следует. И мне не нравится, когда меня шантажируют, и мне не нравится, когда у меня торчат над душой. Так что я отвечу только на один вопрос, а потом вы сразу исчезнете.

Кровавый барон некоторое время молчал. Гарри снова вернулся к работе, стараясь отвлечься от неприятного разговора. Спустя некоторое время он услышал вздох, который прозвучал чуть в отдалении. Видимо, призрак всё-таки понял намёк о вторжении в личное пространство.

— Будь по твоему, Гарри Поттер. Переведи мне с серпентаго.

Гарри кивнул: он знал, какой из вариантов выберет призрак.

— Голос сказал: «Нужно положить конец этому прозябанию», и «Я не возвращался, преданный ничтожным слугой», и ещё «Ты слаб, слишком слаб; чтобы поддерживать моё существование, мне требуется иное. Принеси кровь». Всё остальное было вариацией на ту же тему.

— Хорошо. Эта информация, несомненно, пригодится, — Кровавый барон сделал паузу, а потом вкрадчиво спросил: — Тебе ведь интересно узнать, кто пытался тебя убить?

— Конечно, интересно, — сказал Гарри. — Но ещё больше я заинтересован в том, чтобы этого не повторилось.

— Естественно.

Гарри закончил наполнять тринадцатую склянку, закупорил ее, подписал этикетку и перешёл к четырнадцатой.

— Вы не выполняете свою часть сделки.

— Да, но пойми: я не хочу, чтобы по дороге в гостиную на тебя снова напали.

— Уверен, что со мною все будет в порядке, — ответил Гарри, хотя на самом деле немного боялся.

— А что если я провожу тебя после того, как ты покончишь со своим увлекательным занятием?

— Но мы же договорились…

— Тогда я подожду тебя снаружи. Идёт?

Прекрасно понимая, что вряд ли получит более приемлемое предложение, Гарри со вздохом кивнул:

— Ладно, — и неохотно добавил: — Спасибо.

Следующие сорок пять минут прошли за надрезанием и выдавливанием стручков, разливанием гноя и подписыванием этикеток; затем Гарри прибрался и вышел в коридор. Кровавый барон всю дорогу до слизеринской гостиной держался в некотором отдалении от Гарри — точно так же, как это делал Снейп, разве что последний не умел парить над землей.

— Спасибо, — повторил Гарри.

— Не стоит благодарности, — отозвался Барон. — У тебя завтра ещё одна отработка с профессором Снейпом, не так ли?

— Нет, я... Черт!

Действительно, отработка. И первая тренировка по квиддичу. В одно и то же время. Ладно, взыскание можно отложить, ведь Флинт точно выкинет его из команды, если Гарри станет пропускать тренировки. Лучше повкалывать лишнюю неделю на отработках, чем вылететь из команды.

— У меня завтра тренировка, — сказал Гарри и дёрнул плечом, стараясь выглядеть беззаботно. — Я отработаю взыскание позже.

Барон внимательно посмотрел на него:

— Ты обсуждал это с профессором Снейпом?

Гарри отвёл взгляд. Ему вообще не хотелось разговаривать со Снейпом, тем более спрашивать, можно ли пропустить один вечер — заранее ясно, каков будет ответ. В таких ситуациях всегда легче получить прощение, чем разрешение. Не говоря уж о том, что Снейпу прекрасно известно расписание тренировок; он же декан Слизерина, в конце концов. И он _хотел_, чтобы Гарри играл в команде, разве не так?

— Всё нормально, он не будет против.

— Понятно, — протянул призрак.

— Ага, ну тогда до завтра, — попрощался Гарри и быстро скользнул за портрет.

Заснул он нескоро…


	20. Chapter 20

**Better Be Slytherin! by jharad17 **

**Глава 20 **

_Ранее_

_Возможно, Северусу лучше оставить это Барону – пусть поговорит с Поттером, пока тот возится с ингредиентами. Похоже, призраку гораздо лучше удавалось находить общий язык с мальчиком, или, по крайней мере, они лучше подходили друг другу, к тому же у Северуса сегодня мерзкое настроение и без взвинченного Поттера._

_Да, это может сработать. И ещё один довод в пользу такого решения: у Северуса останется время навестить директора и познакомить его с горькой правдой._

Пока Гарри Поттер в огромных количествах заготавливал гной бубонтубера, Северус поднялся к директору. Он задумал этот визит ещё с тех пор, как в первый раз направил Поттера в больничное крыло, и его беспокоило, что претензий к Дамблдору становилось всё больше и больше. Как директору вообще могло прийти в голову оставить мальчика у магглов? Тем более, у таких? Теперь он понимал, что имела в виду Минерва, когда назвала опекунов Поттера наихудшим видом магглов.

Его приводили в ярость то чёрствое равнодушие, с каким Дурсли обращались со своим племянником, не гнушаясь ничем, чтобы заставить мальчика чувствовать себя лишним, та нескрываемая злоба, с какой они позволяли своему отпрыску издеваться над двоюродным братом. Всё это казалось ему отвратительным, и не только потому, что он понимал, как больно было бы Лили, знай она, что случится с её сыном.

И сейчас Северус сидел в кабинете Дамблдора с чувством обиды за своего студента, пристально глядя на директора поверх сцепленных в замок пальцев.

— Ты сегодня был у Дурслей, — сказал Альбус после того, как Северус отверг чай, лимонные дольки и прочую дрянь.

Северус даже не удивился тому, что Дамблдор уже в курсе.

— Да, был. Здоровье мистера Поттера в начале семестра находилось в крайне неудовлетворительном состоянии даже для магглорождённого, и я решил узнать побольше о тех людях, у которых он рос. Навещать семьи первокурсников — это обычная для меня практика.

— Понимаю, Северус, — мягко проговорил Дамблдор. — Ни к чему оправдываться.

Северус нахмурился: сегодня выяснилось, что оправдываться следует скорее Дамблдору. Если он вообще сумеет оправдаться.

— Разумеется. И должен признать, я обеспокоен тем, что узнал.

— Вот как…

— Вот как?! И это всё, что вы можете мне сказать? Вы хотя бы имеете представление о том, что они с ним делали?

— Он был там в безопасности.

— Тогда объясните мне, что вы понимаете под словом «безопасность», — вскипел Северус.

Дамблдор посмотрел на него поверх своих очков-полумесяцев. Старик выглядел несколько озадаченным его горячностью, но уже можно было уловить в выражении лица директора тот особый оттенок лёгкой скуки, который появлялся каждый раз, когда они обсуждали неприятности, случавшиеся с подопечными Северуса.

— Ни один из сторонников Волдеморта не способен пробить брешь в кровной защите, которая возникла в ночь смерти Лили. До тех пор, пока Петунья даёт мальчику пристанище хотя бы на две недели в году, он в безопасности.

— А тем временем магглы избивают его, морят голодом, запирают в чулане, и всё это продолжается уже _десять лет! _Но это не страшно – зато он был защищён от _гипотетической_ угрозы нападения исчезнувшего Тёмного лорда. Был защищён ровно до тех пор, пока не приехал в школу и не встретился с вполне _реальной_ угрозой.

— Северус, я не понимаю, почему...

— Вы вообще ничего не понимаете! – Северус изо всех сил вцепился в подлокотники кресла. С Альбусом всегда так: он видит картину в целом, но никогда не задумывается о том, как претворение в жизнь его планов отразится на других людях. Особенно если эти люди — слизеринцы. — Неужели вы хотите получить в итоге ещё одного Тёмного лорда? И вы его получите, если будете продолжать в том же духе. Как мальчишка сможет не возненавидеть магглов и доверять волшебникам, если и от тех и от других он видит только боль и унижение?

Дамблдор покачал головой; его невозмутимость причиняла боль.

— Не думаю, что до этого дойдёт. Я знаю, ты всё это время приглядывал за мальчиком; к тому же, по наблюдениям других преподавателей, он неплохо сошёлся со своими одноклассниками.

— И дважды чуть не погиб.

— Один раз — по своей собственной вине.

— Да, по своей собственной, — Северус не понимал, на что он вообще рассчитывал. Было совершенно очевидно, что ему придётся самому разбираться с ситуацией вокруг мальчишки. Поттер, имевший неосторожность совершить смертный грех — попасть при распределении в Слизерин, не мог рассчитывать на внимание директора.

Северус тяжело вздохнул:

— Мне удалось получить некоторые из их воспоминаний. Не хотите ли полюбоваться, что они вытворяли с вашим Золотым мальчиком?

Дамблдор сделал движение рукой, словно отмахиваясь от надоедливой мухи.

— В этом нет необходимости. Уверен, ты глаз с него не спустишь — я знаю, как тщательно ты заботишься о своих змеятах.

Северус натянуто улыбнулся и поднялся из кресла. Насколько он мог понять, аудиенция окончена.

— Очень хорошо. Доброй ночи, директор.

— Доброй ночи, Северус.

Прежде чем проведать мальчишку (да и Барона не помешает), Северусу захотелось побыть в тишине своих комнат. Он достал непочатую бутылку огневиски и сломал сургучную печать, погружённый в невесёлые мысли о директоре, которого вот уж десять лет считал своим другом. Да больше, чем другом — наставником и руководителем...

Если задуматься, для Северуса двойственное отношение Альбуса к Поттеру не было неожиданностью. Дамблдор имел привычку избегать обсуждения тех вопросов, существование которых он не желал признавать — словно если игнорировать их, они исчезнут сами собой. И нередко, к слову сказать, вопросы касались Слизерина. Те дети, которым не посчастливилось провести свои первые одиннадцать лет в любви и заботе, дети, испытавшие на себе жестокости больше, чем заслуживали, часто находили дружбу и понимание среди сверстников на змеином факультете. Правило номер один, в которое Северус в первый же вечер посвящал вновь прибывших, гарантировало это.

И какие бы доводы для самооправдания не скрывались в этих голубых глазах, выходило, что Альбус в очередной раз просто отвернулся от проблемы. Ну да, он сказал, что не желает вмешиваться в дела факультета и влезать туда, где Северус более компетентен и осведомлён, но правда заключалась в том, что директор просто знать ничего не хотел о проблемах этих детей, _потому что это были слизеринские проблемы. _

Северус залпом выпил свой виски и налил новую порцию перед тем, как сесть у камина и уставиться на колеблющееся пламя, бросающее оранжевые отсветы на стены комнаты. Несмотря на очевидное, он до последнего надеялся, что Альбус изменит своему принципу хотя бы ради Поттера. Но этого не случилось.

Очень хорошо. Раз Альбус оставил всё на усмотрение Северуса, тогда Северус будет считать, что ему предоставили полную свободу действий. Без каких бы то ни было ограничений.

***

Пришёл четверг; он был воистину ужасен: три взорванных котла и дюжина назначенных взысканий. Вечером Северус сидел в своем кабинете, якобы проверяя студенческие работы, и с нетерпением ждал появления Сопляка. Забавно, что именно сейчас, когда Поттер уже на пятнадцать минут опаздывал на свою последнюю отработку, Северус впервые за последние сутки подумал о нём, как о Сопляке.

Избавляясь от приступа неуместной сентиментальности, Северус принялся покрывать лежащие перед ним работы студентов красными пометками. И где дьявол носит этого мальчишку?! Опять ввязался во что-нибудь опасное, и его снова потребуется спасать, а потом долго лечить? Всё ещё злится на Северуса за бесцеремонное вторжение в свои мозги? Или вообразил, что слишком хорош для отработок, и решил игнорировать наказания — совсем как его папаша?

Нужно признать, последний вариант казался маловероятным — до сегодняшнего дня Поттер исправно придерживался расписания отработок. Вряд ли он забыл о взыскании… хотя, возможно, он мог предположить, что уже отработал назначенную неделю, которая началась в прошлый четверг и должна была закончиться вчерашним вечером. Но разве они не договорились считать субботу, которую мальчик провёл в больничном крыле, пропущенной?

Как бы то ни было, Северус надеялся, что Поттер всё-таки явится, и даже приготовил корзину дохлых жаб для препарирования. И он очень не любил, когда его заставляют ждать.

Прошло полчаса, и Северус решил: вместо того, чтобы всё больше и больше раздражаться, лучше пригласить к себе Барона – возможно, тот сумеет пролить свет на причины отсутствия Поттера.

Прошло ещё пять минут, прежде чем Барон просочился сквозь стену кабинета и завис подле двери.

— Ты звал меня?

Северус поднял голову и нахмурился:

— Где Поттер?

— Мне полагается это знать?

— Да, полагается. Из нас двоих вы — последний, кто видел мальчишку. Говорил он что-нибудь о сегодняшнем вечере?

— Возможно.

— Ну?

— Что «ну»?

— Не надо играть в эти игры со _мной_, — оскалился Северус. – Что он вам сказал?

— Ты беспокоишься за него?

Северус поднялся, одарив привидение своим самым лучшим угрожающим взглядом:

— А мне нé с чего беспокоиться? Мальчика чуть не прикончили в этих подземельях. Если бы я его вовремя не забрал из гостиной…

— Но ты же забрал. Да, он много чего говорил прошлым вечером. Самым примечательным был перевод с серпентаго.

Услышанное заставило Снейпа смягчить тон:

— Так что же там было?

Призрак ухмыльнулся:

— Ты хочешь знать перевод, или мне лучше объяснить, почему он не пришёл сегодня?

— О, Мерлина ради! Конечно, чёртов перевод!

— Следи за языком, Северус Снейп. Ты сейчас похож на того школьника, которого я когда-то знал.

— Если я скажу «пожалуйста», это поможет? – ухмыльнулся Северус.

— Не исключено, — Кровавый барон улыбнулся, демонстрируя зубы. – Итак, между припадками тоски и ярости из-за твоего поведения позавчерашним вечером, мальчик перевёл мне следующее: «Нужно положить конец этому прозябанию», «Я не возвращался, преданный ничтожным слугой» и «Ты слаб, слишком слаб; чтобы поддерживать моё существование, мне требуется иное. Принеси кровь». Все остальное, как уверил меня мистер Поттер, было вариациями на ту же тему.

Северус кивнул и со вздохом опустился на стул. Тот, кто напал на мальчика, жаждал его крови. И особенно тревожащими были слова о возвращении, хотя, говоря откровенно, ему давно было понятно, кто этот змееуст, и он знал, кто именно вернулся. Он просто… не хотел всего этого. Очень не хотел. Со времени последнего появления Тёмного лорда прошло десять мирных лет. Десять долгих, довольно неплохих лет — он почти забыл, что значит быть Пожирателем Смерти.

Он будет скучать по этим славным годам.

Тем не менее, в его намерения вовсе не входило позволить Тёмному лорду снова отбирать у него слизеринцев — обманывать, вербовать, а тем более убивать. Так что…

— Да, я беспокоюсь о нём, — прежде чем снова взглянуть на Барона, Северус провел рукой по лицу и на секунду сжал переносицу. – Так вы мне скажете, где он?

Кровавый барон прищурился и некоторое время изучал Северуса, потом кивнул:

— Подозреваю, что сегодня вечером первая тренировка слизеринской команды. По твоим же собственным словам, мальчику прочат место ловца.

— Почему этот мелкий парши…

— Осмелюсь заметить, — прервал его Барон, когда Северус уже шагнул по направлению к двери, — что, учитывая твою последнюю выходку, орать на мальчика – не самый лучший способ завоевать его доверие.

— Ему не привыкать, — дверь отлетела к стене.

— Точно, — согласился Барон, поплыв вслед за Северусом. – Но распекая его в присутствии одноклассников, ты не заработаешь его симпатии.

— Это должно меня волновать?

— Должно… если ты хочешь, чтобы он открыл тебе свои секреты.

Слова призрака заставили Северуса остановиться. Всё ещё разъярённый, он сжимал и разжимал кулаки до тех пор, пока не успокоился настолько, чтобы не повышать голос. В словах Барона был смысл — по крайней мере, с точки зрения слизеринца. Северус прекрасно понимал, что за его гневом скрывается облегчение — мальчик не истекает кровью где-нибудь в тёмном углу, совершенно беспомощный. Получается, Северус беспокоился впустую.

— Что там за секреты? Вы ещё что-то узнали, не так ли? – спросил он призрака, взяв себя в руки.

— На самом деле узнал я немного, — ответил Барон. Если бы у него было материальное тело, Северус бы с удовольствием запустил в него проклятьем за издевательство. – Но кое-что знаю: шрам мальчика был воспалён и выглядел, как свежая рана.

— Он объяснил, почему?

По непонятным причинам вопрос смутил Барона, и он запнулся, прежде чем ответить:

— Нет, не объяснил.

— Он не очень-то любит о нём говорить, – это не было вопросом, и Барон промолчал, но Северус вполне мог себе представить, каким мог быть их разговор о шраме – мальчишка панически боялся снова угодить в больничное крыло. Северус вздохнул, вспомнив ту ночь, когда он, придя в спальню первокурсников, напугал Поттера. Шрам тогда был воспалён после ночного кошмара.

Северус передумал идти в слизеринскую гостиную.

— Хорошо. Но за то, что он прогулял сегодняшнее взыскание, ему придётся отработать не только этот вечер, но и несколько следующих.

Ему надо оставить записку там, где мальчишка точно её найдёт. Теперь у Северуса появится шанс понаблюдать за Поттером и его ментальной связью с Тёмным лордом, к тому же он будет уверен, что мальчишка в безопасности и лишен возможности нарушать правила.

Барон лукаво глянул на зельевара:

— Ну что ж, Северус Снейп, теперь ты будешь проводить с ним ещё больше времени.

— Досадный побочный эффект, — вздохнул Северус.

Очень досадный.


	21. Chapter 21

**Глава 21 **

_Ранее_

Гарри отвёл взгляд. Ему вообще не хотелось разговаривать со Снейпом, тем более спрашивать, можно ли пропустить один вечер — заранее ясно, каков будет ответ. В таких ситуациях всегда легче получить прощение, чем разрешение. Не говоря уж о том, что Снейпу прекрасно известно расписание тренировок; он же декан Слизерина, в конце концов. И он хотел, чтобы Гарри играл в команде, разве не так?

— Всё нормально, он не будет против.

— Понятно, — протянул призрак.

— Ага, ну тогда до завтра, — попрощался Гарри и быстро скользнул за портрет.

Заснул он нескоро… 

Тренировка была потрясающей. Абсолютно потрясающей! И даже не важно, что большая её часть представляла собой выполнение упражнений на метле — Гарри нравилось чувствовать ветер, что трепал волосы, румянил щёки, холодил пальцы, сжимающие метлу между коленями. Полёт — единственная вещь в магическом мире, которая не требовала от него усилий — это получалось само собой, славно и весело.

Слизеринский капитан Флинт был жёстким тренером, но Гарри понимал: Маркус гоняет его кругами, чтобы удостовериться, что Гарри станет подходящим ловцом. Ему очень нравилось, что Маркус обращался со всеми одинаково. Всеобщее помешательство по поводу шрама досаждало, Гарри устал от просьб показать лоб, его достали вопросы вроде «Ты по правде победил Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть?» — ведь он и сам знал об этом событии только из книг. Ему надоели придурки, которые презирали его только за то, что он попал в Слизерин, или за то, что он не может похвастаться чистотой крови, как Блейз Забини.

За всю тренировку Гарри ни разу не вспомнил о пропущенной отработке: он гнал свою метлу, и высматривал снитч, и наслаждался тем, что он может делать то, что ему по-настоящему хорошо удаётся, и никто не назовет его за это психом. До чего же здорово!

Приняв в раздевалке душ, Гарри пошёл обратно в замок; за ним увязался Малфой, который, ни на минуту не умолкая, трещал об отрабатывании приёмов охотника и загонщика. Гарри лишь кивал и улыбался. Как только он понял, что Драко просто нуждается в одобрении и не прочь потрепаться, найти с Малфоем общий язык оказалось довольно легко; в последние дни они и вправду неплохо ладили.

Уже в замке, когда они шли через Главный холл, Драко покосился на Гарри и сказал:

— Ужин мы пропустили. Хочешь со мной на кухню? Чего-нибудь перехватим.

За долгие годы с Дурслями Гарри привык всеми правдами и неправдами добывать еду в неурочное время, так что сомнений у него не возникло:

— Конечно, хочу. Ты знаешь, куда идти?

Драко кивнул:

— Отсюда недалеко. Спустимся в хаффлпаффский коридор, а дальше пойдём на запах.

Гарри хихикнул и потопал за Малфоем. Они спустились в подземелья, но направились в обратную сторону от класса зельеварения и кабинета Снейпа. Целью была картина с весьма натурально изображённым блюдом с фруктами. Драко потянулся и пощекотал сочную с виду грушу. Дверь открылась, пропуская их внутрь.

— Откуда ты знал, что это здесь? — спросил Гарри, когда они нырнули за дверь.

— Отец сказал. Он знал, что я могу проголодаться после тренировки и все такое.

Драко не часто упоминал своего отца, а когда говорил о нем, то каким-то небрежным тоном, однако Гарри отлично помнил разговор в кабинете у Снейпа, который произошёл неделю назад. Он не стал ничего на это отвечать, а просто огляделся и увидел дюжину длинных деревянных столов и дюжину маленьких пучеглазых существ с огромными мягкими ушами, стряпающих кто суп, кто пироги, кто печенье. Все это пахло просто восхитительно. Все как один, ушастики повернулись посмотреть, кто к ним пожаловал.

— Мы бы не прочь что-нибудь съесть, — весело объявил Драко. — Гарри Поттер и я.

Гул голосов волной прокатился по кухне и вернулся обратно, усилившись словно циклон. Гарри мог слышать, как шелестит его имя, многократно перекатываемое на кончиках языков. Он вздохнул.

— Тебе обязательно надо было это делать? — шепнул он Драко.

Драко хмыкнул и кивнул, в то время как несколько этих чудных созданий ринулось вперёд с подносами, полными бутербродов и пирожков; на одном из них была даже зажаренная целиком курица, окружённая крохотными морковками и картофелинками.

— Гарри Поттер на хогвартской кухне! — воскликнуло одно из странных созданий противным писклявым голоском.

— Гарри Поттеру нужна еда! — выкрикнуло другое.

Этот самый Гарри Поттер почувствовал, что краснеет, и поклялся отплатить Малфою за подставу. Потом. Сейчас он слишком голоден.

— Э-э-э, я... мы и вправду хотим есть. У нас была тренировка, и...

— Гарри Поттер играет в квиддич! — разнеслось по кухне.

Вот же хрень какая!

Теперь перед его лицом трясли чуть ли не десятком подносов; Драко не терял времени — он насобирал уйму пирожков, колбасок, булочек. Гарри последовал его примеру, и вскоре им уже не хватало рук и карманов. Они стали пятиться к выходу.

— Гарри Поттер должен поскорей вернуться!

— Э-э, ладно. Я так и сделаю, — заверил их Гарри, и они с Драко сбежали с кухни.

В коридоре Драко первым делом оторвал от курицы ногу, а затем повёл Гарри новой дорогой; через некоторое время тот понял, что они идут по направлению к слизеринским спальням.

— И что это было? — невнятно спросил Гарри, на ходу поедая кусок тыквенного пирога.

— Ты у нас чёртов герой, Гарри Поттер, — нараспев протянул Драко, подражая ушастым карликам. — Даже домовые эльфы без ума от тебя!

— Значит, те чудики на кухне — домовые эльфы?

Драко остановился и недоуменно уставился на него:

— Ты что, никогда не видел домовика?

Гарри проглотил пережёванное и закатил глаза:

— Я вырос среди магглов, помнишь?

— А, ну да, я иногда забываю — с виду-то ты вполне нормальный.

Не будучи уверен, оскорбили его сейчас или похвалили, Гарри решил не отвечать на это замечание. Он лишь пожал плечами и продолжил путь. Драко порысил вдогонку, и в гостиную они вошли вместе.

Они вывалили свою добычу на стол, за которым занималась их группа — вдвоём это всё съесть было невозможно. Миллисент, которая до сих пор сражалась со своим заданием по трансфигурации, благодарно вздохнула, набрала пригоршню шоколадного печенья и принялась жевать, с удовольствием оглядывая горку вкусностей. Даже Блейз Забини благосклонно принял щедрое угощение, на время позабыв о ехидстве.

Утолив голод, Гарри сразу же вспомнил о своем домашнем задании и пошёл в спальню за учебниками. До отбоя оставалось чуть меньше часа, но он решил, что есть смысл начать эссе по истории магии. Если встать завтра пораньше, вполне можно успеть дописать его. Но когда он приблизился к своей кровати, то обнаружил на крышке сундука сложенную вдвое записку.

Текст был лаконичным, а почерк — до отвращения знакомым.

_Поттер,_

зайдите ко мне. НЕМЕДЛЕННО.

С. Снейп 

Гарри со вздохом убрал записку в сумку, вернулся в гостиную и направился к выходу. Он так и знал, что всё этим закончится, но надеялся, что возмездие не настигнет его хотя бы до завтра.

— Эй, Гарри, куда собрался? — окликнула его Милли.

Он нахмурился и покачал головой, но потом подумал, какого чёрта — они всё равно рано или поздно узнают.

— На отработку.

— Опять? — Забини, открыв рот, таращился на него, чем привлёк внимание к передвижениям Гарри ещё нескольких человек в комнате. Черт бы его побрал! – Да что с собой не так, Поттер? Ты не вылезаешь из отработок с тех пор, как мы сюда приехали!

Гарри скривился. С одной стороны он хотел, чтобы Забини заткнулся, с другой стороны, возможно, он в чем-то прав. Может и в самом деле с ним, Гарри, что-то не то?

— Да просто Снейп ублюдок, вот и всё! И вообще, отвали!

Он скользнул за дверь, не желая слушать сочувствующие комментарии Милли, реплики оскорбившегося за декана Забини и прочую ерунду. Как же ему всё это осточертело! Будет ли когда-нибудь просвет?

***

У кабинета Снейпа Гарри не мог сдержать вздоха: было страшно. Хотя вряд ли декан сможет заставить Гарри чувствовать себя еще хуже, чем сейчас. Что уж такого ужасного Снейп ему может сказать? Ну, наорёт, как дядя Вернон, когда тот в разгромном настроении. Просто кивать, уважительно улыбаться, и пусть себе ругается. Подумаешь…

Он осторожно постучал. Слабая надежда, что декан уже отдыхает в своих комнатах, была разрушена окриком:

— Входите!

Гарри самую малость — только чтобы протиснуться внутрь — приоткрыл дверь, а потом осторожно затворил её за собой. Снейп сидел за столом и, как водится, черкал бумаги. Головы он не поднял. Настроившись на долгое ожидание, Гарри встал прямо, руки по швам. От неподвижности ноги сразу заныли — несколько часов тренировки давали о себе знать.

Он уже было открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь дерзкое, вроде «Я, с вашего позволения, способен на большее, чем просто стоять тут как столб», — но, к счастью, эта глупость не успела сорваться с его губ, потому что в этот момент Снейп поднял голову и одарил его злобным взглядом.

— Не будете ли вы так добры, мистер Поттер, сообщить мне, о чём вы думали, решив прогулять взыскание? — голос декана был не громче шёпота, но еле сдерживаемый гнев, пламенеющий на щеках, заставил Гарри подобраться. Несколько раз в жизни он уже слышал такой тон, и то, что за этим последовало, сильно ему не понравилось.

Он с усилием сглотнул и резко поднял подбородок. Не раскисать. Держаться уверенно.

— Я был на тренировке.

Тёмные глаза сузились:

— В то время как уже были связаны обещанием с корзиной дохлых жаб. Сами собой они не выпотрошатся.

Гарри скривился, поджав губы. Обалдеть. Дохлые жабы! Как будто щупальцев акнерыса было недостаточно. Тут ему вдруг вспомнился разговор со Снейпом в тот вечер, когда он резал щупальца, и тема собственного сочинения.

— Извините, сэр, я... Поскольку это была первая тренировка, я не хотел её пропускать. Я подумал, что вам бы не понравилось, если бы Флинт выпер меня из команды.

Он не стал добавлять "Ведь вы сами хотели, чтобы я играл за факультет". Это и так очевидно.

Снейп сжал губы, его взгляд стал еще жёстче, словно он знал, что Гарри пытается им манипулировать.

— Вы наглы и дерзки; вы не уважаете ни меня, ни мое время. Следовало бы подойти ко мне и попросить перенести отработку на другое время.

Гарри нахмурился и позволил себе еще немного дерзости:

— И вы бы разрешили, сэр?

В ответ декан ухмыльнулся:

— Ну теперь-то мы этого не узнаем, не так ли, мистер Поттер?

Он указал на закрытую дверь классной комнаты:

— Рядом с рабочим столом вы найдете корзину с жабами и инструкцию по их обработке. Приступайте.

Гарри начинал злиться. У него опять не останется времени начать эссе, и если эта отработка будет такой же длинной, как прошлые, он ляжет спать заполночь. И уже не в первый раз. Черт побери! Так ему и надо – сам виноват. Он перевёл дух, коротко кивнул и развернулся, чтобы пойти в аудиторию.

— И вот ещё что, мистер Поттер...

Не оглядываясь, хотя знал, что тем самым рискует еще больше разозлить профессора, Гарри спокойно спросил:

— Да, сэр?

— Ещё одна неделя отработок. За неуважительное отношение к преподавателю.

Вот теперь Гарри повернулся, разинув рот.

— Сэр!

— Да, мистер Поттер? — непреклонный, тяжелый взгляд в ответ.

Гарри закусил губу. Новое наказание было ничем не оправданным и абсолютно несправедливым, и они оба это знали. Но всё, что он мог бы сказать в данной ситуации, только бы ухудшило положение. Он знал, как это бывает. Дополнительная работа как наказание за наглость. Так что он, стиснув зубы, решил с достоинством пережить еще неделю отработок и любой ценой больше не давать Снейпу поводов для назначения новых.

Но что делать с квиддичем? Он постарался, чтобы его вопрос звучал вежливо, но глаз не отвёл:

— Да, сэр, я понял, — хотел бы он на самом деле хоть бы что-нибудь понимать. — Я... это... Можно ли будет перенести отработку, если она совпадёт с тренировкой?

Снейп взглянул на него, уголок его рта дёрнулся.

— Похоже, вы всё же поддаетесь обучению, мистер Поттер... Посмотрим. Если я найду результаты отработок удовлетворительными.

Гарри с трудом удалось не заорать на Снейпа, и он через силу кивнул. Надо держать себя в руках, хотя его явно хотели унизить этим насмешливым тоном. Выстраданный годами опыт говорил ему, что орать на того, кто обладает властью — дело совершенно бессмысленное и даже опасное.

— Да, сэр. Спасибо.

— Жабы жаждут вашего внимания, мистер Поттер.

— Да, сэр, — Гарри вздохнул и принялся за работу, проклиная Снейпа с каждым взмахом ножа и с каждым кусочком жабьей печёнки, желудка или сердца, хлюпающим в его пальцах. Этот человек — ублюдок. Полный и законченный ублюдок. Как, черт побери, он может успевать за одноклассниками на уроках, если каждый вечер он будет вынужден торчать в этой проклятой комнате, потроша этих проклятых тварей на глазах у самого злобного и самого мерзкого из всех профессоров?

В глазах защипало, и он быстрей сморгнул. Он не заплачет. Ни из-за Снейпа, ни из-за несделанных уроков, ни из-за нового взыскания — вообще ни из-за чего. Чтобы успокоиться, он несколько минут дышал ртом. Он не плакал с тех пор, как ему исполнилось пять лет, и сейчас не собирается. Ещё чего! У Дурслей было гораздо хуже. Здесь он может играть в квиддич, здесь он ест, когда хочется, и никто, за исключением того кровожадного змееуста, не бьёт и не травит его. Здесь у него есть друзья. Люди, которым он действительно нравится. И никто здесь не обзывает его психом и не запирает в чулане.

И что с того, если он будет ложиться позже, чтобы успевать с уроками? У Дурслей ему приходилось делать домашку по два, а то и по три раза – Дадли часто воровал его работы, чтобы выдать за свои, или портил тетради, макая их в унитаз. Снейп ненавидит его — ну и что? Как будто Гарри хочет ему нравиться — конечно нет, особенно после того, как ублюдок поковырялся у него в голове. Он никогда и не ждал, что профессор будет заботиться о нём — даже после того, как тот сказал, что верит ему.

— Легче нажим, Поттер, — послышался вкрадчивый голос у него за спиной. Гарри вздрогнул. – Сердца должны быть не повреждены.

— Простите, сэр, — пробормотал Гарри и, разжав пальцы, бросил проклятый орган в уже на четверть заполненную ёмкость. Печень и селезёнка последовали за ним в соответствующие миски. Затем Гарри сделал три точных разреза острым ножом, с легкостью извлёк косточки из задней лапки и отложил их в кучку отходов. Два удара рукояткой ножа, и череп жабы лопнул; мозг был извлечён и помещён в отдельную посуду. Гарри продолжал работу, нож в его руке двигался автоматически, и было непонятно, почему декан продолжает следить за каждым его движением.

— Ваш шрам воспалён.

Гарри вздрогнул, и нож прорезал грудные мышцы препарируемой жабы, чудом не задев его пальцы. Хотя слова Снейпа не являлись вопросом, но было понятно, что он ждёт ответа._ Ну и чего он хочет? Медаль за наблюдательность?_

— Да, сэр, — Гарри стиснул челюсти.

— Почему?

Жалея, что не видит выражения лица Снейпа, Гарри пожал плечами:

— Болел.

Последовала продолжительная пауза, потом профессор спросил:

— Стало быть, у вас снова ночные кошмары?

Очень хотелось сказать «Только когда мне выпадает шанс поспать, что случается довольно редко, грёбаный ты ублюдок», но это вряд ли привело бы к чему-нибудь хорошему. Он бросил очередную печёнку в миску. Врать не было смысла — в любом случае он должен рассказывать Снейпу о таких вещах, хоть тот и был подлым гадом, бесцеремонно лезущим в мозги и несправедливо назначающим отработки. Кроме того, было бы страшной глупостью скрывать информацию, которая могла бы помочь найти того, кто пытался убить Гарри. Всё это понятно, но как же он злился на профессора! С еле заметным вздохом Гарри сказал:

— Нет, сэр. Шрам заболел на вчерашнем уроке ЗОТИ.

Снова длинная пауза.

— Почему вы сразу же не сообщили мне об этом?

«Да потому что ты всегда чертовски доброжелателен», — подумал Гарри.

— Боль прекратилась, как только я вышел в коридор. Тедди отвел меня к мадам Помфри, — Гарри не стал рассказывать, что другу пришлось его уговаривать, — и она дала мне лекарство. Так что всё в порядке.

— Шрам перестал болеть, как только вы покинули класс? – спросил Снейп и передвинулся так, что Гарри стало видно его лицо. Профессор был еще бледнее, чем обычно, если это вообще возможно.

— Ага. То есть да, сэр. Но я не собирался прогуливать урок. Он, правда, перестал. Как будто бы заикание Квиррелла воздействует на шрам.

Снейп резко вздёрнул голову и впился в Гарри тёмными глазами:

— До этого ваш шрам когда-нибудь болел в присутствии профессора Квиррелла?

— Э-э-э, — Гарри пришлось с минуту подумать над вопросом, при этом он продолжал расчленять жабью тушку, извлекая косточки.

— Кажется да, сэр. В смысле, я не знаю, в его присутствии, или просто из-за того, что он иногда смотрит на меня. Один раз такое было за завтраком.

Снейп задумчиво кивнул и сжал губы, наблюдая за Гарри.

Нож замедлил движение — Гарри колебался:

— Вы думаете, он тот, кто хотел меня убить?

— Ммм… возможно, мистер Поттер. Я непременно выясню, какую угрозу он представляет. И я попросил бы вас быть очень осторожным и ни в коем случае не оставаться с ним наедине. Вы меня поняли?

— Да, сэр.

Гарри вернулся к работе и несколькими взмахами ножа разделался с очередной жабой, отправив кости в отходы, а органы и кожу разложив в миски.

Когда он потянулся за следующей тушкой, Снейп сказал:

— Это всё. Вы свободны.

Наученный горьким опытом, он не стал задавать вопросов, тем более что в последнее время дополнительные отработки его порядком доконали.

— Спасибо, сэр, — и быстренько прибрал за собой.

Снейп все еще смотрел на него, но уже не сердито, а с тем пустым выражением лица, которое означало, что он озадачен или расстроен. Гарри не решился спросить, в чем дело, и поспешил уйти; он вернулся в слизеринскую гостиную достаточно рано, и у него осталось время посмотреть домашнюю работу перед сном.

Может, не такой уж Снейп и ублюдок…


	22. Chapter 22

**Глава 22 **

Ранее:

_Снейп все еще смотрел на него, но уже не сердито, а с тем пустым выражением лица, которое означало, что он озадачен или расстроен. Гарри не решился спросить, в чем дело, и поспешил уйти; он вернулся в слизеринскую гостиную достаточно рано, и у него осталось время посмотреть домашнюю работу перед сном. _

Северус проследил, как захлопнулась дверь за мальчишкой, и тяжело вздохнул. Поттер оказался гораздо более уступчивым, чем можно было ожидать – совершенно не таким, как Джеймс чёртов Поттер в похожих обстоятельствах, это точно. А Северус прямо-таки жаждал услышать бурные возражения и нахальные реплики, чтобы найти оправдание своему глубоко укоренившемуся предубеждению против мальчика. Но увы. Даже получив дополнительное наказание, а сверх того и оскорбление, Поттер остался вежливым и покорным.

Какая досада.

Северус услышал смешок за спиной и обернулся, выхватив палочку.

Источником звука оказался Кровавый барон, который нагло скалился, зависнув в дверях кабинета.

— Кажется, ты разочарован, Северус Снейп.

— Прочь с дороги, — рявкнул Северус и двинулся прямо на призрака, — или я пройду насквозь!

— Нахальный ребёнок, — хмыкнул Барон, но, тем не менее, отплыл в сторону.

У себя в кабинете Северус отметил в журнале, какие задания получит Сопляк-Который-Сегодня-Подозрительно-Смирный, и обнаружил, что призрак завис у него за спиной и изучает его записи.

— Не считаешь ли ты, что мальчику необходимо отвести время и для выполнения домашних заданий? — призрак очертил пальцем пункты расписания, почти не оставлявшие Поттеру свободного времени.

— Конечно нет. Он может заниматься после отработки.

— М-м-м. Ему ещё и спать иногда надо…

Северус поджал губы:

— У него есть свободное время во вторник.

— Вот как? Уверен, другие преподаватели будут в восторге от того, что ты всё заранее распланировал.

Бросив на него ещё один неприязненный взгляд, Снейп резко захлопнул журнал.

— Вам-то какое дело?

Призрак покачал головой и медленно, словно объясняя непонятливому ребёнку, сказал:

— Гарри Поттер — один из нас. Он – слизеринец. Тебе не следует создавать ему дополнительные сложности, Северус Снейп. Равно как и издеваться над ним.

— Я. Не. Издеваюсь. Над. Ним.

— Разве? – не унимался Барон. Северус точно бы проклял его, имей тот физическое тело.

— Увы, у меня есть подозрение, что при таком расписании к концу следующей недели он сорвётся. Поэтому я намерен присмотреть за ним, раз уж ты решил пренебречь долгом декана.

— Да как вы смеете… — взъярился Снейп, но призрак вылетел из комнаты, даже не оглянувшись.

Проклятье!

Да ерунда это всё! По отзывам других профессоров, Поттер до сих пор неплохо справлялся. Ни у кого из них не было претензий к мальчишке. Правда, один раз Минерва упомянула, что Поттер задержал сочинение, и написано оно было неразборчиво, но это едва ли можно считать тенденцией. Да, и Биннс как-то сетовал на несвоевременную сдачу домашнего задания и на рассеянность во время уроков, но, скорее всего, дряхлый призрак просто перепутал один день с другим.

Потом ещё Блейз Забини, один из его первогодок, жаловался, что Поттер никогда не приходит на внеклассные занятия… Ну естественно, он не приходит! Он отрабатывает взыскание! Северус осадил щенка, дав понять Забини, что его вмешательство в ситуацию, мягко говоря, не приветствуется.

Осознав, что мечется по кабинету, Северус решил вернуться в свои личные комнаты, где всегда думалось лучше, особенно с бокалом огденского выдержанного в руке. Есть тема для размышлений гораздо более серьёзная, чем наличие или отсутствие свободного времени у Поттера.

Квиррелл.

Если Квиррелл действительно готовит возвращение Тёмного лорда, тогда Северусу следует вести себя с ним как можно осторожнее и в то же время не дать ему снова добраться до Поттера. Кроме того, Северус должен всё обставить таким образом, чтобы ни один человек не заподозрил, будто он обращается с Поттером иначе, чем должен, будь он до сих пор слугой Тёмного лорда. Вот это задача посложнее. Барон прав, Поттер всё-таки слизеринец, поэтому перегибать палку тоже опасно. Никто не должен ни о чём догадываться, особенно мальчик.

То, что предстоит Северусу, сродни хождению по лезвию ножа. Одна надежда — что это ненадолго.

Прежде чем лечь спать, он ещё некоторое время обдумывал проблему, взвешивая возможные действия со своей стороны, прикидывая, что и как рассказать директору, в частности, про Квиррелла.

***

Незаметно промелькнули следующие несколько дней. Северусу было чем заняться: варить многочисленные зелья для больничного крыла и пополнять свои собственные запасы, готовиться к урокам, несмотря на то, что семестр только начался. Кроме того, на повестке дня был Поттер.

Верный своему слову, Барон, казалось, сам себя произвёл в личную охрану Поттера: сопровождал его на занятиях, парил над ним в Большом зале — впрочем, мальчишка появлялся за общим столом хорошо если через раз, главным образом во время завтрака: он выпивал свое лечебное зелье и почти не прикасался к еде, к большой досаде Северуса. Барон был вездесущ как никогда и даже во время сдвоенного зельеварения у первокурсников Гриффиндора и Слизерина досаждал Северусу мрачными взглядами. Вот уж спасибо!

Чёртов призрак.

На уроках Северус старался спрашивать мальчика только по текущему материалу: сейчас перед ним уже не стояла задача доказать Поттеру, что симпатия его одноклассников — штука очень хлипкая и переменчивая, — и тот отвечал вполне достойно, если не сказать исчерпывающе.

Хотя Северус и посылал время от времени торжествующие ухмылки притаившемуся в углу Барону, но сам видел, что мальчик выглядит усталым и безучастным. Губы его были крепко сжаты, и такое бледное лицо Северус видел у него только в лечебном крыле. Голова была почти всё время опущена, и мальчик не смотрел ему в глаза, даже когда отвечал. Это было на него не похоже. Северус привык к нахальству или, по крайней мере, к большей активности. Явная апатия Поттера настораживала.

Ещё больше раздражало его, как закатывал глаза Барон в ответ на Северусовы ухмылки, уж не говоря о вызывающих взглядах юного мистера Нотта, девчонки Булстроуд, и — кто бы мог подумать? — Драко Малфоя, взглядах, на которые Северус натыкался всякий раз, когда обращался к Поттеру. Даже один или два гриффиндорца внимательно следили за тем, как он обращается с Поттером, что доводило Северуса до белого каления.

В течение нескольких следующих дней отработки Поттера проходили как обычно: мальчик делал то, что требовалось, отвечал на прямые вопросы, но в остальное время молчал. Северус, в свою очередь, оставлял его один на один с работой, лишь изредка по необходимости делая замечания. Ловко и спокойно Поттер выдирал жала у муховёрток, нарезал полосами шкурки бумсланга, выжимал слизь из бандиманов и собирал в пробирки выделения грюмошмелей.

Пока Поттер работал, Северус проверял эссе, маркировал готовые зелья, составлял планы уроков или же ломал голову над тем, как вывести профессора Квиррелла на чистую воду. Во время их последней беседы директор ясно дал понять: именно Северусу предстоит разведать, что задумал профессор ЗОТИ. Возражения Северуса, что у него нет достаточных для этого полномочий, не возымели на Альбуса никакого действия. Хотя, конечно, существовали и другие способы разобраться с Квирреллом.

Проклятый старик.

Так что Северус сам не заметил, как уже в понедельник, аккурат после завтрака, беседовал с Заикающимся Чудом Хогвартса.

Обнаружив благоухающего профессора на третьем этаже, где тому ну совершенно нечего было делать, поскольку была не его очередь патрулировать подступы к Камню, Северус толкнул Квиррелла к стене. Вцепившись ему в горло, Северус рявкнул:

— Что ты здесь забыл?

— Я н-н-не п-п-понимаю, ч-ч-что ты имеешь вв-в виду, С-с-северус.

— Я имею в виду, какого чёрта ты здесь в такое время?

— Я п-п-подумал, ч-ч-что ус-с-слышал шум?

— Ты _меня_ спрашиваешь, Квиррелл? Если я правильно помню расписание твоих дежурств, ты не должен здесь появляться аж до самой среды. А до тех пор, полагаю, тебе стоит проводить время где-нибудь в другом месте.

— Я-я-я п-п-подумал, что н-н-нужно п-п-проверить, откуда шум, Северус. Важно, чтобы Ф-ф-фило…

— Ну-ка заткнись, бестолочь! Думаешь, директору понравится, если ты будешь трепаться о том, что он желает сохранить в тайне?

— Н-н-нет, к-к-конечно нет, — у Квиррелла перехватило дыхание, он чуть не плакал.

— Конечно нет, — кивнул Северус. Он отпустил Квиррелла и отошёл в сторону, дав профессору возможность поправить мантию и взять себя в руки.

— Я хотел бы удостовериться, — презрительно прищурясь, Северус понизил тон до шёпота, — что ты сознаешь, как пристально следит директор за всеми, кого подозревает в недостатке лояльности. _За всеми._ Я понятно объясняю?

— Д-д-да, С-с-северус, п-п-понятно.

— Отлично. Так я не увижу тебя здесь до среды, не так ли?

— Н-н-не увидишь.

Северус немного подождал — хотел убедиться, что профессор ЗОТИ действительно ушёл. Неужели Квиррелл собирается украсть Философский камень? Если так, то, похоже, версия Северуса подтвердилась. Ему ничего не оставалась делать, кроме как снова пойти к Дамблдору, чтобы поделиться свежими новостями. И снова старик кивал, обещал и заверял, а потом снова оставил ситуацию с Квирреллом на усмотрение Северуса.

***

Во вторник, в день следующей тренировки слизеринской квиддичной команды, Северус во время завтрака отправил Поттеру записку, в которой любезно сообщил, что вместо вечера тот может отработать взыскание в свободный промежуток между занятиями. «Почему бы изредка не проявить великодушие и понимание?» — подумал Северус.

Он наблюдал, как на лице Поттера, получившего записку, промелькнуло и мгновенно исчезло раздражение. Мальчик спокойно отодвинул тарелку; он что-то тихо сказал Теодору Нотту, и тот заглянул в бумажку поверх поттерова плеча, после чего бросил пристальный взгляд на своего декана. Северус в ответ поднял бровь, и мальчишка отвёл глаза, что-то шепнув Поттеру. Тот пожал плечами, поднялся из-за стола, засунул книгу в сумку и пошёл к выходу.

Несколько первогодок, дружно склонив головы, слушали, как Нотт им что-то быстро говорит, и затем некоторые из них встали и отправились за Поттером.

Северус, глядя на эти выходки, лишь покачал головой и вернулся к еде.

— Бунт на корабле, Северус? — проговорила сидевшая рядом Минерва.

Северус проглотил кусочек тоста с апельсиновым джемом и поднял бровь:

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

— Твои первокурсники, похоже, вот-вот поднимут восстание в защиту Поттера.

— Чепуха, — усмехнулся Северус и отхлебнул чая.

— Я заметила, что ты назначаешь мистеру Поттеру взыскания почти каждый день с начала семестра. Он на самом деле настолько неуправляем?

Весьма соблазнительно было кивнуть и заявить, что Мальчик-Который-Даже-Кровавого-Барона-Обвёл-Вокруг-Пальца — такой же высокомерный и наглый, как и его отец в своё время, но Северус подавил в себе это желание и уклончиво ответил:

— Мальчишка нуждается в присмотре.

— Такие строгости как-то связаны с тем, что он попал в больничное крыло в первую же учебную неделю?

— Возможно, — кивнул Северус. Он сделал ещё глоток чая и едва удержался от того, чтобы попросить Минерву не вмешиваться в слизеринские дела.

— Это, конечно, не моё дело, — начала Минерва, и Северус знал, что на самом деле это обстоятельство её нисколько не смущает, — но я думаю, что ты слишком круто взялся за мальчика.

— Ты права, — ухмыльнулся Северус и поднялся, отбросив салфетку так резко, что она упала в тарелку с остатками яичницы. – Это не твоё дело.

Минерва поджала губы, и он не стал дожидаться ответа.

Почему каждый считает своим долгом дать совет, как ему выполнять свои обязанности?

***

После обеда, который Поттер не почтил своими присутствием — проклятый мальчишка, как он может набрать вес, если почти ничего не ест? — и перед тем, как Поттер был должен явиться на отработку, Северус достал несколько дюжин крыс для разделки и заготовки селезёнок, сердец, печени и хвостов. За час мальчик должен был без проблем управиться с ними.

Поттер явился минута в минуту, с Кровавым бароном, безмолвно плывущим в арьергарде. Кажется, призрак был чем-то недоволен. Северус махнул рукой в сторону аудитории и велел Поттеру приступать. Мальчик не сказал ничего, кроме своего обычного «Да, сэр», и отправился работать.

На этот раз Северус пошел вслед за ним. Он смотрел, как Поттер закатывает рукава и читает инструкцию перед тем, как приступить к разделке крыс. Похоже, он не был брезглив, как другие дети, особенно магглорожденные. За последние две недели мальчик ни разу не спасовал перед поставленной ему задачей.

Рядом с Поттером парил Кровавый барон, и они, кажется, разговаривали… или, скорее, Барон что-то тихо ему говорил, а мальчишка в ответ то кивал, то пожимал плечами. Поттер сутулился сильнее обычного, но вряд ли от боли. Его шрам не был воспалён — Северус отметил это, как только тот пришёл, поэтому не стал спрашивать о кошмарах или контактах с Квирреллом. Барон время от времени бросал на Северуса осуждающие взгляды, но Северус их игнорировал.

Решив, что он достаточно насмотрелся и на него достаточно насмотрелись, Северус вернулся в свой кабинет.

До самого вечера, пока к нему не явился Маркус Флинт, Северусу казалось, что день проходит неплохо. Флинт пришёл в полдевятого, мрачнее обычного.

— Что вам угодно, мистер Флинт? — спросил Северус, не отрываясь от работы.

— Я просто подумал, что вы должны знать, — с каким-то ожесточением проговорил префект, — малец Поттер опять в лазарете.

— Что? — Северус вскочил из-за стола, в груди защемило. — Что случилось?

Флит покачал головой.

— Да крыша конкретно поехала у парня — попытался сыграть за отбивалу. Без биты. Отбил два бладжера, но сломал руку и, до кучи, пару рёбер. Слава Мерлину, хоть с метлы не навернулся.

Северус вздохнул и снова сел. Да что же это такое?

— Хорошо, мистер Флинт. У вас всё?

Но Флинт и не собирался уходить, а угрюмо глядел на Северуса.

— Сэр… все говорят, что… — он поморщился от умственных усилий, пытаясь подобрать слова.

— Выкладывайте, Флинт, я не собираюсь вас ждать всю ночь.

— Да, сэр. Ну… говорят, что это из-за вас. Что Поттер всё время корпит над домашней работой и даже не ходит есть, чтобы успевать всё делать, из-за того, что у него отработки каждый вечер, а иногда и днём в свободные часы. Все говорят, что вы поступаете с ним несправедливо.

Северус поджал губы и стиснул кулаки.

— Это Поттер вас подослал, верно?

— Нет, сэр, — Флинт покачал головой. — Нет, малец ни слова мне не сказал. Он сделан из камня, этот парень. Его приятели говорят, что он даже не велел им подходить ко мне. Но они, другие первогодки, они беспокоятся, что Поттер недостаточно ест и спит. Они каждый день донимают меня, чтобы я ему как-нибудь помог, и они ещё вперед меня заметили, что с мальцом не всё ладно. Ещё и третьекурсники докапывались, почему он никогда не ест, ведь он такой тощий. Ни разу не слыхал от Поттера ни слова жалобы, хотя, как я уже сказал, он хорошо держит себя в руках, — Флинт ощерился. — Вернее, держал. До сегодняшней тренировки. Никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то так сходил с ума. Он был прям бешеный! Не остановился, даже когда в него врезался бладжер, пока я не заставил его приземлиться. Похоже, что он был не прочь повторить все по новой. Будто совсем не чувствует боли или типа того.

Слова Флинта прибывали и прибывали, как вода в реке по весне, и понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы они прорвали, наконец, ту преграду, которую возвёл Северус в своём сознании, не желая замечать очевидного. Он долго смотрел на префекта, прежде чем медленно кивнуть. Стена, которой он отгородился от мальчика — сына ненавистного Джеймса Поттера, — только что рухнула и погребла под обломками всё мешавшее Северусу увидеть, что он делает и кем он стал. Северус Снейп стал безжалостным выродком. Слепцом. Упрямым тираном, сменившим бесчувственных и жестоких родственников мальчика.

Он знал, в чём нуждается этот ребенок, но ничем ему не помог. Всего-то требовалось присмотреть за мальчиком, убедиться, что тот приспособился к новой жизни и забыл о пережитых издевательствах. Но нет, Северус предпочёл получать извращённое удовольствие, обращаясь с мальчиком как с уменьшенной копией Джеймса или, хуже того, как с рядовым на войне, затеянной взрослыми. Никогда прежде он не позволял себе такого ни с одним своим студентом. Разве мог он теперь притворяться — после всего, что услышал от Флинта (а до этого от Кровавого барона и Макгонагалл), — будто действовал исключительно в интересах мальчика: чтобы тот стал сильней, чтобы сумел выжить на этой войне?

Сегодняшнее поведение Поттера на тренировке наглядно показало, что Северус добился обратного результата.

Он долго смотрел на префекта, прежде чем медленно кивнуть.

— Очень хорошо, — с трудом проговорил Северус. — Спасибо, что поставили меня об этом в известность, мистер Флинт. Если это всё, то…

Флинт молчал, как будто оценивал Северуса, и у того уже не было сил возмутиться: надо признать, с Поттером он потерпел полный крах. Снова.

Наконец Флинт кивнул:

— Да, сэр, спасибо, — взявшись за ручку двери, он обернулся: — Сейчас с ним там, в лазарете, ребята из команды. Они хотят получить своего ловца обратно целым и невредимым — от него переломанного мало толку.

— Спасибо, мистер Флинт, — ответил Северус.

Дверь захлопнулась прежде, чем он обхватил голову руками и отдался на растерзание жгучему стыду.

Что ж… На этот раз он, Северус, _сам_ должен отработать взыскание. Другой вопрос, даст ли Поттер ему ещё один шанс?


	23. Chapter 23

**Глава 23 **

Ранее

_Снейп все еще смотрел на него, но уже не сердито, а с тем пустым выражением лица, которое означало, что он озадачен или расстроен. Гарри не решился спросить, в чем дело, и поспешил уйти; он вернулся в слизеринскую гостиную достаточно рано, и у него осталось время посмотреть домашнюю работу перед сном._

Может, не такой уж Снейп и ублюдок…

Через несколько дней стало ясно, что всё-таки ублюдок.

Неделя была мучительной.

Каждый вечер – отработка; он проводил часы, по четыре, а иногда и по пять – в зависимости от того, как скоро успевал закончить задание, – заготавливая самые противные компоненты для зелий, какие только можно себе представить. Выжимать баррели слизи бандеманов было почти так же мерзко, как собирать гной боботюберов. А проклятые муховёртки! Малейшая неосторожность – и крохотные жала впиваются тебе под ногти, словно иголки; и даже осторожность не всегда помогает. Его руки жгло ещё несколько дней после этого вечера, и он с трудом держал перо, когда делал домашнюю работу, ради которой приходилось пропускать обеды и ужины, наверстывая потраченное на отработках время.

Снейп точно ненормальный!

В довершение ко всему его шрам практически постоянно болел, и хотя он мазал лоб средством мадам Помфри, оно только помогало снять воспаление, никак не уменьшая острую жгучую боль, которую он терпел на каждом занятии по ЗОТИ или в Большом зале, когда Квиррелл смотрел на него. Не избавляла мазь и от тупой, пульсирующей боли, которая будила его каждую ночь, а иногда и утром, если его мучили кошмары. Дошло до того, что он старался не спать, когда мог, – ведь сон не приносил облегчения, а наоборот, головную боль и мрачные, кровавые видения.

Ему хотелось знать, что надумал Снейп насчёт Квиррелла, если надумал вообще, и собираются ли они уволить или привлечь к ответственности человека, который попытался его убить. Но Гарри не собирался спрашивать этого гада. Почему бы ему не попробовать выяснить это у Кровавого барона, раз уж тот всё время вертелся вокруг и даже иногда с ним разговаривал, что в незавидном положении Гарри казалось почти что чудом.

Однако в понедельник вечером призрак не сказал ему ничего существенного, кроме того, что этим утром у них вышел спор, предмет которого Гарри совершенно не касается. Но Барон был согласен с Гарри в том, что его декан и впрямь показал себя полным говнюком, когда назначал ему дополнительные отработки на каждый вечер, несмотря на то, что Гарри совершенно выдохся и уже начал отставать от своих одноклассников. Призрак проводил с Гарри все вечера, уговаривая его, что все хорошо, что он сможет это выдержать. Еще немного, Гарри, и всё будет хорошо.

Тедди оказался настоящим другом, да и Милли тоже, и когда Гарри приходилось пропускать обеды и ужины, чтобы успевать с домашним заданием, они приносили ему из Большого зала в карманах мантий что-нибудь поесть: тосты, сосиски или яблоки, которые помогали ему заглушить голод. Он был благодарен друзьям за помощь и не стал говорить им, что у родственников бывало и хуже: несколько дней подряд взаперти без еды. А когда Гарри не успел не то что написать эссе в два фута, а даже хотя бы прочитать материал по истории магии, Тедди предложил ему списать у него, но Гарри категорически отказался – не хватало ещё и Тедди втянуть в неприятности.

Зельеварение было единственным предметом, на котором он выкладывался полностью. Гарри не хотел давать Снейпу ни малейшего повода для назначения нового взыскания. Он читал учебник по крайней мере дважды, возвращаясь к тексту лишь только выдавалась свободная минутка, переписывал свои эссе столько раз, сколько необходимо, чтобы они были безупречны, иногда прибегая к помощи Тедди или Драко. Хотя ответы Гарри в классе были поверхностны – у него просто не оставалось сил – Снейп не снимал баллов и не изводил его, как в самом начале семестра.

Во вторник, за завтраком, Гарри предвкушал, как в свободный промежуток времени между занятиями сделает уроки на завтра и, наконец, пообедает вместе с друзьями, и когда получил записку от Снейпа с предложением отработать взыскание именно в это время, чтобы освободить вечер для квиддичной тренировки, едва не расплакался.

Но он не позволит Снейпу взять верх. Никогда!

Он подавил гнев, собрался с духом, сказал Тедди, что встретится с ним позже, и покинул Большой зал – ему надо было успеть прочитать главу по трансфигурации. Проклятая, гадская, тупая СВОЛОЧЬ!

К его удивлению, несколько минут спустя к нему пришёл Тедди, и не один, а с Милли, Драко, Панси, Винсом, Грегом и остальными первокурсниками. И Забини в том числе! Они окружили его во дворе, где он сидел на земле, прислонившись к стене, подпирая учебник коленями.

Милли с красным от злости лицом начала громко возмущаться, сжимая кулаки. Они должны пойти к директору! Или пожаловаться в опекунский совет!

– Знаете, мой дядя Себастьян – в совете, – объявила она собравшимся. – И он проследит за тем, чтобы Снейпа выперли из школы за то, как он обращается с одним из нас, слизеринцев!

– Успокойся, Милли, – сказал Драко. – Отец тоже состоит в совете, но я не уверен, что они на самом деле могут что-нибудь сделать… я хочу сказать, формально Снейп не нарушил школьные правила…

– А как же Правило Номер Один? – завопила Милли, а остальные зашикали на неё – даже собрание дюжины слизеринцев должно проходить тихо и незаметно. – Слизерин – это Дом, помните? Ты помогаешь своим, когда им нужна помощь! Он сам нам говорил! А сейчас он отыгрывается на Гарри и тем самым унижает нас всех. Это отвратительно!

Гарри старался не обращать внимания на кипящие вокруг него страсти и мужественно продирался сквозь главу по трансфигурации. Однако ему это не очень-то удавалось, особенно когда головная боль стала нестерпимой, и он принялся тереть переносицу, чтобы отогнать черноту, сгущавшуюся перед глазами.

– Гарри, – мягко окликнул Тедди, наклонившись к нему. – Ты в порядке?

Гарри через силу кивнул:

– Всё нормально – просто устал немного. Еще два дня, и конец.

– Ну, если ты уверен, – начал Тедди, но тут вдруг заговорила Панси Паркинсон:

– Милли дело говорит. Мы идем к Флинту – он должен сказать свое веское слово.

– Что? – воскликнул Гарри – до этого он не знал, что они хотят поговорить с префектом. – Что вы собираетесь делать? Зачем?

– Затем, что это неправильно, Гарри, – заявил Грег. – Нам всем это ясно. Он ведёт себя как последний ублюдок и нарушает Первое правило.

– А мне всё равно, как он себя ведёт, – твёрдо сказал Гарри. – Я справлюсь. Не напрягайте этим Флинта – решит ещё, что я слабак.

– Ничего подобного, – возразил Тедди. – Он в курсе. Флинт сам говорил, что ребята с третьего курса спрашивали его, почему ты пропускаешь обеды.

– Послушайте, – Гарри убрал пальцы с переносицы. – Осталось всего два дня. Я не собираюсь давать ублюдку повод впаять мне взыскание по новой, понятно?

– Гарри, – осторожно сказал Тедди, а остальные уставились на Гарри, словно у того выросла третья нога. Конечно, им и в голову не пришло, что Снейп может назначить ему новую отработку; а вот Гарри только об этом и думал всю неделю. Пока они размышляли, что ещё можно сделать, Тедди чуть слышно проговорил:

– Я знаю, что ты почти не спишь.

– Да всё нормально. Я просто не...

Тедди покачал головой:

– Ничего не нормально. Я знаю, ты накладываешь Силенцио, и у тебя снова кошмары.

– Ты что, следил за мной?

– Нет, – замотал головой Тедди. – Я встал как-то ночью и вижу: ты стонешь, но ничего не слышно. Ты должен показаться мадам Помфри – она тебе что-нибудь даст. Существуют зелья, которые избавляют от дурных снов.

– Не думаю, что это поможет, – вполголоса сказал Гарри.

– Почему нет?

– Знаешь, это не совсем обычные сны, – признался он. Надо сказать Тедди правду. С самого первого дня, как они познакомились, Тедди был ему лучшим другом, а врать своему лучшему другу не годится.

– Я думаю, это не кошмары, а воспоминания, – он помолчал, собираясь с духом. – О Волдеморте.

С лица Тедди разом схлынули все краски, и Гарри испугался, что другу плохо. Нотт тряхнул головой и с широко распахнутыми глазами спросил:

– К-к-как ты сказал?

– Не знаю, просто… – но тут разговор был прерван звонком. Гарри вздохнул, ему надо было срочно доделать работу. – Потом. Я потом тебе расскажу.

Одноклассники, до сих пор глазевшие на Гарри, засобирались на урок.

***

Гарри, к его большому сожалению, за целый день так больше и не удалось поговорить с Тедди. Вместо обеда он отправился заниматься в дальний угол библиотеки, где обычно прятался, когда не хотел, чтобы ему мешали. Странно, но в последнее время он довольно часто заставал там Гермиону Грейнджер с Гриффиндора, девочку, которая заступилась за него в тот день, когда он поймал напоминалку Невилла Лонгботтома. Она тоже любила заниматься в тишине, хотя иногда обращалась к нему, чтобы узнать его мнение о прочитанном, и они принимались обсуждать текст. Это было приятно – поговорить с кем-нибудь, кто не пытается выудить у тебя информацию. Кроме того, всегда интересно взглянуть на вещи под другим, не слизеринским, углом зрения.

Потом, сразу после обеда, он пошел на отработку. На этот раз ему предлагалось препарировать крыс и разбирать их на органы.

Мерлиновы подштанники!

К счастью, Снейп дал ему работы всего на час, и Гарри не пришлось пропускать следующий урок или возвращаться сюда после тренировки, но каким мерзким было сегодняшнее задание! Он долго не мог втянуться в ритм.

Кровавый барон парил рядом с ним, не скупясь на советы, и бросал взгляды поверх Гарриной головы. Даже стоя спиной к двери, ведущей в кабинет Снейпа, Гарри знал, что декан смотрит на него, и ему ужасно хотелось развернуться и метнуть в ублюдка разделочный нож. Это было бы таааак здорово…

Можно же человеку и помечтать иногда?

– Всего два дня, – проговорил Барон, когда Гарри потрошил седьмую по счету крысу, сваливая отходы в корзину рядом с рабочим столом. – Ты хорошо держишься.

Гарри со вздохом кивнул. Мышцы рук и спины были напряжены, и он чувствовал зуд между лопатками, когда Снейп смотрел на него. Почему он просто не может уйти? Почему ему обязательно надо глазеть, глазеть, глазеть? Гарри очень хотелось заорать на декана, но он знал, что это не привело бы ни к чему хорошему. Лучше не протестовать, а просто дожидаться, когда всё это закончится. Вообразить, что он на дне реки, а над головой медленно перекатываются ленивые волны. Заглушить чувство горечи от несправедливости, и пусть всё идёт как идёт.

– Я говорил с ним, – признался Барон. – А твои друзья – с Флинтом.

Гарри вскинул голову и уставился на него. Прежде чем он успел воскликнуть «Ну зачем!», Барон продолжил:

– Ты слизеринец и поэтому один из моих. Я буду защищать тебя даже от декана факультета.

Гарри хотел сказать: «Лучше не надо. Из-за этого он ещё больше разозлится», но слишком устал, чтобы спорить.

– Он теряет благоразумие, когда дело касается тебя.

Гарри только хмыкнул. Ему это было прекрасно известно, известно с того самого утра, когда его выдернули из душевой кабинки и трясли, словно тряпичную куклу.

Он перерезал сухожилия крысиных лап, которые затем выкручивал из суставов и складывал в судок, предназначенный для конечностей.

– И почему же? Я так и не въехал.

Кровавый барон подплыл к нему ещё ближе, и когда Гарри взглянул на него, то мог бы поклясться, что призрак опечален.

– У Северуса Снейпа целая история… трений с Поттерами, – сказал тот, помедлив.

Гарри нахмурился, склонив голову набок:

– С моим папой?

Призрак кивнул:

– Увы, эти двое были врагами, когда учились здесь, и я боюсь, твой профессор никак не поймёт, что прошлое осталось в прошлом.

Гарри еще больше ссутулился над разделочной доской, отсекая от крысиных сердец оборванные куски артерий и с хлюпаньем бросая их в чашу. Он мог бы и сам догадаться, в чём тут дело. Его дядя с тётей, которым полагалось о нём заботиться, ненавидели его, потому что ненавидели магию и ненавидели его мать. Профессор Снейп, которому, по его же собственным словам, полагалось присматривать за ним в Хогвартсе, ненавидел его из-за отца – человека, которого Гарри совершенно не помнил, разве что иногда видел во сне.

С этим он точно ничего поделать не мог.

– Гарри?

– Всё нормально, – глаза жгло, а в носу было такое ощущение, как будто он сейчас чихнет. Он стиснул зубы и подождал, когда оно пройдёт. – Я уже привык.

Кровавый барон снова взглянул в сторону двери, но профессор уже ушёл. Гарри ещё несколько минут назад почувствовал, что Снейп больше не стоит у него за спиной.

Да какая разница.

– Продолжай, ребёнок, – мягко проговорил Барон, указывая на кучку неразделанных крысиных трупиков. – Осталось совсем немного.

Гарри кивнул, глубоко вздохнул, чтобы избавится от внезапной боли в груди, и потянулся за следующей тушкой.

***

Он опоздал на тренировку.

Само по себе это было бы не так страшно, если бы капитан Флинт не стал сразу же на него наезжать.

– Где тебя носит, Поттер? – заорал он. – Мы ждём тебя уже десять минут. Может быть, тебе надоело играть в команде?

– Я был в библиотеке, сэр, – ответил Гарри, натягивая квиддичную форму. Он не стал признаваться, что просто заснул над учебником, и его разбудила Гермиона, которой он еще раньше сказал, что у него тренировка после обеда. Слава Мерлину, что она вспомнила об этом.

– Занимайся в свое личное время, Поттер, а не в моё, – рявкнул Флинт.

Если бы оно ещё у него было, это время…

Флинт не унимался:

– Я уже подумываю, не отстранить ли тебя от первой игры. За ловца сыграет Малфой. _Он_ пришёл вовремя. _Он_ не заставлял нас ждать, как какая-нибудь чёртова знаменитость.

Гарри охватила ярость, он до боли стиснул челюсти:

– Это больше не повторится, капитан Флинт.

– Ладно, посмотрим. Шевелись, парень.

Гарри коротко кивнул и запрыгнул на метлу, направив школьный «Чистомёт» вверх почти что вертикально. Пригнувшись к древку, Гарри стрелой рассёк воздух, не обращая внимания на ветер, рвущийся в складках его мантии и жалящий глаза. Ярость криком вырвалась из его груди.

Он выполнял всё! Всё, что они говорили. Делал всё, что от него хотели. Неужели он не заслужил что-нибудь для себя? Хотя бы ОДНУ ЕДИНСТВЕННУЮ ГРЁБАНУЮ ВЕЩЬ?

Захваченный ветром и собственным гневом, Гарри заметил бладжер в самую последнюю секунду. Тяжёлый шар, стремительно увеличивавшийся в размерах по мере того, как Гарри набирал высоту, заставил его замолчать. Гарри прищурился, губы скривились усмешкой. Он не позволит проклятому бладжеру всё испортить. Только не сейчас. И никогда.

Вместо того чтобы увернуться от шара – он смог бы, даже на этой посредственной метле – он резко перекувырнулся, метнулся вверх и ударил по бладжеру.

Хруст ломающейся при столкновении с шаром кости доставил ему небывалое удовлетворение. Бладжер отлетел в сторону, и Гарри погнался за ним. Он пустил метлу наперерез проклятому шару, который, вращаясь, уходил от Гарри, обогнал его, наклонился и, снова вывернув руку, нанёс решающий удар противнику.

На, получи!

– Я НЕНАВИЖУ ТЕБЯ! – заорал он бладжеру, который снова рванулся прочь. – КАК ЖЕ Я ТЕБЯ НЕНАВИЖУ!

Но схватка ещё не закончена. Ему нравится думать, что бладжер испугался его. Гарри преследует его вдоль всего поля. Кровь шумит у него в ушах. Каждый вздох режет гортань. Рука пульсирует болью, но Гарри не до этого. Он гонит бладжер, как борзая гонит зайца. Крутые развороты, почти отвесные подъёмы и недолгие спуски, скорость нарастает: семьдесят миль в час, восемьдесят, девяносто, а затем почти мгновенная остановка. Попался! – зловещая улыбка расползается по лицу, шар врезается в грудную клетку и отскакивает ещё до того, как Гарри успевает хрястнуть по нему кулаком.

Бладжер уносится прочь, снова набирая скорость, и Гарри бросается за ним.

– НЕМЕДЛЕННО ВЕРНИСЬ! ПОТТЕР! – внезапно перед ним появляется Флинт, прерывая погоню за бладжером. – Приземляйся!

– Иди к черту! – орёт Гарри и пытается обогнуть капитана. Какое его дело?

– Сейчас же приземляйся, Поттер, или, клянусь Мерлином, я отстраню тебя от игры навсегда!

Да ему плевать на это; он собирается крикнуть что-нибудь вроде «Отвали!», но тут Флинт удивляет его: капитан вцепляется в тонкое древко метлы, как будто это единственная реальная вещь на свете, лицо его бледно от… страха?

– _Гарри._ Ты ранен. Я не хочу потерять своего лучшего игрока, понимаешь? Приземляйся. Пожалуйста.

Вот это «пожалуйста» и добивает его. Никто никогда не говорил «пожалуйста» Гарри Поттеру – никому не нужному психу и мальчику для битья. «Пожалуйста» отрезвляет его. В то же мгновение он, наконец, ощущает боль в руке. Он смотрит на неё и видит окровавленное предплечье и сломанную кость, вспоровшую кожу изнутри. Больно. Дрожь по всему телу перерастает в дурноту. Он кивает.

– Простите, – бормочет он. – Простите, капитан Флинт.

– Просто приземляйся, ладно? Я уже послал в лазарет за носилками.

Гарри снова кивает и быстро снижается. Желудок скручивает, и едва он касается ногами травы, его начинает рвать. Свесившись с метлы и прижав сломанную руку к груди, он избавляется от содержимого желудка долго и тяжело, пока все вокруг не начинает расплываться у него перед глазами.

– Ну же, – слышит он чей-то голос, – кладите его на носилки. Гарри, всё хорошо, ложись…

Что было дальше, он не помнил.

***

Когда Гарри очнулся, вокруг было темно и тихо. Ему потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы сообразить, где он и как тут оказался, и когда он вспомнил, он глухо застонал. Не от боли – хотя он чувствовал, как режет в груди под залеченными рёбрами – а от мысли, что он снова во власти мадам Помфри. Она и так уже знает слишком много его тайн. И её доброта сбивает его с толку каждый раз, как он попадает сюда.

Не поддаваться. Он должен быть сильным.

– Мистер Поттер, – Гарри мгновенно узнал голос и едва подавил новый стон. Он закрыл глаза и попытался притвориться спящим. Может быть, если он будет спать, то Снейп уйдет и оставит его в покое. _Пожалуйста, оставьте меня в покое. _

– Мистер Поттер, – снова проговорил Снейп, и в его голосе слышалось волнение, что для Гарри было в новинку, – я знаю, что вы проснулись. Я хотел бы… я хочу поговорить с вами.

Этого следовало ожидать. Гарри внутренне настроился на очередную выволочку и открыл глаза. Профессор сидел на узком стуле слева от кровати, его черная мантия и волосы сливались с темнотой, поэтому Гарри и не заметил его сразу. Руки профессора лежали на коленях, ночная тень и завеса волос скрывали его глаза. Гарри хотелось заглянуть в них, хотя он прекрасно знал, что там увидит.

– Да, сэр? – равнодушно отозвался он, слишком измученный, чтобы вложить в слова хотя бы какое-то чувство. Раз уж он в больничном крыле, ему полагается спать, а не выслушивать нотации. У него просто нет сил на всё это.

– Поттер… Я хотел бы… – Снейп дёрнул головой, а потом подался вперёд и наклонился к кровати; его руки вцепились в край одеяла, как будто бы он нервничал.

Что это с ним?

– Сэр?

– Я хочу извиниться, – быстро проговорил Снейп, словно опасался, что не сможет это произнести. Его лицо сейчас было совсем близко, и Гарри от удивления открыл рот, когда профессор, проклятие его жизни, продолжил:

– Я плохо поступил с тобой и сожалею об этом.

Если бы в груди не так болело, Гарри бы рассмеялся.


	24. Chapter 24

**Глава 24 **

_Ранее  
На этот раз он, Северус, сам должен отработать взыскание. Другой вопрос, даст ли Поттер ему ещё один шанс?_

Через час после того как Флинт покинул его офис, Северус очутился у входа в Больничное крыло. Он прокрался внутрь, как вор, с усмешкой подумал Северус, или некто, кому есть, что скрывать, и растворился в тени, наблюдая, как слизеринская команда окружила кровать Поттера: кто устроился на стуле, кто на соседней кровати, а кто-то просто стоял. Из своего угла ему не было видно мальчика, но, судя по озабоченным взглядам окружающих, он был совсем плох.

К удивлению Северуса, Драко Малфой сидел прямо на кровати Поттера. Его обычно идеально уложенная шевелюра, волосок к волоску, сейчас была растрёпана, и выглядел он едва ли не более встревоженным, чем остальная команда.

Северус продолжал наблюдать за ними из тени и некоторое время спустя стал свидетелем того, как мадам Помфри разогнала посетителей, проворчав:

— Поттер нуждается в отдыхе, а вы устроили здесь сумасшедший дом!

В этот момент Северус был ей очень признателен.

Малфой, однако, задержался ещё на несколько минут. Он склонился над постелью Поттера, которого Северусу теперь стало видно. Мальчик спал, но Драко всё равно ему что-то говорил. Северус прислушался.

— ... зачем он это сказал? Я бы ни за что не стал, ты веришь? — Малфой отбросил чёлку и покачал головой. — Я знаю, что ты лучше и быстрее даже на этой дрянной старой метле, — голос мальчика понизился до шёпота, и Северусу пришлось напрячься, чтобы услышать: — Просто… Я надеюсь, что с тобой всё будет в порядке. Мы... я ведь по-настоящему испу... то есть, беспокоился за тебя. Мы все беспокоились.

Вернулась мадам Помфри, и Северус снова отступил в тень; она шуганула мальчика, громко возмущаясь, что он посмел остаться, после того как она всех выгнала.

Когда Драко ушёл, она бросила в сторону Северуса взгляд, говорящий о том, что она догадывается о его присутствии и ей есть что ему сказать.

Он вздохнул и шагнул вперёд из своего укрытия.

— Я знаю, — сказал он мягко.

— Ты ничего не знаешь! — прошипела она, как разъярённая кошка. — Мальчик в крайней степени истощения. Общеукрепляющие зелья больше не помогают ему, поскольку они должны идти добавкой к полноценному питанию. — Северус нахмурился. — Мальчик регулярно недоедает и не высыпается. Я считала, что мы обсудили необходимость тщательного наблюдения за его здоровьем.

— Обсудили, — согласился он.

— Тогда объясни мне, почему он в таком состоянии.

Ему нечего было сказать, и они оба знали это. Он и пытаться не стал.

Она медленно кивнула:

— Надеюсь, ты будешь знать, что сказать ему, когда он проснётся.

Он тоже на это надеялся.

— У мальчика сломано три ребра; понадобится несколько дней, чтобы они срослись, и я ничего не хочу слышать ни о каких отработках в этот период. Ребёнку нужно отдохнуть.

Она требовательно посмотрела на Северуса, он послушно кивнул.

— Его правая рука раздроблена. Сустав сломан, как будто он пытался избить бладжер. Несколько раз, — она замолчала, дожидаясь, когда Северус поднимет на неё глаза. Это оказалось нелегко. — Нечто разозлило его до такой степени, что он решил выместить злобу сам на себе.

— На бладжере, — поправил он.

Её глаза сузились:

— Как будто это бладжер чувствовал боль! Вы заблуждаетесь, профессор Снейп. Мистер Поттер намеренно нанёс себе эти увечья.

У Северуса похолодело внутри. Неужели всё так плохо? Конечно, плохо, и он это знал. Помфри вздохнула, и Северус задержал дыхание, ожидая худшего.

— Я осмотрела его, чтобы проверить, нет ли других следов самоистязания: шрамов от порезов, следов ожогов и тому подобного. Я ничего не нашла. Причинение себе повреждений ещё не стало привычкой.

Северус позволил себе выдохнуть. Ну, хорошо хоть так.

— Разумеется, в нашем случае ни в чём нельзя быть уверенным. Не надо забывать, что он всё-таки волшебник и прекрасно скрывал следы жестокого обращения с ним родственников.

— Ты в самом деле думаешь, что…

— Я уже и не знаю, что думать, — ответила она откровенно. — Я думала, что мы с тобой пришли к пониманию по поводу юного мистера Поттера. Думала, могу рассчитывать на то, что ты не будешь наказывать мальчика за чужие ошибки. И я думала, что твои слизеринцы для тебя важнее, чем старые обиды, — она пристально смотрела на Северуса, и он снова отвёл взгляд. Он оказался дураком, который не учится на своих собственных ошибках, и трусом, который сейчас глаз не может поднять на ту, что всегда в него верила. — По-видимому, я ошибалась.

— Нет, — сказал он тихо и заставил себя посмотреть ей в глаза. Никто больше не назовёт его трусом. — Нет, я… я изменю своё отношение к нему.

— Уж постарайся, Северус Снейп. Он больше не должен попадать сюда в таком состоянии. Никогда. Ясно?

— Конечно.

Он дал обещание, и он выполнит его. Он никогда не давал ей повода сомневаться в нём. Но и никогда так не подводил её, как сейчас.

Она коротко кивнула ему и сказала:

— Я заметила, что его шрам снова воспалён, и смазала его. Привела в порядок его кости, но их необходимо щадить и избегать физических нагрузок неделю или две; особенно нужно беречь руку. И никаких полётов, пока я не разрешу.

Опасение, что Поттера вообще не стоит выпускать туда, где носятся бладжеры, осталось невысказанным.

Северус кивнул:

— Я прослежу за этим.

— Отлично. Если ты хочешь посмотреть на него, то он сейчас спит.

Поскольку именно за этим он сюда и пришел, Северус не стал её переубеждать. Он кивнул и подошёл к кровати Поттера. Мальчик выглядел таким маленьким на больничной кровати, таким бледным и хрупким на фоне белых простыней. Его правая рука — та, которую он сломал — была зафиксирована повязкой, чтобы он не мог повредить её снова. Шрам ярким зигзагом рассекал его белый лоб. Даже во сне губы его были стиснуты, словно он до сих пор испытывал боль, хотя, скорее всего, мадам Помфри дала ему обезболивающее.

Северус взглянул на неё, и она подтвердила его предположение:

— Он принял сильнодействующее обезболивающее и мышечный релаксант, но, похоже, так до конца и не расслабился. Если он проснётся раньше полуночи, придётся дать ему зелье Сна Без Сновидений.

Северус кивнул и подвинул стул, который бросил здесь кто-то из квиддичной команды. Садясь, он думал, как всё это могло произойти. Увы, он сам знал ответ; что толку обманывать самого себя? Надо смотреть правде в глаза.

***

Поттер очнулся ближе к полуночи. Просыпался он тихо, лишь несколько раз моргнул в замешательстве. Северус мог бы точно назвать то мгновение, когда Поттер понял, что лежит в Больничном крыле — по тяжёлому вздоху-стону, наполненному отвращением. Если бы Северус в тот момент не обдумывал, что он скажет Мальчику-Который-Пытался-Одолеть-Бладжер, он нашёл бы такую реакцию мальчика даже забавной.

— Мистер Поттер, — позвал он, и тот сразу же с недовольным стоном закрыл глаза. Все эмоции разом исчезли с его лица — он снова спрятался в своей раковине. Северус не мог его осуждать за это.

Слова, которые он собирался сказать, заставили его голос слегка дрожать, когда он снова окликнул мальчика:

— Мистер Поттер, — он сглотнул и продолжил: — Я знаю, вы не спите. Я хотел бы… Я хочу поговорить с вами.

Обречённый взгляд, который бросил на него мальчик, снова открыв глаза, был настолько говорящим, что Северус опешил. Не нужно быть легилиментом, чтобы понять: Поттер ожидает от него нотации и нового наказания. Тогда мальчика ждёт сюрприз.

— Да, сэр? — голос Поттера звучал совершенно равнодушно, и Северуса снова одолели сомнения.

— Поттер… Я хотел бы… — Северус тряхнул головой, пытаясь справиться с собой, подвинул стул к постели и схватил край Поттерова одеяла. Ему требовалось во что-нибудь вцепиться, хотелось что-нибудь стиснуть — иначе он так никогда и не решится это сказать.

— Сэр?

— Я хочу извиниться, — быстро сказал Северус, чтобы не передумать. Рот Поттера открылся так же широко, как и его глаза, когда Северус добавил: — Я плохо обращался с вами, и я приношу свои извинения.

Долгое мгновение мальчик глядел на него с таким изумлением, будто Северус на его глазах превратился во скукочервя. Затем он сощурился, и на лице отразилось сомнение. Северус был почти доволен: это означало, что Поттер не собирается принимать его слова за чистую монету. Но ему придётся… придётся поверить. Северус будет бороться за его доверие, на меньшее он теперь не согласен.

— Хорошо. Спасибо, — наконец ответил Поттер и отвернулся.

Северусу следовало бы просто уйти и подождать более подходящего времени, но он не мог избавиться от мысли, что всё произошедшее — его вина, и он хотел… прощения? Он хотел чувствовать, что расплатился полностью.

— Поттер, я знаю, что вы устали, и я понимаю, что эта неделя была для вас тяжёлой…

Мальчик стиснул зубы, и Северус понял, что ему надо бы сейчас оставить Поттера в покое, но…

— Поэтому я бы хотел как-нибудь возместить ущерб, и…

— Да неужели? — выплюнул мальчишка, его глаза опасно блеснули. — Как благородно с вашей стороны. Сэр.

Северус стиснул кулаки.

— В том, что у вас опять воспалился шрам, а вы не сочли нужным поделиться проблемой со мной, едва ли есть моя вина.

— О да, правда! Вы же были всегда со мной чертовски доброжелательны!

— Следите за своим языком, мистер Поттер! И я не намерен терпеть вашу дерзость.

Поттер вызывающе выпятил подбородок и бросил:

— Простите, сэр.

Северус коротко кивнул. Такое проявление характера обнадёживало — значит, инцидент прошёл для мальчика не так травмирующе, как можно было предположить.

— И как я уже сказал, коль скоро ваше нынешнее положение в некотором роде моя вина, и я слышал от других преподавателей, что ваша успеваемость понизилась…

— Да потому что вы заставляли меня … — Поттер резко замолчал, когда Северус предупреждающе поднял руку. Он никогда в жизни не ударил ни одного ребенка, но реакция Поттера его напугала и напомнила ему, что с этим ребенком надо обращаться предельно осторожно, или он никогда не сможет вернуть доверие мальчика… если оно вообще когда-нибудь было.

— Я это понимаю, — мягко сказал Северус, опуская руку. Взгляд мальчика следовал за ней, отчего Северус почувствовал себя ещё большей скотиной, чем до этого. — Я просто говорю, что совсем недавно осознал это. Поэтому предлагаю свою помощь в подготовке к занятиям. Чтобы вы могли нагнать своих одноклассников.

— Нет. Спасибо, сэр, — лицо мальчика закаменело. — Я сам справлюсь.

Северус посмотрел на маленькую фигурку, скукожившуюся под одеялом, и подавил вздох. Сколько раз за свою жизнь Поттеру приходилось говорить эти слова? Сколько раз ему приходилось рассчитывать только на себя, потому что некому было довериться? Его родственники пренебрегали им, это очевидно, и школе он тоже не нашёл поддержки. Северусу не хотелось сейчас размышлять на эту тему, он просто должен помочь мальчику.

— На самом деле у вас нет выбора, — сказал ему Северус.

Глаза Поттера снова сверкнули, хотя лицо оставалось бесстрастным. Это его слабое место, подумал Северус. Мальчик не сможет убедительно солгать даже под страхом смерти.

— Хорошо, сэр, — проговорил он глухо. Затем он глубоко вздохнул и снова отвернулся. — Можете вы… можете вы сейчас уйти? Я, правда, устал.

— Ладно, — сказал Северус, поднимаясь со стула. — Мадам Помфри сообщила мне, что питательная добавка, которую она вам даёт, бесполезна, если вы не будете как следует есть. Предположительно она позволит вам покинуть Больничное крыло завтра утром, и я надеюсь, что увижу вас в Большом зале за завтраком, обедом и ужином, равно как и в последующие дни. И мы с вами начнём заниматься завтра после ужина.

— Да, сэр, — последовал тихий ответ, и Северус вышел из палаты.

Мадам Помфри, разумеется, и не думала отпускать Поттера следующим утром, настаивая, чтобы он провёл ещё один день в постели. Северус не видел необходимости самому навещать Поттера днём, но он посоветовал Флинту убедиться, что кто-нибудь из первогодок принесёт мальчику домашнее задание и несколько учебников. Он подозревал, что Поттер будет не прочь чем-нибудь заняться. Кроме того, это облегчит Северусу его задачу, когда он начнёт натаскивать Поттера после ужина. Он не собирался затягивать это дело дольше, чем требуется.

Он надеялся, что и Поттер думает также, и испытал неприятное чувство, когда был встречен раздражённым возгласом:

— Что опять, сэр?

— Мы начинаем нашу подготовку, — спокойно сказал Северус, решив проигнорировать резкий тона мальчика. — Кажется, больше всего вы отстали по истории магии, поэтому с неё и начнём.

Поттер недовольно посмотрел на него, потом тяжело вздохнул и сказал:

— Да, сэр.

Когда Северус увидел, что мальчик и не думает что-нибудь делать, он спросил:

— Не лучше ли будет записывать за мной?

Поттер бросил взгляд на свою забинтованную руку и сказал:

— Нет, сэр. Я как-нибудь так…

_Ради всего святого!_

— Вы никогда не слышали о самопишущем пере?

Поттер нахмурился:

— Нет… А должен был?

Нет, подумал Северус, не должен был. Он же жил с теми маглами. Как можно спокойнее он сказал:

— Самопишущее перо делает записи за вас. В общем-то, они запрещены в Хогвартсе, за исключением особых обстоятельств, когда студент не в состоянии делать записи сам. У мадам Помфри должно быть несколько, специально для таких случаев.

— А-а.

— Так мне спросить у неё?

Поттер искоса посмотрел на него:

— Попросите, пожалуйста.

Северус сходил к медиковедьме за вышеупомянутым пером и, когда вернулся, обнаружил, что Поттер держится ладонью за голову. Мальчик увидел Северуса и убрал руку.

— Ваш шрам снова болит.

— Нет, ничего такого.

— Не лгите мне!

Поттер вздрогнул и вжался в спинку кровати. Северусу пришлось сбавить тон, хотя он и сложил руки на груди в своей излюбленной манере:

— Что за идиотизм? С вашей стороны чрезвычайно неразумно пытаться скрыть от меня ситуацию со шрамом. Если он действительно работает как связь с Тёмным лордом, тогда вы должны бежать ко мне, как только почувствуете малейшую боль в нём. Понимаете вы это?

— Я… Да, сэр. Конечно.

— Не похоже. Мы сейчас говорим о вашей жизни. Или вы уже забыли, что случилось, когда на вас напали?

— Я не забыл! Я просто… это… ну, мой шрам болит почти всё время, сэр, и я сомневаюсь, что вы жаждете, чтобы я мотался к вам каждые пять минут.

Северус задумался. Это правда: ему бы не хотелось, чтобы мальчик бегал к нему постоянно. Но в то же время он желал быть в курсе, когда шрам «активируется». После короткой заминки он сказал:

— Болит всегда одинаково?

Поттер прищурился и помотал головой:

— Иногда он ноет.

— А иногда нет?

Кривая усмешка тронула губы мальчика.

— Нет. Иногда он горит.

Северус медленно кивнул и спросил:

— Заметили ли вы какую-нибудь закономерность?

— Да нет… Хотя чаще это случается ночью. Особенно после… э-э-э, в смысле, когда я просыпаюсь среди ночи.

— После кошмара?

К его удивлению, мальчик покраснел и неопределённо дёрнул плечом. Интересно, почему он стесняется своих кошмаров?

— О чём они?

— Неважно, — буркнул мальчик.

— Позвольте мне самому судить об этом. — Северус сел на стул у кровати и положил самопишущее перо на тумбочку. — Расскажите мне.

Поттер некоторое время смотрел на него, потом вздохнул.

— Иногда это просто зелёный свет, и кто-то кричит. — У Северуса перехватило дыхание, и он понадеялся, что мальчик не заметит его состояния. Как он может _это_ помнить? — Но в последнее время они ещё… ужаснее.

— Объясните.

Поттер пожевал нижнюю губу, и Северус заметил, как он сжимает и разжимает кулаки.

— Э-э-э, это трудно объяснить. Там обычно кровь, но она не всегда красная. Иногда серебристая, и ещё… Ну, я не знаю… странный свет и запах палёного.

— И после таких снов шрам болит сильнее?

— Да, сэр.

— Вы ещё что-нибудь чувствуете, кроме боли, когда внезапно просыпаетесь?

— Нет, сэр, — Поттер взглянул на перо. — Мы можем начать заниматься?

Внимательно посмотрев на него, Северус кивнул.

— Но я хочу, чтобы впредь вы мне каждый раз сообщали о своих кошмарах, Поттер. И предупредите меня, если ваш шрам начнёт вести себя по-другому или реагировать на что-то. Вам ясно?

— Да, сэр.

— Очень хорошо. Вы приготовили пергамент? Отлично. По моей просьбе профессор Биннс согласился, чтобы вы переписали то отвратительное эссе, которое сдали ему в конце прошлой недели. Итак, откройте третью главу учебника, где рассказывается про сожжение ведьм в четырнадцатом веке, а именно там, где речь идёт о Венделине Странной. Как много вы успели прочитать?

— Я прочел всё, — ответил мальчик. — Сэр.

— М-м-м. Посмотрим, запомнили ли вы что-нибудь. Скажите мне, к каким средствам обычно прибегали маглы в то время, чтобы распознать ведьму? Какие признаки были верными, а какие нет?

Поттер вздохнул и попытался ответить, подглядывая в открытую книгу. Его уши и шея покраснели от смущения.

— Просто прочитайте главу, Поттер, — бросил ему Снейп. — И прекратите напрасно тратить моё время.

— Вам не нужно было приходить, — огрызнулся Поттер в ответ. — Я же сказал, что справлюсь сам.

— Это не обсуждается, — заявил ему Северус. — Я намерен помочь вам нагнать одноклассников. Чем вы занимались весь день? Неужели не нашлось времени почитать учебник?

Краснота достигла теперь и лица Поттера. Он опустил голову и что-то пробормотал.

— Ну же, мальчик!

— Я спал, нельзя что ли? — мальчик поднял голову, и в глазах его мелькнуло странное выражение, похожее на стыд. Северус очень надеялся, что до слёз дело не дойдёт; он не выносил слезы. Но Поттер вздёрнул подбородок и просто сказал: — Я, правда, устал и спал почти весь день.

Краем глаза Северус заметил, что мадам Помфри выглянула из своего кабинета и сердито на него смотрит. Он вздохнул и снова сбавил тон. Она права.

— Мои… извинения, мистер Поттер. Пожалуйста, прочтите эту главу сейчас, и мы посмотрим, что можно использовать для эссе. Конечно, если вы… достаточно отдохнули.

— Да, сэр. Извините, сэр.

Что-то в голосе Поттера заставило Северуса спросить:

— За что извинить?

— За то, что спал, когда надо было работать. Я знаю, это неправильно. Извините, пожалуйста.

— Нет. Нет, мистер Поттер. Забудьте, что я сказал. Вы должны отдыхать, как велит мадам Помфри. И в вашем возрасте вы определённо должны спать больше, чем вам удавалось в последнее время. Ещё к тому же ваши кошмары… Неудивительно, что вы истощены.

Поттер нахмурился, и Северус вздохнул — кажется, он сам этому немало поспособствовал — и продолжил:

— И в этом моя вина. Не ваша. Я не осознавал, как много вашего времени я отнимал. Или нет, я знал, но не принимал это во внимание. Я хотел, чтобы вы всё время были у меня на глазах, дабы не случилось повторения того случая. К несчастью, метод, который я для этого выбрал, не рассчитан на долгое применение.

— Ага, — тихо согласился Поттер, разглядывая свои руки. Потом он поднял глаза на профессора. Взгляд был задумчивым, и из глаз исчезла злость. Возможно, искренность — лучшая политика в отношениях с мальчиком. Тем не менее, Северус не собирался признаваться, что беспокоился за него. — То есть да, сэр.

— Надеюсь, это нам больше не помешает, — сказал Северус. — А теперь, если вы не против, прочтите главу и дайте мне знать, когда закончите.

Поттер кивнул и открыл учебник.

— Да, сэр. Спасибо.

А Северус достал из кармана своей объёмистой мантии книгу, сел на стул и задумался: как странно, что сейчас он, Северус Снейп, мечтает о том, чтобы наладить отношения с сыном Джеймса Поттера.


	25. Chapter 25

**Better Be Slytherin!** **by jharad17**

**Глава**** 25 **

Гарри Поттер всеми фибрами души ненавидел больничное крыло. Он и раньше его не любил, но в этот раз мадам Помфри превзошла саму себя: кудахтала над ним, как курица над цыпленком, заставляя спать, есть, принимать зелья, хотя ничего уж такого особенного с ним не случилось… ну только рука сломана — подумаешь! Гарри твёрдо решил никогда больше сюда не попадать; он не привык, чтобы его опекали: каждые пять минут щупали лоб, а каждые полчаса спрашивали, как он себя чувствует.  
Вот будь ему лет пять, тогда другое дело — в пятилетнем возрасте он отчаянно нуждался в сочувствии, но как бы ни был он болен, ни дядя, ни тетя не обращали на него внимания. Но сейчас, в одиннадцать, он уже слишком взрослый, чтобы над ним так трястись. Ему всё это не нравилось, потому что он чувствовал себя маленьким и глупым, да вдобавок внутренний голос твердил, что он не заслужил такого внимания.

Так что он очень обрадовался, когда мадам Помфри отпустила его после того, как он два дня провалялся на больничной койке. Хотя рука была залечена, колдоведьма велела её беречь и временно запретила играть в квиддич. И даже просто летать, пока она не разрешит. Рука пестрела заплатками чёрной, голубой, жёлтой и зелёной кожи, и он был впечатлен работой, которую она проделала, хотя так и не сказал ей об этом. Сломанные рёбра до сих пор напоминали о себе, но хотя бы не болели при каждом вздохе.

Когда мадам Помфри наконец отпустила его, Гарри быстро попрощался, покидал в сумку свои подарки, в том числе и анонимную коробку шоколадных лягушек, и, не оглядываясь, свалил из больничного крыла.

***

Следующие несколько дней были заполнены уроками, внеклассными занятиями и бесконечными лекциями Флинта о технике безопасности в квиддиче и необходимости использования биты при общении с бладжером. К тому же он каждый вечер, сразу после ужина, ходил к Снейпу заниматься. Профессор не держал его столько, сколько на отработках: всего часа по два, а не по четыре-пять. У Гарри даже оставалось время для друзей, и он не отставал по текущему материалу, потому что успевал позаниматься с внеклассной группой.

Непривычно, когда у тебя вдруг появляется столько свободного времени. Но ещё непривычней вел себя Снейп. Он не ругался. Почти не ругался. И объяснял материал, который Гарри не смог усвоить из учебника, с терпением, которого Гарри раньше не мог у него заподозрить.

Он всё ещё, как и в свой первый школьный день, не понимал поведения профессора, но был рад, что всё помаленьку налаживается.

***

В понедельник они с Тедди решили сходить в библиотеку, чтобы проверить вторую анонимную коробку шоколадных конфет. Они пробовали на ней те же заклинания, что и на предыдущей (вдруг на этот раз сработает), чтобы посмотреть, все ли с ней в порядке, когда Тедди вдруг сказал:

— Сегодня во время обеда я заметил, что профессор Снейп смотрел на тебя не так хмуро, как обычно.

Гарри хихикнул:

— Чуднó, правда? Наверное, он под Конфундусом или типа того.

— Не иначе как, — фыркнул Тедди, пробуя на коробке простейшие разоблачительных чары. Безрезультатно. Он покосился на Гарри: — Драко сказал, декан приходил к тебе в больничное крыло…

— У некоторых слишком длинный язык.

— Есть такое дело. Но ему действительно кое-что известно.

— И что же такое ему известно?

Тедди неопределенно пожал плечами и показал на следующее заклинание в книге. Гарри потратил несколько минут, чтобы отработать движения, потом наложил заклинание на шоколад. Снова ничего.

— Что ему известно? — опять спросил Гарри.

— Кое-что о профессоре. И о твоём отце.

Гарри уставился на Тедди.

— Что о моём отце?

Он вспомнил: Кровавый барон говорил, что Снейп не ладил с Джеймсом Поттером, и это одна из причин, почему он так измывался над Гарри. Но призрак не вдавался в детали. На самом деле Гарри уже несколько дней не видел Барона, хотя обычно тот всегда старался не оставлять Гарри одного, словно взялся охранять его.

Всё это очень расстраивало Гарри.

Но еще неприятней было думать, что Драко, а теперь и Тедди, знали об отце больше, чем сам Гарри. Похоже, не только они. Что ему, собственно говоря, известно? Только то, что его отец играл в квиддич, и всё.

— Они, э-э-э, не ладили, когда учились здесь, — сказал Тедди.

— Это-то я знаю, — Барон говорил ему то же самое.

— Ага. – Тедди наложил новые чары, которые на секунду заставили коробку вспыхнуть красным, но это был ожидаемый эффект, означавший, что с конфетами всё в порядке. — Я имею в виду, они _сильно_ не ладили. У твоего отца с другими грифферами было что-то вроде банды. Они называли себя Мародёрами.

— Мародёрами? — подобное название вполне мог бы использовать Дадли со своей компанией; это заставило Гарри насторожиться.

Тедди кивнул. Теперь была очередь Гарри пробовать другие чары. По-прежнему никакого эффекта.

— Кажется, Мародёры не очень-то любили слизеринцев; они все учились в Гриффиндоре.

Гарри кивнул. Понятно, что отец был гриффиндорцем, раз играл за их команду.

— Кто остальные?

— Всех не знаю, но одним из них был Сириус Блэк.

— Сириус Блэк? — фамилия звучала знакомо, и он вспомнил, как пару дней назад Драко распинался о своём фамильном древе и прочей чуши, с которой так носятся чистокровные вроде Малфоя. — Это тот Блэк, который…

— …двоюродный брат мамы Драко. Единственный Блэк за последние сто лет, попавший в Гриффиндор.

Гарри хмыкнул:

— Почти как я — единственный в истории Поттер, попавший в Слизерин.

Тедди покосился на него и наложил следующее заклятье.

— Ага, вроде того.

— Так ты говоришь, они не любили слизеринцев, — повторил Гарри, не желая думать, что он выделился еще и тем, что его распределили на Слизерин. Впрочем, ему нравился его факультет. В общем и целом…

Тедди говорил медленно, словно не был уверен в реакции Гарри:

— Ну, знаешь, Снейпа они не любили больше всех. Короче говоря, они ужасно с ним обращались. Преследовали и нападали вчетвером на одного.

Гарри онемел. Гриффиндорцам полагалось быть храбрыми, но нападать вчетвером на одного… Можно ли представить что-либо более далекое от храбрости? У него заныло в груди. Неужели его отец был таким же подонком, как Дадли? Видимо, так оно и есть. Не зря, выходит, дядя Вернон постоянно повторял, что отец Гарри был никудышным человеком? Может, он знал это по собственному опыту? Может быть, поэтому дядя и тётя так плохо обращались с ним самим?

— Тогда неудивительно, что Снейп ненавидит меня, — сдавлено проговорил Гарри.

— Не думаю, что он тебя ненавидит. Во всяком случае, не сейчас.

— Наверное, он просто успешнее стал это скрывать.

Тедди пожал плечами:

— Может и так. А может, он наконец решил следовать Правилу Номер Один.

Гарри всесторонне обдумал такую возможность, пока проверял на коробке следующее заклинание. Оно тоже ничего не выявило.

— Ага, может быть.

— Сдаётся мне, ты опять получил в подарок нормальную коробку конфет, — голос Тедди звучал немного разочарованно, словно хотел, чтобы шоколад оказался проклятым.

Гарри согласился, что это было бы гораздо интересней, но, с другой стороны, тогда было бы невкусней.

— Выходит, что так. Хочешь?

— Раз Драко нет, решил на мне попробовать? — усмехнулся Тедди.

Гарри рассмеялся:

— Смотри, я сейчас сам съем.

Он осторожно открыл коробку, как будто ожидал, что она вот-вот взорвется, и когда этого не произошло, вытащил оттуда две лягушки, для себя и Тедди. — Риск — благородное дело! — провозгласил Гарри, развернул фантик и отважно откусил лягушке голову.

Тедди засмеялся и открыл свою конфету:

— Да ты, я гляжу, отчаянный парень!*

— Нý так! — хмыкнул Гарри с набитым шоколадом ртом.

— Мы должны всё проверить и выяснить, кто оставил тебе эту коробку. Скорее всего, это твоя тайная поклонница. Какая-нибудь девочка с Хаффлпаффа.

— О, спасибо, обрадовал, — усмехнулся Гарри и пихнул Тедди в плечо.

— Нет, правда — ну какая девчонка не хотела бы замутить с Мальчиком-Который-Выжил?

Гарри нахмурился. Он ненавидел своё прозвище — оно напоминало о том, что родители погибли вместо него.

— Хватит, Тедди. Я серьёзно.

Тедди поднял руки:

— Я всего лишь предположил. Скорее всего, шоколад от девочки. Никакой уважающий себя парень не стал бы дарить тебе конфет.

— Ладно, хорошо. И как мы поймём, какая из девчонок?

Бросив на Гарри еще один хитрый взгляд, Тедди задумчиво проговорил:

— Мы можем повесить объявление в Большом Зале…

— Тедди!

— Шутка, не парься! На самом деле существуют способы узнать, кто последним брал предмет в руки. В смысле, до тебя.

— А, типа отпечатков пальцев?

— Чего-чего?

Гарри удивленно поднял брови:

— Отпечатки пальцев… Э-э-э… Такая маггловская штука.

— Ну да, правильно. Я всё время забываю.

Гарри скорчил физиономию:

— Что я только выгляжу _нормальным_… Ты об этом?

Тедди смутился.

— Ага, типа того. Извини, Гарри, мне никогда не приходилось сталкиваться с магглами. Знаешь, я читал, что у человека, имеющего ограниченный доступ к… м-м-м… иной культуре, подчас складывается превратное о ней представление, которое потом очень сложно преодолеть.

Гарри закатил глаза: Тедди неподражаем!

— Ладно, проехали. Так как же можно определить, кто держал коробку последний раз?

— Магическая подпись. — Увидев непонимающий взгляд Гарри, Тедди пояснил: — Магия каждого волшебника индивидуальна, потому что волшебные палочки отличаются друг от друга. Используя соответствующие чары, ты можешь выявить подпись того, кто брал коробку последним, потому что он оставил на ней след своей магии.

—Этот след даст тебе имя?

Тедди покачал головой.

— Нет, но ты можешь сличить её с магической подписью человека, которого ты подозреваешь.

Гарри не мог удержаться от смеха:

— Я что, должен обойти всех девчонок в школе и проверить, не совпадает ли их подпись с подписью на коробке?

— Ну да…

— Тогда действительно проще повесить объявление. И меньше шансов, что меня на самом деле проклянут.

Фыркнув от смеха, Тедди согласился, что проверять всех по очереди – действительно опасное занятие.

— Мы можем ещё что-нибудь попробовать. Провести небольшое исследование…

— Да ладно тебе, Тедди, просто скажи, что тебе нравится торчать в библиотеке!

— Ну да… Здесь гораздо больше книг, чем у отца, и какая широкая тематика! Это сказка! А собрание литературы по контрпроклятьям, так это вообще…

— …сказка, я понял.

— Идиот.

— Книжный червь.

— Квиддичная дубина.

Гарри засмеялся:

— Не снитч, и на том спасибо.

Усмехнувшись, Тедди сказал: — Тоже верно. — Он проверил время с помощью _Tempus_ и, тяжело вздохнув, стал собираться: — У нас через двадцать минут гербология…

— Что, не нравится возиться с растениями? — спросил Гарри, расставляя книги по полкам.

— Я бы предпочел повозиться с зельями.

— Ага, я тоже. — Увидев изумленный взгляд Тедди, Гарри добавил: — Знаешь, теперь, когда Снейп не прикапывается ко мне, на уроках зельеварения стало довольно интересно. Я, наконец, начал понимать, как надо регулировать кислотность основы в зависимости от ингредиента, который собираешься добавлять следующим — он мне это объяснил прошлым вечером. Так что, может, в следующий раз зелье у меня получится удачнее.

— Дело хорошее, — одобрил Тедди.

— Ага. Он, правда, теперь по-другому со мной себя ведет. С того дня… ну ты понимаешь…

— С того дня, когда ты чуть не угробил себя на квиддичной тренировке.

— Ничего подобного!

— Тебе это почти удалось.

— Я не хотел!

— Знаю, знаю, — Тедди решил, что им пора уходить из библиотеки — Гарри уже начал заводиться, и мадам Пинс неодобрительно поглядывала на них со своего места. — Все равно ты мог погибнуть.

Гарри раздраженно дёрнул плечом. Он об этом старался не задумываться, но, скорее всего, Тедди прав. Если бы Снейп без всяких причин не назначил ему миллиард отработок, этого срыва бы не случилось. И Гарри не хотелось, чтобы нечто подобное повторилось ― багровая пелена гнева перед глазами и собственный яростный крик, удар бладжера и хруст костей — всё это было по-настоящему страшно.

Заметив, что Тедди внимательно на него смотрит, Гарри постарался избавиться от пугающей картины перед глазами. ― Интересно, что мы будем сажать сегодня? – спросил он, чтобы сменить тему разговора.

— Что-нибудь колючее.

— Или вонючее.

— Или кусачее.

Гарри рассмеялся, и они вместе пошли к теплице.

***

Прошло еще долгих два дня, прежде чем мадам Помфри разрешила Гарри летать. Гарри не мог дождаться, когда снова сможет выйти на квиддичное поле. Она сообщила ему о своем решении на утреннем осмотре перед завтраком, в день его следующей квиддичной тренировки; он с трудом отсидел утренние уроки и за обедом чуть ли не подпрыгивал от нетерпения.

— Шило в одном месте, Гарри? — поддела его Миллисент.

Он энергично закивал, дожевывая кусок бутерброда:

— Сегодня полетаю!

— Но без залета в больничное крыло, да? — ухмыльнулся Драко.

— Очень на это надеюсь, — фыркнул Гарри. — Но никогда нельзя зарекаться. Эти злобные бладжеры… Они повсюду!

Его друзья засмеялись и некоторое время возбужденно переговаривались, пока Драко не поднял глаза: — Внимание, совиная бомбардировка! — Все сразу прикрыли свою еду — у кого-то из слизеринских второгодок сова страдала недержанием, поэтому никогда нельзя было предугадать, что именно свалится тебе в тарелку. — Отбой! — скомандовал Драко минутой позже. — Так, Икара нет. А вот несут какой-то большой сверток…

Гарри, как и его соседи по столу, приподнялся, чтобы поглядеть, как к ним спускаются шесть больших ухающих сов, вместе тащащих длинный тонкий сверток.

— Держи её, Гарри! — заорала Миллисент, и Гарри подскочил, чтобы подхватить посылку, сброшенную на него совами. Вещь была увесистой, но Гарри сумел поймать её на лету. Последняя сова взмыла вверх над его головой, обронив конверт с надписью: «СНАЧАЛА ПРОЧИТАЙ ЭТО», нацарапанной знакомым почерком.

— Совиная почта во время обеда, — пробормотал Тедди. — Интересно, от кого…

— Может, от моей тайной поклонницы, — шепнул Гарри, и Тедди засмеялся:

— Смотри-ка, она становится всё настойчивей…

Но посылка оказалась вовсе не от тайной поклонницы. Гарри перечитал текст три раза, прежде чем смог поверить в то, что там было написано.

— Что там говорится? — спросил Тедди. — Ясно ли, от кого она?

— Это от профессора Снейпа, — тихо ответил Гарри. Он оборвал часть оберточной бумаги с одного конца свертка; оттуда виднелось древко метлы.

— Дай поглядеть. — Милли сграбастала записку и принялась читать ее громким театральным шёпотом: — _«НЕ ОТКРЫВАЙ посылку за столом, иначе всем захочется такую, а я вам тут не благотворительная организация. Однако убежден, что слизеринский ловец просто обязан иметь приличную метлу»._ ― И здесь подпись: _«Профессор С. Снейп»._ Мерлиновы кальсоны! — она изумленно уставилась на Гарри. — Профессор прислал тебе…

— …Нимбус 2000, — тихо проговорил Гарри, благоговейно поглаживая завёрнутую в бумагу рукоятку новой метлы. Пожалуй, он распакует её, когда останется один. — Поверить не могу!

Тедди ухмыльнулся и, понизив голос, сказал:

— Ну и что такого? Он же хочет, чтобы мы выигрывали.

— Ага, но… — Гарри взглянул в сторону преподавательского стола, как раз в тот момент, когда профессор отворачивался. Лёгкий румянец окрасил обычно бледное лицо декана. Если бы Гарри не знал его лучше, он бы мог подумать, что Снейп смущен. На самом-то деле, если и был здесь кто смущен, так это Гарри – он чувствовал, как уши наливаются краснотой. Он никогда до этого не получал подарков просто так, без повода. Единственным же подарком «по поводу» была Хедвиг, подаренная ему на день рождения, и еще те конфеты, которые передали в больничное крыло.

Но _этот_ подарок ― всем подаркам подарок!

Почему Снейп прислал ему новую метлу, гадал Гарри. Только ли потому, что профессор желал видеть Слизерин обладателем квиддичного кубка? Или это был еще один способ извиниться за своё ублюдочное поведение? Какой бы ни была причина, Гарри ещё сильнее захотелось полетать.

Он жаждал опробовать метлу _немедленно._

Но увы… Тедди сочувственно посмотрел на него и сказал:

— У нас ещё Чары, Гарри. Через десять минут.

Гарри вздохнул:

— Как раз успею занести её в подземелья.

— Да не расстраивайся: у тебя же сегодня вечером тренировка, ведь так?

— Ага! – оживился Гарри. — Флинт обмочится от счастья. — Он снова посмотрел на преподавательский стол, и на этот раз ему удалось поймать взгляд Снейпа. «Спасибо», беззвучно проговорил Гарри и улыбнулся.

Декан коротко кивнул, затем поднялся из-за стола, завернувшись в свою чёрную мантию и, не оглядываясь, пошёл к выходу.

Гарри ошеломлённо проводил профессора взглядом, но лишь только тот скрылся за дверью, Гарри выкинул всё это из головы. А потом, на тренировке, ему тоже некогда было думать о причинах поступков Снейпа — новая метла была само совершенство: маневренная и быстрая, она позволяла стремительно набирать высоту, плавно парить над полем, а если надо – развивать бешеную скорость.

Гарри никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя лучше, чем сейчас.

_

* Вольный перевод. В оригинале Тедди называет Гарри безумным, а тот соглашается: «Как шляпник».

«Безумен, как шляпник» («mad as a hatter») — старая английская пословица, которая, видимо, и послужила Льюису Кэрроллу источником вдохновения.


	26. Chapter 26

**Better Be Slytherin!** **by jharad17**

**Глава**** 26 **

_Северус достал из кармана своей объёмистой мантии книгу, сел на стул и задумался: как странно, что сейчас он, Северус Снейп, мечтает о том, чтобы наладить отношения с сыном Джеймса Поттера._

К глубочайшему удивлению Северуса, следующие недель доказали, что он вполне способен «поладить» с Гарри Поттером, Сопляком-Которой-Продолжал-Преподносить-Сюрпризы. Во время их вечерних занятий мальчик был вежлив и усерден, и Северус обнаружил, что хотя и неохотно, но начинает понимать, что его представления о Поттере предвзяты и несправедливы. Но для того чтобы окончательно признать свою пристрастность, ему потребовался разговор, состоявшийся через неделю после того, как он послал щенку Нимбус.

Поттер уже добрый час корпел над своим эссе по гербологии, не подымая головы от учебника, а Северус готовил экзаменационные вопросы для пятого курса. Каждый вечер они проводили вместе около двух часов — или в классе, занимаясь каждый своим делом, или в кабинете Северуса, где тот гонял Поттера по прочитанному материалу или спрашивал о том, что было на занятиях; время от времени они с мальчиком касались в своих разговорах его ночных кошмаров или загадочного нападения.

Северус пришёл к выводу, что такой распорядок позволяет ему заниматься своими делами и в то же время держать мальчика на виду. В остальное время Поттер обычно либо общался с первокурсниками в Слизеринской гостиной, либо был занят на тренировках, число которых увеличилось до трёх раз в неделю. Он почти никогда не оставался один, что существенно снижало вероятность нового нападения.

В этот вечер Северус был особенно доволен установившейся в комнате тишиной: до итоговых экзаменов пятого курса времени осталось всего ничего, и приходилось выкраивать время, чтобы сносно подготовить их к СОВам.

– Сэр? – внезапно позвал его Поттер.

Северус поднял голову от работы: Поттер, кусая губы, изучал пол под ногами. Он ждал – ему и раньше приходилось проявлять терпение в подобных ситуациях. Наконец мальчик решился:

– Сэр, вы как-то говорили, что знакомитесь со всеми… мм… семьями первогодок.

Поскольку формально фраза Поттера не была вопросом, Северус ничего на это не сказал, лишь наклонил голову, обозначая внимание. По опыту последних недель можно было ожидать, что Поттер обязательно доберётся до сути дела, если ему дать достаточно времени и слегка подтолкнуть. Однако Северус не был уверен, что сможет правильно угадать нужный момент.

Прошла ещё минута; Поттер тяжело вздохнул, разглядывая свои руки.

– Вы уже встретились с Дурслями?

– Да.

– Они не… Тяжело было с ними?

Северус задумался, как лучше ответить. Даже если бы он не стал применять к Дурслям легиллименцию и не увидел бы в их сознании картины жестокого обращения с мальчиком – даже тогда эту встречу можно было бы с полным правом назвать тяжёлой. Но ему не хотелось, чтобы Поттер чувствовал себя из-за этого виноватым – Северус по собственному опыту знал, как унизительно, когда роются в твоём грязном белье.

– Да, приятного было мало.

Уголок рта Поттера дёрнулся:

– Ага, они не слишком приятные люди.

– Не слишком, – согласился Северус. Прежде они практически никогда не упоминали жизнь Поттера до Хогвартса, а если упоминали, то вскользь. Но Северус знал, что такой разговор – дело времени: все его змейки из неблагополучных семей рано или поздно начинали рассказывать о своей домашней жизни. Откровенно говоря, он не ожидал, что Поттер заговорит об этом так быстро. Северус некоторое время раздумывал, как подступиться к этой нелёгкой теме.

– Они пытались делать вид, что тебя никогда не существовало.

Поттер кивнул и принялся изучать собственные пальцы, вертящие перо. За последние две недели его почерк значительно улучшился – как только он понял, как правильно держать перо в руке. То же самое и с поведением: как только мальчик понял, что именно стоит за тем или иным правилом, он стал относится к ним с большим уважением.

– Да, сэр. Они делали вид, что и магии-то на свете не существует. Пока я не познакомился с Хагридом и он не сказал мне, что я волшебник, мне не дозволялось даже произносить это слово: «магия».

– Могу себе представить.

Действительно, Северус до некоторой степени представлял обстановку в семье Поттера. Но было кое-что, чего он не понимал. Он не мог постичь, как мальчик, которым пренебрегали практически всю его жизнь, который не привык к нормальному человеческому общению, смог так легко завести друзей среди одноклассников. И он не понимал, почему Поттер дал ему второй – или третий? – шанс начать наконец вести себя, как подобает Главе Дома – ведь у мальчика не было никаких причин доверять взрослым.

Но он очень хорошо понимал брезгливость некоторых родителей-магглов, когда они обнаруживали, что их дети или подопечные (как в случае с Поттером) – волшебники. Он помнил отвращение своего собственного отца. То же самое чувство он видел и в глазах Дурслей и их сына, когда они обсуждали племянника. Он снова и снова поражался тому, как Поттер ухитрился пережить эти десять лет, не имея никого, кто бы мог призвать его родственников к порядку.

– Как вы думаете, – сглотнул мальчик, по-видимому, призвав всю свою отвагу, и взглянул ему в глаза; Северус боялся моргнуть и, затаив дыхание, с бесстрастным лицом ждал, что будет дальше. – Как вы думаете, профессор, они ненавидели меня только из-за магии? Или… – Поттер снова прикусил губу, затем еле слышно, словно боясь и того, что сейчас скажет, и реакции Северуса на свои слова, спросил: – Или из-за того, что мой отец был отморозком?

У Северуса похолодело в груди. Несколько длинных, мучительных мгновений он был уверен, что больше никогда не сможет дышать. Он стиснул кулаки и услышал, как перо, которым он правил свои записи, сломалось пополам. Острые обломки впились ему в ладонь. Глаза Поттера расширились, отблеск страха промелькнул в их глубине.

– С чего ты это взял? – спросил Северус низким угрожающим голосом.

От его тона Поттер вздрогнул, но, тем не менее, ответил:

– М-м-м, кое… кое-кто с-сказал мне, что отец л-любил подраться, вроде как Д-дадли, и что он ц-цеплялся к людям, в основном к слизеринцам, как говорят, и я п-п-подумал, может, он и с Дурслями так же… В смысле, цеплялся к ним. Может, поэтому они и… ненавидят меня. Потому что он их тоже доставал…

Да-а-а. Вот это сюрприз: Поттер выбрал самый извилистый путь, чтобы спросить, не было ли безобразное поведение его отца причиной того, что его декан так отвратительно обращался с ним самим. Северус осторожно разжал кулаки и ожидаемо увидел кровь от царапин, оставленных сломавшимся пером.

Он покачал головой и попытался сделать несколько глубоких вдохов-выдохов, прежде чем проклясть мальчишку за наглость и вышвырнуть из кабинета, осторожно положил палочку на стол – она каким-то образом сама по себе оказалась у него в руке.

Он, Северус, не был отморозком и не будет. Он сможет сдержаться. Дождавшись, когда дыхание выровняется, он бросил на мальчика острый взгляд. Зеленые глаза, глаза Лили, следили за каждым его движением, словно он был опасной змеей, готовящейся к броску. Северус не мог его в этом винить.

Ладонь саднило; Северус вытащил носовой платок и приложил его к ранке, чтобы остановить кровь, хотя её было не так уж и много. Он вздохнул. И как он дошёл до такого? Объяснять свои мотивы и свои ошибки одиннадцатилетнему ребенку. Одиннадцатилетнему сыну Джеймса Поттера – его главной школьной проблемы. И сыну Лили, тихо напомнил ему внутренний голос. Да, и её сыну. Он снова вздохнул.

– Не буду делать вид, будто знаю, является ли… характер их взаимодействия с твоим отцом причиной отрицательного отношения к тебе. – Северус провел рукой по глазам. – Возможно, ты прав, предположив, что, ненавидя магию, они ненавидят и тех, кто творит магию. – Он снова взглянул на Поттера и увидел, что мальчик сидит совершенно неподвижно и ждет, что будет сказано дальше. Северусу совершенно не хотелось продолжать, но он знал, что должен.

– Что же касается… других людей, у которых… у которых не сложились отношения с твоим отцом… Вполне возможно, что те давние проблемы общения послужили причиной некоторой неприязни по отношению к тем, кто так или иначе с ним связан.

– Например, к его сыну, – тихо сказал Гарри, по-прежнему глядя Северусу в глаза.

– Совершенно верно.

Мальчик снова кивнул, в его зелёных глазах не было и следа обиды или упрека. Только тоскливое понимание и обречённость.

Северус отвёл взгляд.

– Мне очень понравилась метла, сэр, – сказал Гарри, нарушая затянувшееся молчание.

– Вы с ней подходите друг другу.

Когда Северус снова посмотрел на мальчика, тот уже вернулся к своему эссе, но он мог бы поклясться, что плечи Поттера были не так напряжены, как час назад.

Северус уже почти закончил свою работу, когда Гарри снова подал голос:

– Сэр?

– Да, Поттер?

Мальчик грыз перо и, кажется, нервничал.

– У меня вопрос, сэр, про корень ивы и как лучше собирать его. Профессор Спраут говорила, что наиболее эффективно запасать его в день летнего солнцестояния, но мне кажется, я читал в учебнике зельеварения, будто бы корни надо срезать при полной луне. Что, если солнцестояние и полнолуние не совпадут?

Северус едва сдержал улыбку.

– Они редко совпадают.

Поттер нахмурился.

– Да, но когда же лучше собирать?

– Попробуй поразмышлять сам. Используй мозги, если умеешь.

Пожевав нижнюю губу и игнорируя сарказм Северуса – довольно-таки вялый по сравнению с обычным, – мальчик призадумался, а потом нерешительно сказал:

– Это зависит от того, для чего я собираюсь использовать корень?

– Разумеется. А теперь скажи мне, почему так.

Подумав с минуту, Гарри ответил:

– Если мы хотим использовать его для компрессов, от волдырей или сыпи, нам надо, чтобы его свойства были ярко выражены, поэтому собирать его лучше в день летнего солнцестояния. Но если мы собираемся добавлять его в более сложные зелья, такие, как снотворное, то нам нужны другие его свойства.

– Например?

Снова взглянув на свои руки, Поттер сказал:

– Его расслабляющее воздействие? То есть, корень, срезанный во время полнолуния, будет обладать усыпляющими свойствами, и зелье поможет человеку заснуть, а не убьет его?

– Ты сейчас у меня спрашиваешь или объясняешь мне?

Гарри хмыкнул и сквозь челку взглянул на Северуса:

– Объясняю, сэр.

Северус слегка наклонил голову:

– Тогда ты прав. Вполне убедительно, Поттер.

В ответ на эту маленькую похвалу Поттер просиял благодарной улыбкой, и Северусу было приятно, что его слова хотя бы отчасти стали причиной её появления.

– Когда ты закончишь своё эссе, дай мне на него взглянуть.

– Сэр?

– Я хочу убедиться, что оно написано на должном уровне. Кажется, твои мозги кое на что способны, и мне хочется проверить, удается ли тебе адекватно перенести свои мысли на бумагу.

На лице Поттера отразилось изумление:

– Вы хотите проверить мою домашнюю работу?

– Разумеется, мистер Поттер, – уже резче ответил Северус. – Заканчивай своё эссе. Немедленно.

Получив в ответ улыбку, Северус недоумевал, что вызвало её на этот раз. Но «Да, сэр», последовавшее за ней, звучало вполне удовлетворительно.

***

Где-то в середине октября, через несколько дней после этого разговора, Северуса вызвал к себе директор. Он снова остро почувствовал себя провинившимся, но не знал, в каких грехах ему придется каяться. Но оказалось, что это не вызов на ковер. Ему было предложено блюдо с осточертевшими сладостями и легкая застольная беседа; Северус с возрастающим раздражением отказался и от того, и от другого, и тогда Альбус поднял вопрос о Гарри Поттере.

– Я слышал от других преподавателей, что успехи Гарри кардинально повысились за последние пару недель, Северус. Даже Минерва признала, что «впечатлена» его результатами в трансфигурации.

– Её легко впечатлить, – проворчал Северус. Вместо того чтобы обсуждать эту ерунду, он мог бы потратить свое время с большей пользой. Оценки мальчика повысились, потому что у него теперь появилось больше времени для занятий, тоже, нашли загадку!

– Я бы так не сказал, мой мальчик, – глаза Альбуса сверкнули, и Северусу стало не по себе. – А ещё она выразила свое беспокойство по поводу причин, вызвавших столь внезапное улучшение. Не заметил ли ты чего-нибудь… странного? Может быть, ему подсказывают?

Северус уставился на директора. Этого следовало ожидать, но он был уверен, что Сопляк-Который-Выжил вне подозрений. За такое оскорбление хотелось свернуть Макгонагалл её любопытную шею.

– Вы подозреваете, что Гарри Поттер мошенничает? Спаситель магического мира?

– Конечно нет, Северус. Конечно нет, – но выражение лица Альбуса говорило об обратном.

Северус ухмыльнулся:

– У вас есть какие-то возражения против успехов мальчика?

– Естественно, нет. Я всего лишь хотел довести беспокойство Минервы до твоего сведения.

– Понимаю.

Что тут не понять? Он знал, что такой разговор никогда бы не случился, если бы Гарри учился на другом факультете. Но слизеринцы всегда подозревались в махинациях, даже если на это не было никаких причин.

– Если нет больше никаких бредовых предположений, которыми вы хотели бы со мною поделиться, возможно, мы могли бы обсудить патологическую одержимость профессора Квиррелла Поттером.

Альбус взмахнул рукой, словно отметая проблему:

– Ты нашёл ещё какие-то доказательства того, что Квиринус причастен к нападению на Гарри?

– Воспоминаний мальчика недостаточно? – разозлился Северус. – Тех, что мы вдвоём с вами смотрели в мыслесливе, помните?

– Я полагал, мы пришли к выводу, что пока не можем однозначно идентифицировать нападавшего. Всё-таки голос был сильно искажен.

Не веря собственным ушам, Северус стиснул челюсти, чтобы не сказать ничего такого, о чем он потом пожалеет. Такое же равнодушие директор проявил, когда Северус изложил свою негативную оценку поведения опекунов Поттера. Как мог Дамблдор настолько небрежно относиться к жизни Поттера?

Взяв себя в руки, Северус сказал:

– А как насчет его кошмаров и того, что у Гарри болит шрам, когда он приближается к этому заикающемуся идиоту?

Вместо того чтобы ответить по существу, Альбус только улыбнулся и закинул очередную лимонную дольку в рот:

– Уже «Гарри», Северус?

Северус открывал и закрывал рот несколько раз, прежде чем рявкнуть:

– Я не понимаю, какое отношение моя манера называть Поттера имеет к предмету разговора!

– Ты прав, мой мальчик, ты прав. Увы, коль скоро у нас нет убедительных доказательств злонамеренных действий профессора Квиррелла, нам остаётся лишь ждать и наблюдать.

Северус кивнул, не видя смысла в дальнейших возражениях. Получается, что ответственность за жизнь мальчика лежит на нём одном. Но с другой стороны, она и так уже на нём с того дня, как Поттер был распределен в Слизерин, а другие умыли руки.

– Очень хорошо, – сказал он угрожающим тоном, которого, как знали его студенты, надо избегать любой ценой. Но директору его тон как об стенку горох. – Это всё?

– Да, Северус. Спасибо, что заглянул ко мне.

С коротким кивком Северус развернулся на пятках и направился к двери. Он уже собирался перешагнуть через порог, когда Альбус выдал реплику под занавес:

– И вот еще что, Северус… Убедись, что одноклассники Поттера у тебя на виду. Будет нехорошо, если Гарри начнет менее ответственно относиться к занятиям.

Не удостоив это замечание ответом, Северус захлопнул за собой дверь и устремился вниз по вращающейся лестнице, словно пресловутая летучая мышь, с которой его нередко сравнивали. Бурлящий внутри гнев помешал ему заметить того, кто смотрел на него из тени.


	27. Chapter 27

**Better Be Slytherin!** **by jharad17**

**Глава**** 27 **

— _И вот ещё что, Северус... Убедись, что одноклассники Поттера у тебя на виду. Будет нехорошо, если Гарри начнет менее ответственно относиться к занятиям._

Не удостоив это замечание ответом, Северус захлопнул за собой дверь и устремился вниз по вращающейся лестнице, словно пресловутая летучая мышь, с которой его нередко сравнивали. Бурлящий внутри гнев помешал ему заметить того, кто смотрел на него из тени.

Тайна шоколадных лягушек раскрылась, когда Гарри в библиотеке писал эссе по трансфигурации. До этого они с Тедди узнали все, что могли, про магические подписи и проверили те две загадочные конфеты, которые кто-то прислал Гарри в Больничное крыло. После того как они выявили свои подписи и подписи еще пары человек, осталась только одна неизвестная магическая подпись. Одна и та же на обеих коробках.

Единственное, что оставалось Гарри — расхаживать по Хогвартсу и проверять магические подписи всех людей, которые могли бы прислать ему конфеты. Для этого служило заклинание _Reveleo Quisnam,_ сопровождаемое поперечным движением палочки. Казалось бы, ничего сложного... Но почему-то мало кто соглашался, чтобы над ним колдовали, даже если заклятье вполне безобидное. Так что Гарри пришлось делать это тайком. Ну это-то не проблема. Всё-таки он из Слизерина, и одну вещь чётко усвоил за последние полтора месяца: слизеринцы всегда идут окольным путём, а не напрямик. Прямые пути зачастую опасны.

Сам Гарри, пока рос у Дурслей, привык всё делать тайком. Втихую таскать еду из буфета, украдкой делать домашнюю работу. Не настолько он глуп, чтобы нарушать их запреты открыто. Это была его маленькая месть — например, когда он очередной раз тонкой издёвкой ставил Дадли на место, или «случайно» обкорнал куст идеально шарообразной формы, гордость тёти Петунии, или надоумил (тоже без всякого злого умысла) кошку заняться любовью с окрестными котами на сидении служебной машины дяди Вернона.

О, да. Он умел действовать исподтишка.

Но он успел проверить заклинание только на троих — на Тедди, подозревая, что тот всё это время морочил ему голову, на Драко, потому что он был всегда под рукой, и на Панси Паркинсон, которая так нарочито презирала Гарри, что было бы забавно, если бы конфеты послала она — случаются же на свете странные вещи? — когда личность таинственного дарителя была раскрыта.

Гермиона Грейнджер, соседка по библиотеке.

Он удивился, хотя, по идее, и не должен бы был так удивляться — она всегда держалась с ним дружелюбно, и они неплохо проводили время в читальном зале, хотя он был слизеринцем, а большинство гриффиндорцев терпеть не могли его факультет. Гарри использовал каждую свободную минутку, чтобы позаниматься, а Гермиона помогала ему, если их задания совпадали. А еще она была спокойная. Как и он сам. Шумные люди слишком напоминали Дурслей. Только в чулане под лестницей бывало тихо, если Дадли не начинал нарочно прыгать у него над головой. Гарри ценил тишину. Это было одной из причин, по которым он любил заниматься в библиотеке.

Так что когда он в один прекрасный октябрьский день наконец понял, кто ему присылал конфеты, то смущённо улыбнулся.

— Не хочешь рассказать, что за чары ты сейчас на меня накладывал? — спросила Гермиона, не отрывая глаз от учебника.

Гарри изумлённо уставился на неё, потом рассмеялся:

— И как я мог подумать, что ты не заметишь?

— Да, магию я всегда замечу, — она, наконец, подняла голову, и их взгляды встретились. У неё было совсем не сердитое выражение лица, скорее любопытное.

— Спасибо за конфеты, — вместо ответа сказал Гарри.

— Какие конфеты? — щёки ее покраснели под стать гриффиндорскому галстуку.

— Те шоколадные лягушки, которые ты мне прислала, когда я лежал в больничном крыле. Два раза, — он усмехнулся. — Ты сэкономила бы мне и Тедди кучу времени, если б их подписала.

Она вернула ему ухмылку.

— Разве вам не было весело? И вы выучили множество новых чар, заклинаний и всякого такого.

Гарри уставился на неё.

— Ты знала, что мы будем проверять коробки? Просто сидела и смотрела, как мы мучаемся!

Она с улыбкой пожала плечами.

— Тебя надо было распределить на Слизерин!

— Боже упаси! — её передёрнуло. — Это единственный факультет, который шляпа мне не предлагала.

Такая предвзятость если и задела Гарри, то совсем немного — он был прекрасно осведомлён о дурной репутации своего факультета, причем по большей части незаслуженной. Но сейчас был не самый подходящий момент спорить.

— Мне она все четыре предлагала.

— Но почему ты тогда выбрал Слизерин?

— Да я особо и не выбирал, — он вспомнил короткий разговор со старой шляпой полтора месяца назад. — Она считала, что я лучше проявлю себя в Слизерине. А я просто... просто хотел попасть туда, где люди примут меня таким как есть.

Гермиона понимающе кивнула:

— Иногда мне кажется, что лучше бы я попала в Рейвенкло. Они хоть в состоянии понять всё это, — она показала на стол, заваленный книгами, пергаментами и перьями.

— Почему же ты выбрала Гриффиндор?

Отчего-то Гермиона покраснела ещё сильней.

— По правде?

— Ага, хотелось бы.

— Я думала, тебя туда распределят, — выпалила она, избегая его взгляда.

— Из-за меня?

Она кивнула и спрятала лицо в ладонях.

Гарри даже не знал, что сказать: никто раньше не жаждал его компании. Он всего лишь «псих», «идиот Поттер», a не человек, с которым хотят дружить. За десять лет он это усвоил как нельзя лучше. Ему нравилась Гермиона, но то, что она выбрала факультет из-за него, было невероятно.

— Почему? — это всё, что он смог придумать спросить.

Она что-то пробормотала сквозь пальцы.

— Я ничего не понял, — осторожно сказал он.

Гермиона подняла голову и поймала его взгляд, явно испытывая неловкость. Потом она прочистила горло и, собравшись с духом, сказала:

— Когда я увидела тебя в поезде, я подумала, что ты — как раз такой человек, с которым я могла бы подружиться. И мне захотелось стать твоим другом. Я видела, как ты поделился сладостями с Роном Уизли, и ты не смеялся надо мной, когда я... — она пожала плечами, — когда я донимала вас сведениями из книжек.

Гарри улыбнулся:

— Не думаю, что ты нас так уж сильно донимала.

— Вот видишь, — сказала она, — я знала, что ты был бы хорошим другом.

Ее слова заставили Гарри покраснеть.

— Спасибо, — сказал он и стиснул её плечо.

Гермиона нарочно отвела взгляд, пока он приходил в себя. Потом она сказала:

— Я всё ещё хочу знать, что это были за чары.

Гарри рассмеялся и продемонстрировал ей заклинание.

Близился Хеллоуин, и Гарри хотелось свободного времени, чтобы хоть немного отдохнуть. Его расписание было очень плотным: квиддичные тренировки (первая игра должна была состояться меньше чем через две недели), ежевечерние занятия со Снейпом (кроме тех дней, когда проходили тренировки, — тогда они занимались сразу после лекций), выполнение собственных домашних заданий и тех, что он делал с группой одноклассников, а также непременное трехразовое питание. Иногда он чувствовал, что для себя у него времени не остаётся, и даже когда он был один, это нельзя было назвать одиночеством. Где-нибудь рядом обязательно парил Кровавый барон, лицо которого всегда имело совершенно непроницаемый вид, — даже когда он утешал Гарри или обеспокоенно его расспрашивал.

Как-то раз, собираясь на очередные занятия у профессора Снейпа, Гарри подошел к кабинету и хотел постучаться, но вдруг услышал, что за дверью говорят на повышенных тонах. Раньше на его памяти Кровавый барон никогда не повышал голос. Хотя Гарри понимал, что подслушивать некрасиво, он не мог не насторожиться, когда уловил своё имя, произнесённое Снейпом.

— Я просто не могу поверить, что он может быть таким равнодушным! — раздражённо говорил профессор. — А ведь дело касается Поттера, всеобщего любимца! Мальчика-который-выжил! И он мне не поверил!

— Северус Снейп, — протяжно проговорил Барон, — успокойся. Твои крики ничего не изменят.

— Мне хотя бы станет легче.

Кровавый барон хмыкнул:

— Так что же он сказал?

Профессор ходил туда-сюда, словно читал лекцию, но шаги были тяжелее, чем обычно. Он помолчал, а потом сказал:

— Он с лёгкостью поверил, что Поттер мошенничает на занятиях, зато убедить его, что Квиррелл представляет опасность для мальчика, мне не удалось.

— Мошенничает? — взвыл Барон и невнятно забормотал: — Только у мальчика появилось время... мальчик наконец-то... я покажу ему мошенничество!

Гарри сжал кулаки от обиды. Мошенничает? Он понятия не имел, кто этот «он», который его обвиняет, но очень захотелось кому-нибудь как следует врезать.

— Он верит каждому слову старой кошки, — прорычал Снейп, печатая шаги.

— Так это Макгонагалл его подозревает?

Профессор Макгонагалл? Гарри окаменел. Он знал, что заместитель директора и глава Гриффиндора его не особо любит, но она всегда была с ним корректна. Казалось, она довольна тем, что он стал лучше учиться. Недавно она ему даже улыбнулась и сказала, что его отцу тоже хорошо давалась трансфигурация, и если Гарри будет продолжать в том же духе, то скоро догонит отца.

— Да, он мне так сказал. Как всегда, больше ничего конкретного — одни намёки: _«Северус, будет нехорошо, если Гарри начнёт менее ответственно относиться к занятиям»._ — Тут Гарри услышал, как по столу ударили чем-то тяжёлым. Кулаком? Или книгой? — Чокнутый старик! Хочет, чтобы я следил, как Поттер ведёт себя на уроках.

— Вот как? — протянул Барон. — Понятно.

Снейп резко развернулся — Гарри услышал шуршание его мантии.

— Ты что-то знаешь. Скажи мне.

— Я полагаю... — призрак вздохнул, и Снейп издал нетерпеливый звук. — Я полагаю, старик хочет, чтобы у тебя был убедительный предлог продолжать присматривать за мальчиком. Если Квиррелл опасен для Гарри и связан с Тёмным лордом, тогда любые твои взаимоотношения с юным Поттером поставят тебя под подозрение, если только...

— ...если только я не делаю это по прямому распоряжению директора, — закончил за него Снейп. — Старый хитрец!

— Совершенно верно, — согласился Барон. — К тому же, он пытается создать впечатление, что не полностью доверяет тебе. И это очень хорошо — на тот случай, если Тёмный лорд вернётся.

— И что мальчику тоже не доверяет, — заметно спокойнее сказал Снейп.

— И мальчику, — подтвердил Барон, — который как раз сейчас стоит за дверью.

Короткая шокированная пауза и окрик:

— Поттер!

Гарри скользнул в комнату, опустив голову. Он буквально чувствовал тяжесть их взглядов.

— Простите, — пробормотал он.

— За наглость, с которой вы расположились за дверью подсушивать личный разговор, я полагаю? — прошипел Снейп.

— Да, сэр, — ответил Гарри и рискнул поднять голову. — Но вы же

говорили обо мне, так что я просто... — он пожал плечами, — я просто хотел узнать, что вы скажете. Профессор Макгонагалл на самом деле думает, что я мошенничаю?

Темные провалы глаз Снейпа ровным счетом ничего не выражали. Опять эта бесстрастная маска, которую Гарри больше всего у него не любил. Он и сам делал такое лицо, когда не знал, как реагировать на ситуацию, или опасался, что его засмеют или обругают, если он проявит свои чувства. Маска безопаснее... но, с другой стороны, никакого шанса, что тебя кто-нибудь поймёт.

— Вряд ли, — Снейп наконец заговорил.

— Почему тогда она это сказала? Вы же знаете, я никогда ничего такого не делал!

Снейп опять долго изучал его лицо, потом сказал:

— Всё не так просто, Поттер. Вы взяли с собой учебники?

Подняв бровь, Гарри продемонстрировал ему тяжелую сумку. Он не стал говорить что-нибудь типа «А что, не видно?» — ляпнуть такое означало бы подписать себе смертный приговор, нет уж, спасибо.

— Да, сэр. Сегодня чары, — сказал он вместо этого.

— Тогда принимайтесь за работу.

Гарри насупился и открыл было рот, чтобы возразить: они же еще не закончили разговор, далеко не закончили!

Но Снейп не дал ему ничего сказать, холодно проговорив:

— Сначала дело, потом разговоры. Посмотрим, на что вы способны.

Поджав губы, Гарри выдал короткий сердитый кивок, но потом, прихватив с собой учебники и пергамент, отправился к столу, за которым обычно занимался. Он ненавидел оставаться в неведении, когда дело касалось лично его. Кем они себя воображают? Просто отодвинули его в сторону, словно его чувства вообще не имеют никакого значения!

Дрожа от злости, он с шумом швырял перья и пергаменты на стол, не замечая, что Кровавый барон парит у него над плечом, пока тот не сказал:

— Тише, Гарри Поттер.

От неожиданности Гарри подпрыгнул и, обиженно выпятив подбородок, сказал:

— Мне не нравится, когда меня обсуждают за спиной.

— Понимаю.

— Неужели? — Гарри повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на призрака. — Десять лет подряд они врали обо мне и обсуждали меня, эти ненормальные... — он замолчал, не желая говорить о Дурслях.

— Магглы? — осторожно спросил Барон.

Короткий кивок.

— Они наговаривали на тебя?

— Они говорили, что я мошенник, потому что оценки у меня были выше, чем у

двоюродного брата. Конечно, я всех обманываю — как ещё я могу учиться лучше него? Он же весь такой исключительный! — Гарри с силой выдернул пробку из чернильницы, не обращая внимания на то, что забрызгал пергамент.

— А ты никогда не обманывал.

— Никогда! Да мне этого и не требовалось. Дадли такой идиот — чтобы быть хуже него, надо сильно постараться. — Гарри упал на стул и стал тереть дурацкий шрам, выделявший его среди других. — Короче, они говорили, что я обманщик, и школа принимала их сторону. Всегда.

— Это несправедливо, — заметил Барон.

Гарри выразительно глянул на него.

— Конечно, несправедливо. Жизнь вообще несправедлива. Я же не ребенок!

Он ожидал, что Барон начнет возражать и скажет то, что Гарри слышал миллион раз: Гарри ещё ребенок, несмотря на то, что он вырос практически сам по себе, и выжил у Дурслей, не говоря уже о нападении маньяка, одержимого манией величия, который собирался с особой жестокостью его прикончить.

Так что он был удивлён, когда Барон только кивнул и сказал:

— Как скажешь.

Гарри, обескураженный тем, что Барон не стал с ним спорить, уставился на собственные руки, сцепленные в замок.

— Мне… мне надо писать эссе.

— Пиши, Гарри Поттер, — прошелестел Барон. — И, пожалуйста, когда будешь разговаривать со своим профессором Снейпом, помни, что он на твоей стороне.

Он не раз слышал это от учителей и от директора в начальной школе, и даже когда по глупости втянул в конфликт школьную медсестру. Одно плохо: всё это было сплошным враньём. Поэтому он пожал плечами в ответ и занялся своим эссе.

— Как много вы успели подслушать, пока прятались в коридоре? — спросил Снейп, когда Гарри закончил сочинение по чарам, а профессор прочитал его и исправил несколько ошибок.

— Я же попросил прощения, — вспыхнул Гарри.

— Это не ответ на мой вопрос, — Снейп пристально уставился на него.

Зыркнув на него в ответ, Гарри проворчал:

— Ладно. Я слышал, как вы сказали, что профессор Макгонагалл обвиняет меня в мошенничестве. А потом Барон что-то такое сказал, из-за чего вы назвали кого-то старым хитрецом. Но я никогда не мошенничал, нет!

— Я знаю, что нет, Гар... Поттер. Я же видел ваши домашние работы.

Гарри прищурился и посмотрел на Снейпа. Неужели профессор чуть не назвал его по имени? Он помотал головой, от несправедливого обвинения внутри всё болезненно сжалось.

— Тогда почему она так сказала?

— Я сомневаюсь, что это было на самом деле. — Снейп предупреждающе поднял руку, когда Гарри открыл рот, чтобы задать вопрос. — Думаю, что директор сказал мне это, чтобы заставить меня... — его губы скривились, словно он попробовал что-то кислое, — чтобы я ринулся защищать вас, как несправедливо обвинённого студента моего факультета.

Гарри некоторое время внимательно смотрел на Снейпа. Затем сложил руки на груди, неосознанно копируя позу профессора. В голове вертелась тысяча вопросов, но задал он только один:

— А какое отношение к этому всему имеет Квиррелл?

Снейп угрожающе взглянул на Гарри поверх своего длинного носа, и Гарри быстренько исправился:

— Я хотел сказать, _профессор_ Квиррелл.

Снейп коротко кивнул. Долго не сводил с Гарри взгляда, словно оценивая его. Гарри сел ровнее, желая соответствовать ожиданиям декана. Снейп снова кивнул.

— Я, как и Кровавый барон, считаю, что профессор Квиррелл, — Гарри заметил лёгкую усмешку, когда Снейп назвал должность Квиррелла, — работает на Тёмного лорда. Мы думаем, что он снова попытается вас убить. По моему мнению, директор хочет, чтобы я ещё пристальнее следил за вами — во избежание новых происшествий.

У Гарри задрожали руки, и он сцепил их в замок перед собой. Он знал, что от Квиррелла не приходится ждать ничего хорошего и что он подчиняется какому-то маньяку, который убил родителей Гарри и пытался убить его самого, маленького. Но всё это, сказанное вслух, воспринималось иначе. Страшнее. Не в последнюю очередь из-за того, что Гарри не ожидал услышать такого рода правду. И, кажется, Снейп не привык её говорить. Тем не менее, профессор не стал скрывать свои мысли или делать вид, что Гарри ничего не угрожает. За это Гарри был ему благодарен, но всё никак не мог прийти в себя.

— Но сэр, почему тогда он прямо об этом не сказал?

Какое-то непонятное чувство мелькнуло в глазах Снейпа, и он резко отвернулся, взмахнув полой мантии.

— А вот это вас не касается.

— Но сэр!

— _**Нет, Поттер.**_ Я уже сказал всё, что вам нужно знать. Остальное несущественно.

Гарри нахмурился и взглянул на профессора, которому всё же пришлось повернуться к нему лицом. Руки Снейпа были сжаты в кулаки, а тело так напряжено, что, казалось, профессор вот-вот взорвётся. Гарри не понимал подоплёки, но странный способ, который выбрал Дамблдор, чтобы заставить Снейпа приглядывать за Гарри, очевидно, причинил профессору боль. И хотя Гарри очень не хотелось признавать, но это действительно его не касалось.

— Простите, сэр, — сказал он мягко. — Я не хотел лезть в чужие дела.

Снейп снова повернулся, на его лице мелькнуло удивление, перед тем как он справился с чувствами и его лицо снова превратилось в бесстрастную маску. Он некоторое время смотрел Гарри в глаза, затем, чуть наклонив голову, сказал:

— Скоро ужин. Идите и поешьте перед тренировкой.

— Хорошо, сэр. — Гарри поднялся, собрал книги в сумку и перекинул ремень через плечо. — Спасибо вам, — сказал он, оглянувшись на профессора у самой двери, — что заступились за меня.

Снейп отрицательно покачал головой, но выражение его глаз стало мягче, и он

махнул рукой, отпуская Гарри.

Гарри улыбнулся и выскользнул в коридор.


	28. Chapter 28

**Better Be Slytherin!** **by jharad17**

**Глава**** 28 **

_Ранее:_

— Хорошо, сэр. — Гарри поднялся, собрал книги в сумку и перекинул ремень через плечо. — Спасибо вам, — сказал он, оглянувшись на профессора у самой двери, — что заступились за меня.

Снейп отрицательно покачал головой, но выражение его глаз стало мягче, и он махнул рукой, отпуская Гарри.

Гарри улыбнулся и выскользнул в коридор. 

Северус проводил взглядом Поттера и снова покачал головой: надо признать, что он начал привязываться к мальчику, и с этим уже ничего не поделаешь. Чёртов-Сопляк-Который-Просто-Поблагодарил-Его-Вопреки-Всему, не потерял способности удивлять. Северус не мог не согласиться с внутренним голосом, который напомнил ему, что Гарри не похож на своего отца. Совершенно не похож.

Кровавый барон, который был непривычно молчалив во время их разговора, выплыл из комнаты, чтобы сопроводить Поттера в Большой зал на ужин. И Северус, и призрак беспокоились за безопасность мальчика.

Следующая неделя пролетела на удивление быстро и спокойно. Наступил Хэллоуин. Северус ненавидел праздники: Альбус пользовался любым предлогом – если ему вообще были нужны предлоги, – чтобы устроить пир и скормить детям как можно больше сладкого. После таких праздников ученики ещё несколько дней совершенно неуправляемы, и этот год не стал исключением.

А вот Гарри Поттером, похоже, овладела меланхолия. Северус не собирался у него ничего выяснять, но за день до праздника он решил послушать, о чём разговаривают Кровавый барон и мальчик.

Он заметил, что в последние пару месяцев Барон проводит много времени в беседах с Поттером, и Северус знал, что Поттер откровенен с призраком как ни с кем другим, включая Нотта и приятелей по команде. Довольно необычно: Северус не помнил такого со времён своей учебы в Хогвартсе, да и тогда не было никого, кому призрак уделил бы более пяти минут своего времени с момента распределения. А с Поттером Барон проводил очень много времени, редко оставляя его одного вне слизеринской гостиной.

Барон парил над левым плечом Поттера, пока мальчик писал сочинение по гербологии. Северус сидел за своим столом, делая вид, что занят проверкой домашних заданий. По правде говоря, отвлекаясь на Барона и Гарри, обсуждавших взаимоотношения мальчика со школьниками из других классов и успехи на квиддичных тренировках, Северус за последние двадцать минут не прочитал ни слова из работ проклятых третьекурсников. Обычно такие разговоры нагоняли на Северуса тоску, но он подозревал, что рано или поздно Гарри откроет призраку причину своего плохого настроения, и хотел узнать, что так расстроило мальчика…

Чего уж там скрывать – он волновался.

– Завтра праздник, – сказал Барон. – Представляю себе, как ты ждёшь его.

Поттер пожал плечами.

– Наверное.

Барон присмотрелся к нему, склонив свою призрачную голову набок.

– Ты _не_ ждёшь его.

– Да не особо, – признался мальчик. Он подвинул к себе учебник и что-то посмотрел в нём, прежде чем продолжать писать.

– Можно узнать, почему? Большинство детей, особенно первогодок, обожают такие праздники.

– Мои родители погибли в Хэллоуин, – ответил Поттер так тихо, что Северус едва расслышал его. В шоке он уронил перо.

Кровавый барон вздрогнул, потом кивнул и протянул серебристую руку к мальчику, словно хотел положить её Гарри на плечо.

– Я их никогда не знал, не знал, как они погибли – до того, как Хагрид меня нашёл и рассказал, – начал говорить Поттер, вертя перо в руках. – То, что их убил Волдеморт, я узнал из книжки, которую мне дала Гермиона. – Он поднял глаза и посмотрел на Кровавого барона, и Северус увидел его распахнутые глаза, а в них беззащитность пополам с болью. – Так что только в этом году я смогу… не знаю, как сказать… помянуть их. Не думаю, что пойду на праздничный ужин. Это было бы… что ли неуважением к ним, или как-то так – сейчас, когда я уже знаю.

Северус покачал головой.

– Я понял, Гарри Поттер, – сказал призрак. – Но подумай над тем, что у тебя давно не было возможности отдохнуть с друзьями, а завтра она у тебя появится.

Поттер снова пожал плечами:

– Ага. Может. Не знаю… – и вернулся к эссе.

Северус наблюдал за ним, уже не притворяясь, что проверяет работы студентов. На него нашло одно из тех странных состояний, когда мысли уносятся в какие-то нереальные дали, и ты одновременно и здесь и не здесь. Действительно, Гарри вообще не знал своих родителей и не помнил, как его мать умерла ради него. Лили… воспоминание о её улыбке и яркой зелени глаз отозвалась в груди вполне реальной болью.

Гарри узнал об обстоятельствах смерти своих родителей _из книги._

Это… немыслимо.

Это приводило в бешенство.

Но нет, гнев нужно поберечь для тех, кто его заслуживает. Альбус – за то, что отдал мальчика магглам, сами магглы и, в первую очередь, Тёмный лорд – за убийство.

Услышав, как Кровавый барон _прочищает горло_, Северус очнулся от своих дум и обнаружил, что Поттер уже собрал учебники и пергаменты и сложил их в сумку. Северус кивнул Барону в знак благодарности за предупреждение – ещё бы немного, и Поттер бы заметил, что Северус на него смотрит. Мальчик повернулся к нему и сказал:

– Спокойной ночи, сэр.

– Есть что-нибудь новое? – Северус постарался, чтобы его тон был холодным и профессиональным.

– Не-а. Э-э… то есть, нет, сэр. Кви… профессор Квиррелл уже неделю не вызывает меня. И шрам ночью не болит.

– Кошмары?

Легкое пожатие плечами.

– Только обычные. С _ним_ не было, – они оба знали, кого Гарри имеет в виду.

– Очень хорошо. – Когда мальчик уже был около двери, Северус добавил: – Если я вам завтра понадоблюсь, можете приходить после обеда.

Гарри сглотнул, быстро кивнул и отвёл глаза.

– Спасибо, сэр.

Северус смотрел, как мальчик уходит, удивляясь, с какой стати он предложил себя в качестве – будем говорить прямо – жилетки для слёз. Он никогда не был жилеткой для слёз. Никому. Северус подавил вздох, избегая смотреть на Кровавого барона, который чего-то выжидал у двери.

– Я поражён, Северус Снейп, – протянул призрак. – Но сердечно тронут твоим предложением.

– Выметайся! – раздражённо ответил Северус. Может, он сегодня хоть что-нибудь успеет сделать…

***  
На Хэллоуин всё пошло в разнос.

Утром двое его третьекурсников устроили перебранку с близнецами Уизли, в итоге их кожа приобрела по-гриффиндорски красный оттенок и украсилась золотой сыпью, от которой оказалось не так-то просто избавиться.

Минерва, разумеется, нашла всё это ужасно забавным. Северус, который не видел в этом происшествии ничего забавного, настаивал на неделе отработок всем четверым, но Минерва могла быть такой занудой, когда хотела…

Во второй половине дня Северус, как и обещал, ждал Поттера, но Сопляк так и не появился, пропустив даже свои обычные занятия. Конечно, у Снейпа уже заготовлено достаточно ингредиентов для уроков на следующей неделе, но ему не нравилось ощущение, что Поттер его избегает.

А потом началась неразбериха праздника.

Ему бы следовало догадаться, что Квиррелл что-нибудь устроит, но что тот запустит в школу _тролля_, Северусу и в голову не могло прийти. Это было опасно и безрассудно, и всем известно, у кого есть доступ к темницам и кто имеет отношение к работе с троллями.

Это было совсем некстати. Когда Квиррелл объявил о прибытии тролля и грохнулся в обморок, Северус понял, что Философский камень под угрозой похищения, а на Гарри могут напасть.  
Поскольку ни Сопляк-Который-Выжил-Чтобы-Доставать-Своего-Декана, ни Кровавый барон не присутствовали на балу, Северус предположил, что призрак присматривает за мальчиком и сможет защитить его. Таким образом, Северусу оставался камень.

Он ненавидел Пушка.

Очень.

И кто, находясь в здравом уме, мог назвать огромного трехголового пса Пушком?

Спешно поднимаясь по лестнице, он наложил на себя дезиллюминнационные чары. Детям, которые не подумали послушаться своих префектов, ни к чему видеть, как он мчится совершенно в другую сторону от подземелий. Когда Северус добрался до двери на третьем этаже, он оглядел её – было не похоже, чтобы кто-то пытался её взломать, но он всё же открыл дверь, чтобы в этом удостовериться.

– _Alohomora,_ – сказал он тихо.

Цербер сидел, загораживая собою дверцу люка. Все три головы с голодным видом уставились на Северуса. От глубокого горлового рычания сразу трёх глоток у него на шее волосы встали дыбом. С длинных зубов цербера капала слюна, собираясь в большие лужи на полу, и Северус предположил, что животное больнó.

Он прижался спиной к двери. Северус знал, что у него есть всего несколько секунд на то, чтобы применить выявляющие чары, которые покажут, был здесь кто-нибудь, прежде чем цербер бросится на него. Северус как можно быстрей сотворил заклинание. Всё оказалось в порядке, и палочка в его руке даже не дрогнула. Не дрогнула!

Он схватился за дверную ручку, рычание нарастало, и царапанье когтей по каменному полу звучало в унисон с царапаньем пальцев по засову. Северус уже практически был за дверью, когда ближайшая из трех голов метнулась вперед и вцепилась острыми клыками ему в ногу. Тварь дёргала его туда-сюда, и всё, что Северус мог сделать – это попытаться сохранить равновесие, в то время как боль из голени, куда вгрызся цербер, растекалась по всему телу.

Северус стиснул зубы и рявкнул: _«Stupefy!»_ Чары подействовали на пса не больше, чем если бы это был дракон, но…

Цербер прекратил терзать ногу и отпрянул, тряся всеми тремя головами. Северус воспользовался этой короткой передышкой, чтобы смыться.

Мерлин, как он ненавидел эту тварь!

Он запер дверь и похромал прочь. Нога пульсировала от боли. Подходящая мазь у него нашлась бы, но до подземелий было очень далеко. Рана болела и кровоточила, где-то бродил выпущенный тролль, и Поттер, скорее всего, в опасности. От всех этих мыслей настроение лучше не становилось.

Не пройдя и двадцати футов по коридору, Северус столкнулся с Квирреллом.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – рявкнул он. – Разве тебе не полагается сейчас усмирять тролля в подземельях?

– Н-но, С-с-северус, – забормотал профессор ЗОТИ, – я х-х-хотел у-у-убедиться, что з-з-здесь всё в-в-в порядке. Я п-п-подумал, что, в-в-возможно, тролль – это от-от-отвлекающий м-м-маневр.

Северус угрожающе прищурился. Неужели Квиррелл сам признался?

– Вот как?

– Н-н-но у т-т-тебя всё под к-к-контролем, д-д-да?

– Разумеется, – фыркнул Северус.

– Как обычно, мой мальчик! – сказал кто-то сзади. – Меньшего я от тебя и не ожидал.

Северус обернулся, подняв палочку. Хотя он узнал этот голос, осторожность никогда не помешает. Альбус посмотрел на двух профессоров, потом на дверь, потом на Северусову раненую ногу – это заняло у него не более двух секунд. Северус кивнул и опустил палочку:

– Директор.

– Северус, – поприветствовал его Альбус, потом внимательно оглядел Квиррела: – Квиринус.

– Я надеюсь, с троллем уже разбираются? – спросил Северус.

– В некотором роде, – сказал Альбус. – Думаю, что ты сочтёшь небезынтересным посетить туалет для девочек на первом этаже.

Что-то в выражении лица директора заставило Северуса напрячься и шагнуть назад. Ногу резануло болью, и Северус едва удержался от стона. Поттер. Там Поттер.

– Иди, – сказал Альбус. – Я буду здесь.

Коротко кивнув, Северус оставил их и бегом (насколько позволяла нога) стал спускаться по лестнице. Внизу он уже мог слышать рёв тролля и тяжёлые удары, словно что-то роняли или бросали об стены, и звонкий крик ребёнка. Однако к тому времени, как он добрался до туалета, установилась мёртвая тишина. К его удивлению, он увидел Минерву, бегущую ему навстречу. Они достигли двери одновременно.

Хотя Минерва бежала, ни один волосок не выбился из её пучка. Она взглянула поверх плеча Северуса, он повернулся и увидел, что Квиррелл пошёл за ним.

День с каждой минутой становился всё интересней и интересней…

Они секунду помедлили, а потом Минерва распахнула дверь, и их взглядам предстала необычная картина.

Поттер (он так и знал, что тут не обошлось без Поттера!) с палочкой наизготовку, двенадцатифутовый грузный тролль, и Теодор Нотт с Миллисент Булстроуд, скорчившись у разбитой раковины, уговаривают вылезти оттуда гриффиндорку, Грейнджер. Над раковиной парит заметно потускневший Кровавый барон.

Северус посмотрел на мальчишек и наклонился над троллем, заодно собираясь с мыслями. Нокаутированный тролль был жив и ужасно вонял.

Минерва, напротив, отреагировала, не задумываясь.

– О чём, ради всего святого, вы думали? – её голос сочился яростью. Северус невольно был впечатлён. – Вам повезло, что он вас не убил! Почему вы не в спальнях?

Снейп снова впился взглядом в своих слизеринцев, особенно в Поттера… хотя он понимал с самого начала, что мальчик ничего знать о тролле не мог, поскольку даже не присутствовал в Большом зале на пиру. Поттер быстро взглянул на свои ботинки и поднял голову, чтобы смело встретить гнев Макгонагалл. Пусть Минерва поорёт на них, подумал Северус, у него самого ещё будет такая возможность. Потом. В приватной обстановке.

– Я… э-э-э… – начал Гарри.

Голос из-под раковины не дал ему договорить:

– Простите, профессор Макгонагалл! Они искали меня.

– Мисс Грейнджер!

Девочка поднялась на ноги.

– Я пошла искать тролля, потому что я… я подумала, что смогу справиться с ним сама – вы знаете, я же прочитала о них всё, что только можно.

Поттер и Булстроуд с открытыми ртами уставились на неё.

– Если бы они не нашли меня, я б сейчас была уже мертва. У них не было времени кого-нибудь позвать. Когда они появились, тролль уже собрался меня прикончить.

– Ладно… раз так… – сказала профессор Макгонагалл, оглядев их всех, – мисс Грейнджер, глупая вы девочка, как вы собирались сладить с горным троллем в одиночку?

Грейнджер опустила голову и ничего не ответила, что, по мнению Северуса, было верным признаком надвигающегося конца света.

– Мисс Грейнджер, за ваше поведение с Гриффиндора снимается пять баллов, – сказала Минерва. – Вы меня разочаровали. Если вы не ранены, ступайте в Гриффиндорскую башню. Студенты продолжают праздновать у себя в гостиных.

Девочка ушла, и Минерва повернулась к слизеринцам, очевидно, с намерением послушать, что они скажут. Северус был уверен, что всё происходило не совсем так, как сказала гриффиндорская выскочка, но не собирался позволять Минерве пытать его студентов. Едва она открыла рот, Северус выпрямился и сказал:

– На этот раз вам повезло: далеко не каждый первогодка способен справиться со взрослым горным троллем. Пять баллов каждому.

Он послал Минерве хитрую улыбку. Дети таращились на него.

– Тогда я оставляю это вам, профессор, – сказала Макгонагалл, явно раздражённая тем, что ей перебежали дорожку. – Но будьте уверены, директор обо всём узнает.

– Хорошего вечера, профессор, – кивнул Северус.

– Я вернусь, чтобы помочь загнать его обратно, – добавила Макгонагалл.

Как только она ушла, таща за собой полуобморочного Квиррелла, Северус обратил взор на трёх студентов.

– А теперь рассказывайте, что тут произошло. – Он оглядел каждого с головы до ног. – И я хочу услышать правду.

Поттер поднял голову первым. В глазах его мелькнуло нечто, похожее на вызов.

– Всё было так, как сказала Гермиона. Мы услышали тролля и её крик, и попытались ей помочь, отвлекая его. Тедди бросал в него обломки труб, я просто кричал, но Милли не успела её вытащить из-под раковины, поэтому я…

– Поэтому вы _что?_ – угрожающе спросил Северус. Ему доставляло удовольствие видеть, что Поттер нервно сглатывает.

– Я, э-э-э… я прыгнул ему на спину, – он взглянул на тролля и снова сглотнул. – Моя, э-э-э… палочка застряла у него в ноздре. Тедди левитировал дубину тролля и обрушил её ему на голову.

Северус на секунду закрыл глаза.

– Я знаю, что всё это не очень хорошо звучит, Северус Снейп… – послышался холодный голос Кровавого барона.

– Разумеется! – рявкнул Северус.– Вы все могли погибнуть – и из-за чего?

– Из-за Гермионы, – сухо сказал Поттер. – Я не мог допустить, чтобы она пострадала.

Северус выразительно вздохнул и сказал:

– Почему вы не в гостиной?

– Мы не слышали о тролле, – ответил Поттер.

– Никто из вас не был на празднике?

– Никто, сэр, – сказал Нотт.

Поттер смущённо им улыбнулся.

– Они захотели остаться со мной. А я… я не хотел идти на праздник.

– Очень хорошо, – протянул Северус. – Марш в гостиную, все! Мы ещё поговорим об этом.

– Да, сэр, – ответили ему хором.

Как только за ними закрылась дверь, Снейп накинулся на Кровавого барона:

– Почему ты не сообщил мне?

Барон никак не отреагировал на обвинение и бросил на Северуса пристальный взгляд.

– Я послал сообщение директору. Он не нашёл тебя?

– Нашёл.

– И вот ты здесь. Поттер в порядке, хотя и продемонстрировал примечательное отсутствие инстинкта самосохранения, а твои слизеринцы обзавелись преданным другом в лице мисс Грейнджер.

– Замечательно.

– Может быть, тебе лучше заняться своей ногой?

– Может быть, тебе лучше не совать нос не в своё… – Северус осёкся. – Ладно. – Он вздохнул. – Не спускай с него глаз, хорошо?

– Можешь быть уверен, Северус, не спущу.

Призрак исчез, и Северус припадая на ногу побрел в подземелья, гадая, как можно уследить за Поттером, если он сам постоянно встревает в опасные ситуации.

Он только надеялся, что они оба доживут до конца года.

**Примечание автора:** часть сцены в туалете заимствована из канона, особенно диалог Макгонагалл и Гермионы. Я не стала выделять цитаты курсивом, потому что тогда текст было бы неудобно читать.


	29. Chapter 29

**Глава 29**

Ранее

_[__i__]– Очень хорошо, – протянул Северус. – Марш в гостиную, все! Мы ещё поговорим об этом._

– _Да, сэр, – ответили ему хором. __[/i]_

Они втроём возвращались в гостиную Слизерина.

Тедди искоса посмотрел на Гарри:

– Зачем ты ему это сказал?

Гарри закусил губу и пожал плечами:

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Почему ты солгал профессору? – спросила Милли. – Он бы не стал…

– Не стал бы что? – перебил её Гарри. – Снимать с нас миллион баллов? Назначать отработки до конца жизни?

Миллисент вздохнула, засунула в рот кончик длинной пряди и задумчиво его пожевала.

– Ну да… Он мог. Но будет ещё хуже, когда он дознается, что произошло на самом деле.

Гарри кивнул. Кто бы спорил…

– Не волнуйтесь, я с этим разберусь.

Тедди закатил глаза:

– Вот только не надо! Ты не будешь брать вину на себя – мы все промолчали, когда он спрашивал.

– Но это действительно моя вина. Если бы я не…

– Хватит, Гарри, – вклинилась Милли. – Не надо себя винить.

– Ну это же правда. Вы оба должны были праздновать в Большом зале вместе со всеми, а вместо этого…

Тедди остановил Гарри, положив руку ему на плечо, и сказал:

– Но нас там не было. Мы были с тобой, потому что ты наш друг, и мы хотели сегодня тебя поддержать. Ты же знаешь!

Гарри медленно кивнул:

– Да… Ладно. – Он пожал плечами, осторожно высвобождаясь из-под руки Тедди, но тот не обратил внимания или не придал этому значения. – Но я всё-таки расскажу профессору правду. Позже.

Милли с хитрой улыбкой покачала головой.

– Не, не расскажешь. Потому что у меня есть идея.

Одинаково приподняв брови, Тедди и Гарри выразительно переглянулись. Но Милли не стала ничего объяснять, и всю дорогу, пока они шли в подземелья, самодовольно ухмылялась.

Они втроём расположились за столом в углу слизеринской гостиной, попивая горячий шоколад, и вполголоса переговаривались, не переходя на шёпот. Потому что, если верить Тедди, шёпот привлекает лишнее внимание.

– Итак, мы будем действовать по плану, – сказала Милли. Она отхлебнула какао и бросила на Гарри многозначительный взгляд. – И это означает, что ты не должен делать ничего [i]_героического_.[/i]

– Кто я, по-твоему, гриффиндурок, что ли?

Тедди усмехнулся, отвлекшись от сооружения кривобокой башенки из тыквенных пирожков.

– Ну, ты [i]_прыгнул_[/i] на спину троллю…

Гарри закатил глаза.

– Те-е-едди, – сказал он почти жалобно, – ты же был [i]_там_[/i]_._ Ты же знаешь, что никуда я не прыгал!

– Но гриффиндорские замашки у тебя наблюдаются, – заметила Милли. – Рискуешь из-за чужих напоминалок, бросаешься грудью на бладжеры и всё такое.

– Может, я дурею, только когда забираюсь на метлу? – с надеждой предположил Гарри.

– Угу, может, – кивнула Милли, но, кажется, Гарри её не убедил.

– Великолепно! – Гарри изобразил обиду и картинно уронил голову на руки. – Даже мои друзья считают, что я свихнулся.

– Нет, нет! – с притворной озабоченностью воскликнул Тедди и похлопал липкой от пирожков ладонью Гарри по плечу. – Ты нормальный. Просто немного... [i]_львинистый_.[/i]

Милли засмеялась:

– Я надеюсь, что он вызовет нас на ковёр всех вместе. Так было бы проще.

– Проще врать, – вздохнул Гарри. – Снейпу. Мы все сумасшедшие!

– Не бери в голову, – твёрдо сказала Милли. – Всё будет путём.

Только одна мысль крутилась у Гарри в голове, когда Снейп вызвал его к себе в кабинет на следующий день: [i]_как Милли могла так ошибаться?_ [/i]

Профессор сурово воззрился на него из-за стола, когда Гарри уселся на неудобный стул напротив.

– Выкладывайте, Поттер.

Гарри уставился на свои руки. Он прекрасно помнил, что Снейп способен увидеть все его мысли и воспоминания, просто взглянув в глаза, и он не собирался давать декану такую возможность.

– Что выкладывать, сэр?

Снейп ударил рукой по столу, отчего Гарри подпрыгнул. Он вздрогнул и вжался в спинку стула.

– Не держите меня за дурака, Поттер! Мне прекрасно известно, что ваша история о вчерашних событиях больше чем наполовину сфабрикована. Не знаю, почему ваши друзья считают необходимым лгать ради вас, но я этого не потерплю!

– Они не лгали! – Гарри стиснул кулаки и уставился на Снейпа. – Они просто кое-что не сказали…

– Соучастие путём умолчания ничем не лучше, мистер Поттер. Исправите ситуацию сейчас или предпочитаете втроём отвечать за последствия? – усмехнулся Снейп.

Мысленно извинившись перед Милли и Тедди за то, что собирается нарушить их уговор, Гарри сказал:

– Хорошо, я всё расскажу, но только их не трогайте.

Снейп задумчиво посмотрел на него.

– Если меня устроят ваши объяснения, то я не буду наказывать ваших друзей.

– Ладно, – кивнул Гарри. – Во время праздничного пира мы сидели в гостиной. Потом появился Кровавый барон – кажется, он искал меня, – и велел нам никуда не уходить. Я спросил, почему, а он ответил, что в школе происходит кое-что тревожное, но больше ничего не объяснил, только сказал, что в нашей гостиной мне ничто не угрожает.

– И вы решили, что будет лучше наплевать на его предупреждение? – голос Снейпа упал до опасного шёпота, который Гарри не хотел бы услышать вновь.

– М-м-м... ну…

– Отвечайте на вопрос! – рявкнул Снейп.

– [i]Да_[/__i__]_, и что? – Гарри до крови впился ногтями в собственные ладони. – Я его не послушался, потому что вспомнил про Гермиону. Кто-то сказал за обедом, что она с утра прячется в женском туалете – сидит там и плачет. Значит, она ничего не знает об угрозе.

– Достаточно было просто сообщить об этом кому-нибудь из преподавателей.

– Я [i]_просил[/__i__]_ Барона предупредить её, но он отказался – сказал, что присматривает только за мной, – Гарри глубоко вздохнул и опустил голову. И тихо выдавил: – Вот я и решил, что с тем же успехом он может присматривать за мной, пока я ищу Гермиону.

На этот раз Снейп молчал так долго, что Гарри показалось, будто профессор не слышал его последних слов.

Когда он, наконец, снова осмелился взглянуть на декана, то обнаружил, что тот выглядит не сердитым, а скорее разочарованным. Сердце неприятно сжалось. С гневом он привык иметь дело, привык, что на него сердятся. Но разочаровывать своего декана он не хотел.

– Сэр?

Снейп медленно покачал головой.

– Не могу поверить, что после всех усилий, потраченных на достижение вашей безопасности, вы поставили Барона в такое положение и подвергли угрозе жизнь и здоровье других студентов своего факультета.

Гарри снова уронил голову, чувствуя, как горят его уши. Его захлестнула волна стыда. Ему даже в голову не пришло посмотреть на ситуацию с этой стороны, в тот момент он думал лишь о том, как выручить Гермиону. Спасти её, как его мама спасла его десять лет назад. Но Тедди и Милли могли умереть из-за его дурацкого героизма. Наверное, Милли была права. Он вёл себя как гриффиндурок.

– Простите, сэр? – прошептал он.

– Одних извинений недостаточно, – сухо сказал Снейп. Гарри стало не по себе. Он кивнул, соглашаясь с профессором, и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, решив встретить наказание с гордо поднятой головой.

Снейп уставился на него с нечитаемым выражением лица. Он задумчиво теребил пальцем нижнюю губу, и Гарри решил, что его ждут отработки на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

– Вы напишете ещё одно сочинение. О том, почему вы считаете свою жизнь никчёмной и бездумно играете ею, не задумываясь о последствиях.

– Я не никчёмный!

В глазах профессора что-то сверкнуло.

– Разумеется, нет. Поэтому мы и попытаемся разобраться, почему вы ведёте себя так, словно вам всё равно, что с вами будет.

Сконфуженный, Гарри только и мог, что молча смотреть на декана, но Снейп сделал вид, что не заметил его состояния.

– Какой длины оно должно быть? – спросил Гарри наконец.

– Не меньше трёх футов. К вечеру понедельника.

Ублюдок. Это означает, что придётся писать все выходные. А он даже не представляет, о чём.

– Завтра утром, – сказал Снейп уже обычным тоном, – мы с вами совершим небольшое путешествие.

Он поднялся из-за стола и отвернулся, занявшись склянками на полке с ингредиентами для зелий.

Гарри прищурился:

– Что? Куда?

– В одно место, которое, как я считаю, вы должны увидеть. Будьте здесь, в моём кабинете, ровно в восемь. Оденьтесь потеплее. – Немного помолчав, Снейп сказал: – Вы свободны.

Испуганный неожиданной сменой темы и необычным приказом, Гарри вскочил со стула и только на полпути к двери осознал, что он делает. Хорошо, что Снейп как будто забыл о его присутствии. Гарри не знал, что ему обо всём этом думать, но решил, что надо хотя бы начать сочинение. Знать бы еще, что там писать. Он не никчёмный. И он не играет своей жизнью. Ведь так?

Гарри шёл по коридору к гостиной, чтобы встретиться с друзьями перед ужином, а рядом плыл Кровавый барон.

– Я ничего ему не сказал, юный Гарри Поттер, – проговорил у него над ухом призрак.

Гарри кивнул.

– Я знаю. Но он что-то подозревает.

– Он очень беспокоится за тебя. И расстроится, если с тобой случится что-нибудь, что он мог предотвратить.

На душе у Гарри стало ещё паршивей.

– Ясно. Вы не знаете, куда он завтра собирается меня взять?

– Не знаю. – Они в молчании дошли до гостиной и остановились у двери с портретом. – Я полагаю, тебе следует рассказать ему [i]_всё_,[/i] Гарри Поттер.

– Вы имеете в виду, до того, как он сам догадается?

Барон некоторое время рассматривал Гарри, чуть склонив набок голову.

– Вовсе нет. Предполагаю, что он думает, будто знает всю историю целиком, и вряд ли будет ещё что-то выяснять. Но по моему мнению, ему необходимо иметь представление о том, что ты теперь умеешь.

– То заклинание? Но я понятия не имею, где я ему научился.

– Потому что ты ему не учился в прямом смысле этого слова, – Барон замолчал и отвёл взгляд, словно испытывая неловкость. – Это заклинание – одно из тех, которые мы использовали, когда вместе сражались.

Гарри уставился на призрака.

– Я не… Я ничего такого не… Как?

– Хороший вопрос, и как раз его-то тебе и следует задать своему профессору Северусу Снейпу.

Гарри вздохнул, уступая.

– Хорошо. Но только завтра, ладно? Я не думаю… – он взглянул в направлении кабинета Снейпа, – я не думаю, что он сейчас хочет меня видеть.

– Пусть будет завтра, Гарри Поттер, – Кровавый барон скупо улыбнулся и отвесил легкий поклон. – Скоро увидимся.

Гарри кивнул в ответ и отправился в гостиную. Ему совсем не улыбалось рассказывать Тедди и Молли, как он сровнял с землёй их план. Как и писать сочинение на тему его отношения к собственной жизни. Чёртов ублюдок!

На следующее утро Кровавый барон проводил Гарри до кабинета Снейпа и оставил его у порога. Обычно Гарри был только рад на время избавиться от опеки призрака, чтобы хоть немного побыть одному, но сейчас ему хотелось, чтобы Барон остался с ним. Не потому, что он боялся. Конечно, нет. С чего ему бояться Снейпа?

Конечно, нет.

Итак, собравшись с духом, Гарри постучался в дверь кабинета. Со времён своих первых отработок он уже подзабыл это ощущение. Услышав резкое «Входите!», он осторожно толкнул дверь и скользнул внутрь.

Профессор, одетый в чёрную тяжёлую мантию и тёмные перчатки, внимательно оглядел его с головы до ног. Гарри непроизвольно посмотрел на собственный наряд. Он был в шерстяных брюках, новой зимней мантии, ботинках и перчатках, шею обмотал серебристо-зелёным слизеринским шарфом, а на голову надел вязаную шапку, закрывавшую уши.

– Приемлемо, – кивнул Снейп. – Палочка с собой?

– Да, сэр, – ответил Гарри и вытащил её из внутреннего кармана мантии.

– Хорошо. Держите её наготове.

Снейп протянул ему маленький помятый спичечный коробок.

– Что это, сэр?

Снейп нетерпеливо потряс коробком, словно хотел, чтобы Гарри его взял:

– Портключ.

– Э-э-э… портключ?

Снейп недоверчиво прищурился, затем вздохнул.

– Я иногда забываю, – сказал он вполголоса, – что…

– …что я рос у магглов, – скривился Гарри. – Да, мне часто это говорят.

Снейп поднял бровь:

– У нас в Слизерине? Могу себе представить.

Он резко поднял коробок и лекторским тоном сказал:

– Портключ – это магический способ перемещения, позволяющий переносить людей и предметы из одного места в другое без угрозы расщепления и без помощи каминов, подключенных к Кружаной сети. Все портключи на учёте у Министерства Магии. – Гарри не стал спрашивать, что такое Кружаная сеть, понадеявшись, что со временем это выяснится само собой. – В первый раз такое перемещение немного дезориентирует, но я буду с тобой, поэтому тебе не о чем беспокоиться.

– Э-э-э… спасибо, сэр.

Он подумал, знает ли Министерство про этот портключ, но решил не спрашивать. Если да, то он будет выглядеть дураком, подозревающим собственного учителя в чём-то противозаконном, а если нет, то сам окажется в этом замешан. Ситуация безвыигрышная, поэтому лучше держать язык за зубами.

– А теперь, Поттер, возьмитесь за коробок и не отпускайте.

– Хорошо, сэр.

Гарри потянулся к спичечному коробку, зажал его между большим и указательным пальцами и посмотрел в ничего не выражающие глаза профессора. Снейп вытащил волшебную палочку и стиснул коробок с другой стороны.

– [i]_Portus__,[/__i__] – _сказал Снейп, и Гарри внезапно почувствовал рывок в области желудка, такой резкий, что он испугался за съеденный завтрак; его словно подцепили гигантским крючком и дёрнули назад сквозь собственный позвоночник. В ушах засвистел ветер, гораздо громче, чем во время полёта на метле, и его куда-то потащило, но он не мог определить, вверх или вниз, вправо или влево, и он падал и падал не пойми куда…

Через некоторое время странное ощущение прекратилось, то ли через бесконечность, то ли через минуту или две, и теперь уж точно он падал [i]_вниз[/__i__],_ прямо на стремительно приближавшуюся к нему землю Гарри приготовился, что сейчас разобьётся насмерть, но вместо этого последовал только мягкий удар. Словно спускаешься по лестнице и ожидаешь, что осталась ещё одна ступенька, а потом шагаешь и обнаруживаешь, что это и есть самый низ.

Гарри споткнулся и упал на одно колено. Желудок снова дёрнуло, и он изо всех сил зажмурился, опасаясь, что его сейчас вырвет.

– Отдышитесь, Поттер, – сказал Снейп и положил руку ему на плечо.

Гарри вздрогнул, и рука отдёрнулась так быстро, что ему не пришлось стряхивать её с плеча. Он почувствовал, как, несмотря на холодный осенний воздух, от стыда полыхнуло лицо. Гарри заставил себя встать.

– Извините, – пробормотал он и открыл глаза. – Я в порядке.

Лицо Снейпа оставалось совершенно безучастным, глаза смотрели без всякого выражения. Профессор просто кивнул и пошёл вперёд, Гарри за ним. Он огляделся: кругом были густые заросли, виднелась только узкая извилистая тропинка, может даже вытоптанная не людьми, а лесными зверями. Было холодно, несмотря на осеннее солнышко, скупо пробивавшееся сквозь сомкнутые кроны деревьев, и дыхание Гарри, вырываясь изо рта, сразу превращалось в маленькие белые облачка.

– Где мы, сэр? – через несколько минут рискнул спросить он.

Снейп не ответил и повёл его дальше, тропинка повернула, деревья расступились, и перед ними показалось что-то вроде просеки с небольшим строением, похожим на церковь. Снейп отступил в сторону, чтобы дать Гарри осмотреться, жестом привлекая его внимание к тому, что было вокруг них.

Могильные плиты. Сотни могильных плит.

– Кладбище? – спросил Гарри. – Почему вы меня сюда привели?

– Вы никогда до этого здесь не были.

Хотя слова профессора не были вопросом, Гарри всё равно ответил:

– Нет. А должен был?

Глаза Снепа сердито блеснули.

– Я думаю, да. Но… не важно. Сейчас вы здесь. Идите за мной.

Он снова пошёл вперёд, на этот раз между несколькими рядами плоских белых надгробий, за которыми начинались более высокие, с мраморными украшениями; одно из них венчал ангел с расправленными крыльями, другое представляло собой широкий обелиск со звездой на верхушке.

Наконец профессор остановился напротив мраморной плиты, на первый взгляд неотличимой от соседних. Он смотрел на могилу с неестественно застывшим лицом.

Гарри проследил направление его взгляда и увидел то, чего никак не ожидал увидеть, особенно в присутствии Снейпа: могилу своих родителей. На надгробной плите были выбиты их имена, даты, а в самом низу – надпись:

_[__i__]Последний же враг истребится – смерть. [/__i__]_

Его отец с матерью лежат в этой холодной и неприветливой земле. Его родители, которых он знал разве что по ночным кошмарам. Он никогда не был здесь прежде и не понимал, почему он здесь сейчас.

– Почему… – он с трудом протолкнул комок в горле. – Почему вы взяли меня сюда?

– Я подумал, что вы должны увидеть место, где они нашли упокоение, – тихо проговорил Снейп.

Гарри не смог посмотреть ему в глаза.

– Вы бывали здесь раньше?

– Только однажды. В день похорон. Чтобы попрощаться.

– С моими родителями? – он нахмурился и взглянул на Снейпа. – Я думал, вы их ненавидели.

– Нет, Гарри, – тихо сказал профессор. Был в его голосе какой-то оттенок, значение которого Гарри не мог понять. – Я не ладил с твоим отцом, это правда. Но к твоей матери я не испытывал ненависти, – он тряхнул головой и отошёл от могилы; глаза его заблестели. – Скорее, наоборот.

Гарри судорожно вздохнул.

– Вы дружили? С моей мамой?

Снейп снова кивнул, и Гарри, боясь вспугнуть робкую надежду, затаил дыхание.

– Да.


	30. Chapter 30

**Глава 30**

Ранее:

_[__i__]Гарри судорожно вздохнул._

– _Вы дружили? С моей мамой?_

_Снейп снова кивнул, и Гарри, боясь вспугнуть робкую надежду, затаил дыхание._

– _Да.__[/i]_

Северус смотрел, как на лице Гарри одно за другим сменяются самые разнообразные чувства, и думал, как несправедливо, что мальчик не помнил своей матери. Лили была прекрасным человеком – жизнерадостным, весёлым и…

А мальчик в это время что-то говорил. Северус быстро отбросил свои мысли и ухватил конец фразы:

– …мне о ней?

Северус долго смотрел на Гарри, сердце буквально застряло у него в горле. Как он мог так просчитаться? Решить, что это хорошая идея. В душе царил кавардак. Он много лет назад запретил себе думать о Лили, её жизни, её смерти, о том, как сильно он любил её даже тогда, когда она уже не хотела иметь с ним ничего общего.

Как он сможет объяснить это ребёнку? Этому ребёнку?

И всё же… всё же мальчик смотрел на него с такой надеждой, что у Северуса перехватило дыхание.

– Мы были друзьями, – сказал он наконец. Прочистил горло, чувствуя, что голос его не слушается. Ему вспомнился тупик Прядильщиков и соседний парк, где он в первый раз увидел свою первую… и единственную любовь. – Мы знали друг друга ещё до Хогвартса. Я встретил её на детской площадке, мы оба жили неподалеку.

– Правда? – Гарри распахнул глаза, словно Северус поведал ему тайны вселенной. Может, оно и так…

Северус изобразил сардоническую улыбку.

– Правда. Неужели вы думаете, что я буду лгать о таких вещах?

Щёки Гарри из розовых сделались ярко-красными.

– Нет! Нет, сэр! Извините. Я просто… Я никогда не думал…

– Что ваш старый профессор когда-то был ребёнком, как и вы? – его улыбка сделалась искренней. – Вы бы удивились, мистер Поттер, если бы знали, сколько у нас с вами общего.

И тут он сам осознал, насколько было верно это утверждение. Это осознание так потрясло его, что ему пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы вспомнить, где он находится. Кладбище. Могила Лили.

– У нас… у нас с вами?

– Да, мистер Поттер. Хотите узнать, что у нас общего, или мне лучше рассказать о вашей матери? – он знал, что мальчик выберет, и таким образом Северус избежит вопросов о себе.

– О маме. Пожалуйста, сэр.

Северус кивнул, снова глядя на могилу. На её имя. На дату её смерти. О, Боже! Как ему рассказывать о таком?

– Ваша мать была магглорожденной. Вам ведь известно, что это означает?

– Оба её родителя были магглами. Правильно?

– Верно. И Лили понятия не имела, что она волшебница. Пока я не сказал ей.

– Как Хагрид – мне.

– Вроде того. – То, что именно Хагриду выпало объяснять Сопляку-Который-Выжил-Чтобы-Тревожить-Воспоминания, что он – волшебник, было одним из слабых мест великого плана Дамблдора по воспитанию мальчика. Другим, совсем уж неудачным решением, было оставить Гарри жить с Петунией Эванс. Северус вздохнул: – Я встретил её на детской площадке, как уже говорил, и сразу заметил в ней признаки магии. Это было видно по тому, как поразительно высоко она взлетала на качелях, а потом прыгала с них, почти паря. Что бы она ни делала, всё дышало магией… Потом я познакомился с ней и её сестрой…

– Тётей Петунией. – Слова прозвучали так мягко, что отвращение было почти незаметно. Интересно. Из предыдущих разговоров с Поттером и его сочинения о нарушении правил у Северуса не сложилось впечатления, что мальчик враждебно настроен по отношению к своей тётке, хотя это было бы вполне объяснимо. Возможно, сейчас он чувствует себя более свободно, чем раньше, и осмелился выдать свои истинные чувства. Любопытное изменение…

– Да. Она тоже там была. До того как Лили уехала в Хогвартс, Петуния носилась с идеей стать волшебницей, как сестра. Она даже хотела сама поехать в Хогвартс. Её отношение к магии с тех пор явно претерпело изменения.

Мальчик саркастически хмыкнул.

Северус кивнул.

– Уж вы-то об этом знаете, – признал он. – Когда я в первый раз сказал Лили, что она волшебница, она мне не поверила. Но после нескольких проявлений стихийной магии ничего другого ей не оставалось, и тогда она сама разыскала меня. – Северус даже не пытался скрыть тоску. У мальчика было такое же выражение лица – сейчас они оба были связаны воспоминаниями – или их отсутствием – о женщине, которая так много значила для каждого из них. Грустно улыбнувшись, Северус снова заговорил: – Мы стали друзьями. Я рассказывал ей всё, что знал о магическом мире, всё, что узнал от своей матери, и мы вместе с нетерпением ждали, когда нам придут письма из Хогвартса.

Заглянув ему в глаза, Гарри задумчиво наморщил лоб. Северус не знал, что Поттер там мог такого разглядеть.

– И что же случилось?

Северус снова кивнул, удивляясь чуткости мальчика.

– Я был распределён в Слизерин, а она – в Гриффиндор.

– Как и мой отец.

– Да. – Северус попытался не обращать внимания на боль. – На протяжении нескольких лет мы оставались друзьями, насколько это было возможно, учитывая соперничество между нашими факультетами. Ей, как и мне, нравилось зельеварение, и мы даже экспериментировали с изобретёнными нами составами. Ей хорошо давались чары, и мы занимались совместными исследованиями. Как вы с мисс Грейнджер, мы с Лили много времени проводили в библиотеке. – Северус замолчал, тщательно подбирая слова. – Но у меня были друзья в Слизерине, которых она не одобряла, а некоторые её друзья из Гриффиндора очень не нравились мне. И в конце концов наши пути разошлись.

Воспоминания о том самом дне в конце пятого курса, дне, когда он безвозвратно лишился её доверия из-за одного единственного слова, даже после стольких лет было достаточно, чтобы у него отчаянно заныло в груди, а к глазам подступили жгучие слёзы стыда. Худшее, что он когда-либо видел – это лицо Лили в тот момент, когда он обозвал её тем мерзким словом. Она бросилась на его защиту, когда Поттер и Блэк решили развлечься за его счёт, а он оттолкнул её. Навсегда. Память о его предательстве до сих пор его мучает, и так будет всегда. Он сполна заслужил эту боль.

_[__i__]Мне так жаль, Лили. Правда.__[/i]_

Он собирался с духом, понимая, что должен сказать это её сыну. Пусть об этом будет знатьт кто-нибудь ещё, кроме Дамблдора.

– Несмотря на всё, Лили так и осталась для меня близким человеком. Навсегда.

Удивительно, но Гарри не стал больше задавать никаких вопросов. Его глаза подозрительно блестели, когда он просто сказал:

– Спасибо, сэр.

Северус провёл рукой по могильной плите и судорожно вздохнул, пытаясь справиться с чувствами.

– Пожалуйста, Гарри.

Мальчик никак не отреагировал на фамильярность, и Северус был ему за это благодарен. Если бы все повернулось иначе… Нет. Не стоит растравлять себя этими «если бы» и потворствовать глупым мечтаниям.

– А как она выглядела? – спросил Гарри, нарушая молчание.

Северус бросил на Гарри недоверчивый взгляд.

– У тебя нет её фотографий? Не может же Петуния настолько ненавидеть сестру?

Гарри отрицательно помотал головой.

– Нет ни одной, сэр. – Он покусал губы, словно что-то про себя решая. – Отцовских тоже нет. Но его фотографии висят в зале славы.

Ах, да, звезда квиддича. У Северуса появилось искушение сказать что-нибудь уничижительное о человеке, который превратил семь его школьных лет в ад. Но сейчас не время и не место для мелочных замечаний. Было бы унизительно углубляться сейчас в обиды школьных лет. Хотя он был жёстким и мелочным человеком во многих отношениях. Он смирился с этой правдой о себе много лет назад.

А совсем недавно он узнал, что он к тому же ещё и вздорный самодур, но, по крайней мере, это он ещё способен изменить, в первую очередь, в отношениях с мальчиком, который сейчас стоит перед ним.

– У меня… у меня есть несколько изображений твоей матери, – нерешительно признался он. Может, хотя бы этим способом он сможет исправить одну из своих ошибок. – Я мог бы показать их тебе.

Северус никогда не видел такой радости, какая сейчас вспыхнула в глазах у Гарри. Она буквально осветила его лицо.

– Правда? Ох, спасибо вам, сэр!

Смущённый такой реакцией, Северус коротко кивнул.

– Пора возвращаться. У меня есть другие дела. И у тебя тоже, если не ошибаюсь.

Гарри со вздохом кивнул и склонился над могильной плитой. Он провёл одетой в перчатку рукой по выбитым на камне именам своих родителей. Северусу пришлось отвернуться, чтобы не выдать нахлынувших чувств. Прошло уже десять лет. Он должен был привыкнуть.

Когда мальчик выпрямился, Северус мотнул головой в сторону леса, откуда они должны были с помощью приготовленного Северусом портключа переместиться обратно в школу. Погрузившись в собственные мысли, он не услышал вопроса Гарри, пока тот не окликнул его чуть громче:

– Сэр?

– Да, Поттер?

– Я спросил, жили ли мои родители где-то здесь рядом. Вроде бы я видел другие здания за церковной оградой.

– Да, они жили в Годриковой лощине – вон тот городок за церковью. Это преимущественно поселение магов, и многие знаменитые семьи живут здесь или жили когда-то.

– Кто, например, сэр?

– Одно время здесь жили Дамблдоры. Еще Батильда Бэгшот, автор «Истории магии», – он посмотрел сверху вниз на мальчика и ухмыльнулся, – которую вы наверняка читали. Должны были читать.

Гарри рассмеялся:

– Да, сэр. А ещё кто?

– Подумайте сами: [i]_Годрикова[/__i__]_ лощина.

– Неужели Годрик Гриффиндор?

– Конечно.

– Ничего себе!

– Конечно, – усмехнулся Северус.

Через пять минут они уже были на месте, откуда можно было переместиться с портключом. На этот раз Северус предупредил Гарри, что будет держать его за руку, чтобы тот не упал в конечном пункте. Ему не хотелось снова напугать мальчика неожиданным прикосновением. Причины такой реакции понятны, и ни к чему обострять ситуацию.

Гарри покраснел. Северус сделал вид, что не заметил его смущения.

Обратное путешествие обошлось без инцидентов. Мгновением позже они очутились у Северуса в кабинете.

– Скоро обед. Но вы вполне успеете переодеться и спуститься в Большой зал пообедать со своими одноклассниками.

Гарри кивнул и хотел было уйти, но сделав шаг, обернулся, глядя на Северуса ясными зелёными глаза. Точно такими же, как у Лили…

– Спасибо, сэр, что взяли меня… навестить их.

– Пожалуйста, – кивнул Северус.

Гарри как-то жадно облизал губы и спросил:

– А фотографии…

Северус поднял бровь и усмехнулся:

– Вы увидите их, когда я увижу ваше сочинение. – Поттер хитро сощурил глаза, и Северус поспешил добавить: – Но имейте в виду: если вы отнесётесь к заданию несерьёзно, чтобы скорее получить награду… тогда награда вам не достанется.

Гарри помрачнел, но кивнул и сказал:

– Я сделаю всё как следует.

– Знаю, Гарри, – предыдущее сочинение Поттера не оставляло в том никаких сомнений. – Теперь идите. И не забудьте принять укрепляющую добавку – по вашему виду не скажешь, что вы завтракали.

Гарри вытаращил глаза – похоже, он решил, что Северус прочитал его мысли. Но для этого не требовалось прибегать к легиллименции – достаточно было услышать урчание его живота, чтобы прийти к такому выводу.

Он улыбнулся.

– Идите же, Поттер.

Через секунду мальчика не было. Северус покачал головой.

Он пошел к себе, к тайному выдвижному ящичку, где он хранил фотографии Лили. Перебирая тонкую стопку фотографий, он проклинал то себя – за то, что пообещал Гарри, то Тёмного лорда – за то, что отнял у него Лили. С тех пор, когда он в последний раз доставал эти снимки, прошли годы. И каждый из них хранил какое-нибудь воспоминание – счастливое или болезненное.

Через час или около того, когда он уже больше был не в силах вспоминать, Северус задвинул ящик и поспешил к работе, к своим зельям. Только возня с зельями гарантировала ему временное забвение.

В иные дни он мечтал забыться навсегда.


End file.
